Encontros
by Fabi
Summary: UA - Uma profetisa está tendo estranhas visões sobre Hogwarts e um lobo. O que o futuro trará para Remus Lupin e Sirius Black? NO SLASH
1. Disclamers e notas das autoras

Olá!

Aqui estamos eu e Andréa com mais um fanfic, ou melhor, mais dois. Estamos tentando escrever o que chamamos de histórias irmãs. 

Nós pensamos numa saga sobre Harry Potter, só que nós imaginamos tantas coisas ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo que não temos como escrevê-las todas no mesmo conto, então iremos escrever alguns contos, todos relacionados. Os dois primeiros serão 'Encontros' e 'Reencontros'. 

Eu sempre irei postar um capítulo de Encontros na mesma época em que Andréa estará postando um de Reencontros.

Gostaria de salientar que estaremos seguindo alguns dos nomes originais dos personagens e não as traduções brasileiras. Isto não é válido para todos os casos, mas para a maioria deles sim.

Para quem gostar das referências a Ávalon, eu recomendo a leitura de 'As Brumas de Ávalon', de Marion Zimmer Bradley. Vale a pena. Recomendo também a leitura de 'O Incêndio de Tróia', da mesma autora, para mais referências a Kassandra de Tróia.

Nós lembramos a todos que nós criamos em cima destes personagens mitológicos, pois ninguém sabe como eles realmente eram e se existiram.

Quanto as adaptações de nomes, seguem-se algumas delas abaixo:

Nome em português Nome em inglês

Aldo DumbledoreAlbus Dumbledore

Remo LupinRemus Lupin

Severo SnapeSeverus Snape

Rúbeo HagridRubeus Hadrig

Jorge WeasleyGeorge Weasley

Gui WeasleyBill Weasley

Carlinhos WeasleyCharles Weasley

Rony WeasleyRon Weasley

Gina WeasleyGinny Weasley

GrifinóriaGryffindor

SonserinaSlytherin

CorvinalRavenclaw

Lufa-lufaHupplepuff

PontasProngs

RabichoWormtail

AluadoMoony

AlmofadinhasPadfoot

Tiago PotterJames Potter

Lilian PotterLilly Potter

Simas FinniganSeamus Finnigan

Lino JordanLee Jordan

Godrico GryffindorGodric Gryffindor

Lúcio MalfoyLucius Malfoy

Sibila TrelawneySibille Trelawney

OlivarasOllivander

GringotesGringotts

Dino ThomasDean Thomas

Olivio WoodOliver Wood

Lilá BrownLavander Brown

Provavelmente haverão outros nomes dos quais não me recordo agora que iremos trabalhar no original. Acho que as exceções serão os nomes dos fantasmas, inclusive Pirraça, que ficarão em português, e dos marotos, cujo título continuará sendo marotos e não marauders, como no original.

Espero que todos tenham uma boa leitura.

Se gostarem de nossos trabalhos, leiam nossos outros fics. A maioria não são sobre Harry Potter, mas de repente vocês achem alguma coisa interessante.

Estas histórias estão sendo escritas de fãs para fãs. Nós não somos escritoras profissionais, mas nos esforçamos para escrever algo que agrade a todos.

Os personagens do mundo de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Eu e Andréa não ganhamos dinheiro algum em cima desta obra. Apenas escrevemos para nos divertir.

Boa leitura.

****

ENCONTROS

Por Fabi e Andréa

__

Amo-te tanto, meu amor... não cante

O humano coração com mais verdade...

Amo-te como amigo e como amante

Numa sempre diversa realidade.

Amo-te afim, de um calmo amor presente,

E te amo além, presente na saudade.

Amo-te, enfim, com grande liberdade

Dentro da eternidade e a cada instante.

Amo-te como um bicho, simplesmente,

De um amor sem mistério e sem virtude

Com um desejo maciço e permanente.

E de te amar assim muito amiúde,

É que um dia em teu amor de repente

Hei de morrer de amar mais do que pude

Vinícius de Moraes – Soneto do Amor Total


	2. Visões

****

CAPÍTULO UM – VISÕES

__

...Sombras por todos os lados...

...Destroços espalhados, ruínas...

...Cheiro de fumaça, cinzas, sangue...

A névoa toma conta dos sentidos da profetisa, antes de outras imagens se formarem.

__

...Contornos de uma grande construção... 

...Um castelo a beira de um lago....

...Uma floresta muito negra, que emana magia...

...Um animal correndo, procurando algo, ou seria alguém...

...Um lobo procurando sua fêmea...

...Os olhos do lobo, olhando para ela...

Lentamente os sentidos de Thera começam a voltar ao normal. A jovem controla sua respiração, antes de abrir seus grandes olhos violeta. O que significava sua visão?

Aquelas ruínas... Aquele castelo... Ela tinha certeza que já os havia visto antes em algum lugar.

Thera se concentrou, procurando em sua memória aonde havia visto algo parecido. Um jornal. Então ela lembrou. A reportagem do Profeta Diário sobre a luta final contra o Lorde Negro e a destruição de Hogwarts. Se Hogwarts estava tão clara em sua visão, então seu futuro estava ligado de alguma maneira com esta escola. Estava chegando a hora dela deixar seu refúgio em Ávalon. Mas o que significaria o lobo?

"Os olhos daquele lobo são muito diferentes...", a jovem refletiu, "E ele olhou para mim como se me chamando. Aquele lobo está em meu futuro."

Neste momento a porta da sala de meditação se abriu e uma jovem de longos cabelos negros vestida com uma túnica azul entrou.

"Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui, prima. Então, o que o futuro nos traz?"

"Morgan, como sabes que eu vi o futuro?"

"Ora, cara prima. Eu estou na presença da maior profetisa e da melhor vidente do mundo mágico, e ela me pergunta o que eu acho que ela está fazendo trancada na sala de meditação o dia inteiro em jejum..."

Thera sorriu perante esta colocação de sua prima. Realmente, ela estava se tornando muito previsível.

"Eu vi algo diferente, Morgan. Está escrito no meu destino que minha hora de deixar Ávalon está chegando e..."

"Deixar Ávalon! Sua visão deve estar errada, Thera. Você é a profetisa da ilha sagrada. Sua vida é ficar aqui prevendo o futuro do mundo mágico para que nós possamos nos preparar. Você nunca pisou fora da ilha."

"Eu sei disto, prima, mas minhas visões nunca estão erradas. Está chegando a hora de deixar este refúgio e procurar meu destino."

"Eu não quero ouvir falar nisto. Depois nós conversamos. Agora vamos, minha prima, que está na hora da formatura da turma de aperfeiçoamento em feitiçaria antiga."

Thera se levantou, pegou um véu que estava no chão ao seu lado, todo bordado com os símbolos mágicos para uma profetisa, e o colocou sobre seus longos cabelos prateados. Em seguida ela terminou de arrumar seu traje azul, da mesma cor dos trajes de todos os habitantes da ilha santuário. As duas primas saíram da sala de meditação indo para o grande salão da Academia Ávalon de Artes Arcanas.

As formaturas eram as únicas ocasiões em que pessoas que não eram estudantes ou professores entravam nos recintos da academia.

A Academia Ávalon de Artes Arcanas era uma das mais antigas e prestigiadas escolas de magia do mundo. Todas as garotas que lá se formavam se tornavam grandes feiticeiras. Desde sua fundação apenas moças estudavam lá. Os rapazes estudavam na Academia Druídica de Magia, escola gêmea da Academia Ávalon, vizinha desta inclusive.

As duas escolas se localizavam na ilha de Ávalon. Esta ilha era completamente autônoma no mundo da magia. Ela não estava subordinada ao Ministério da Magia de país algum, tendo seu próprio governo. Algumas das famílias que moravam na ilha tinham em sua ascendência grandes nomes do mundo mágico. Este era o caso da família Du Lac, da qual faziam parte Morgan e Thera. As duas primas eram descendentes de Kassandra de Tróia, Morgana Le Fey e Merlin. A família delas, no mundo mágico, era conhecida como a mais antiga família sangue puro existente, com sua árvore genealógica assinalando quase cinco mil anos de nascimentos de crianças mágicas.

Dentro da família Du Lac, a cada duzentos anos, nascia uma menina conhecida como a profetisa. A tradição contava que esta menina herdava seus poderes diretamente de Kassandra de Tróia e ela sempre era reconhecida no nascimento por ter cabelos prateados e olhos violeta como sua famosa antepassada. O nascimento desta menina era muito aguardado por toda a sociedade da ilha sagrada, pois ela era capaz de prever todos os perigos que a ilha enfrentaria. Nunca, na história de Ávalon, a profetisa deixara o solo da ilha, sendo sempre protegida de tudo e de todos. E com Thera Du Lac acontecia a mesma coisa.

Thera e Morgan chegaram no grande salão, que já estava repleto de pessoas esperando pela formatura. A academia Ávalon era muito famosa pelos cursos de aperfeiçoamento em diversos campos da magia que oferecia. Haviam cursos de Herbologia Avançada, Medicina Herbológica, Leitura de Sinais da Natureza, Feitiçaria Antiga, Poções Esquecidas pelo Tempo e outros. A Academia Druídica oferecia os mesmos cursos para rapazes, além do curso de formação de Bardos. 

O acesso a estes cursos era dificílimo. Poucas vagas eram oferecidas para alunos que não haviam freqüentado uma das duas academias e estas vagas eram sempre disputadíssimas. Para um aluno se candidatar, era necessário uma carta de recomendação do diretor da escola onde havia feito sua formação básica como bruxo, além de um excelente currículo, com notas máximas na área solicitada de aperfeiçoamento e notas muito boas nos NOMs e NEMs.

As duas primas tomaram seus lugares na mesa de docentes, juntos com seus colegas das academias Ávalon e Druídica. As formaturas, junto com algumas festas e ritos, eram as únicas ocasiões em que as duas academias realizavam suas atividades em conjunto.

Vinte rapazes e moças, vestidos em azul e com o símbolo de aprendizes em seus robes, esperavam ansiosamente pelo seu diploma e pela benção da Deusa-mãe. No outro lado do salão, os familiares deles aguardavam orgulhosos pela concretização deste importante passo na vida de seus filhos. Pouco depois a diretora da academia Ávalon, Igraine Rhys, se levantou, fazendo seu discurso e chamando, uma a uma, suas formandas, entregou-lhes o merecido diploma e deu-lhes a benção em galês. Depois o diretor da academia Druídica, Taliesin Myrdin, fez a mesma coisa com seus alunos.

Quando a cerimônia chegou ao seu término, a diretora de Ávalon deu início ao coquetel de confraternização. A suave melodia de uma flauta encheu o ambiente e elfos domésticos começaram a circular entre os convidados, carregando bandejas com canapés e aperitivos. 

Enquanto todos comemoravam, Thera conseguiu se separar de Morgan por alguns instantes para pensar em sua visão. 

Ela sabia que sair de Ávalon era algo que nenhuma profetisa havia feito antes, mas sua visão dizia que era o destino dela, e a profetisa sempre tinha que seguir seu destino. Esta era outra tradição da ilha tão antiga que ninguém sabia quando havia quando havia iniciado. O conselho provavelmente iria se opor a partida dela quando chegasse a hora, mas havia sido previsto que ela iria partir e eles nada poderiam fazer para interferir com isto.

Thera estava tão envolvida com seus pensamentos que demorou a perceber que havia uma pessoa querendo falar com ela.

Minerva McGonagall fora a formatura de Virgínia Weasley na Academia Ávalon para prestigiar este importante passo na vida de uma de suas ex-alunas favoritas, mas aproveitou, também, para resolver um problema que tinha em mãos.

Hogwarts havia sido destruída na batalha final contra Voldemort. Junto com a escola, muitas vidas foram perdidas, inclusive a de Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid e tantos outros nomes importantes para a escola. Depois de dois anos, Hogwarts fora reconstruída, mas haviam muitas vagas entre o corpo docente, ocasionadas pela batalha e por demissões.

Minerva era a nova diretora de Hogwarts, apontada pelo Ministro da Magia, Arthur Weasley, pessoalmente. Com isto ela fora obrigada a deixar a posição de professora de Transfiguração. Severus havia assumido seu lugar como vice-diretor e manteve suas classes de Poções. Então, somando com Transfiguração, haviam vagas para professores de Feitiços, Estudo dos Trouxas, Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Adivinhação, além de o ministério estar querendo que a escola oferecesse classes avançadas em Duelos e Animagia. Com todos estes desfalques, Minerva estava desesperada atrás de bons professores. Ela havia feito uma pequena lista de pessoas que eram capacitadas para lecionar cada uma das classes em questão, apesar de ainda ter problemas com Duelos e Adivinhação e de o candidato a professor de DCAT haver sido previamente aprovado pelo Ministro da Magia em pessoa para evitar problemas posteriores.

Claro que Adivinhação poderia não ser um problema no momento, mas Minerva não agüentou mais a charlatanice de Sibile Trelawney e a demitira sem pensar duas vezes. Agora ela estava em Ávalon tentando resolver o problema da vaga para professor de Adivinhação. McGonagall procurou pelo salão a pessoa com a qual viera falar, sabendo que sua missão era quase impossível, e a encontrou meio oculta em um canto, imersa em pensamentos. 

Minerva aproximou da jovem que parecia ser a única pessoa no mundo que realmente era qualificada para ensinar adivinhação, por ser realmente uma vidente e não uma fraude, e chamou a atenção dela.

"Senhorita Thera Du Lac?"

"Sim, sou eu mesma."

"Sou Minerva McGonagall, diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts."

Thera ouviu a apresentação com surpresa. Sua visão estava se tornando realidade tão cedo? O jeito era escutar o que a outra mulher tinha a falar.

"Senhorita Du Lac, será que poderíamos conversar em algum outro lugar em particular?"

"Sim, me siga, por favor."

Thera guiou Minerva até a sala de meditação, que era praticamente seu aposento privativo na academia. As duas mulheres se sentaram em uma mesa num dos cantos da sala e Thera conjurou chá com biscoitos para ambas.

Minerva estudava cuidadosamente a jovem a sua frente, tentando decidir se tudo o que ouvira sobre ela era verdade. Neste momento Thera abaixou sua xícara e, serenamente, encarou Minerva.

"A senhora veio me dizer que sou necessária em Hogwarts, não? Quando devo partir?"

Minerva ficou pasma. Aquela jovem realmente era uma vidente ou fora apenas um palpite de sorte?

Como que a ler os pensamentos dela, Thera falou:

"Não foi um palpite, se é isto que estás pensando. Eu tive uma visão sobre o castelo de Hogwarts e sei que meu destino está lá. O que a senhora quer que eu faça na escola?"

Minerva a encarou por mais um momento, antes de responder.

"Como a senhorita deve saber, Hogwarts foi destruída na batalha final contra o Lorde Negro. Nos dois últimos anos muitas pessoas trabalharam incansavelmente na reconstrução da escola e na ativação de poderosos feitiços protetores nela e ao redor."

Thera acenou, dando a entender que sabia destes detalhes. Minerva continuou.

"Tivemos muitas baixas durante a batalha, dentre elas pessoas insubstituíveis. Por isto, temos vagas para docentes de algumas áreas. Uma destas áreas é Adivinhação. A professora Trelawney, felizmente, não faleceu em combate, mas a antiga posição dela está em aberto pelo afastamento de sua pessoa."

"E a senhora quer que eu lecione Adivinhação."

"Sim. Eu, pessoalmente, não acredito neste ramo da magia, mas os alunos adoram Adivinhação, então não posso deixar de oferecer."

Thera sorriu. Ela sabia que muitas pessoas fingiam serem videntes, difamando este ramo da magia.

"Diretora McGonagall, eu sei que existem muitas pessoas que se dizem videntes mas que só gostam de preverem mortes para parecerem importantes e eu sei, por experiência própria, que não é assim que funciona este tipo de magia e que prever mortes não é nada agradável. A senhora pode contar comigo no seu quadro de professores."

Neste momento a porta da sala se abriu e Morgan entrou, escutando as últimas palavras de Thera.

"Como assim, Thera, ela pode contar contigo no quadro de professores? Você sabe muito bem que não pode sair da ilha!"

Minerva se sobressaltou com a chegada da outra jovem, sabendo que esta última falava a verdade através da pesquisa prévia que fizera.

"Morgan, minha prima, isto são modos de falar em frente a um visitante? Diretora McGonagall, perdoe a impulsividade de Morgan. De qualquer forma, Morgan Du Lac, Diretora Minerva McGonagall, de Hogwarts."

Minerva acenou sua cabeça para a jovem morena de temperamento explosivo, e aguardou pelo desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

Morgan ficou vermelha ao ouvir a reprimenda da prima, mas não desistiu.

"O conselho nunca irá permitir que você parta, Thera. Você é a profetisa e é seu dever permanecer na ilha vendo nosso futuro."

Thera esperava esta reação e, se ela quisesse realmente seguir seu destino, teria que ter Morgan ao seu lado.

"Querida prima, eu conheço a lei tão bem quanto você, ou até melhor, já que ela é aplicada a minha pessoa, por isto mesmo sei que existe na lei um parágrafo que diz que eu posso deixar a ilha santuário se assim houver sido previsto e que este seja meu destino. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, de nossa discussão mais cedo, que eu previ que deixaria Ávalon. Em minha visão eu vi Hogwarts e agora isto está se cumprindo. O conselho não terá escolha a não ser me deixar partir. Eles não podem interferir com o destino pois este quer que eu vá para Hogwarts." Thera achou melhor não mencionar o lobo de sua visão neste momento.

Morgan pesou as palavras de sua prima, sabendo que estas eram verdadeiras. Mas a jovem ainda não queria dar o braço a torcer. Sua prima era frágil e nunca havia saído da proteção da ilha santuário. Ela nunca sobreviveria no mundo exterior.

"Mas Thera! O mundo lá fora é muito diferente daqui. Você não pode ir sozinha. Eu vou junto!" A jovem resolveu num impulso.

Minerva suspirou ouvindo a argumentação entre as duas jovens. Onde ela iria colocar a outra jovem em Hogwarts se esta resolvesse mesmo ir junto?

Thera, como que a ouvir a preocupação da diretora, deu uma sugestão.

"Diretora McGonagall, já que minha prima está determinada a ir junto comigo, eu acho que ela poderia se fazer útil em Hogwarts. A senhora me disse que existem classes desfalcadas de professores e, se não me engano, uma destas classes era a de Duelos. Bem, minha prima é excelente nesta área e tenho certeza que será uma ótima professora."

Morgan e Minerva arregalaram os olhos a esta sugestão, embora por motivos diferentes. Minerva estava feliz com esta solução, pois ela não tinha ninguém em mente para duelos e sabia que as professoras da Academia Ávalon eram todas proficientes neste assunto. Morgan, ao contrário, queria esganar a prima, pois a única disciplina que ela não gostava de lecionar era exatamente Duelos. Mas ela faria isto se fosse necessário para ir junto com Thera. Ela silenciosamente concordou com a solução encontrada.

"Bem, se isto não for desfalcar demais o corpo docente daqui, está acertado. Bem vinda, senhorita Morgan Du Lac, ao posto de professora da classe especial de Duelos de Hogwarts."

Thera conjurou mais um chá com biscoitos para Morgan e as três mulheres ficaram a conversar por algum tempo, acertando detalhes e marcando a data da mudança. Ficou certo que elas iriam para Hogwarts em duas semanas, via porta chave e Hogsmead, já que Thera nunca havia aprendido a aparatar e era-se impossível chegar na área de Hogwarts por qualquer meio que fosse mágico, para prepararem suas salas de aula e participarem das reuniões do corpo docente visando o início do ano escolar em menos de um mês e meio.

Pouco depois Minerva se despediu, indo pegar um barco para fora da ilha santuário para poder aparatar para Hogsmead, enquanto as duas primas conversavam, acertando detalhes para quando chegasse a hora de encararem o conselho diretor de Ávalon sobre a saída da profetisa da ilha sagrada do solo desta pela primeira vez em mais de dois mil anos.

Remus Lupin havia acordado sobressaltado naquela manhã. Novamente ele tivera o mesmo sonho. O lobisomem levantou e foi até a cozinha para fazer café para si mesmo e para seu amigo e colega de residência, Sirius Black, que adorava dormir até mais tarde. Ele fez o café e se sentou a olhar para a xícara, não percebendo quando Sirius entrou na sala.

"O que houve, Moony? Nunca te vi desta forma antes."

Remus olhou para seu amigo, tentando decidir se contava a este o sonho ou não, mas decidiu por contar, senão Sirius nunca pararia de atormentá-lo.

"Tenho tido o mesmo sonho por muitas noites, Padfoot."

"Sonho? Que sonho? Alguma garota sexy o bastante para não te deixar dormir, Moony?"

Remus sacudiu a cabeça. Era bem coisa de Sirius pensar que todos os problemas do mundo eram relacionados com sonhos eróticos sobre garotas. Realmente, seu amigo de longa data voltara a ser um pouco como era nos tempos de escola depois que a guerra finalmente acabara e ele fora inocentado de todas as acusações.

"Não, Padfoot. Tenho sonhado com um par de olhos me vigiando onde quer que eu vá. Um par de olhos violeta. E estes olhos mexem comigo de maneiras que eu nunca pensei possíveis antes..."

"Moony com medo de um par de olhos! Eu achei que já havia ouvido de tudo, mas esta ganhou o prêmio, meu amigo!" E Sirius começou a rir com vontade.

Remus ia retrucar quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta da casa e, ao abrir a porta, encontrou Minerva McGonagall parada nesta e a convidou para entrar.

Minerva se acomodou em uma das poltronas da sala da casa de Sirius, olhando atentamente para este e para Remus. Ela esperava não se arrepender da decisão que tomara antes de vir até esta casa.

"É um prazer vê-la, Minerva. A que devemos a honra de sua visita?" Perguntou Sirius enquanto Remus ia buscar café para os três e fatias do bolo que ele havia feito no dia anterior.

Minerva esperou Remus retornar antes de falar.

"Bem, como vocês sabem, nós reconstruímos Hogwarts e a escola deve recomeçar suas funções agora em primeiro de setembro." Ambos os homens concordaram com isto. Havia sido muito duro para eles verem alguns amigos morrendo naquela batalha e verem a escola onde foram tão felizes em ruínas.

"Ainda existem vagas para muitas disciplinas. Eu, como a nova diretora de Hogwarts, conversei com Arthur Weasley e, entre nós dois, chegamos a um consenso sobre quem queremos como professores e algumas das disciplinas que devemos ensinar. Por isto estou aqui hoje. Remus, eu gostaria, encarecidamente, de te oferecer a posição de professor de DCAT."

Remus ficou surpreso. Ele sendo chamado novamente para ser o professor de DCAT?

"Mas Minerva..... Eu.... Eu não sei o que dizer!"

"Diga sim, Moony." Exclamou Sirius, feliz pelo amigo.

"Mas eu tive que sair da outra vez por causa de meu problema. Irão os pais de alunos concordar que um lobisomem dê aulas para seus filhos? E quanto ao conselho diretor? Pelo que eu saiba, Draco Malfoy assumiu o lugar de seu pai neste e não irá, de forma alguma, me deixar dar aulas de novo!"

Minerva sorriu. Ela havia previsto a relutância de Remus e fora até a casa dele com todas as cartas na mão.

"Draco não será um problema. Com o envolvimento de seu pai com os Comensais da Morte, sua família perdeu muita credibilidade no mundo mágico, e agora Molly Weasley faz parte do conselho e é completamente a favor de ter você ensinando DCAT porque você entende mesmo do assunto, Remus, e os alunos sempre te adoraram. Arthur Weasley concorda comigo e dá o completo apoio do ministério a esta decisão. Até meu vice-diretor deu o braço a torcer e admitiu que você é o melhor para a função, agora que ele está muito ocupado com suas classes e as novas atividades"

"Vice-diretor? Quem é?" Perguntou Sirius.

"Severus é meu vice-diretor."

"E ele aprovou Moony como professor?" Sirius caiu na risada, muito divertido com a situação. Ele podia imaginar a cara de Severus concordando a contra gosto com a contratação de Remus.

"Aprovou sim, meio de má vontade, mas aprovou. Ele discordou de mim quanto a uma outra contratação."

"Qual outra contratação?" Perguntou Remus, curioso.

"O ministério quer que Hogwarts ofereça alguns cursos avançados para estudantes academicamente brilhantes. Um destes cursos é Duelos, outro é Animagia. Bem, depois de muito conversar com Arthur e de muito pensar, gostaria de te oferecer, Sirius, uma vaga como professor de Hogwarts."

Agora foi a vez de Remus quase se sufocar de tanto rir. Sirius professor? Quem, em sã consciência, permitiria que Sirius chegasse perto de uma sala de aulas para ensinar?

Sirius, por outra mão, primeiro ficou pasmo, depois abriu um sorriso enorme e perguntou.

"Então, quando começo a dar aulas de duelos?"

Minerva sorriu consigo mesma. "Sua classe não será Duelos, Sirius. Eu já tenho uma professora para esta classe. Você vai lecionar Animagia."

"O Quê?", Sirius pulou da cadeira exaltado, "Animagia? Mas isto é transfiguração avançada. Não sei se poderei ensinar isto."

"Bem, eu acho que alguém que foi capaz de se tornar um animago clandestino no seu quinto ano sem a orientação de um professor é plenamente capaz de ensinar fundamentos de Animagia para uma turma de estudantes avançados em transfiguração."

"Mas quando me tornei um animago James estava junto e nós aprendemos a fazer isto juntos, um ajudando o outro."

"Fugindo de um desafio, Padfoot? Você não é mais o mesmo..."

Esta colocação de Remus fez Sirius se decidir. Se o amigo era capaz de ensinar uma classe, ele também era.

"Eu aceito."

"Então aguardo vocês dois em Hogwarts em aproximadamente duas semanas para a primeira reunião do corpo docente. Gostaria que vocês não contassem a ninguém sobre isto, nem a Harry. Queremos que seja uma surpresa para todos. Até lá." Com isto Minerva desaparatou da casa de Remus, deixando os dois Marotos começarem a fazer os preparativos para o que lhes aguardava em duas semanas.

Este seria um passo muito grande na vida dos dois.


	3. Quando olhos se encontram

****

CAPÍTULO DOIS - QUANDO OLHOS SE ENCONTRAM...

No início do mês de agosto Hogwarts começou a receber os primeiros professores que teriam o desafio de elevar o nome daquela escola ao mesmo patamar que este tinha antes da batalha final entre as forças da luz e das trevas e da destruição da mesma.

Uma carruagem dourada, com dois cavalos imaculadamente brancos a puxando, seguia em direção à escola. O cocheiro vestia um uniforme azul escuro, com o símbolo das Academia Ávalon de Artes Arcanas nele. O mesmo símbolo podia ser visto em ambas as portas da carruagem. Pouco depois, ela parou em frente a grande porta principal de Hogwarts, onde dois bruxos estavam parados esperando.

O cocheiro saltou de seu lugar e correu a abrir a porta do carro. Então ele baixou alguns pequenos degraus para que os ocupantes pudessem sair e estendeu sua mão para auxiliar o primeiro deles a descer. Pouco depois uma mão delicada segurou a do cocheiro enquanto que uma jovem vestida de azul e com seus cabelos cobertos por um véu branco bordado descia, soltando exclamações sobre a beleza de Hogwarts.

Thera se maravilhou com a primeira visão de seu novo lar. Como era grande! Era maior que as academias Ávalon e Druídica juntas. E que bela floresta podia ser vista um pouco mais ao lado. A mesma bela floresta de sua visão! Ela podia sentir a magia emanando da floresta. Como haviam coisas magníficas fora da ilha santuário! Nos últimos dias de viagem na carruagem ela vira muitas coisas que não pensara possíveis antes.

A jovem mulher estava tão fascinada que nem percebeu quando sua prima se juntou a ela, também vestida em um robe azul e com um véu branco sem bordado algum cobrindo seus cabelos.

"Sejam bem vindas a Hogwarts!" Exclamou Minerva McGonagall tão logo suas novas professoras estavam fora da carruagem.

"O prazer é todo nosso em estarmos aqui, diretora McGonagall." Respondeu Thera, curvando levemente sua cabeça para cumprimentar a diretora e o outro bruxo ali presentes como era costume em Ávalon, sendo imitada pela prima.

"Por favor, me chamem de Minerva. Nós as estávamos esperando. Este é meu vice diretor, Severus Snape. Ele também é nosso mestre de Poções."

"É um prazer conhecê-las." Disse Severus, mantendo seu rosto impassível.

Thera respondeu ao cumprimento enquanto que Morgan ficou analisando o bruxo alto vestido de preto. Então ele era o mestre de Poções! Morgan simplesmente adorava lecionar Poções. Ela amava o som dos caldeirões fervendo, os cheiros dos ingredientes e das suas combinações, a visão das belas cores que cada uma das poções possuía. Ela amava a meticulosidade do trabalho que cada poção necessitava para ser elaborada. Morgan considerava a elaboração de poções como a parte mais perfeita da magia.

E ela teria que lecionar Duelos aqui nesta escola!

Pela enésima vez Morgan sentiu o desejo de esganar sua frágil prima e suas previsões! Se não fosse pelo dom de Thera e a necessidade desta de seguir seu destino, ela estaria muito feliz em Ávalon lecionando Poções para as turmas mais avançadas, dentro de seu maravilhoso laboratório. Neste instante um pensamento passou pela mente da jovem. Será que Severus Snape não gostaria de um pouco de competição para ver quem tinha mais habilidade em elaborar poções? 

Morgan abriu um enorme sorriso a este pensamento atraindo a atenção de Thera, que sabia que sua prima estava armando algo que resultaria em problemas. E Thera, conhecendo bem Morgan, tinha quase certeza que o que quer que sua prima estivesse armando, tinha a ver com Severus Snape e ao fato deste ser o professor de Poções de Hogwarts.

"Vamos entrando.", convidou Minerva, "Vou lhes mostrar seus aposentos. Não se preocupem com a bagagem, os elfos domésticos se encarregarão dela. Deixarei vocês se acomodarem e mais tarde Severus irá lhes mostrar tudo por aqui."

E com isto os quatro entraram no castelo.

Thera olhava para seus novos aposentos satisfeita com estes. Eles eram amplos, bem arejados, com uma bela vista da floresta, como ela havia solicitado. Haviam também duas lareiras, uma para comunicação interna, outra para suas necessidades como vidente. A grande cama num dos cantos do quarto tinha seu dossel também em azul. Estes quartos ficavam numa ala um pouco mais isolada, para evitar o excesso de barulho que podia atrapalhar a sua meditação. 

Suspirando satisfeita, Thera abriu seu baú e começou a retirar suas coisas de dentro para arrumá-las.

Em pouco mais de uma hora a jovem organizara tudo. O tapete perto da segunda lareira fora coberto por almofadas muito fofas. Em uma estante ao lado podiam ser vistos inúmeros jarros contendo todo o tipo de ervas utilizadas para purificar o ambiente e facilitar as visões. Vários tipos de velas multicoloridas alegravam o ambiente. Três grandes bacias feitas de pura prata, além de um jarro, estavam ali, esperando para recolherem água da chuva para a realização de previsões. Dois punhais também estavam na estante, em cima de uma almofada de veludo. Um era feito de ouro e outro de prata, com seus cabos incrustados de pedras preciosas. Queimadores para as ervas estavam espalhados pelo quarto. Um grande espelho de prata com uma moldura trabalhada a mão em âmbar encontrara seu lugar em uma das paredes. Uma mesinha rodeada por cadeiras estava postada num dos cantos da sala dos aposentos da profetisa, juntamente com um sofá com duas poltronas e algumas estantes com livros, prontos para receber visitas. O armário do banheiro logo ficou repleto de vidros contendo todo o tipo de essências e sais de banho.

Quando terminou de organizar, Thera deu um passo para trás e contemplou novamente seu novo lar, aprovando o que via. Ele era quase tão confortável quanto seu antigo em Ávalon. Pouco depois a jovem ouviu um batida à porta e, ao abri-la, encontrou o professor Snape pronto para mostrar-lhe todos os recantos de sua nova casa.

Morgan olhava para seu novo lar um pouco desapontada. Ela preferia a vista que tinha das árvores de Ávalon de seu velho quarto. Não que a vista do lago que havia em Hogwarts fosse feia, apenas não era Ávalon. Resignada, começou a desempacotar tudo o que havia dentro do baú expandido magicamente.

Pouco depois o quarto refletia a personalidade da jovem, com as cores fortes das tapeçarias contrastando com o azul do dossel da cama. Prateleiras de livros se espalharam por todos os lados, a maioria deles sobre poções.

Em uma das salas anexas, a jovem montou seu laboratório de poções, cuidadosamente organizando os vidros com rótulos escritos numa bela letra contendo os nomes dos ingredientes nas prateleiras e colocando seus caldeirões sobre os queimadores e as balanças numa mesa perfeitamente plana para que nada pudesse interferir na pesagem. Um conjunto de facas nos mais diferentes materiais estava disposto numa bandeja de prata em cima de outra mesa e mais prateleiras com livros se espalhavam no lugar.

Na outra sala logo os poucos móveis existentes estavam cobertos por bordados feitos por Morgan enquanto observava Thera em transe. O banheiro recebeu os muitos vidros com ervas aromáticas e sais de banho, além de cremes para a pele feitos pela própria feiticeira.

Morgan ainda estava terminando de organizar sua aparelhagem no laboratório quando ouviu uma batida na porta da sala principal. Ao abri-la encontrou Severus e Thera ali parados a esperando. Ela terminou rapidamente de organizar tudo e se juntou a eles.

Minerva recepcionou Remus e Sirius quando estes chegaram em Hogwarts. Ela rapidamente os levou para dentro para o antigo escritório de Dumbledore que agora lhe pertencia.

Quando chegaram, os três se acomodaram e começaram a conversar sobre as últimas novidades, principalmente sobre o noivado de Harry.

"Eu acho que estou tão nervoso quanto Harry. Não é todo dia que meu afilhado favorito está para se casar!" Falou Sirius entusiasmado.

"Ele é seu único afilhado, Padfoot." Colocou Remus.

"Não sejas um estraga prazer, Moony." Retrucou Sirius fazendo uma careta para o amigo.

Minerva sorriu discretamente a pequena discussão de seus ex-alunos. 

"Então, eu presumo que Harry não sabe que vocês dois estão aqui...."

"Ele não sabe. Nós conseguimos não contar para ele, apesar de ter sido muito difícil fazer Sirius ficar calado. Ele simplesmente não sabe como ficar quieto."

Sirius deu um soco brincalhão no braço do amigo.

"Quando vocês se mudam para cá?" Pergunto a diretora.

"Uns dez dias antes do início do ano letivo. Está bem assim, Minerva?" Perguntou polidamente Remus.

"Sim, desta forma vocês terão tempo para organizarem seus quartos e suas salas de aula. Vamos para a reunião agora? Só estavam faltando vocês."

Com isto os três saíram do escritório da diretora e se dirigiram para a sala de professores.

Ginny conversava feliz com seu irmão e suas cunhadas. Ela nunca pensou em encontrá-los ali na primeira reunião do novo corpo docente de Hogwarts.

"Então era por isto que a professora McGonagall não queria que eu e Harry contássemos que ela havia me convidado para lecionar Feitiços." Falou Ginny.

"Ela também me pediu segredo." Disse Charlie.

Penélope e Hermione concordaram, dizendo que Minerva havia pedido a mesma coisa a elas. Neste instante a porta se abre e Minerva entra na sala acompanhada de Remus e Sirius. Os dois olharam ao redor e ao verem os Weasley presentes, logo se reuniram ao grupo.

"Ginny! Que surpresa vê-la aqui! Você e Harry não me contaram nada sobre isto." Exclamou Sirius.

"Não fui só eu que não contou nada sobre dar aulas em Hogwarts para ninguém.", retrucou a ruivinha, antes de continuar, "Eu entendo a presença de Remus aqui, afinal de contas, ele foi o melhor professor de DCAT que eu tive, mas você aqui, Sirius... Quem foi louco o bastante para te convidar a dar aulas?"

Sirius ficou indignado ao ouvir isto, enquanto que os demais davam risadas.

"Eu me perguntei a mesma coisa quando Minerva fez o convite a Padfoot." Falou Remus entre risadas.

"Ei! Não falem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. É claro que sou capaz de dar aulas. Afinal de contas, eu sou um adulto responsável."

Mal Sirius terminou de falar isto, os demais recomeçaram a rir.

"Concordo que você é um adulto, Padfoot, mas responsável...." 

"Cale-se, Moony, afinal de contas eu tenho a tua idade."

"O que Remus quis dizer, Sirius, é que dar aulas é muito diferente de fazer piadas práticas. Você vai ser um professor, então não poderá dar mal exemplo aos alunos." Explicou Hermione.

"Mas tenho certeza que ninguém vai se importar se eu fizer alguma brincadeira com Snape de vez em quando."

Remus apenas sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação enquanto os outros riam. Neste momento a porta da sala se abriu novamente e Severus entrou acompanhado por duas mulheres vestidas de azul. Ginny soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e correu em direção as duas recém-chegadas, atraindo a atenção de todos na sala.

"Professoras Du Lac! Vocês por aqui?"

Thera e Morgan se viraram a este chamado, abrindo um sorriso ao reconhecerem Ginny.

"Senhorita Weasley! É um prazer vê-la! Vais lecionar aqui também?" Perguntou Morgan.

"Sim, serei a professora de Feitiços. Vou poder colocar em prática tudo o que aprendi em Ávalon."

Antes que qualquer uma das mulheres Du Lac pudessem responder, Minerva solicitou que todos sentassem nos lugares marcados por suas disciplinas.

Remus não percebia que todos estavam se sentando e nem conseguia entender o que lhe diziam. Ele vira, como todos os outros, as duas jovens entrando na sala logo atrás de Severus e a felicidade de Ginny em vê-las. Quando a jovem de véu bordado levantou o rosto, Remus enxergou o mesmo par de olhos violetas que lhe perseguiam nos sonhos há semanas. Neste momento seu corpo parou de reagir e nenhum pensamento coerente lhe veio a cabeça. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era ficar ali de pé fitando a dona daquele magnífico par de olhos, sentindo seus instintos que ele tanto lutara para dominar aflorando dentro de si. Os instintos do lobo que havia dentro dele. Neste momento a jovem de olhos violetas olhou na direção dele e os olhos dela encontraram os do antigo maroto, fixando-se neles.

Thera prendeu a respiração por um momento ao enxergar o belo par de olhos âmbar do homem do outro lado da mesa. Eram os olhos do lobo de sua visão! Ela prendeu seus olhos com os dele, tentando descobrir o que aquele homem tinha a ver com o seu lobo, quando sentiu um puxão na manga de seu robe.

"Sente-se logo, Thera, que a diretora quer começar a reunião. Aqui não é lugar para entrares em transe." Disse impaciente Morgan. Thera fez o que a prima ordenou, ainda tentando clarear seus pensamentos.

"Remus! Moony! MOONY!" Gritou Sirius finalmente, depois que os chamados pelo amigo não conseguiram atrair a atenção deste.

Remus se sobressaltou, virando-se imediatamente para Sirius.

"O que foi, Padfoot?"

"Eu que pergunto. Minerva nos mandou sentar e você está parado como um bobo no meio da sala."

Remus olhou em volta e viu que todos já estavam acomodados. Ele corou e começou a procurar o lugar do professor de DCAT na mesa de reuniões, o que não foi difícil, pois só havia uma única cadeira vaga. E esta cadeira ficava exatamente do lado oposto daquela mulher cujos olhos sempre lhe perseguiam.

Minerva começou a reunião falando sobre a reconstrução de Hogwarts e sobre o ano letivo que em breve recomeçaria. Ela comunicou a todos os professores que haveria necessidade de sortear-se todos os alunos do terceiro ano para baixo, já que durante este tempo a escola estivera fechada e todos tiveram que estudar em outros lugares. Todos os alunos do terceiro ano para cima estavam enviando por carta sua escolha de disciplinas opcionais, então logo ela teria as listas de chamada destas turmas prontas.

Depois que estes assuntos terminaram, Minerva começou a nomear todos os professores e suas respectivas disciplinas para aqueles que ainda não se conheciam, assim como apresentou o resto do quadro funcional principal de Hogwarts.

"Madame Irma Pince é nossa bibliotecária. Ela pede a todos, encarecidamente, que observem bem o que os alunos estão lhes pedindo para assinar para poderem retirar material da parte restrita da biblioteca."

Hermione corou quando ouviu isto, lembrando da vez que ela enganara Lockhart para que ele assinasse uma autorização para ela sobre um livro da sessão restrita.

"Madame Poppy Pomfrey é nossa medibruxa. Ela lembra a todos para enviarem os alunos para a área hospitalar tão logo eles se machuquem numa aula. Argus Filch, nosso zelador, vai depois lhes repassar a lista de todos os objetos proibidos no castelo para que vocês recolham qualquer um deles que encontrem com os alunos."

Neste ponto todos olham para Sirius, como que a dizer que ele também teria seu material recolhido se algum destes itens fosse encontrado com ele. Sirius apenas rolou os olhos e continuou a escutar.

"Flora Sprout é nossa professora de Herbologia. Qualquer necessidade de ervas ou outras plantas falem com ela. Meridian Sinistra é nossa professora de Astronomia. Alexas Vector leciona Aritmância. Binns é nosso professor de História da Magia."

Todos olharam para o fantasma que continuava com seu posto de professor, esperando para novamente falar a seus alunos sobre guerras envolvendo duendes.

"Rolanda Hooch é nossa professora de vôo. Ela pede para lembrar que a triagem para os times de quadribol das casas começarão na segunda semana de aulas e apenas alunos do segundo ano para cima tem permissão para participar. Então não apresentem a ela alunos do primeiro ano."

Todos olharam para Minerva quando ela falou isto, pois a diretora fora a única pessoa que quebrara esta regra ao apresentar Harry Potter para apanhador do time de Gryffindor no primeiro ano deste em Hogwarts.

"Pérgamo Rolls é nosso professor de Runas Antigas. Charles Weasley é o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Ele me prometeu não criar nenhum animal perigoso aqui em Hogwarts, como o antigo professor fazia."

A isto toda a mesa ficou em silêncio, lembrando de Hagrid.

"Penélope Weasley é a professora de Estudo dos Trouxas. Hermione Granger, futuramente Weasley, é a professora de Transfiguração. Virginia Weasley, futuramente Potter, é a professora de Feitiços."

Neste ponto da apresentação todos puderam ouvir Severus Snape suspirando em voz algo.

"Estes Weasleys nunca param de me perseguir, e cada vez há mais deles..."

Todos começaram a rir do desânimo do vice-diretor.

"Remus Lupin é o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eu peço a todos que não se esqueçam do problema entre Remus e a lua cheia antes de o procurarem para resolverem qualquer coisa nestas ocasiões. Posso garantir que será uma experiência dolorosa esquecerem esta recomendação."

Thera ouviu esta recomendação e finalmente entendeu qual a relação do homem de olhos âmbar e o lobo de sua visão. Ele era o lobo. Ele era um lobisomem.

"Thera Du Lac é nossa professora de Adivinhação. Finalmente teremos alguém competente ensinando esta disciplina."

Todos na sala deram sua aprovação a substituição de Trelawney, que ninguém mais agüentava.

Remus ouviu o nome da nova professora e o anotou cuidadosamente em sua memória, prometendo a si mesmo descobrir mais sobre ela depois. Mas o sobrenome dela era conhecido dele. Du Lac. A mais antiga família sangue puro do mundo mágico. Realmente era impressionante lembrar tudo o que ele sabia sobre esta família.

"Severus Snape é o professor de Poções. Ele me pediu para lembrar a todos que ele não aceitará piadas práticas voltadas a sua pessoa...."

Com isto todos no quarto se viraram para Sirius, que abriu um enorme sorriso.

"...e também para avisar que ele não permitirá que ninguém invada seus estoques particulares de ingredientes para poções..."

Hermione ficou novamente vermelha.

"...e nem que mexam com sua noiva."

"O QUÊ?! O chato seboso tem uma noiva? Quem é louca o suficiente para namorar Snape, e ainda por cima aceitar se casar com ele?" Gritou Sirius exaltado.

Remus e muitos outros também ficaram surpresos com esta novidade. Severus começou a olhar para Sirius com uma expressão de quem estava pronto para usar uma maldição imperdoável, antes de retrucar.

"Sim, eu tenho uma noiva. E é bom você cuidar o que fala na frente dela, Black, pois eu não pretendo ouvir desaforos voltados a minha pessoa ou a ela, principalmente vindos de você, que eu ainda não sei como veio parar aqui no grupo de professores. Certamente isto não ocorreu com a minha aprovação.", neste momento Severus deu um sorriso sarcástico, antes de continuar, "Pelo menos eu tenho alguém que me ama, que não me acha repulsivo, enquanto que um certo arruaceiro não tem."

Remus segurou Sirius antes que este pulasse em cima de Severus. Depois disto o lobisomem perguntou.

"Desculpe ser indiscreto, Severus, mas quem é ela?"

Severus olhou bem para o homem, antes de responder.

"Isto não deveria lhe interessar, Lupin, mas eu não desejo manter segredos de meus colegas.", o professor de Poções levantou-se e se dirigiu até outra professora sentada, ajudando-a a levantar, "Esta é minha noiva Rolanda"

Todos os que não sabiam ficaram boquiabertos. Uma gryffindor noivando um slytherin. Era surpreendente.

Minerva chamou a atenção de todos os presentes, para poder continuar com a ordem da reunião.

"Agora que todos se acalmaram depois desta novidade, vamos continuar. Uma das solicitações feitas pelo ministério antes da reabertura da escola foi que Hogwarts oferecesse mais duas disciplinas para alunos extremamente capazes em Feitiços e Transfiguração. Estas disciplinas são Duelos e Animagia. Morgan Du Lac é nossa professora de Duelos"

Sirius já estava com um tremendo mal humor devido a pequena discussão com Severus e agora descobrira quem iria ensinar a classe que ele queria lecionar. Ele olhou para a jovem mulher que seria a professora, percebendo que ela era bonita, mas ele sentiu uma antipatia imediata por ela, por lhe tirar a sua disciplina favorita.

"Por fim, Sirius Black é nosso professor de Animagia."

Morgan o detestou a primeira vista. Pelo visto ele era um causador de problemas. Ela que não o queria perto de si.

"Quantos aos diretores das casas, teremos algumas modificações, já que agora sou diretora de Hogwarts e não posso tomar partido de casa alguma e Filius não está mais entre nós..."

Novamente fez-se silêncio em respeito ao professor caído em combate.

"Severus continuará como diretor de Slytherin, pois ele sabe muito bem como lidar com os alunos que lá ingressam. Flora continuará como diretora de Hufflepuff, fazendo o bom trabalho que sempre realizou lá. Pérgamo, eu gostaria que você assumisse a direção de Ravenclaw, já que vens desta casa e sabes como lidar com os alunos dela."

"Podes contar comigo, Minerva."

"Quanto a Gryffindor, eu gostaria que você, Remus, fosse o novo diretor."

Remus arregalou os olhos, pensando se ouvira bem. Ele como diretor de Gryffindor?

"Eu, Minerva?"

"Sim, Remus. Para mim você é a pessoa mais indicada para isto."

"E nas noites em que eu estiver... indisposto?"

"Tenho certeza que Hermíone ficará feliz em ajudar nestas ocasiões." A jovem em questão concordou.

"Será uma honra, Minerva. Podes contar comigo." Falou Remus.

Então eles passaram a tratar do sistema de avaliações e dos materiais e equipamentos necessários para cada sala de aulas.

Remus não estava prestando muita atenção a discussão. Ele não conseguia tirar seus olhos da mulher de olhos violeta e cabelos prateados sentada a sua frente, do outro lado da mesa. Ela despertava todo o seu lado lupino. Todos os seus sentidos estavam focados nela, captando seu cheiro e a maneira como ela se movia. Ele estava lutando para controlar o impulso de ir até ela e a segurar em seus braços, a protegendo de tudo e de todos. Ele nem percebeu quando a reunião terminou.

Quando todos levantaram, Sirius olhou para Remus e o viu perdido em pensamentos. O animago sacudiu seu amigo, o trazendo de volta a realidade.

"O que houve, Moony? Nunca te vi tão distraído assim?"

"Não sei ainda, Sirius. Depois te conto."

Sirius, não satisfeito com a resposta, já ia começar a interrogar o amigo e deu um passo para trás, esbarrando em alguém que naquele momento passava atrás dele.

"Veja se olha por onde anda!" Exclamou a pessoa irritada.

Sirius percebeu que se tratava da professora de Duelos, a disciplina que ele queria para si.

"Você é que não estava olhando." Retrucou.

"Eu estava sim. Você que saiu andando de costas esbarrando em qualquer um que estivesse no caminho. Que falta de educação."

"Eu não sou mal educado. Você que saiu gritando comigo por causa de uma suave colisão."

"Eu não sai gritando. Você que começou a gritar comigo, seu grosso!"

"Eu não sou grosso, você que é uma escandalosa!"

"Eu não sou escandalosa. Fui educada em Ávalon para..."

"Eu não quero saber aonde você foi educada, isto não me interessa..."

Neste meio tempo quase todos na sala estavam olhando para a discussão entre Sirius e Morgan. Severus abriu um sorriso discreto, feliz que não fosse o único a antipatizar com o ex-fugitivo.

"Vocês dois estão dando um belo espetáculo." Comentou seco.

Morgan e Sirius se viraram para Severus e disseram apenas uma palavra: "Cale-se!" antes de voltarem a discutir.

Severus já ia entrar na discussão quando sentiu uma mão em seu braço.

"Deixe-os discutir, Sev, se intrometer não irá ajudar em nada." Disse Rolanda olhando para seu noivo.

Severus pareceu indeciso por um momento, antes de acatar as palavras de sua amada.

Remus ouvia Sirius discutindo na beira de sua consciência. Ele estava imerso em pensamentos sobre o que estava sentindo quando uma mão tocou seu braço. Ele se virou rapidamente com os reflexos que sua maldição havia lhe garantido e encontrou o rosto da mulher cujos olhos lhe perseguiam em sonhos.

"Olá! Meu nome é Thera Du Lac e sou a nova professora de Adivinhação. É um prazer conhecê-lo!"

Remus olhou para a jovem por alguns instantes, antes de responder.

"Sou Remus Lupin, professor de DCAT. E o prazer é todo meu em conhecê-la."

E com isto Remus fez algo que completamente inesperado até para si mesmo. Ele pegou a delicada mão de Thera e a levou a seus lábios, dando-lhe um beijo.

Quando os lábios dele encostaram na pele da mão dela, os dois sentiram uma energia correndo entre eles. Remus rapidamente soltou a mão da profetisa, sentindo o lobo dentro de si lutando para vir a tona e prontamente olhou ao redor, procurando por Sirius, o encontrando a conversar com Minerva. O lobisomem deu um adeus muito rápido a Thera e andou o mais rápido o possível na direção do amigo.

"Então estamos combinados, Minerva. O casamento de Harry e Ginny pode ser aqui nos jardins de Hogwarts, a beira do lago." Confirmou Sirius.

"Estou plenamente de acordo, Sirius." Falou Minerva.

Neste momento Remus puxou seu amigo pela manga em direção a porta, sem se despedir de ninguém e sem se importar com os protestos de Sirius.

Thera ficou olhando para a porta mesmo depois de já se haver passado algum tempo desde que Remus e o outro homem haviam saído. A jovem tentava entender a sensação que sentira quando os lábios dele tocaram a pele de sua mão. Ela só sabia que seu corpo inteiro parecera acordar de repente, como se estivesse adormecido por muito tempo. E, pela maneira como reagira, Remus também fora afetado por aquele contato. Neste momento ela sentiu um puxão em sua manga.

"Finalmente, prima. Eu achei que estava falando com um zumbi. Todos estão saindo. Vamos também, quero voltar para meu laboratório para terminar de organizá-lo."

Thera concordou com Morgan, a seguindo porta afora, ouvindo sem prestar atenção ao que a prima dizia.

"Realmente aquele homem é um grosso! Onde já se viu me chamar de escandalosa? Não sei como foram chamá-lo para lecionar. Me é perfeitamente claro que ele não é capaz de cuidar de si mesmo, imagine então lidar com alunos?"

E Morgan seguiu todo o caminho até seus aposentos se queixando sobre Sirius. Se Thera não estivesse tão perdida em pensamentos, ela provavelmente teria dito a prima que esta havia se apaixonado à primeira vista por Sirius Black.

O casamento de Harry e Ginny fora lindo e emocionante. Os votos que os noivos trocaram haviam tocado fundo as pessoas presentes devido a grande emoção contida neles.

Remus secava uma lágrima discreta cada vez que revivia em seus pensamentos a cena de Harry dizendo seus votos a Ginny. Ele utilizara os mesmos votos que James um dia dissera a Lilly. Como o rapaz lhe lembrara o pai naquele momento.

Harry era praticamente igual a James, exceto na cor dos olhos, que ele herdara de Lilly. Ginny também relembrava muito a Lilly. Ela tinha a mesma estatura e os mesmos cabelos ruivos da mãe de Harry. Se Remus não tivesse certeza que estava no casamento dos dois jovens, ele juraria que o tempo havia retrocedido e que ele novamente vira James e Lilly se casando.

"Ele lembra muito James, não? Se eu não soubesse que este é Harry, eu juraria que Prongs estava se casando com sua Lilly de novo..." Falou Sirius chegando ao lado do amigo.

"Sim, Harry me lembra de James e Ginny me lembra de Lilly. Eles se amam tanto quanto nossos amigos, eu rezo que eles não tenham o mesmo destino trágico."

"Eu também, Moony, eu também. Sabe, às vezes me pergunto o que há entre homens Potter e ruivas... É incrível pensar que pai e filho escolheram mulheres tão parecidas fisicamente e no temperamento."

"Eles se amam, Padfoot. Isto é tudo o que importa."

"Tens razão, Moony, como sempre. Veja só, nossos pombinhos estão se preparando para abrir a pista de dança."

Harry levou Ginny para o meio do salão principal de Hogwarts, onde logo começou a tocar uma linda valsa. O jovem casal deslizava pela pista olhando um nos olhos do outro. Pouco depois mais pessoas se juntaram a eles enquanto inúmeras melodias eram executadas pela pequena orquestra contratada.

"Moony! Veja aquilo! Snape está levando Rolanda pra pista de dança! Eu nem imaginava que o seboso sabia dançar... Eu sou obrigado a achar alguém para dançar comigo. Não posso agüentar ver Snape na pista de dança e eu aqui parado."

Remus abriu um sorriso ao ouvir Sirius. Era bem coisa deste ter ciúmes de Severus dançando. Sirius sempre fora o rapaz mais popular entre as garotas quando eles eram estudantes, nunca ficando sem uma namorada. Ele provavelmente tinha namorado metade das garotas de Hogwarts. Era duro para ele agora ver Severus, que nunca fizera sucesso com garota alguma, com uma noiva e ele sozinho.

Remus, em si, não se importava de não ter ninguém. Sua maldição contribuía para afastar as mulheres, além de impor que ele apenas poderia ter uma única companheira para a vida, que ele ainda não havia encontrado. Foi pensando nisto que ele enxergou Thera pelo canto do olho. A jovem o viu e veio andando na sua direção. Remus sentiu sua pulsação se acelerando.

A jovem parou diante de Remus e Sirius, dando-lhes um lindo sorriso, antes de perguntar.

"Me darias o prazer desta dança, senhor Lupin?"

Sirius abriu um sorriso zombeteiro ao embaraço de seu amigo.

"Vá dançar, Moony. Não deixes a linda dama esperando."

Remus fez uma careta para Sirius, antes de responder.

"Eu ficaria muito honrado em dançar contigo, senhorita Du Lac."

"Por favor, me chame de Thera. Senhorita Du Lac é muito formal já que somos colegas de serviço."

"Apenas se você me chamar de Remus." E com isto o lobisomem ofereceu seu braço a jovem, a conduzindo a pista de dança.

Sirius começou a sorrir observando seu amigo. Ele não se lembrava de ter visto Moony em volta de garotas enquanto estava em Hogwarts, mas isto se devia a relutância de Remus de se envolver por causa da maldição que carregava, ainda mais que a sociedade bruxa era preconceituosa contra lobisomens. E Remus andava tão estranho nos últimos dias que Sirius estava começando a achar que o problema era uma mulher.

Neste momento ele avistou a beldade morena que era seu novo nêmesis conversando com outras pessoas ao redor. Sirius desvia seu olhar para a pista de dança e vê Remus e Thera dançando muito duros e Severus beijando Rolanda.

Isto fez o antigo maroto estourar. Não havia maneira daquele seboso estar acompanhado e ele, Sirius, o maior galanteador de Hogwarts, não!

Sirius olhou em volta e enxergou novamente Morgan, que estava se aproximando dele desacompanhada. Sem pensar duas vezes o ex-fugitivo segurou a jovem pela mão e a puxou para a pista de dança.

"Ei! O que você acha que está fazendo? Me solte! Eu me recuso a dançar com você, seu idiota." Protestou Morgan.

Sirius não ouviu nada disto, só o que lhe interessava era mostrar a Severus que ele também tinha companhia. Morgan tentou se soltar mas não conseguiu, tão forte era o aperto de Sirius em seus braços. Ela então ficou dançando com a melhor carranca que pôde fazer voltada para o indesejado par. Sirius não percebeu. Ele estava tão ocupado vigiando Severus que não viu as caras que Morgan lhe fazia.

Num dos cantos do salão os Weasley se reuniram. Molly estava ocupada conversando com suas noras sobre os detalhes da cerimônia. Arthur e os filhos estavam cuidando tudo o que Harry e Ginny faziam para terem certeza que eles estava se comportando. Fleur percebeu a atitude deles e cutucou suas concunhadas e sogra, indo todas distraírem seus homens, os trazendo para a discussão que elas estavam tendo.

"Foi tudo tão romântico...", exclamou a francesa, passando a mão pelo enorme ventre, "Os votos de Ginny estavam lindos e carregados de emoção, e os de Harry também."

"Estavam mesmo." Concordou Bill abraçando sua esposa.

"Eu quero saber de quem é o próximo casamento. Ginny vai jogar seu buquê daqui a pouco e eu quero ver quem será a próxima noiva." Disse Molly.

"Bem, poderíamos ter mais um casamento na família, o último que falta, se apenas alguém que eu conheço parasse de enrolar." Falou Charlie com um sorriso divertido, olhando para Ron, que ficou muito vermelho.

"É verdade, Charlie. Eu já estou começando a pensar que nunca serei eu a escrever meus votos..." Falou Hermíone olhando para seu noivo, que ficou mais vermelho ainda, mesmo que isto parecesse impossível.

"Ei! Snape está beijando a madame Hooch na frente de todo mundo!" Fred conseguiu a atenção de todos ao anunciar o que via. Todos os Weasley arregalaram os olhos ao fitarem o mestre de Poções.

"Isto é nojento." Exclamou George.

"Se eles se gostam, eu não vejo mal nenhum nisto." Falou Alicia. George fez uma careta ao ouvir sua esposa.

"AI!" Gritou Fleur, chamando a atenção de todos.

"O que foi, amor?" Perguntou Bill preocupado.

"Nosso filho está querendo conhecer a todos, Bill. Minha bolsa d'água acabou de estourar."

O mais velho dos irmãos Weasley ficou pálido enquanto o resto da família se alvoroçava. Todos começaram a falar sem parar até que Molly colocou ordem na família, ordenando a Bill que levasse Fleur para a ala hospitalar, enquanto que enviava seus outros filhos a procura de Poppy Pomfrey na festa. E que eles tratassem de não chamar a atenção de Ginny e Harry para isto, afinal era o casamento dos dois e eles mereciam aproveitar a festa.

Todos os Weasley correram a fazer o que Molly mandava.

Na pista de dança Remus e Thera seguiam a melodia com todo o cuidado, sentindo todas as sensações que corriam entre eles.

Um pouco mais ao lado Sirius continuava a dançar com Morgan sem tirar os olhos de Severus.

Severus e Rolanda estavam se divertindo. O professor de Poções estava com um excelente humor naquele dia graças a sua noiva.

"O que tens em mente, Severus? Nunca te vi tão bem humorado quanto hoje." Perguntou a professora de vôo.

"Esta cerimônia me fez perceber o que quero para o futuro, Rolanda. Eu cansei de ser um solitário. Quero a mesma felicidade que Potter e a senhorita Weasley encontraram hoje, no casamento deles. Vamos marcar a data do nosso casamento, Rolanda."

Rolanda olhou para seu noivo, vendo sinceridade nos olhos deste. 

"Vamos sim. Algum dia em mente, Sev?"

"Sim, eu pensei em nos casarmos em 14 de fevereiro do ano que vem, no dia dos namorados."

Agora Rolanda olhou para seu prometido de olhos arregalados. Severus estava sendo romântico escolhendo aquela data? Ela decidiu não quebrar a cabeça e concordar, o que deixou Snape mais feliz ainda.

Sirius viu Snape abrir um sorriso e começou a entrar em pânico. Ele nunca havia visto seu algoz abrir um sorriso tão repleto de felicidade. Isto fez o animago fazer a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente: mostrar a Snape que ele também estava feliz, e que ele também tinha alguém. Com estes pensamentos ele beijou a mulher em seus braços.

Morgan estava com um enorme mal humor por estar dançando com o homem que ela odiou logo que viu quando, de repente, sentiu o causador de seu suplício beijando-a. Sendo pega de surpresa, ela sem querer começou a responder ao beijo quando se conscientizou sobre quem a estava beijando. Com grande força de vontade a professora de Duelos se soltou dos braços do homem que a beijava e, sem pensar duas vezes, acertou um tapa no rosto dele com toda a força que possuía, deixando a marca vermelha de sua mão muito visível no rosto de Sirius.

"Ei! O que foi isto?" Reclamou este esfregando seu rosto com a mão.

"Quem você acha que eu sou para simplesmente sair me agarrando? Eu não sou uma destas mulheres fáceis que você arranja pela rua, seu idiota. Nunca mais olhe para mim." E saiu andando com toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir, deixando Sirius para trás esfregando o rosto diante de todo o público que havia parado para ver a cena e de Severus que olhou tudo com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

Thera e Remus viram o que acontecia entre Sirius e Morgan. Os dois começaram a sacudir a cabeça em reprovação ao comportamento deles.

"Por que Sirius tem sempre que chamar a atenção de todos?" Perguntou o lobisomem para si mesmo?

"Provavelmente pela mesma razão que Morgan tem para estar sempre metida em todas as confusões que acontecem." Falou a profetisa, respondendo a pergunta retórica do seu acompanhante.

Remus abriu um leve sorriso ao ouvir isto. A mulher com quem dançava obviamente tinha a mente aguçada e isto o agradava. Foi quando outra comoção começou no salão, atraindo a atenção deles. Ginny estava se preparando para jogar seu buquê, fazendo com que todas as mulheres solteiras se reunissem num grupo. 

"Você não vai tentar pegar o buquê?" Perguntou a Thera.

"Não sei se deveria. Sou a profetisa da ilha sagrada e casamento não é uma coisa que me seja permitida."

Remus entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Ele havia pesquisado sobre a mulher em seus braços e descobriu tudo o que pôde sobre ela e sobre a sina de ser a profetisa. Devia ser uma vida solitária, tanto quanto a sua. De um certo ponto de vista, ser a profetisa não era uma benção, mas sim uma maldição, tal qual a que ele carregava.

"Vá tentar." Instigou Remus.

Thera sorriu e se aproximou do grupo de solteiras. 

Ginny sorria feliz ao ver tantas mulheres esperando para tentar pegar seu buquê, mas ela notou uma ausência.

"Onde está Hermíone?" Perguntou a Harry, que estava ao seu lado.

O jovem apanhador olhou em volta procurando pela amiga e não a encontrou.

"Não sei, mas como também não estou vendo Ron, eles devem estar namorando em algum canto."

"Que pena, eu queria que ela tentasse pegar o buquê. Então quem sabe Ron decidisse marcar a data do casamento."

"Não desanime, amor.", falou o rapaz a sua esposa, "Tenho certeza que Ron deve estar pensando nisto. Veja só, Rolanda também não veio pegar o buquê. Ela está parada na beira da pista abraçada a Snape. Provavelmente eles já marcaram a data do casamento por isto ela não veio."

Ginny sorriu, concordando, antes de virar de costas e jogar o buquê.

Thera estava parada, um pouco mais atrás das outras mulheres, fazendo de conta que se esforçava para pegar o buquê, quando este aterrissou em suas mãos. Ela ficou parada olhando e quase nem percebeu quando Ginny veio abraçá-la enquanto o fotógrafo batia uma foto.

Remus viu a jovem que dominava seus pensamentos pegar o buquê e sentiu seu coração se enchendo de felicidade e, ao mesmo tempo, de apreensão. O que aquilo queria dizer? Seria alguma espécie de presságio?

Foi quando chegou a vez dos solteiros se reunirem para pegar a liga que Harry jogaria. Remus sentiu alguém o empurrando para o grupo de homens reunidos e encontrou Sirius.

"Padfoot, o que você está fazendo?"

"Ora, Moony, venha tentar, vai ser divertido. Eu aposto que pego aquela liga e vou esfregá-la na cara de Snape."

Remus sacudiu a cabeça perante a teimosia de seu amigo. Neste momento Harry atirou a liga de Ginny e todos os homens, exceto Remus, começaram a se empurrar tentando pegá-la. A pobre liga era atirada de um lado para outro quando finalmente parou nas mãos de alguém.

Remus olhou apavorado para a liga em suas mãos. Como ele poderia ter pego aquilo? Sua maldição não permitia que ele se envolvesse.

Antes que ele pudesse ir além nestas reflexões, Harry chegou ao seu lado para cumprimentá-lo.

"Remus, escondendo o jogo é? Quem é a sortuda? E como é que eu não sabia disto?"

Ao mesmo tempo Sirius começou a interrogá-lo também.

"Moony, estou ofendido. Além de pegar a minha liga, ainda nem me contaste que tinha uma namorada. Quem é ela, Moony?"

Remus ficou em silêncio enquanto fotos eram batidas. Neste momento ouviu alguém dizer que agora o homem que pegara a liga teria que colocá-la na perna da mulher que pegara o buquê. O antigo maroto engoliu em seco, enquanto sentia que o empurravam até o lugar onde Thera havia se sentado.

Os dois se olharam por algum tempo antes de Remus se ajoelhar, levantar o delicado pé de Thera e começar a subir a liga pela perna dela vagarosamente. Isto fez muitos arrepios correrem pelas colunas dos dois. Quando ele terminou, ele se levantou e ajudou Thera a levantar. Foi quando um coro começou a gritar em volta deles.

"Beija! Beija! Beija!"

Os dois ficaram extremamente vermelhos, sabendo que teriam que fazer o que todos pediam. Remus olhou para Thera por um segundo, antes de segurar o rosto dela e cobrir aqueles lábios vermelhos com os seus.

Foi um contato que durou apenas alguns segundos, mas para os dois pareceu uma eternidade. Eles derreteram nos braços um do outro, sentindo emoções que não conheciam. Era o primeiro beijo que qualquer um deles trocara, pois ambos eram amaldiçoados pelo que eram, condenados a solidão.

Remus sentiu o lobo dentro de si querendo se libertar e clamar a mulher em seus braços como sua companheira. Ele rapidamente terminou o beijo e se afastou, antes que perdesse o controle.

Thera sentiu um vazio muito grande quando Remus se afastou. No momento que ele a beijou, ela começou a ver imagens de casais se beijando. Sempre eram pessoas diferentes em épocas diferentes, mas algo lhe dizia que todos aqueles rostos desconhecidos tinham algo a ver com ela e com o primeiro homem que a beijara.

Na porta da área hospitalar de Hogwarts a família Weasley se reunia esperando ansiosamente pela chegada de mais um membro, completamente alheios a tudo o que acontecia no grande salão. Eles podiam ouvir a música tocando e as risadas ecoando pelas paredes da escola, juntamente com os gritos de Fleur dentro da enfermaria. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a porta se abriu e Bill saiu, segurando o recém-nascido em seus braços.

"Quero apresentar a todos Jean Weasley, meu filho!" Falou orgulhoso.

Todos os Weasley presentes se reunirão rapidamente ao redor do mais velho dos filhos de Molly e Arthur, paparicando o recém-nascido.

Aquele dia ficaria marcado para sempre na mente de todos os que o vivenciaram.

PS: Dia 14 de feveriro é dia dos namorados em muitos outros países do mundo, o nosso, aqui no Brasil, é uma exceção.


	4. Brincadeiras e fugas

****

CAPÍTULO TRÊS – BRINCADEIRAS E FUGAS...

Thera atravessava os corredores de Hogwarts em direção à torre onde estava a sala de aulas de Adivinhação. Ela ainda estava fascinada com a beleza da festa de abertura do ano letivo que ocorrera na noite anterior, e na cerimônia do sorteio. A cerimônia de abertura de Ávalon era bonita, mas de uma maneira diferente. Tinha um caráter muito mais místico, mais religioso, com homenagens à Deusa-Mãe. Em Hogwarts havia tradição na cerimônia, mas também haviam brincadeiras, descontração. A profetisa havia adorado isto.

Agora Thera se encaminhava para a sua primeira turma, pela primeira vez indo dar aulas a garotos e garotas. Quando entrou na sala, os quintos anos Ravenclaw e Gryffindor já a esperavam, todos em pé, sem saberem como se portar na sala onde não havia cadeiras.

"Por favor, cada um pegue uma almofada e sentem-se em um círculo." Thera orientou. Quando todos os alunos já estavam acomodados, ela fez o mesmo.

"Sou Thera Du Lac e serei a professora de Adivinhação. Primeiramente, eu gostaria de saber o que aqueles que já estudaram adivinhação antes aprenderam nas outras escolas."

Rapidamente alguns alunos começaram a citar cartas de Tarô, folhas de chá, bolas de cristal e outras técnicas. Thera sorriu.

"Entendo. Isto foi o que vocês estudaram. Agora eu quero saber o que realmente aprenderam e se realmente conseguiam prever alguma coisa ou se vocês apenas inventavam previsões."

Quando toda a turma ficou em silêncio, Thera obteve a resposta que temia.

"Vamos começar do básico então." E começou a falar da importância da meditação e da purificação do ambiente na preparação para a realização de previsões. Depois disto passou a discutir as propriedades das ervas para a purificação e as maneiras mais eficazes de meditação ensinando as técnicas aos alunos. Quando a turma começou sua primeira tentativa de realizar qualquer destas técnicas, soou o sinal de término da aula.

Os alunos começaram a sair comentando a diferença daquela aula de Adivinhação de todas as que eles já haviam presenciado.

Remus dispensou seu terceiro ano Slytherin depois de uma aula sobre bichos-papões. Quando o último de seus alunos saiu, o lobisomem voltou seus pensamentos para a mulher que os ocupava no ultimo mês e meio.

Remus se sentia atraído por aquela mulher como nunca estivera por ninguém antes. E estava apavorado com a intensidade desta atração. Parecia a ele que cada célula de seu corpo ansiava por Thera. E a proximidade da lua cheia estava tornando tudo mais difícil ainda. O lobo dentro dele ficava mais forte a cada dia e clamava pela profetisa, para torná-la sua companheira. No último mês a transformação já fora difícil, mas como ele estava longe de Hogwarts e da mulher que o transtornava, não houveram problemas. E mesmo assim Sirius teve que assumir sua forma animal para acalmá-lo. Remus pensou com pesar nesta ocasião. Mesmo com a poção mata cão, os instintos do lobo estavam tão fortes que Sirius acabou muito ferido depois daquela noite. Harry teve que socorrer os dois na manhã seguinte e fazer os feitiços e curativos necessários em ambos.

'Será melhor ficar sozinho este mês, muito bem trancado na sala especial que existe em meu quarto. Não quero me arriscar a ferir mais ninguém.' Ponderou o lobisomem.

Neste momento o ruído dos quartos anos HufflePuff o tirou de seu devaneio e ele se pôs a explicar a turma algo sobre as maldições ilegais.

Sirius andava cautelosamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção as masmorras. O animago sorria consigo mesmo ao pensar na cara de Snape quando os cabelos deste ficassem rosados e cheios de cachos. 

Ao alcançar a sala de aulas de Poções, o antigo maroto escutou atentamente através da porta fechada, ouvindo Severus dar seu tradicional sermão sobre a importância da arte de fazer poções aos primeiros anos Slytherin e Gryffindor, criticando duramente os alunos. Sirius abriu discreta e silenciosamente uma fresta na porta e apontou sua varinha para a mesa do professor, que neste momento estava no fundo da sala. O animago sorriu mais uma vez e começou a murmurar o feitiço que havia descoberto num dos muitos livros de brincadeiras práticas que tinha comprado. Pouco depois ele acabou e percebeu que a cadeira de Snape tinha um leve brilho rosa que logo desapareceu. Agora o primeiro que ali sentasse teria seus cabelos transformados em belos cachos rosados, que durariam um dia inteiro. Não havia contra-feitiço para este truque.

Tão silencioso como quando chegou, Sirius fechou a porta e se afastou das masmorras. Ele veria o resultado durante o almoço no grande salão.

Morgan saiu de sua sala de Duelos onde terminara de organizar tudo para a primeira classe logo depois do almoço, reunindo estudantes do sétimo ano de Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff quando vislumbrou Sirius se esgueirando pelos corredores.

"O encrenqueiro deve ter aprontado alguma coisa, pela cara dele." Ela resmungou. 

Morgan ainda não perdoara Sirius pelo beijo trocado no dia do casamento de Harry e Ginny. Aliás, a jovem estava irritada consigo mesma por se apanhar pensando naquele beijo várias vezes. Rapidamente ela decidiu se vingar e foi até o grande salão. Quando chegou na mesa dos professores, ela procurou pela cadeira onde o Animago se sentara na noite anterior e no café da manhã e colocou nesta um feitiço que havia descoberto num livro de brincadeiras práticas. O primeiro que sentasse naquela cadeira ficaria com belos cachos verdes durante um dia inteiro.

'Quero ver como o convencido vai ficar com cabelos verdes, da cor de Slytherin, que ele tanto detesta.' Pensou a jovem sorrindo satisfeita consigo mesma.

Severus terminara de descontar alguns pontos de um primeiro ano Gryffindor quando se sentou na sua cadeira. Pouco depois a sala inteira começou a rir.

"Do que vocês estão rindo?" Demandou furioso.

Nenhum estudante conseguiu responder. Naquele momento soou o sinal do término das aulas da manhã e Severus gritou para que seus alunos sumissem da frente dele. Em seguida conjurou um espelho e se olhou.

"BLACK! EU TE MATO!" Gritou o furioso professor ao visualizar o cabelo rosa cheio de cachos e as sobrancelhas também rosadas. Ele começou a tentar desfazer o feitiço e nada adiantava. Muito irritado ele saiu da sala de aula e se dirigiu ao grande salão, onde todos se reuniriam para o almoço.

Quase todos os professores e a maioria dos alunos já estavam sentados para almoçar quando Severus entrou no salão. Os estudantes começaram a rir apontando para o novo penteado do professor de Poções enquanto vários professores se seguravam para não fazer o mesmo. Snape foi diretamente até Remus.

"Onde está Black?"

Remus engoliu o riso ao ver a fúria do homem a sua frente, antes de responder que não sabia. Severus se sentou emburrado no seu lugar ao fim da mesa, onde Rolanda tentou acalmá-lo.

Neste momento Sirius entrou no salão despreocupadamente, ignorando os olhares de ódio de Severus. Ele foi até a mesa principal e se sentou tranqüilo na sua cadeira. Foi quando outra onda de risos encheu o salão. Sirius ignorou, achando que eram para Severus e seus cabelos cor de rosa quando percebeu que este também estava rindo.

"O que eu fiz?" Perguntou a Remus desconfiado.

Remus engoliu outra risada e conjurou um espelho para seu amigo. Quando Sirius viu seu reflexo quase teve um ataque. Seu penteado era um reflexo do de Snape, a única diferença é que era num lindo tom de verde.

"Quem fez isto?" Perguntou furioso ao amigo.

"Não faço a mínima idéia, Padfoot. Mas quem te aplicou este truque pelo visto tem o mesmo gosto que o seu, só mudando a cor. Se você e esta pessoa tivessem combinado, acho que não teriam conseguido aplicar o mesmo truque." Sirius engoliu a raiva e tratou de almoçar, enquanto pensava em quem havia lhe aplicado a brincadeira.

Thera alcançou sua prima rapidamente depois do almoço.

"Foi você, não foi, Morgan?"

Morgan abriu um sorriso malicioso.

"Claro que fui eu. Quem mais daria aquele idiota o que ele merece, ainda mais depois de ter tido a ousadia de me beijar?"

Thera suspirou. Morgan havia começado a se comportar novamente como uma criança grande. E pelo visto Sirius também era uma, pois os dois conseguiram pensar no mesmo tipo de piada prática para aplicar. Quando eles iriam crescer?

A semana passou rápida e logo era a noite da lua cheia. Remus sentia o chamado da lua desde cedo, acordando o lobo. O antigo maroto retornava a sua sala voltando das masmorras depois de ter buscado a poção mata cão com Severus. Ao dobrar outro corredor o lobisomem encontrou a mulher de olhos violeta que o assombrava. Ele a cumprimentou polidamente.

"Olá, Remus." Thera respondeu com um lindo sorriso que fez o coração de Remus disparar. "O que é isto?" Perguntou a jovem curiosa apontando para o cálice que Remus carregava. Remus corou.

"É poção mata cão. Hoje é noite de lua cheia e preciso dela para manter minha mente."

Thera concordou. Ela havia lido tudo o que havia na biblioteca sobre lobisomens desde que conhecera Remus, e ainda lera mais alguns livros que haviam vindo diretamente de Ávalon a pedido dela. Ela sabia que durante a transformação o lobo dominava o homem e este perdia toda a capacidade de pensar. Ela também lera que a poção mata cão permitia ao lobisomem manter sua mente durante as noites de lua cheia.

"Como é ser um lobisomem, Remus? Eu li tudo o que achei sobre o assunto, mas nenhum livro fala sobre a experiência de quem enfrenta esta maldição."

Remus ficou surpreso. A profetisa queria saberHHh como era conviver com sua maldição?

"Não sei se aqui é o lugar ideal para conversarmos."

"Vamos até meus aposentos." Convidou a jovem.

Remus ficou indeciso por alguns instantes, antes de segui-la. Quando chegaram nos aposentos dela, o lobisomem se surpreendeu ao descobrir que estes fossem tão simples.

"Eu esperava que os aposentos da profetisa de Ávalon fossem mais suntuosos." Comentou.

Thera sorriu.

"Realmente, se dependesse de Morgan e do conselho da ilha sagrada, seriam muito suntuosos, mas eu prefiro coisas mais simples. Já basta que algumas coisas que uso nas previsões são mais caras. E você parece saber bastante a meu respeito."

Remus corou, pois teria que admitir que andara pesquisando sobre ela.

"Confesso que fiquei curioso e pesquisei um pouco sobre sua família. É curioso que alguém da família Du Lac saia de Ávalon, e é mais surpreendente ainda que este alguém seja a profetisa."

"Eu tive meus motivos, e estes motivos provaram ao conselho que eu necessitava deixar Ávalon. Meu destino me mandava vir aqui para Hogwarts. Minhas visões foram muito claras neste ponto."

Remus ficou curioso ao ouvir isto, pensando em como aquela mulher mudara toda a vida que conhecia seguindo uma visão.

"Mas nós não viemos falar de mim aqui. Confesso que também fiquei curiosa e li muito a respeito de lobisomens. Eu nunca tinha encontrado nenhum."

"E isto te trouxe medo?" Remus perguntou com o coração apertado, temendo a resposta dela.

"Não. Eu sei que não tenho nada a temer de ti.", a jovem afirmou com tanta convicção que pegou Remus de surpresa.

"Pois deveria. Nas noites de lua cheia o lobo dentro de mim desperta e, mesmo com a poção mata cão, posso fazer algo do que me arrependerei depois."

"Eu sei que não tenho nada a temer. Minha visão também te mostrou e, pelo visto, algo faltou na tua pesquisa. Ela não disse que eu tenho um outro dom especial além do da profecia? Eu também tenho o dom da empatia com animais. Posso dizer que nunca fui atacada por nenhum animal."

"Eu fico surpreso, mas peço que não tente testar este dom com minha forma de lobo. Não sei se esta responderá como qualquer outro animal."

Thera não respondeu, preferindo guardar silêncio. Ela testaria isto na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, mas não diria nada a Remus. O lobo de sua visão era seu protetor e algo mais que ela não conseguira descobrir ainda, então o mesmo valia para o homem à sua frente. Com isto em mente, ela voltou ao assunto dos lobisomens, fazendo muitas perguntas a Remus, que as respondeu o melhor que pôde enquanto ambos comiam bolinhos acompanhados por chá. Conforme chegava a noite, Remus tomou sua poção e se despediu, indo se trancar em seus quartos depois de ter expulsado Sirius que insistia em acompanhá-lo naquela noite.

Sirius andava pelos corredores resmungando. Ele detestava quando Remus o expulsava. Moony era seu amigo, o único amigo que havia sobrado da turma do colégio. James se fora, morto por Voldemort. Harry podia ser muito parecido com o pai e ser como um filho para o ex-fugitivo, mas ele não era Prongs. O antigo maroto ainda sentia o vazio dentro de si que existia desde que seu melhor amigo morrera, e sabia que este nunca deixaria de existir, mas era a hora da vida continuar. Sirius finalmente obtera sua vingança sobre o traidor. Peter estava em Azkaban apenas de corpo presente, pois seu espírito há muito se fora pela boca de um dementador. E pensar que um dia chamara Peter de amigo....

Mas Sirius estava preocupado. Não era do feitio de Remus não deixá-lo o acompanhar durante a lua cheia. Algo mudara no amigo, ele estava mais selvagem, como logo que James, Sirius e Peter se tornaram animagos para acompanhá-lo durante as transformações. E Remus estava tomando a poção mata cão! Algo mudara no lobisomem, algo que o afetara profundamente. Os silêncios, o ar perdido, a maneira como o sempre observador e atento Moony vivia agora no mundo da lua e, acima de tudo, o comportamento dele enquanto lobo.

Sirius queria ajudar, mas não sabia como. Ele havia feito uma rápida pesquisa para saber se este comportamento era normal em lobisomens, mas não encontrara nada. Talvez ele devesse pedir ajuda a Hermíone, que sabia onde estava tudo em todos os livros da biblioteca e adoraria este desafio.

Sirius passou por uma janela e viu a lua alta no céu, em todo seu esplendor. Remus já devia ter passado pela dolorosa transformação. Neste instante ele viu uma sombra seguindo silenciosamente em direção aos aposentos de Remus. Rapidamente o ex-fugitivo foi interceptá-la.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Perguntou quando a pessoa se aproximou da porta do amigo. Neste instante ele reconheceu a professora de Adivinhação. Ela parecia uma criança sendo pega ao roubar biscoitos do pote da cozinha.

"Eu vim ver Remus." Ela respondeu numa voz doce.

"Você é maluca? Hoje é noite de lua cheia e Remus se transformou. Ele não quer ninguém por perto, nem a mim, que sempre o acompanhei."

"Eu sei que Remus não vai me fazer mal algum."

"Mas eu não vou permitir que você entre aí. Volte para seu quarto."

Thera o encarou por alguns segundos antes de dar meia volta e se afastar. Sirius decidiu passar a noite vigiando a entrada dos aposentos de seu amigo para o caso da mulher de olhos violeta resolver tentar de novo.

"Ela o quê?" Se assustou Remus no dia seguinte quando Sirius contou que Thera tentara entrar no quarto.

"Ela tentou entrar no quarto, Moony!" 

"Eu pedi a Thera que não fizesse isto."

"Calma aí!", Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha ao fitar o amigo intensamente, "Ela disse que queria estar presente durante a transformação, mesmo sabendo o que poderia acontecer e você pediu a ela que não fosse. Por que ela queria estar lá, Moony, e por que vocês estavam discutindo isto?"

Remus ficou muito vermelho, o que fez Sirius dar uma risada.

"Estou vendo. Descobri quem é a namorada do velho Moony..."

"NÃO!" Gritou Remus. "Ela não é minha namorada, Padfoot. Ela é uma amiga."

"Uma amiga que quer te fazer companhia na lua cheia, mesmo sabendo dos riscos, e que te faz ficar vermelho ao falar nela?"

Remus ficou mais vermelho ainda.

"Thera é uma empata animal além de ser a profetisa. Ela quer descobrir se o dom dela funciona com minha forma de lobo, por isto ela tentou entrar ontem."

"Moony, Moony, não me esconda nada. Não te esqueças que eu te conheço muito bem e sei que tem mais coisas por trás disto. Conte tudinho aqui pro velho Sirius."

Remus ficou desconcertado, pois sabia que as palavras de Sirius eram verdadeiras.

"Pode haver alguma coisa a mais sim." Respondeu baixinho.

"Eu sabia! Você tem andado no mundo da lua, desatento e silencioso. E mais selvagem. O que é, Moony?"

"Sirius, minha forma de lobo está clamando por sua companheira."

Sirius olhou atentamente para seu amigo, sem entender. Moony suspirou e explicou melhor.

"Padfoot, todo lobisomem acha uma única companheira certa durante a vida. Esta companheira tem que ser aceita pelo homem e pelo lobo que existe dentro dele. A presença dela aguça os sentidos e torna os impulsos do lobo muito fortes, assim como os sentimentos do homem."

Sirius arregalou os olhos conforme compreendia a implicação destas palavras.

"E a jovem de olhos violeta é sua companheira?"

Remus se sentou numa cadeira e colocou seu rosto entre as mãos, antes de continuar.

"Os olhos dela, Padfoot. Eu sonhei com aqueles olhos por muito tempo antes de encontrá-la. E Thera me disse que me viu em uma de suas visões, a mesma visão na qual ela viu que seu destino estava em Hogwarts! Quando Thera está perto de mim, mal consigo me conter em segurá-la em meus braços e nunca mais soltá-la. O sentimento de posse é incrível. Só consigo pensar que ela é minha e só minha. O lobo dentro de mim quer sair e protege-la de tudo e de todos, clamando-a como sua. Por este motivo estou tão selvagem quando me transformo, mesmo tomando poção mata cão. Quando estou perto de Thera só consigo pensar nela, e na forma de lobo isto é mais intenso ainda."

"Então fale com ela, Moony. Explique isto e veja como ela se sente."

"É mais fácil falar do que fazer, Sirius. Thera é a profetisa de Ávalon. Ela não tem permissão para ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento. Além disto, ela pertence a família Du Lac, o que torna tudo mais difícil ainda. O ministério não permite que lobisomens tenham relacionamentos estáveis, não do jeito que a família Du Lac exigiria. Sirius, para o ministério eu nem gente sou! Para eles eu não passo de uma criatura das trevas. Não pude ficar com Harry quando James e Lilly morreram e você foi para Azkaban por este motivo! Imagine só clamar um membro da família Du Lac como companheira, ainda mais a profetisa!"

Sirius percebeu toda a angústia do amigo.

"Moony, vou fazer o que eu puder para ajudar. Eu sei o quanto sofreste durante os anos e sei o quanto sofres a cada lua cheia."

Remus olhou muito sério para Sirius.

"A melhor ajuda que podes me dar no momento, Padfoot, é não deixar Thera chegar perto de mim durante a lua cheia de maneira alguma. Eu não serei capaz de me conter nesta ocasião. Por favor, meu amigo, eu te peço que mantenhas a mulher pela qual me apaixonei longe de mim"

"Vou fazer isto, meu amigo, não se preocupe."

No mês de outubro Thera novamente tentou entrar nos aposentos de Remus durante a lua cheia, somente para ser impedida por Sirius. A profetisa estava ansiosa por se aproximar de Remus na sua forma de lobo. Ela sabia que este encontro seria fundamental para ele e para ela. Era o destino deles. Ela não conseguia entender a relutância de Remus em permitir isto. Thera havia pedido a ele inúmeras vezes durante o mês que ele a deixasse entrar, mas o lobisomem firmemente negara.

Algo mudara nela desde que conhecera Remus. Ela queria conversar com alguém, pois os sentimentos que a consumiam lhe eram totalmente desconhecidos. Sempre havia Morgan, mas esta provavelmente lhe citaria a lei de Ávalon para a profetisa, dizendo que não lhe era permitido se envolver sentimentalmente com outra pessoa, pelo menos não da maneira como Thera estava se sentindo. A jovem teria que encontrar outra pessoa. Talvez Ginny Potter ou Rolanda Hooch.

Mas uma coisa era certa. No próximo mês, ao invés de tentar estar fisicamente com Remus durante a lua cheia, ela iria acompanhá-lo através de sua visão. Esta magia a deixava esgotada, mas seria por uma boa causa. Ela precisava descobrir o que acontecia com o homem que mexia profundamente com seu ser durante a lua cheia.

Severus Snape entrou na sala de professores e percebeu que vários de seus colegas estavam reunidos ao redor de Charles Weasley. Todos estavam dando palpites que Charles cuidadosamente anotava no pergaminho em suas mãos. Silenciosamente ele se aproximou, curioso sobre o motivo do ajuntamento.

"Eu aposto um sicle que Sirius vai chegar hoje para o café com pés gigantescos." Pérgamo colocou a moeda nas mãos de Charles, que anotou a aposta.

"E eu aposto um sicle que Morgan terá problemas com seus cabelos hoje." Ginny Potter estendeu a moeda ao irmão, que a guardou depois de anotar a aposta.

"Então agora fazemos apostas aqui em Hogwarts?" Todos os professores se sobressaltaram ao ouvirem a voz de Severus. Muitos empalideceram, antes de lembrar que o vice-diretor não poderia mais descontar pontos deles e nem dar-lhes detenção.

"Bem, já que temos apostas, eu aposto um galeão que Sirius chegará hoje no café com orelhas gigantes." Severus deu um leve sorriso ao imaginar seu antagonista com enormes orelhas de elefante.

Muitos deram risadas ao imaginar isto, enquanto Charles anotava a aposta e recebia o dinheiro de Severus. Esta aposta fora a mais alta do dia.

Depois do dia em que ficara com os cabelos verdes, Sirius se empenhara em descobrir quem lhe aplicara a brincadeira até chegar em Morgan. Então ele se vingara dela fazendo com que a cadeira onde ela se sentava na mesa do salão gritasse cada vez que ela se aproximava. Morgan retribuíra isto deixando Sirius sem pêlo algum no corpo com uma poção que o animago tomou sem saber com o café. Os alunos riram muito de Sirius se transformando num grande cachorro pelado na aula de princípios de Animagia. Então o antigo maroto revidou. Os dois estavam com esta guerra de brincadeiras e piadas práticas há mais de um mês, fazendo todos ansiarem pelo café da manhã para ver a próxima vítima e qual seria a piada prática aplicada.

Minerva tentara conter a dupla, mas não obtivera sucesso. Severus se divertia cada vez que Sirius entrava no salão sofrendo os efeitos de alguma coisa. O mestre de Poções tinha pena de Morgan cada vez que ela era quem entrava no salão como vítima, mas estava aliviado que Sirius estivesse tão preocupado com a professora de Duelos que o tivesse esquecido. Então Severus resolveu apenas relaxar e observar as duas crianças grandes.

Agora quase toda a escola tinha sua lista de apostas sobre quem seria a vítima e qual seria a piada prática envolvida.

Os demais professores terminaram suas apostas e todos foram para o grande salão esperar pelo café. Pouco depois Morgan chegou acompanhada por Thera e se sentou em seu lugar tranqüilamente. Aqueles que haviam apostado nela grunhiram, pois obviamente nada havia acontecido com a jovem.

Minerva e Remus entraram em seguida no salão discutindo a próxima criatura necessária para as aulas de DCAT dos terceiros anos e se sentaram. Todos aguardando por Sirius.

Alguns minutos depois o animago entrou no salão com um pano amarrado em sua cabeça. Ele se sentou no seu lugar depois de lançar um olhar prometendo retribuição na direção de Morgan.

"Então, Padfoot, o que aconteceu hoje?" Perguntou Remus o que todos ali queriam saber.

Sirius lentamente retirou o pano que envolvia sua cabeça e todos caíram na risada quando duas enormes orelhas apareceram.

Charles Weasley discretamente passou o envelope com o dinheiro das apostas para Severus, que havia ganho o bolão do dia. O mestre de Poções abriu um sorriso diabólico enquanto guardava o envelope num bolso interno do seu robe, feliz pela primeira vez que Sirius estivesse dando aulas em Hogwarts só para vê-lo sofrendo o resultado do seu próprio jogo.

Chegara o mês de novembro e com ele outra lua cheia. Remus se trancou em seu quarto enquanto Sirius se postou de guarda no corredor, esperando por Thera que provavelmente tentaria novamente entrar nos aposentos do lobisomem, sem saber que desta vez a jovem mulher tinha planos diferentes.

Thera purificou seu quarto e pôs mais ervas nos queimadores, deixando tudo esfumaçado e perfumado. Depois ela colocou seu único robe sem costura alguma, de um azul muito pálido e soltou os longos cabelos prateados. Acendendo um fogo na lareira reservada para previsões, a jovem foi buscar uma de suas bacias e a encheu com a água da chuva que apanhara alguns dias antes, colocando a bacia no chão na frente da lareira. Por fim ela buscou a faca com cabo de prata e a colocou do lado da bacia. 

A jovem se afastou de seus preparativos e foi-se olhar no seu grande espelho de prata. Pegando um pequeno pote de uma prateleira e um pincel, ela reforçou a marca da Deusa Mãe em seu rosto com tinta azul feita por Morgan. Agora ela estava pronta.

Thera se ajoelhou em suas almofadas e pegou um punhado de ervas as atirando ao fogo, que começou a brilhar em prata. A jovem pegou a faca e fez um pequeno corte em seu braço, deixando um pouco de seu sangue cair na água da bacia. Ela então jogou esta água no fogo e murmurou o feitiço necessário para o que pretendia fazer, olhando fixamente as chamas enquanto se sentia sendo carregada para os aposentos de Remus.

Thera se achou num quarto no qual ela não havia entrado quando fora visitar Remus nos últimos dias. O quarto estava sem mobília alguma e não tinha janelas, enquanto a porta fora reforçada e estava trancada. A profetisa percebeu Remus caminhando num canto do quarto, nu. A jovem desviou o olhar por pudor. Foi quando uma dor aguda cruzou seu corpo. Ela olhou para Remus e viu que este se encolhera em dor. Instantaneamente, Thera soube porque sentira a dor. Este feitiço que utilizara lhe permitia ver e sentir tudo o que acontecesse com Remus até que ela quebrasse a conexão ou ficasse fraca demais para a manter. A dor continuava a atingi-la enquanto ela via Remus se transformando. Pouco depois um grande lobo acinzentado tomava o lugar do homem. 

Thera ficou a noite inteira vendo o lobo se debatendo, querendo sair do seu confinamento. A jovem queria muito acalmá-lo, mas isto lhe era impossível pois apenas sua consciência estava presente no quarto, e não o corpo. Conforme a manhã foi chegando ela novamente sentiu seu corpo em dor, observando o lobo lenta e dolorosamente voltando a ser Remus, que caiu desmaiado no chão após a transformação. Neste instante Thera sentiu que suas forças acabaram e foi puxada de volta para seu próprio corpo. Só o que ela sentiu foi muito frio antes de também desmaiar.

Sirius abriu lentamente a porta do quarto onde Remus se transformava e em seguida correu até seu amigo, o ajudando a levantar, a vestir um roupão e o levando para a ala hospitalar, onde Poppy Pomfrey já os esperava. Depois disto se juntou aos demais professores no salão para o café da manhã. Lá chegando percebeu que a professora de Adivinhação não havia aparecido. Ela também não tentara entrar nos aposentos de Remus na noite anterior.

Morgan não gostou de ver Sirius entrando no salão com sua aparência de sempre. Pelo visto a brincadeira que preparara nos aposentos dele não havia funcionado. Quando ela notou Sirius olhando para o lugar de Thera foi que percebeu que sua prima não havia aparecido para o café da manhã. Isto era algo incomum a não ser que Thera estivesse em transe em seus aposentos, o que não havia acontecido desde que elas deixaram Ávalon. Bem, se Thera não aparecesse para o almoço ela checaria a prima.

Remus acordou no meio da manhã na enfermaria, encontrando Sirius ao seu lado.

"Como estás te sentindo, Moony?"

"Da mesma maneira que me sinto depois de cada lua cheia. Ela tentou ontem a noite?" Perguntou timidamente.

Sirius abriu um sorriso. Remus estava perdidamente apaixonado pela professora de Adivinhação e, mesmo que ele não a quisesse ao seu lado na lua cheia, sempre perguntava pela jovem depois.

"Não, ontem ela não tentou." Remus pareceu desapontado ao ouvir isto, e também apreensivo, ele sentia que alguma coisa acontecera com Thera.

"E ela também não foi tomar café hoje de manhã." Completou Sirius.

Agora Remus estava definitivamente apreensivo. Ele nunca vira Thera perdendo nenhuma refeição. Sem pensar muito, começou a levantar-se da cama, apenas para ser detido por Sirius.

"Aonde você pensa que vai, Moony?"

"Eu sinto que alguma coisa está errada com Thera. Ela precisa de mim agora."

Sirius ainda tentou segurar Remus, mas a força deste era muito maior graças a sua maldição. Remus empurrou Sirius e saiu o mais rápido o que pôde da ala hospitalar, com Sirius exatamente nas suas canelas.

Os dois homens correram pelos corredores chamando a atenção de muitos. Morgan chegou na porta da sala de Duelos, onde estava a dar aulas para os sétimos anos Gryffindor e Slytherin, para descobrir a fonte da comoção quando viu Remus passar correndo. Ela foi até o corredor apenas para ser atropelada por Sirius.

"Ei, veja bem por onde anda, seu mal-educado!"

"Mais tarde discuto com você, convencida, agora não posso." Respondeu o animago e continuou a correr. Morgan mandou a turma continuar com os exercícios e saiu correndo atrás deles, querendo saber onde os dois iam com tanta pressa. Foi quando os viu parar na frente dos aposentos de Thera.

Remus sentia a angústia crescendo dentro de si. Algo muito ruim acontecera com a garota dos seus sonhos. Rapidamente ele disse a senha que a jovem havia lhe dito num dos dias anteriores e entrou com Sirius e Morgan. Não se podia ver Thera em lugar algum mas a intuição do lobisomem o levou diretamente à porta do quarto de meditação. Remus a abriu rapidamente e o que enxergou fez seu coração parar.

Ali, bem no meio do gélido quarto, estava caída Thera, muito pálida e com um pouco de sangue em seus braços. Remus superou o choque e, em três grandes passos, chegou ao lado dela e a segurou em seus braços. 

Morgan empurrou o chocado Sirius para fora do caminho e correu até onde estavam Remus e Thera, se apressando em tomar o pulso da prima.

"A pulsação está muito fraca."

"Sirius, vá buscar madame Pomfrey!" Ordenou Remus ao amigo, que saiu do choque no qual se encontrava e correu porta afora atrás da enfermeira.

Morgan terminou de examinar a prima e começou a olhar ao seu redor, começando a entender o que Thera havia feito na noite anterior.

"Eu não acredito que ela fez isto." Murmurou baixinho para si mesma. Remus, com a excelente audição que a maldição lhe concedia, a ouviu.

"O que ela fez?" Demandou saber.

"Thera fez uma magia muito antiga e perigosa, que só pode ser utilizada por aqueles que tem o dom da Visão. Ela concentrou todos os seus poderes para separar a sua consciência de seu corpo e ver, estar e sentir tudo o que a pessoa a quem ela estava observando via e sentia durante o tempo de duração do feitiço. Como Thera é a profetisa, a Visão nela é muito forte, e isto faz com que este feitiço funcione para ela."

Remus empalideceu. Ele tinha a intuição que Thera utilizara este feitiço para estar com ele.

"Ela pode sentir tudo o que se passa com a pessoa a quem está observando?" Ele procurou confirmar o que Morgan acabara de dizer, para ver se havia entendido direito.

"Sim, como se acontecesse com ela."

Remus sentiu uma dor no fundo de sua alma. Thera sentira a mesma dor lancinante que ele sentira durante a transformação. Será que ela ainda estava consciente para ver a segunda transformação e novamente sentir a dor desta?

"O que vai acontecer com ela, Morgan?"

"Este feitiço por si só já deixa a pessoa que o utiliza muito doente, além de sugar todas as reservas mágicas desta. Somando-se a isto o que ela pode ter visto e mais o tempo que ficou inconsciente aqui neste frio.... Não sei, Remus, eu francamente não sei." A jovem de cabelos negros disse isto num fiapo de voz.

Remus apertou Thera em seus braços, sentindo uma forte onda de proteção emergindo dentro de si. Sua companheira destinada estava ferida e ele tinha que protegê-la a qualquer custo. Neste instante passos foram ouvidos e Sirius adentrou o quarto juntamente com madame Pomfrey, Minerva e Severus. Poppy correu até onde estava o lobisomem com a mulher em seus braços, tentando examiná-la o melhor que conseguiu já que Remus não queria soltá-la, enquanto Morgan explicava sobre o feitiço feito por Thera para os demais.

Severus voltou para sua sala de aulas nas masmorras depois do almoço. Como dera trabalho fazer Lupin soltar Thera e deixá-la em uma das camas da enfermaria. O lobisomem não queria fazer isto de forma alguma. Poppy a examinara e decretara que a profetisa iria ficar bem, precisando apenas de repouso, uma dose da poção Anti-gripe e algumas várias doses da poção fortalecedora. Em alguns dias a professora de Adivinhação estaria nova em folha e com seus poderes restaurados. 

O mestre de Poções suspirou ao lembrar das poções indicadas por Poppy. A simples menção a estas poções fez a outra Du Lac começar a interrogá-lo sobre a validade das poções que ele fizera para a enfermaria e que Poppy iria utilizar. 

'Droga! Por que Morgan Du Lac fica dando palpites na maneira como faço poções? E ainda tem a ousadia de dizer que minhas poções não prestam, dando palpites nelas.' Pensou Snape.

Ele tinha vontade de esganar a professora de Duelos. Severus nunca pensou que encontraria outra pessoa da qual desgostasse tanto quanto desgostava de Sirius, mas tinha encontrado. E pensar que ficara com pena da garota cada vez que ela chegava no salão vítima de uma brincadeira de Black...

Rolanda Hooch estava sentada na enfermaria ao lado da cama de Thera colaborando na vigília. Minerva pedira a colaboração de todos para a organização de turnos zelando pela profetisa inconsciente. Esta fora a única maneira encontrada pela diretora de fazer Remus sair do lado da cama da jovem, retomar suas classes e cuidar um pouco de si mesmo. E mesmo assim o professor de DCAT passava na enfermaria cada momento disponível do seu tempo. Todo o corpo docente e boa parte do discente estava comentando a atitude do lobisomem. Sirius fora interrogado várias vezes por curiosos membros da família Weasley e por Harry, mas não contara o que seu amigo lhe confidenciara.

O professora de Vôo estava imersa em pensamentos quando ouviu ruídos vindos da cama ao seu lado. Ela olhou para Thera e foi recompensada pela visão de olhos violeta que ninguém via há quatro dias.

"Shh, se acalme. Vou chamar Poppy para que ela a examine." E fez menção de se levantar quando ouviu Thera pedir: "Por favor, chame Remus."

Rolanda olhou para a jovem e assentiu. Ela foi ao escritório de Poppy e a avisou que a profetisa havia acordado, depois saiu da enfermaria e foi avisar Minerva que Thera havia acordado e pedira para ver Remus. Minerva concordou e foi buscar seu professor de DCAT em sua sala.

Remus explicava ao sexto ano Ravenclaw como reconhecer objetos repletos de magia negra quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta da sala. Rapidamente foi atender e encontrou Minerva.

"Ela acordou, Remus, e quer te ver." Falou a diretora.

O lobisomem não pensou duas vezes antes de mandar a turma pesquisar sobre o assunto na biblioteca e lhe entregar depois duas folhas de pergaminho sobre o assunto antes de sair apressado em direção a enfermaria com a diretora atrás de si.

Quando lá chegaram viram Thera sendo examinada por Poppy. A profetisa abriu um belo sorriso ao ver Remus, que rapidamente se sentou ao lado dela, esperando que a medibruxa terminasse o exame. Depois Minerva fez algumas perguntas antes de retirar acompanhada por Poppy. Foi apenas então que Remus falou algo.

"Por que, Thera? Por que é tão importante assim ver o que acontece comigo na lua cheia, a ponto de arriscares tua vida para descobrir?"

Thera capturou os olhos de Remus com os seus, antes de responder.

"Eu faço o que é necessário. E isto era necessário. Eu precisava saber o que acontece contigo nas noites de lua cheia e, como não me deixaste testemunhar pessoalmente, tive que usar os recursos que tinha a minha disposição. Eu preciso te entender por completo, Remus, para saber o que está no nosso destino."

Remus ficou em silêncio tentando compreender, mas ele sentia que precisaria de algum tempo para isto.

"Prometa-me, Thera, que não vais mais fazer isto. Por favor, me prometa."

"Eu prometo que não usarei mais esta magia com a mesma finalidade, Remus."

Remus se satisfez com esta promessa. Ela não prometeu exatamente o que ele pediu, mas isto já o satisfazia.

Tão logo a promessa foi feita Morgan entrou na enfermaria e Remus não pode mais conversar a sós com Thera.

Uma semana e meia depois, Penelope Weasley estava tomando chá com duas de suas cunhadas na pequena sala dos seus aposentos de Hogwarts. Ela, Hermíone e Ginny falavam dos problemas da última em dar aulas porque os alunos só queriam saber da carreira de Harry. Foi quando uma batida se fez ouvir na porta. Penny foi abri-la e encontrou Thera, convidando-a para entrar e reunir-se a elas no chá. As quatro falaram sobre os alunos por algum tempo e comentaram sobre as últimas piadas práticas de Sirius e Morgan, quando Thera expôs o assunto que a trouxera até ali.

"Eu posso perguntar a vocês como vocês sabiam que amavam seus homens?"

Ginny, Mione e Penny ficaram olhando para Thera, tentando entender o porque da pergunta repentina, até que esta, somando-se ao comportamento estranho de Remus, fez sentido para as três. Penny foi a primeira a responder.

"Esta não é uma pergunta fácil, Thera. Eu sei porque amo Percy, mas não sei se consigo colocar isto em palavras. Mas posso dizer que eu o amo por se importar comigo, por ser louco por serviço como ele é, por querer sempre fazer tudo certinho. Enfim, eu o amo por quem ele é e pelo que nós temos em comum."

"Eu amo Ron por ser o maior cabeça dura e o ser mais teimoso que existe", falou Hermione, "Ele pode ser estourado e sempre estar disposto a discutir comigo. Ele tem defeitos assim como eu, mas mesmo estes defeitos não nos afastam, apenas nos aproximam mais. Eu não mudaria nadinha nele, mesmo que até hoje ele ainda me provoque citando Lockhart e 'Hogwarts, uma história'."

"Eu amo Harry desde que o vi quando tinha meus dez anos. Posso dizer que a primeira vez que ele me percebeu foi quando me salvou na câmara secreta de Slytherin. Eu me senti inteira quando ele começou a corresponder ao que sinto, e terminei de me sentir completa no dia em que nos casamos. Eu seria apenas metade do que sou se não tivesse Harry ao meu lado, e sei que ele se sente da mesma maneira. Isto para mim é muito importante. Isto é o amor."

Thera pensou por alguns momentos enquanto as outras jovens a observavam.

"Eu me sinto como se conhecesse Remus desde sempre. Eu tive uma visão sobre Hogwarts e sobre ele, na forma de lobo, mesmo antes de vir para cá e conhecê-lo. Tenho a impressão que encontrei uma parte minha que estava desaparecida há muito tempo. Eu preciso estar ao lado de Remus sempre, não me importa se seja lua cheia ou não, e eu preciso que Remus esteja ao meu lado. Tenho sentimentos dentro de mim que nunca experimentei antes, que nunca tive permissão para tentar experimentar e não sei o que fazer."

As três cunhadas olharam para a profetisa, entendo que os sentimentos desta pelo lobisomem eram profundos. As três trocaram os sorrisos conhecedores de quem já passara pela mesma situação. Elas sabiam que só tinham um único conselho para dar.

"Fale com ele sobre todos os teus sentimentos, Thera. Nós podemos perceber que você o ama. Pela reação de Remus aquele feitiço fizeste, ele também te ama. Fale com ele."

Thera assentiu e, se despedindo, saiu do quarto. Agora ela sabia o que sentia, só faltava descobrir o que fazer para vencer todos os obstáculos que existiam para que ela e Remus pudessem ficar juntos.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Remus e Thera se encontraram muitas vezes, mas por mais que Thera começasse a falar de seus sentimentos, Remus sempre evitava esta conversa, pois sabia que dificilmente os dois ficariam juntos.

Morgan e Sirius discutiam a todo o momento sobre os dois. A professora de Duelos argumentava que Thera tinha que seguir a lei de Ávalon e não ter nenhum envolvimento afetivo com Remus, pois a lei da ilha sagrada a declarava intocável. Sirius defendia o amigo, dizendo que lei alguma, nem de Ávalon, nem do ministério, podia mandar no coração de uma pessoa. Freqüentemente estas discussões levavam ao mesmo final: Morgan se enfurecendo com Sirius e acertando um tapa no rosto dele. Toda a comunidade escolar acompanhava com ávido interesse as brigas e as cada vez mais pesadas piadas práticas de ambos, principalmente Severus, que se divertia imensamente com a situação.

Finalmente chegara outra lua cheia, bem no início do mês de dezembro. Remus decidiu passar a noite na floresta proibida. Ele sentia que se ficasse outra noite no quarto especial enlouqueceria, então iria se embrenhar profundamente na floresta e correr. Sirius queria ir junto, mas Remus lembrou ao amigo que alguém tinha que passar a Thera a impressão que ele estava no quarto para que ela não fosse procurá-lo na floresta.

Thera sentia que Remus não estava no castelo naquela noite. Ela pegou sua capa de viagem e saiu sorrateiramente de Hogwarts, se embrenhando na floresta. Depois de quase duas horas de caminhada, se guiando apenas por sua intuição, a profetisa avistou o objetivo de sua busca. O grande lobo acinzentado que vira através do perigoso feitiço no último mês estava parado mais a sua frente, prestando atenção em algo, provavelmente outro animal. Thera procurou se aproximar e, ao pisar em um galho, atraiu a atenção do lobo para si.

Remus ouviu outro barulho e rapidamente procurou a fonte deste. Foi quanto enxergou Thera. Ele gelou. Todos os seus instintos o mandavam ir até ela e clamá-la como sua, mas sua mente ordenava que saísse dali o mais rápido o possível. Ele ficou vendo Thera se aproximar vagarosamente, com seus braços abertos. Remus ia sair dali quando lembrou do grande animal que ouvira antes. Ele sabia que Thera era uma empata, mas isto não lhe garantia que nada ocorreria a ela. E aquela era a floresta proibida, onde havia todo os tipos de criaturas, inclusive outros lobisomens que não hesitariam em atacá-la. No final o instinto de o ordenava a proteger sua fêmea de todos os perigos foi o que venceu, fazendo com que Remus ficasse parado.

Thera se aproximou lentamente, estendendo os braços para mostrar que não carregava nada. Ela pode perceber Remus indeciso entre ficar ali e fugir dela. Foi quando ela percebeu o aceitação do lobo e este ficando parado, como se a esperando. Ela terminou de se aproximar e se ajoelhou na frente de Remus. Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes antes de Thera abraçar o lobo.

Bem, com isto chegamos ao final do terceiro capítulo. Escrevi mais do que pretendia. Bem mais, para ser sincera. Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos os revisores. Cada opinião de vocês me é válida pois me guia no caminho certo ao desenvolver este conto. É meu primeiro trabalho em capítulos, pois geralmente tenho o hábito de escrever tudo de uma única vez. Estou trabalhando em outro fanfic também em capítulos, mas ele está sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginava de concluir.

Andrea, minha amiga e irmã do coração, fico muito feliz em trabalhar contigo. Nossas longas discussões noturnas estão valendo a pena. Encontros e Reencontros estão sendo cada vez mais divertidos de escrever.

Gostaria também de agradecer à BuffyHaliwell e a MarianaMaiz. Fico feliz que tenham gostado e comentado.

Para quem não adivinhou ainda, sou fã de Sirius e Severus, mas sobretudo de Remus. Eu queria ter um lobisomem destes para mim.

Eu e Andrea temos ainda muitas surpresas para todos nos futuros capítulos. Esperamos que vocês estejam gostando tanto destas histórias que acompanhem o desenrolar delas.

Também gostaria de me desculpar por alguns errinhos terríveis de gramática no capítulo anterior. 

Eu normalmente escrevo fanfics sobre Card Captor Sakura, com algumas exceções que trazem como tema Digimon e Magic Knight Rayearth. Estou escrevendo um crossover em capítulos de Harry Potter e CCS, do qual espero logo, logo postar o primeiro capítulo. Até hoje, sobre Harry Potter, atuei mais como beta leitora. Aliás, não só deste universo, mais de outros universos imaginários também. E já falei demais.

Até!


	5. A profetisa e o lobisomem

****

CAPÍTULO QUATRO - A PROFETISA E O LOBISOMEM

Thera abraçou o lobo Remus com força, surpreendendo a este, que demorou um pouco antes de corresponder, lambendo o rosto da profetisa e sacudindo o rabo. Thera mergulhou seu rosto no pêlo do lobo, sentindo a textura deste. 

Os dois ficaram deste jeito por algum tempo, quando um barulho perto dali fez Remus sair dos braços de Thera.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou ao lobo.

Remus não podia responder que vinha vindo algum animal grande, que não parecia amigável. Ele pegou cuidadosamente a beira da manga do robe de Thera com os dentes, cuidando para não feri-la de forma alguma, e começou a puxá-la para fora daquele lugar. Thera entendeu o recado e seguiu o lobo sem protestar.

Todos os sentidos de Remus estavam atentos ao redor. Seus instintos lhe diziam que ele tinha que proteger Thera na floresta a qualquer custo. Os dois caminharam por um bom tempo antes de chegarem aos arredores de Hogwarts. O lobo fez sinal para que Thera seguisse para dentro do castelo, mas a jovem se recusou. Ela se sentou recostada a uma árvore na orla da floresta e fez com que o lobo se deitasse ao seu lado com a cabeça no seu colo. Foi desta maneira que eles finalmente dormiram.

*****

Sirius estava se dirigindo à floresta de manhã bem cedo para procurar Remus e ajudá-lo a voltar ao castelo quando viu algo que o chocou. Thera vinha retornando da floresta ajudando Remus a andar. O animago se apressou a ajudá-la e suportou o amigo pelo outro braço. Entre os dois o levaram até a enfermaria. Poppy examinou Remus e o colocou para dormir. Quando o lobisomem adormeceu, Thera e Sirius foram tomar café e depois dar suas respectivas aulas.

*****

Remus acordou no final da manhã imaginando se a noite anterior havia sido ou não um sonho. Era quase impossível que Thera o tivesse encontrado na floresta, o abraçado tão espontaneamente como ela fez e o tivesse deixado adormecer com a cabeça no colo dela. O lobo dentro de si nunca permitira que ninguém se aproximasse dele desta maneira sem correr risco de vida. E o lobo ficou completamente manso!

Foi quando ouviu o ruído da porta da enfermaria se abrindo e alguém entrando. Remus poderia reconhecer o som daqueles passos em qualquer lugar. Era a sua companheira. Ele sabia que não podia mais lutar contra isto. A noite anterior não permitia. Ele enfrentaria tudo o que fosse preciso para poder estar ao lado de Thera.

"Se sentindo melhor, Remus?"

"Muito melhor, obrigado por perguntar." Falou Remus olhando dentro do belo par de olhos violeta, antes de acrescentar timidamente: "Obrigado pela companhia noite passada."

Thera abriu um enorme sorriso. "O prazer foi todo meu."

"Foram seus poderes empáticos que me fizeram ficar tão manso noite passada?"

"Um pouco. Você ficou calmo por si mesmo, só usei meus poderes para me aproximar no princípio."

"É a primeira vez que fico calmo desta maneira nas noites de lua cheia. Mesmo tomando poção mata cão nunca fiquei tão manso."

"Sempre existe uma primeira vez para tudo. É a primeira vez que abraço um lobisomem também..."

Os dois se olharam por algum tempo, até que Remus reuniu coragem para perguntar algo.

"Neste final de semana haverá visita dos alunos à Hogsmeade. Será que a senhorita me daria a honra de sua companhia neste passeio?"

Thera ficou vermelha.

"Isto seria um... encontro?" Perguntou timidamente. 

Remus assentiu: "Se você quiser chamar de encontro...."

"É a primeira vez que tenho um encontro. Eu nunca tive permissão para chegar perto de rapazes..."

"Eu entendo. Pesquisei muito sobre a profetisa de Ávalon e o que ela significa. Eu aprendi, nestas pesquisas, que é vedado a profetisa todo e qualquer contato com homens, apesar de eu achar que, depois da festa do casamento de Harry e Ginny e da noite passada, você esteja disposta a ignorar esta proibição."

"Sim, eu estou. Eu cresci ouvindo que eu nunca deveria ser tocada como uma mulher, que eu teria que me manter sempre pura para que nada interferisse no meu dom. Eu não entendo como surgiu esta proibição. A primeira profetisa de minha família foi Kassandra de Tróia, que é minha ascendente direta. Kassandra teve filhos, senão ela não estaria na linhagem de minha família como uma das matriarcas. E o dom nela era muito forte. Alguns séculos depois que surgiu esta proibição. Mas eu não quero isto para mim. Cansei de apenas obedecer. Minha presença aqui é prova disto. Eu nunca havia saído de Ávalon antes, pois sempre fui proibida de fazer isto. Convenci o conselho que era meu destino, o que é verdade. Eu vi Hogwarts e eu vi você nas minhas visões, Remus. Você e Hogwarts são meu destino. Eu quero ficar contigo, Remus. Quero ficar ao teu lado."

"Eu entendo isto perfeitamente, Thera, mas aviso que será difícil. Me disseste que pesquisaste lobisomens, estou certo?", a jovem mulher concordou, "Pois, nesta tua pesquisa, deve ter aparecido que um lobisomem só tem uma companheira pela vida inteira. Eu tenho sonhado contigo há meses, e quando te vi sabia que tu eras a companheira pela qual sempre esperei. Então descobri que tu pertencias a família Du Lac e, acima de tudo, que eras a profetisa. Então eu pensei que seria impossível te clamar como minha companheira."

"Impossível por que, Remus? Eu pensei muito no que sinto por ti, e conversei com algumas amigas tentando entender o que era isto que eu estava sentindo. E descobri que é amor. Eu te amo, Remus. Eu não me importo se sou a profetisa ou se tu és um lobisomem. Tudo isto são estereótipos. O que sinto quando estou perto de ti, o que sinto quando te toco, o que senti quando nos beijamos na festa de casamento, isto sim é real."

"Eu sei. Eu sinto a mesma coisa. O lobo em mim te quer como companheira, como a mãe dos futuros filhotes, que são o futuro da alcatéia. É quase impossível para mim, na lua cheia, não ceder aos instintos do lobo. Noite passada fiquei calmo, manso, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, e um humano pode chegar perto de mim sem sofrer nada. O lobo se sentiu seguro, mas também estava pronto para fazer o que fosse necessário para proteger sua fêmea. E eu, o homem, entendo isto perfeitamente. Há muito tempo aceitei que eu me apaixonei perdidamente por ti, Thera. Eu te amo como nunca pensei que fosse possível amar alguém. Não consigo me imaginar sem ti. E isto torna tudo mais difícil. Thera, para o Ministério da Magia eu sou uma criatura das trevas. Eles não me permitem ter relacionamentos estáveis, pelo menos não do jeito que tua família vai exigir, mesmo que eles concordem em permitir que a profetisa seja tocada como uma mulher por um homem. Nosso amor é proibido pelo Ministério da Magia e por Ávalon. Não consigo imaginar o que faremos para ficar juntos. Eu já pensei em sumir e te levar comigo, mas tenho certeza que eles virão atrás de nós, e eu não quero que tu vivas a vida inteira em fuga."

"Eu entendo. Também pensei nisto. A única solução que consigo encontrar é nós convencermos uma das duas parte, ou o Ministério ou Ávalon, a suportar nossa união. Se o Ministério nos der apoio, eu estou disposta a deixar meu passado para trás. Tenho certeza que não perderei meu dom por me apaixonar por alguém e querer ter um futuro com esta pessoa. Ávalon perceberá isto com o tempo e provavelmente acabarão nos aceitando, e minha família também. Se Ávalon nos der apoio, tenho certeza que serás bem recebido, Remus. Ao contrário daqui, as famílias de Ávalon tem sangues de tantas espécies nas linhagens que ninguém tem preconceitos contra pessoas diferentes. Minha família, mesmo, é proveniente de uma mistura de sangues e, mesmo sendo a mais antiga família puro sangue, temos mesmo alguns trouxas no início da linhagem. Existem mesmo amazonas na linhagem de minha família! Esta mistura primordial foi que concedeu todos os poderes que os hoje membros da família possuem, inclusive o da profecia."

Remus olhou fixamente nos olhos de Thera, vendo sinceridade e determinação nestes.

"Estás mesmo disposta a arriscar tudo o que sempre conheceste, a tua posição em Ávalon, a família e tudo que esta sempre te deu, por mim? Um lobisomem de quarenta anos e sem um único galeão em Gringotts?"

Thera o olhou séria.

"Eu não me importo com dinheiro. Sei que nunca vivi sem o conforto que meu dom me garantiu, mas não me importo com ele. Eu posso trabalhar, como estou fazendo agora. Pela primeira vez estou ganhando meu próprio dinheiro! E eu também não sou mais uma menina, pois já tenho meus trinta anos. Não vamos deixar isto nos separar, Remus, por favor."

Remus suspirou. Ambos queriam a mesma coisa e tinham previsto os mesmos obstáculos. Thera estava certa, eles poderiam fazer este relacionamento dar certo. Ele ia dizer isto a ela quando madame Pomfrey apareceu para ver como andava seu paciente. Thera deu um sorriso à Remus e se despediu, indo dar as aulas de depois do almoço.

*****

A semana passou rápida com todos os alunos eufóricos com a perspectiva do passeio a Hogsmeade no final de semana para a compra dos presentes de natal. Thera e Remus estavam sempre juntos conversando. Sirius percebeu que seu velho amigo parecia feliz como ele não o via desde o tempo dos marotos. O lobisomem parecia rejuvenescido e mais saudável do que nunca.

O sábado chegou rápido. Thera se olhou novamente no espelho arrumando o véu branco bordado sobre os longos cabelos prateados que lhe caiam as costas numa trança. Ela olhou novamente para o robe azul celeste que usava, seu melhor traje, se certificando que este lhe caía perfeitamente sobre o corpo. A jovem pegou sua varinha de freixo com crina da cauda de um centauro, que era excelente para predições, e sussurrou alguns feitiços de _glamour_, fazendo uma leve maquiagem aparecer. Novamente se olhando no espelho a jovem se convenceu que estava pronta para o seu primeiro encontro.

*****

Sirius estava se segurando para não rir do nervosismo de Remus ao se arrumar para o passeio de sábado em Hogsmeade. O lobisomem experimentara cada traje que tinha três vezes e se olhara no espelho. Felizmente ele não tinha muitos trajes.

"Como estou, Padfoot?" Perguntou quando finalmente se decidiu por um traje marrom.

Sirius fez de conta que examinava o nervoso amigo.

"Não sei. Eu acho que marrom definitivamente não é sua cor, Moony."

Remus começou a se desesperar.

"E agora? Este é meu melhor robe."

"Para que tanto nervosismo, Moony? Me pareces um adolescente se arrumando para o seu primeiro encontro.", Sirius viu Remus ficar vermelho e abaixar a cabeça e arregalou os olhos ao entender a situação, "Me diga que estou enganado, Moony, por favor! Me diga que este não é seu primeiro encontro!"

"É meu primeiro encontro sim, Padfoot." Falou o encabulado lobisomem.

Sirius começou a rir com tanta força que quase caiu no chão. 

"Eu não acredito! O velho Moony nunca teve um encontro! Agora só falta me dizer que é virgem...", ao ver a expressão de Remus, Sirius compreendeu que isto era verdade e começou a rir mais forte ainda.

"Vamos nos concentrar no problema do meu robe, Padfoot, por favor." Pediu o vermelho lobisomem.

"Mas é claro! Agora que sei deste teu probleminha, o conselheiro para assuntos amorosos Padfoot vai te dar toda a ajuda possível para resolvê-lo o mais rápido o possível. Ainda bem que a beldade de olhos violeta parece disposta a colaborar e..." Sirius não conseguiu terminar de falar antes de um irado Remus o olhar ameaçadoramente.

"Me escute bem, Padfoot, pois só vou avisar uma vez. Eu quero todo o respeito do mundo para com Thera. Ela é minha companheira destinada e eu quero fazer tudo da forma mais correta o possível. Isto inclui esperar para fazer todo e qualquer avanço depois que nós estivermos com nossa união aprovada. Então nada de piadas e brincadeiras neste sentido."

"Calma, Moony! Você acabou de me lembrar de Snape com esta atitude. E quanto a esperar para fazer avanços, isto inclui beijos? Senão esta parte já não deu certo, se contarmos com o beijo na festa de casamento do Harry."

Remus se acalmou um pouco.

"Desculpe, Sirius, mas sempre que Thera aparece em uma conversa eu perco o controle. A minha necessidade de protegê-la é muito grande. E eu acho que beijos não contam quando falo de avanços."

"Então vamos deixar isto de lado. O velho Padfoot aqui vai te ajudar a ficar bem bonito para a tua profetisa, meu amigo." Com isto Sirius pegou sua varinha e a apontou para Remus, murmurando alguns feitiços para modificar o traje deste. Em pouco tempo o lobisomem vestia um traje marinho que parecia novo.

"Ficou muito bom, Padfoot. Que feitiços são estes?"

"São uns truquezinhos que aprendi nos últimos meses para utilizar na megera de língua ferina que é prima da sua companheira, Moony. Claro que eu sempre dou asas a minha imaginação e prefiro transformar as roupas dela em algo mais... emocionante."

Esta foi a Remus de rir um pouco. Estavam explicados os trajes aberrantes que Morgan usara durante a semana. O lobisomem terminou de se arrumar rapidamente e foi buscar sua profetisa.

*****

A caminhada até Hogsmeade fora rápida. Remus e Thera fizeram o trajeto de mãos dadas enquanto observavam Sirius e Morgan discutindo um pouco a frente deles e Rolanda arrastando um emburrado Severus. Todos alunos acima do terceiro ano se encontravam na cidade, lotando as lojas. A Dedosdemel e a Zonko's eram as mais cheias, além do Três Vassouras, onde os estudantes faziam fila para provarem uma cerveja amanteigada. 

Os seis foram aos Três Vassouras para o almoço, onde se sentaram nas mesas reservadas aos professores de Hogwarts. Vários deles já estavam lá, alguns acompanhados.

Harry e Charlie começaram a interrogar Remus sobre Thera, deixando o lobisomem novamente encabulado, para a diversão deles e de Sirius. Severus observava a todos discretamente, dando sorrisos diabólicos cada vez que Sirius e Morgan começavam a discutir por algo.

"Vocês dois me lembram de Ron e Hermione na escola. Eles não paravam de discutir por um segundo.", disse Harry a seu padrinho e a professora de Duelos, "Aposto que estas brigas de vocês ainda vão resultar em casamento..."

"EU! CASANDO COM ESTA MEGERA MIMADA?" 

"EU! CASANDO COM ESTE IDIOTA CONVENCIDO?"

Gritaram Morgan e Sirius ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos os presentes rirem. Muitos alunos arregalaram os olhos ao ouvirem as risadas de Severus, pensando em quem seria o coitado que iria sofrer a ira do professor de Poções, pois a risada deste era demoníaca.

*****

Thera ria junto com os colegas das brigas de sua prima e Sirius quando sua visão ficou borrada. Pouco depois ela não via mais o ambiente do Pub, mas sim as ruas de Hogsmeade.

__

....seres de preto, mascarados, aparatando na cidade....

...maldições sendo lançadas, gritos....

....crianças, estudantes, caindo, imóveis....

...morte...

A jovem voltou a si com Remus a amparando.

"O que aconteceu, Thera?" Perguntou o preocupado lobisomem.

Thera rapidamente se sentou e pegou as mãos de Remus com força.

"Temos que tirar as crianças da cidade agora! Eles vão atacar as crianças."

Isto atraiu a atenção de todos os professores.

"Foi uma visão, Thera?" Perguntou Morgan.

"Sim. Pessoas de preto, mascaradas, aparatando na cidade. Eles começaram.... começaram a matar as crianças. Temos que tirar todas daqui, levando-as para Hogwarts."

O grupo de professores e acompanhantes se pôs rapidamente em ação. Ninguém duvidou do que ouviu. A jovem era a profetisa de Ávalon e os avisos dela sempre tinham valor.

*****

Severus levantou rapidamente e começou a ordenar aos alunos presentes no Três Vassouras que corressem de volta à escola, levando todos os outros colegas que encontrassem no caminho. Os outros professores correram porta afora, todos de varinhas em punho, para procurarem os alunos nas outras lojas e despachá-los de volta a Hogwarts, além de avisarem os habitantes de Hogsmeade do provável ataque. 

Ele não acreditava que o pesadelo do qual escapara há tão pouco tempo estava de volta. O mestre de Poções saiu do pub e começou a apressar os alunos que estavam nas ruas na direção da escola, sempre atento a qualquer aparatação inesperada. Ele mal percebia Rolanda ao seu lado também de varinha em punho.

Foi neste momento que Severus ouviu o barulho de várias aparatações ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo. Muitos homens mascarados vestidos de preto começaram a aparecer nas ruas de Hogsmeade. Os estudantes que ainda não haviam corrido para Hogwarts começaram a gritar. Severus segurou firme sua varinha mirando no atacante mais perto dele.

"ESTUPEFAÇA!" Gritou o mestre de Poções. Ele pode ouvir Rolanda gritando o mesmo feitiço às suas costas. Um pouco mais abaixo na rua ouvia-se Harry Potter gritando feitiços que criavam barreiras ao redor dos estudantes, protegendo-os das maldições.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Ouviu-se o grito de Ginny Potter, bloqueando um ataque.

Snape não tinha tempo para analisar nada. Os professores de Hogwarts e os outros adultos formaram um círculo ao redor dos alunos que ainda estavam na cidade, os protegendo dos ataques. Podia-se ver uma marca negra nos céus de Hogsmeade. Uma marca diferente da de Voldemort, mas ainda anunciando o que ali ocorria.

Neste instante Severus ouviu o terrível grito de "CRUCIO!" e ouviu um grito de dor perto de onde estava. Grito este que foi logo seguido por outro.

*****

Minerva McGonagall estava sentada no seu escritório em Hogwarts olhando pela janela em direção a Hogsmeade. Foi quando viu uma comoção vindo em direção aos portões da escola. Olhando com cuidado ela viu os alunos que visitavam o povoado chegando correndo. Foi quando olhou para cima e viu a marca negra nos céus da cidade.

"Isto não pode ser verdade..... O lorde negro está morto..." Ela começou a balbuciar. A diretora saiu do seu estupor e correu em direção a lareira, pegando um pouco de pó de flu de um jarro.

"Ministro Weasley!" Gritou a bruxa à lareira.

Logo o rosto de Arthur Weasley surgiu.

"Minerva! O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ao ver o pavor nos olhos da diretora.

"A marca negra está sobre o céu de Hogsmeade! E as crianças estão lá!"

"Pela Deusa! Estou mandando os aurores, Minerva." E o rosto de Arthur Weasley sumiu. A diretora saiu então correndo de seu escritório em direção à enfermaria gritando por Poppy Pomfrey, que apareceu pouco depois. A medibruxa ficou horrorizada ao ouvir a diretora contar sobre o ataque que estava ocorrendo e começou a preparar a enfermaria para aqueles que fossem feridos. 

Depois de avisar Poppy, Minerva correu para a porta principal, onde encontrou Titus apressando os alunos que chegavam a entrarem no castelo e os contando para ver quantos ainda não haviam retornado. Logo outros professores que não haviam ido até o povoado chegaram ali também.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou a diretora a uma monitora de Ravenclaw que entrava neste momento. A garota a olhou por alguns instantes, se acalmando um pouco, antes de responder.

"Eu não sei. Eu estava no três Vassouras com alguns amigos quando, de repente, todos os professores levantaram da mesa onde estavam com as varinhas em punho. O professor Snape foi até nós e nos mandou corrermos para cá o mais rápido que conseguíssemos, trazendo todos os colegas que encontrássemos no caminho. Quando eu sai, vi que os outros professores correram para as outras lojas mandando os alunos voltarem para cá. Eu corri e, quando olhei para trás, vi a enorme marca nos céus." Disse a garota antes de começar a chorar de nervosa.

Minerva apertou a mão dela antes de correr porta afora seguida pelos professores remanescentes.

"Vamos lá ajudar!" Falou a professora Sinistra.

"Não!", disse Minerva, "Precisamos ficar aqui e proteger os alunos que estão na escola caso o ataque chegue até aqui."

*****

Sirius lançava feitiços para todos os lados, numa graça de movimentos que pareciam um bailado, com perfeita harmonia entre defesa e ataque, tentando proteger o grupo de alunos reunidos às suas costas. O antigo maroto só conseguia pensar que a paz nunca iria chegar. Cada vez que eles achavam que estava tudo bem acontecia algo para destruir a harmonia alcançada a duras penas.

'Quem serão eles?', se perguntava o animago, 'achei que havíamos pego todos os cupinchas de Voldemort.' Mas ele não tinha tempo para pensar nisto. Se ele se desconcentrasse poderia ser atingido.

Foi quando um grito atraiu a atenção de Sirius.

*****

Morgan estaria mostrando a seus alunos, se algum deles não estivesse tão apavorado com o que acontecia para prestar atenção, porque ela era a professora de Duelos. A jovem não hesitava antes de atingir qualquer oponente com feitiços certeiros. Mas a preocupação dela ia além dos alunos. Ela estava preocupada com Thera. Ela vira a prima sair do Três Vassouras segurando a varinha pronta para lutar, mas Thera nunca enfrentara uma luta na vida!

Morgan tinha certeza que Thera não sabia um único feitiço ofensivo, e provavelmente não sabia os defensivos também. A prima fora treinada, desde muito pequena, nas artes da Adivinhação e Profecias. Thera provavelmente só sabia feitiços inofensivos.

A mestra de Duelos nocauteou outro oponente quando ouviu uma das maldições imperdoáveis sendo lançada. Então dois gritos de dor se sucederam: um por causa da maldição, o outro por ver quem fora atingido.

*****

Remus correu até a Dedosdemel depois do aviso de Thera e mandou os alunos que lá estavam correrem para a escola. Ele ia indo para outra loja quando viu Thera exatamente atrás de si.

"Thera, vá com os alunos para Hogwarts agora." Lupin pediu a profetisa.

"Não vou. Eu já disse que meu lugar é ao teu lado."

"Mas você sabe lutar?" Perguntou o preocupado lobisomem, antes de acrescentar: "Eu não quero te ver ferida."

"Eu nunca participei de um combate, mas tenho certeza que vou poder ajudar. Eu não posso deixar que minha visão se concretize. Todas aquelas crianças caídas no chão, mortas...."

Remus sentiu que perdeu a discussão neste instante.

"Então fique do meu lado e não se afaste dele por nada. Eu vou te proteger."

Foi quando os atacantes aparataram no povoado.

*****

Thera fazia o melhor possível para ficar ao lado de Remus, como este havia dito. A jovem estava dando o melhor de si para lembrar de algum feitiço que ajudasse na luta. Ela podia sentir a tensão de Remus através de sua empatia, enquanto este dava tudo de si para proteger as crianças, a ela e a si mesmo.

Neste momento a profetisa viu, com o canto do olho, um mascarado apontar a varinha para Remus, que lutava com outra pessoa, e gritar "CRUCIO!" Thera não pensou duas vezes antes de se atirar no caminho da maldição, e pouco depois tudo o que ela conhecia era dor. Dor como nunca havia sentido antes. Ela não pode evitar gritar em agonia antes de cair no chão, meio desacordada.

*****

Remus ouviu a maldição cruciatus sendo lançada e pouco depois ouviu um grito de dor. O grito de dor de Thera. Foi como se seu mundo começasse a se mover em câmera lenta enquanto ele se voltava e via sua companheira caindo no chão, suas feições marcadas pela dor terrível da maldição. Foi quando tudo ficou vermelho para Remus. Ele só conseguia pensar em proteger Thera. Ele sentiu o lobo dentro de si se libertando, os instintos deste dominando sua mente e sentidos.

"THERA!" Remus gritou antes de se lançar em cima do atacante mais próximo com toda a velocidade, agilidade e ferocidade que sua maldição lhe garantia.

*****

Morgan ouviu Remus gritando o nome de sua prima e soube que esta fora atingida pela cruciatus. A jovem sentiu sua atenção se dividindo entre a batalha e a preocupação por Thera.

Esta distração foi tudo o que outro atacante precisou para lançar a maldição cruciatus nela.

Morgan se preparou para a dor que ela sabia ser inevitável quando se sentiu sendo jogada no chão.

*****

Sirius ouviu o grito de Remus. Um grito que ele nunca havia ouvido antes. O animago rapidamente nocauteou o adversário com o qual lutava e se virou rapidamente para ver o que acontecia com o amigo. Foi quando percebeu Morgan perto de si e a maldição cruciatus sendo lançada nela. Sirius sentiu uma urgência dentro de si e se lançou contra Morgan, a derrubando no chão fazendo com a que a maldição imperdoável errasse seu alvo.

"Você!" Foi tudo o que a jovem disse.

"Não precisa me agradecer. Falamos disto depois. Temos mais o que fazer no momento." Com isto ele levantou e lançou um feitiço defensivo que formou um escudo diante deles bloqueando outras maldições, enquanto Morgan levantava e logo se engajava em outro combate.

*****

Severus nunca havia ouvido tanta dor em uma voz quanto ouvira na de Remus quando este gritara o nome de Thera. Com o canto do olho o vice-diretor percebeu a profetisa caída no chão, em dor, e o lobisomem se atirando contra os atacantes ferozmente, sem sua varinha. O ataque de Remus pegou a todos inesperadamente e Severus aproveitou e começou a tentar nocautear todos os que conseguia, com Rolanda protegendo sua retaguarda.

Seu olho pegou outro movimento inesperado e ele viu Potter também se lançar com os punhos em cima de outro mascarado que tentava ferir Ginny.

Neste instante foram-se ouvidas mais aparatações. O mestre de Poções não sabia como eles iriam se defender contra mais oponentes quando percebeu que os mascarados com quem lutavam começaram a desaparatar, levando consigo os que haviam sido nocauteados. Foi quando percebeu que os recém-chegados eram do esquadrão de aurores do Ministério da Magia. Neste momento Snape sentiu a tensão dentro de si começando a baixar.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou à Rolanda, que assentiu. Então eles começaram a checar os alunos, vendo se todos estavam bem. Alguns haviam sido atingidos por alguma maldição ou por estilhaços de vidros quebrados, mas eram todos ferimentos leves.

Neste instante Severus agradeceu que o grupo de professores que ali estava fosse todo tão bem treinado em técnicas de combate, depois de tanto enfrentarem Voldemort.

Olhando para os professores, ele viu Granger no chão, sendo amparada por Victor Krum que viera vê-la naquele dia e havia se juntado a eles na luta, e por Ron Weasley, que acabara de chegar com o esquadrão do ministério. Krum tinha um braço sangrando, mas não parecia preocupado com este.

Em outro lado Potter ajudava a esposa a levantar. Os dois tinham alguns cortes pelo corpo e as mãos de Potter estavam inchadas dos socos que ele distribuíra no homem com quem lutara. 

Penny Weasley estava parada no meio dos alunos, examinando os ferimentos destes, ajudada por alguns bruxos do ministério.

Foi quando outra comoção atraiu a atenção de Severus. Alguns aurores, junto com Black e a Du Lac sabe tudo, tentavam lentamente se aproximar de Thera, para socorrê-la, sendo impedidos por Remus.

Severus nunca vira Lupin daquela maneira. O homem civilizado com quem trabalhava havia sido substituído por um animal. Neste instante o mestre de Poções soube que Lupin estava completamente fora de si, que o lobo dentro dele o havia dominado. 

O lobisomem andava de um lado para outro na frente da profetisa caída, agindo como qualquer outro animal agiria para proteger sua fêmea. Snape observou Black tentar se aproximar para acalmar Lupin, mas este rosnava para o amigo.

Então Severus soube exatamente o que fazer. Ele levantou a varinha e a apontou para Lupin: "ESTUPEFAÇA!"

O feitiço atingiu Lupin, mas não o nocauteou, como deveria ter acontecido. O lobisomem era muito forte para o feitiço.

"Snape! Por que você o atingiu?" Um Sirius indignado marchou em direção ao vice-diretor.

"Alguém terá que acalmá-lo se quisermos chegar na senhorita Du Lac, e você, pelo que vi, não estava tendo sucesso."

Sirius ia retrucar quando se ouviu uma voz.

"Remus...."

Thera havia acordado.

*****

Thera lentamente voltava a si sentindo todas as conseqüências da maldição em seu corpo. A dor por todo ele era incrível.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu Remus a sua frente, não deixando ninguém se aproximar. Ela podia sentir através de sua empatia que o lobo havia dominado o homem. Foi quando ouviu alguém gritando 'Estupefaça!' e o feitiço atingindo Remus, que baqueou mas continuou firme na frente dela, a protegendo.

Ela viu também os aurores se preparando para atingirem Remus. Ela soube neste instante que tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Deixando todos os seus sentidos em aberto, a profetisa chamou seu dom empata e o focalizou completamente no homem que amava, antes de o chamar: "Remus....."

*****

Nenhum pensamento coerente se passava na cabeça de Remus. O lobo dentro de si tinha que proteger sua fêmea de tudo e de todos. 

Ele não deixava ninguém se aproximar, andando à frente de Thera de um lado para outro, rosnando ameaçador. Foi quando sentiu algo o atingir. Seus sentidos foram afetados, como se o tivessem anestesiado, mas o lobisomem lutou contra isto, continuando a proteger sua companheira. Foi quando sentiu uma forte sensação de segurança, e ouviu o chamado "Remus..."

Neste instante finalmente a mente de Remus clareou, enquanto o lobo voltava a dormir. O professor de DCAT parou de andar e olhou ao redor, percebendo o que havia acontecido. Então ele deixou tudo de lado e correu para o lado da mulher que amava, a apanhando nos braços.

"Thera! Não te mexas, fique parada." E com isto a abraçou com força, antes de se afastar e capturar os lábios de Thera num beijo onde extravasava toda a sua preocupação e seu amor.

Morgan viu aquele beijo e esqueceu momentaneamente que sua prima fora atingida pela cruciatus. Ela só pensava que era vedado a Thera todo e qualquer contato com homens por ser a profetisa.

"Largue dela!" Ordenou a Remus, que a ignorou, continuando a sussurrar nos ouvidos da profetisa.

"Isto é contra a lei de Ávalon, eu já disse que é para largar Thera e ..."

"Ora, deixe-os em paz." Falou Sirius.

Morgan olhou para o animago com os olhos cheios de raiva.

"É contra a lei de Ávalon tocar a profetisa. Aliás, por que eu estou te explicando isto? Provavelmente não tens inteligência o suficiente para entender."

"Tenho sim. Eu tenho tanta inteligência que compreendo que os dois se amam e não estão nem aí para algumas leis idiotas, que proíbem as pessoas de seguirem seus corações."

"Não é uma lei idiota. É a tradição da ilha sagrada e...."

"Eu não estou nem aí para a tradição. Remus e Thera se amam e qualquer um pode ver isto. Mas o que eu esperava de uma professora de Duelos que se distrai durante um combate quase sendo atingida pela cruciatus? Se não fosse por mim, tu estarias no chão gritando de dor!"

"Eu não pedi para ser salva, seu arrogante e...."

Morgan não terminou o que ia dizer, pois neste momento Sirius a calou com um beijo. A professora de Duelos se entregou a este no início, sentindo a eletricidade que cruzava os corpos deles, antes de se afastar e dar um tapa bem forte no rosto de Sirius. 

Todos observaram Morgan marchando raivosa para longe do animago e ficaram a olhar para Sirius.

"Estão olhando o quê?", perguntou este passando a mão no lugar onde Morgan o atingira, "Esta foi a única maneira que encontrei de faze-la ficar quieta, e vocês tem que concordar que funcionou."

*****

Minerva McGonagall se dirigia ao salão principal de Hogwarts, pronta para acalmar os alunos. Ela sabia que eles tiveram sorte. Nenhuma vida fora perdida naquele dia, e os poucos alunos que foram feridos mais gravemente estavam repousando na ala médica.

A diretora falou aos alunos de Hogwarts sobre o ataque, acalmando-os e garantindo-lhes que nada atrapalharia o ano letivo, que todos os professores estavam bem. Depois disto ela ordenou aos monitores que levassem todos para suas respectivas casas e que ninguém tinha permissão para sair depois do recolher, ameaçando com severa punição aquele que fosse encontrado perambulando nos corredores do castelo.

Quando todos os alunos saíram, Minerva se sentou em sua cadeira à mesa principal, respirando aliviada pela primeira vez desde que se iniciara o ataque. Eles tiveram sorte, muita sorte. Alguns minutos depois, Arthur Weasley e vários aurores entraram no salão, acompanhados por outros bruxos que Minerva concluiu serem do departamento de Mistérios. Os aurores estiveram até o momento revistando Hogsmeade, Hogwarts e a floresta proibida em busca de pistas sobre os atacantes.

"Acharam alguma coisa?" Perguntou a diretora.

"Não, absolutamente nada. Hoje tivemos sorte de não termos perdido ninguém." Respondeu o ministro.

"Sorte e o aviso de Thera. Se não fosse por ela teríamos perdido alunos e provavelmente professores também. Finalmente alguém que realmente é uma vidente..."

"Sim, devemos muito a senhorita Du Lac por hoje. E quanto aos professores, como estão?"

Minerva suspirou antes de responder.

"Alguns estão na enfermaria. Thera foi atingida em cheio pela cruciatus e Poppy disse que ela terá que ficar uns dois dias na cama, até passarem todos os efeitos. Remus está com ela. Poppy ficou horrorizada com os vários cortes que ele tinha, por ter se atirado em cima dos comensais sem sua varinha. Ela não sabe como ele chegou caminhando aqui, e trazendo Thera com ele, pois além dos cortes ele havia sido atingido por algumas maldições."

"Sim, eu fiquei sabendo dos dois e do que aconteceu com Remus durante o ataque. Terei que conversar com eles antes que este relacionamento vá muito longe. Existe o problema da legislação a respeito de lobisomens a qual Remus está sujeito."

"É verdade. Mas eu espero que algo possa ser feito, Arthur. É tão lindo vê-los juntos."

"Vou tentar, Minerva. E quanto aos demais?"

"Bem, Virginia tem uma concussão devido ao feitiço expulsatório que a atirou contra uma parede, além de outros ferimentos. Ela também levou alguns pontos na cabeça. Harry está com ela. Ele tem vários hematomas pelo corpo por causa da briga com o comensal que atacava Ginny. Hermione foi atingida pela cruciatus, além de ter muitas de suas energias drenadas pela barreira mágica que ergueu. Ronald está com ela, assim como Victor Krum, que teve um braço atingido por estilhaços de vidro e provavelmente não poderá jogar quadribol por umas duas semanas, segundo o que Poppy me disse. Acho que Harry terá este problema também, porque as mãos dele estão muito inchadas. Penelope, Charles, Sirius, Morgan, Severus e Rolanda escaparam do ataque apenas com alguns arranhões."

"É muito bom saber, eu estava preocupado."

"Isto é compreensível, Arthur. Você tinha dois filhos, duas noras e um genro na luta."

"Nem me lembre. Bem, vou reunir meus filhos e ir para Saint Mungos. Logo, logo teremos mais uma adição à família."

"Eu percebi que Charles partiu rapidamente depois daquela mensagem urgente que recebeu. Presumo que logo ele será pai. Dentro de alguns anos teremos novamente muitos Weasley estudando aqui em Hogwarts. Espero que eles não sejam como Fred e George."

Arthur deu uma gostosa risada ao ouvir isto e ver a expressão de Minerva. Então ele se despediu e foi, junto com seus familiares, ver como estavam Cho, Charlie e sua pequena família.

*****

Remus ignorava todos os seus ferimentos, ainda assustado com o que havia acontecido com ele durante o combate. Ele deixara o lobo vir a tona, esquecendo que era humano. Ainda bem que isto não acontecera em alguma noite de lua cheia, porque o lobisomem se lembrava muito vagamente de ter distribuído algumas várias mordidas quando enfrentara os comensais. Se fosse noite de lua cheia, ele teria passado sua maldição adiante, coisa que jurara nunca fazer...

Mas Thera o havia trazido de volta a razão. A voz dela surgiu como uma luz no final de um túnel, permitindo que sua mente novamente dominasse seu corpo. O antigo maroto sabia que nunca poderia viver sem sua amada depois disto.

Agora ele acompanhava Thera de volta aos aposentos dela, depois deles passarem dois dias na enfermaria. A jovem se recostava no seu braço, confiando nele como ninguém confiara antes. E esta era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Os dois entraram nos aposentos da profetisa e se sentaram no sofá, aproveitando o momento de privacidade. Eles estavam nervosos. Minerva lhes dissera que amanhã Arthur Weasley viria conversar com eles sobre o seu relacionamento. Esta conversa poderia trazer-lhes esperanças de aceitação ou poderia enterrar a esta de vez. Os dois se abraçaram e ficaram ali parados, buscando conforto e forças um no outro para enfrentarem o dia seguinte.

*****

Sirius andava de um lado para outro do lado de fora da porta que dava acesso ao escritório de Minerva. A diretora, Arthur Weasley, Remus e Thera estavam trancados lá dentro há mais de duas horas. O animago sabia que o resultado desta reunião era muito importante para seu amigo. Ele também sabia que Arthur era um bom e compreensível homem, além de excelente ministro. O patriarca dos Weasley com certeza entenderia o que Thera e Remus sentiam um pelo outro e, se alguém conseguisse achar um jeito de driblar a lei que regulamentava a vida de lobisomens, Arthur encontraria esta maneira.

Mas mesmo esta certeza não impedia Sirius de se preocupar. Ela sabia o quanto Remus sofrera por causa de sua maldição, e queria que o amigo fosse feliz.

Sirius resolveu extravasar sua ansiedade de alguma maneira e logo pensou numa brincadeira para aplicar em Morgan. Com este pensamento o animago foi até seu quarto pegar o que precisava e depois foi procurar a professora de Duelos.

*****

Morgan chegara da última aula de duelos da tarde louca por um bom banho. Ela rapidamente encheu a banheira, adicionou os seus sais de banho e se despiu, escorregando na água quente.

A professora de Duelos ficou por um bom tempo no banho, deixando seu corpo relaxar. Quando saiu, ela se arrumou para o jantar.

Morgan não entendia porque todos os alunos olhavam para ela no corredor. Ela se olhara no espelho antes de sair do quarto e estava tudo normal.

Quando ela entrou no grande salão, todos os presentes a olharam e então ela ficou desconfiada, ainda mais com o riso zombeteiro que Black exibiu. Mas se fez de desentendida e se sentou no seu lugar de costume. Então percebeu que ainda faltavam quatro pessoas à mesa: Minerva, Thera, Remus e o lugar extra devia ser para o ministro Weasley. Isto significava que a reunião deles durara toda a tarde. Como ela temia o resultado desta reunião. Se o resultado fosse bom, então sua prima iria quebrar toda a lei da ilha sagrada para seguir um sonho. Morgan não conseguia aceitar isto.

Neste instante a porta do salão se abriu mais uma vez para admitir os que estavam faltando. A expressão no rosto de sua prima dizia tudo. Morgan nunca vira tanta felicidade em um rosto. 

Thera se acomodou na sua cadeira ao lado de Morgan e olhou para a prima.

"Por que você está brilhando?"

Neste instante Morgan descobriu o que estava fazendo com que todos no salão a olhassem. Ela fuzilou Black com o olhar, sabendo que este devia ser o responsável por isto, além de ter enfeitiçado seu espelho para que ela não percebesse no quarto. Morgan jurou se vingar dele na manhã seguinte.

*****

Remus iria olhou para Thera sentada no outro lado da mesa, louco para estar ao lado dela. Definitivamente eles teriam que mudar o arranjo dos lugares na mesa principal. O lobisomem estava surpreso que tudo houvesse sido tão fácil com o ministério. Arthur conversou com eles longamente, apontando tudo o que poderia acontecer se ele e Thera ficassem juntos, mas ambos estavam dispostos a encarar qualquer possibilidade. Então o ministro comunicara que encontrara uma abertura na lei que regulamentava lobisomens. Se a família Du Lac aprovasse o relacionamento de ambos, ninguém no ministério poderia fazer nada contra. A família Du Lac, mesmo não estando sobre a regência do Ministério da Magia e sim de Ávalon, tinha muitas leis dentro do ministério que a protegia. Leis milenares. Leis que não poderiam ser quebradas por nenhuma outra lei ou decisão. E uma destas leis dizia que ninguém poderia interferir quando um Du Lac encontrasse a pessoa a quem era destinado. Estes encontros favoreciam o fortalecimento da magia dentro da família, renovando-a quando necessário. Este conjunto de leis envolvendo esta família era praticamente desconhecido a não ser que se procurasse por ele, estando armazenado num livro conhecido como 'Protocolos Du Lac'.

Esta notícia trouxera esperanças a Remus e Thera, tudo o que eles teriam que fazer agora era convencer a família dela que eles eram destinados. E Remus tinha certeza que isto não seria uma tarefa fácil. Mas ele não desistiria sem tentar.

Ron e Hermione finalmente marcaram o casamento. Ele e Thera iriam a este antes de irem até Ávalon, enfrentar o conselho da ilha e a família dela. Então, se tudo desse certo, ele iria propor casamento a Thera.

*****

Remus procurava desviar do olhar de Morgan enquanto abraçava Thera dentro da carruagem que os levava para Ávalon. Eles haviam iniciado a viagem há dois dias, no dia seguinte ao casamento de Ron e Hermione. Eles iriam passar o Natal na ilha, ao invés de irem para a Toca, onde todos os Weasley, Harry e Sirius iriam se reunir.

Remus estava nervoso e sabia que Thera podia sentir isto através de seus poderes empáticos pela maneira que ela o abraçava. Desta visita dependia o futuro deles.

Depois de mais uma hora de viagem eles chegaram a ilha. Os três desembarcaram, enquanto a carruagem e as coisas deles eram levadas por um caminho secreto, e subiram no pequeno barco que fazia as travessias até a ilha.

Quando as brumas se abriram diante de Remus ele prendeu a respiração. O lugar era lindo! Podia-se sentir a magia que a ilha emanava em todos os lugares. Todas as casas eram de madeira e pedra e as duas grandes construções visíveis eram as academias Ávalon e Druídica. Outro prédio um pouco menor era avistado mais ao longe, a sede do Conselho da Ilha Sagrada. As árvores da floresta que estava em todos os lugares tinham uma aparência muito antiga, reverente. O lobo dentro dele queria correr entre aquelas árvores. Vendo a tudo isto, Remus entendeu perfeitamente porque chamavam Ávalon de Ilha Sagrada.

Remus seguiu silenciosamente o rapaz que o levava até o quarto de hóspedes da academia Druídica. Ainda era estranho para o lobisomem ver todos usando robes azuis. Remus sentou na cadeira e ficou olhando pela janela para a imponente floresta. Como ele queria que Thera estivesse ali com ele, mas pela tradição da ilha eles tinham que ficar separados. 

Thera lhe dissera que ela iria enfrentar o conselho de sua família naquela tarde e, se sua família a ouvisse, entre os dois eles enfrentariam o conselho da ilha. Tudo o que restava a ele era sentar e esperar...

*****

Thera se sentava ereta e imponente perante os anciões de sua família, consciente de sua posição nesta como a profetisa. Ela utilizava o seu melhor traje. Morgan estava sentada numa das laterais da grande sala, em silêncio, como todos os Du Lac deveriam permanecer quando em presença dos anciões.

Todos escutaram o que Thera tinha a falar. Ela não escondera nada. Narrara sua primeira visão de Hogwarts e do lobo, sobre como este estava em seu destino. Narrara todas as sensações que sentira quando conhecera Remus, quando tocara Remus, quando beijara Remus... Narrara a sensação que teve, neste beijo, que eles já haviam se encontrado vezes sem conta antes, sempre se buscando em cada nova vida. Narrara como usara seus poderes para chegar até Remus em uma noite de lua cheia e sentira tudo o que este atravessava durante sua transformação. Narrara a aventura na floresta, em como ela dominara o lobo. Narrara o ataque a Hogsmeade e o que acontecera a Remus, e como ela havia conseguido traze-lo de volta. Narrara todas as suas conversas com o lobisomem, onde eles revelavam suas almas um ao outro.

O conselho da família escutara em silêncio. Nenhum deles se importava se Remus era um lobisomem ou não. A linhagem da família tinha origem em muitos seres diferentes. O problema era que Thera era a profetisa. Pela lei e pela tradição ela não poderia ser tocada como uma mulher por um homem.

Thera argumentara que a lei nunca cobrira toda a linhagem da família, pois Kassandra de Tróia, a primeira profetisa, tivera descendentes. Ela era uma destas descendentes. E suas visões eram claras ao mostrar Remus como parte de seu destino. Pela lei da Ilha Sagrada e pela tradição da família, nada poderia impedir a profetisa de cumprir aquilo que o destino dela ordenava.

Por mais de três horas se discutiu o assunto, com Thera sempre defendendo seu ponto de vista. Os antigos registros genealógicos da família foram trazidos. Nestes registros estavam assinalados o nascimento de cada profetisa. Foi-se confirmado, desta maneira, que as primeiras profetisas realmente tiveram descendência, sem perderem seus poderes por isto. A lei que regia a vida da profetisa foi examinada minuciosamente, provando que realmente a profetisa tinha que seguir o destino apresentado em suas visões. Finalmente a presença de Remus perante o conselho Du Lac foi requisitada.

Esta decisão surpreendera a muitos presentes. Era a primeira vez que alguém que não fosse membro da família tinha permissão para se apresentar perante o conselho. 

Alguns minutos depois o lobisomem chegou. Ele procurou Thera rapidamente com o olhar, para se assegurar que ela estava bem. Este gesto não escapou do atento conselho, que começou a interrogar Remus.

O antigo maroto falou de seus sonhos com uma mulher de olhos violeta, de sua reação ao ver Thera pela primeira vez, das conversas que tiveram, sobre como o lobo reagira a ela no encontro na floresta e sobre como o lobo o dominara quando percebera que Thera havia sido atingida no ataque a Hogsmeade. Então Remus explicou como lobisomens estavam destinados a encontrarem uma única companheira por toda a sua vida, e como ele sabia que Thera era esta companheira. Novamente o conselho começou a discutir o que haviam escutado, decidindo que Remus falara a verdade.

Após muita deliberação foi perguntado a Remus se este seguiria a lei de Ávalon, se isto fosse necessário para que ele ficasse junto a Thera. O lobisomem prontamente concordou. Perguntaram então se ele concordaria em abdicar de sua posição em Hogwarts e se mudar para Ávalon como condição para ficar com Thera. Novamente Remus prontamente concordou. O conselho pareceu satisfeito com estas respostas, dispensando os dois jovens por duas horas, enquanto eles chegavam a um consenso.

Duas horas depois Remus e Thera se reapresentaram diante do conselho. O mais velho dos anciões se levantou e proclamou a decisão final do conselho: Remus e Thera tinham permissão para prosseguirem com seu relacionamento e com suas atividades em Hogwarts, desde que atendessem a cada chamado de Ávalon prontamente quando estes ocorressem. O conselho decidira que eles não tinham o direito de impedir que a profetisa seguisse seu destino, como claramente era o que ela estava fazendo. E com isto encerraram a reunião.

Remus e Thera não podiam acreditar que houvessem atravessado mais esta barreira. Agora só faltava o conselho de Ávalon, mas com a permissão do Ministério da Magia e da família Du Lac já garantidas, o conselho da Ilha Sagrada não poderia fazer nada para impedir que eles se unissem.

*****

Severus estava se sentindo nervoso como nunca se sentira antes e isto já o fizera gritar com um grupo de HufflePuffs, descontar pontos de Ravenclaw, dar detenções extras aos Gryffindors e expulsar um Slytherin da aula de Poções, coisa que ele nunca havia feito. E o nervosismo se devia ao fato que em uma semana ele seria um homem casado! Severus ainda não conseguia entender como Rolanda aceitara sua corte e posterior pedido de casamento, mas não podia negar que ele e a Gryffindor tinham a mesma paixão por aquilo que faziam, fossem poções ou aulas de vôo. E a professora de Vôo sempre trazia a tona o bom humor de Severus.

Os dois estiveram em Hogwarts na mesma época, apenas Rolanda estivera uma série abaixo. Os dois jogaram quadribol pelos times de suas casas. Rolanda fora a capitã de Gryffindor depois que James Potter se formou.

Severus se lembrou sobre como desgostava da atacante dos cabelos amarelo acinzentados, que marcavam os membros da família Hooch tal qual os cabelos vermelhos marcavam os membros da família Weasley. Mas ele não podia negar que ela sabia voar. O único que talvez voasse melhor do que ela, nos times da época, fosse Potter. 

Quando Severus se formou, ele nunca mais viu a jovem atacante, ainda mais que foi quando se juntou a Voldemort.

Este fora o maior erro de sua vida! O mestre de Poções fora um jovem muito seguro de si ao terminar Hogwarts, sempre querendo mostrar seus conhecimentos e procurando por influência e poder. Isto o levou a se juntar aos Comensais da Morte, junto com muitos outros bruxos de sua geração.

Ele cometera atos abomináveis em nome do Lorde Negro. Atos pelos quais ele nunca encontraria redenção. Até que um dia ele finalmente percebera os erros que cometia e se atirara aos pés de Albus Dumbledore, pedindo por uma punição. Albus o recebera de braços abertos, terminando assim de quebrar toda e qualquer incerteza que o jovem pudesse ainda ter. Neste momento Severus chorara pela primeira vez em sua vida.

O diretor lhe ofereceu então o cargo de professor de Poções, além de confiança. E também ofereceu a oportunidade de se redimir trabalhando como espião. Fora o jovem Snape que informara a Dumbledore que Voldemort estava atrás dos Potter. Ele só nunca descobrira que Pettigrew era um Comensal também.

Depois da queda do Lorde Negro, Severus continuara em Hogwarts, tentando ensinar a beleza da arte de fazer poções a crianças que não queriam a aprender. As a marca negra ainda estava em seu braço, muito pálida, mal sendo visível, mas presente. Isto significava que Voldemort não estava morto. Então Severus teve que continuar interpretando o leal comensal da morte perante todos, principalmente os Slytherins, já que as famílias de muitos também eram comensais.

Então Harry Potter veio para a escola e posteriormente Voldemort renasceu. Depois de muita luta e muitas perdas, o Lorde Negro fora derrotado definitivamente.

Voldemort se fora, mas com ele também se foram Hogwarts e Dumbledore. Severus ficou e ajudou na reconstrução da escola, como ele sabia que Albus iria querer. O diretor sempre disse que educar as crianças era o mais importante. Severus Snape ficou sem palavras quando Arthur Weasley, agora o Ministro da Magia, o nomeara vice-diretor. Snape ainda achava que não merecia isto pelo que havia feito no passado.

Então ele começara a conversar com Rolanda....

Rolanda Hooch voltara a Hogwarts no ano seguinte ao que Severus assumiu o posto de professor de Poções. A professora de Vôo anterior morrera num ataque dos comensais ao Beco Diagonal e Rolanda era a melhor opção para o cargo.

Ela e Severus se falaram muito pouco através dos anos, mas depois que Potter viera para Hogwarts, os dois começaram a conversar mais seguidamente, principalmente sobre quadribol. Foi quando Severus percebeu que ele realmente gostava da companhia de Rolanda. Depois da batalha final e da queda de Hogwarts, Rolanda também ficara para ajudar a reconstruir. Foi quando os dois começaram a sair, no início para tomarem cerveja amanteigada. Até que uma noite Severus se enchera de coragem e beijara a fogosa professora de Vôo. Depois disto o relacionamento deles floresceu.

Quando Hogwarts estava quase pronta, Severus novamente se armara de coragem e pedira Rolanda em casamento. Esta aceitou a proposta, para imensa surpresa dele. Dele e de todos os que o conheciam.

E agora estava chegando o dia do casamento... Severus ainda tinha suas dúvidas se este iria mesmo sair, se ele estava mesmo pronto para se casar, se ele tinha mesmo condições de ter uma família. 

Severus queria muito conversar com alguém, tentar suprimir suas dúvidas, mas a pessoa a quem ele iria estava morta. Albus Dumbledore dera sua vida pela escola e por seus alunos. Severus não tinha amigos fora de Hogwarts, e ele não conseguia se imaginar conversando com nenhum dos seus colegas de serviço. Pérgamo era filosófico demais, Filch e Titus não serviam para este tipo de conversa. Black – neste ele nem queria pensar. Charles Weasley também não era uma alternativa. Potter estava sempre em Hogwarts, até parecia que morava lá, mas também não era alguém com quem Severus pudesse se imaginar trocando confidências. Sobrava Lupin. Este poderia entender, mas Snape ainda estava com um pé atrás sobre se abrir com o lobisomem.

A solução era enfrentar o que viesse a acontecer. Ele já fizera coisas mais perigosas do que isto, principalmente espionar Voldemort. Com certeza ele poderia sobreviver a um casamento.

*****

No dia dos namorados todos os alunos receberam a notícia de que não haveriam aulas naquele dia e que uma enorme festa estava sendo preparada no salão principal.

Enquanto os estudantes aproveitavam, o grupo de professores se reunia nas masmorras para celebrar a união de Severus Snape e Rolanda Hooch dentro da lei dos bruxos. Minerva coordenou a pequena cerimônia. Todos os professores estavam presentes, além de algumas pessoas relacionadas ao corpo docente, como era o caso de Harry Potter e Ron, Percy e Cho Weasley. Severus estava torcendo o nariz à presença de Sirius Black no seu casamento, mas concordou com o pedido de Rolanda, que fora colega de Black no time de quadribol de Gryffindor nos seus tempos de escola. O animago era um dos batedores.

Os presentes fizeram o tradicional circulo, cada um com uma vela nas mãos. Os noivos se postaram no meio, Rolanda deslumbrante em um robe púrpura e Severus usando o tradicional robe preto, feito especialmente para a cerimônia.

Como nenhum dos dois noivos tinha familiares ainda vivos, os amigos supriram os papéis destes na apresentação dos noivos aos presentes. Flora Sprout atuou como parente de Rolanda. As duas eram boas amigas desde que a jovem Hooch começara a dar aulas de Vôo. 

Para a surpresa de todos, Remus Lupin foi o escolhido por Severus para representar sua família. Lupin e Sprout também foram os padrinhos do casamento. Severus sempre quis que Albus tivesse esta honra, mas a guerra não permitiu isto....

Depois de trocados os votos dos noivos e das bênçãos rituais haverem sido proclamadas, Thera abençoou o casal em nome da Deusa Mãe, conforme era feito pela crença antiga.

Terminado o ritual, Percy Weasley trouxe o livro de registros do ministério, onde os noivos assinaram, tornando seu casamento indissolúvel perante a sociedade mágica.

A festa foi diferente da do casamento de Harry e Ginny Potter. Não houve os tradicionais arremessos da liga e do buquê porque os noivos optaram em se casar em trajes bruxos. Rolanda apenas utilizara a tradicional coroa de flores de laranjeira sobre seus cabelos.

Brindes com champanhe e licor de cereja foram levantados em honra aos noivos. Um fotógrafo contratado batia algumas fotos para serem guardadas como lembrança da ocasião, apesar dos protestos de Severus contra estas.

A suave melodia de uma flauta e de uma harpa anunciava a dança tradicional dos noivos, que foram acompanhados pelo olhar atento dos convidados, antes destes também se reunirem à dança.

*****

Remus segurava Thera contra si enquanto eles deslizavam na cadência da suave melodia. O lobisomem pensava fascinado que nunca imaginara uma festa acontecendo nas masmorras. A mulher em seus braços também o fascinava. Remus ainda não acreditava que conseguira a autorização para a união deles. A permissão do Ministério da Magia chegara a pouco, sendo entregue pessoalmente por Percy Weasley. Agora tudo o que Remus tinha que fazer era perguntar a Thera se ela aceitava ser sua esposa, sua companheira por toda a eternidade. O único problema era que ele não sabia como fazer isto.

Mas o dia dos namorados parecia ser a data perfeita para isto!

Remus pensou um pouco, decidindo o que fazer a seguir. Por fim, ele resolveu levar Thera para fora das portas do castelo, apesar de ainda haver neve, pois ele não considerava romântico pedi-la em casamento dentro das masmorras de Hogwarts. Apenas Severus conseguia achar aquelas masmorras românticas o bastante para casar-se ali e morar ali com Rolanda.

'Bem, cada um com sua mania...' pensou o lobisomem ao lembrar de Severus.

Quando terminou a música, ele conduziu Thera para fora da pista de dança. Os dois ficaram ali parados conversando um pouco antes do professor de DCAT convidar sua amada para um passeio.

Os dois subiram as escadas que davam acesso a parte principal do castelo. Ali Remus conjurou as capas de inverno dos dois, antes de levar Thera para o lado de fora.

******

O cenário de Hogwarts no inverno era lindo! Isto Thera não podia negar. Apesar de a noite estar escura, pois a lua estava no seu minguante, podia-se ver bem ao redor com o céu sem nuvens. Fofos montes de neve branca podiam ser vistos em vários lugares, cobrindo o chão, o castelo, as estufas e as árvores. O lago reluzia sob o luar, completamente plácido. Era uma visão magnífica.

Ver Remus caminhando ao seu lado, segurando seu braço, também fazia o coração de Thera se aquecer. Ela nunca pensou que alguém a completaria tão bem quanto o lobisomem a completava.

A profetisa deixou Remus conduzi-la até estarem debaixo de uma árvore à beira do lago. Neste instante Remus se voltou para ela e a olhou bem dentro dos olhos.

"Thera, não ficarei aqui falando coisas sem sentido, mas eu gostaria de dizer que desde que entraste na minha vida, trouxeste uma luz a esta que há muito tempo eu procurava. Como te disse uma vez, lobisomens tem apenas uma companheira por toda a sua existência. E tu és a minha. Tu me aceitaste como sou, como homem e como fera. Agora quero te pedir mais uma coisa..."

Thera olhou bem para Remus, imaginando o que este poderia querer.

"Thera Du Lac, profetisa de Ávalon, darias a honra, a este humilde professor, de aceitares ser minha companheira pela vida inteira, minha esposa?"

Thera levou alguns segundos para processar o que havia acabado de ouvir. Remus a estava pedindo em casamento! Ela, que nunca esperou casar-se devido ao seu dom, estava sendo pedida em casamento pelo homem de seus sonhos.

"Sim, Remus, é claro que SIM!"

A jovem mulher deu ao lobisomem um forte abraço, que este devolvera com vontade, antes de buscar os lábios dela num beijo apaixonado. Algum tempo depois os dois quebraram o beijo e começaram a retornar para dentro do castelo, abraçados, voltando para a festa para contar aos demais sobre o seu enlace.

Bem, chegamos ao final de outro capítulo, onde aconteceram muitas coisas. 

Antes que alguém pergunte, quero deixar claro que para efeitos deste fanfic e do fanfic 'Reencontros', Rolanda Hooch tem 39 anos, um ano a menos que Severus, Sirius e Remus. Acho que agora expliquei como ela terminou junto a Severus. Eu e a Andrea pensamos muito quando começamos a escrever sobre com quem deixaríamos Severus. Bem, já havíamos criado Thera e Morgan, então não iríamos inventar outra bruxa especialmente pro mestre de poções. Bem, por eliminatória, chegamos na madame Hooch. Nós a achamos extremamente simpática e que ela era exatamente aquilo que Severus precisava.

Obrigada a todos os que revisaram e aos que estão lendo estes dois contos nos quais eu e a Drea, minha mana do coração, temos trabalhado. Eu iria citar o nome destas pessoas, mas infelizmente enquanto estou escrevendo estas linhas, a fanfiction.net está fora do ar, então não tenho como buscar a relação de revisores.

Mas eu desejo a todos uma boa leitura, e deixem a mim e a Andrea sabermos da opinião de vocês, ela é importante para o desenvolvimento deste trabalho. E fiquem esperando pelo capítulo cinco de Encontros: Entre Tapas e Beijos!


	6. Entre Tapas e Beijos

****

CAPÍTULO CINCO - ENTRE TAPAS E BEIJOS...

Sirius andava silenciosamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Ele estava caçando. Caçando a gata velha de Filch, Madame Norris. Ele e Morgan tinham feito uma aposta sobre quem faria a decoração mais bonita na gata para a Páscoa, que estava se aproximando, e o animago não pretendia perder de jeito algum. Ele descobrira um feitiço que deixaria a gata toda branca cheia de pintas coloridas pelo corpo e cheirando a chocolate. Não tinha como perder com esta brincadeira. Ele iria mostrar à megera de língua ferina quem fora Padfoot, o maior maroto de Hogwarts, sem desmerecer os outros, claro.

Como Sirius gostava de lembrar da sua época de escola. E dos seus amigos. Cada um deles fora grande da sua própria maneira. 

Prongs era o líder do grupo, sempre inventando coisas novas para eles fazerem. Ele era carismático, um excelente jogador de quadribol, estudante com as maiores médias da sala sem fazer esforço algum, membro de uma das mais bem conceituadas famílias sangue puro. E pensar que Voldemort caçara e liquidara todos os Potter, exceto Harry...

O pai de James havia sido chefe do Departamento de Mistérios do ministério. O bisavô dele havia sido Ministro da Magia. E todos caíram diante da sede de poder do Lorde Negro.

Sirius ainda sentia o pesar pela perda do amigo. James havia sido o irmão que Sirius não tivera. Os dois se entendiam sem que fossem necessárias palavras. E Prongs se fora, junto com a sua Lilly.

Era fascinante observar James na sua vassoura voando. Ele parecia um pássaro, desfrutando da liberdade que havia no céu. Ao jogar quadribol, ele conseguia fazer movimentos com a goles nas mãos que nunca haviam sido imitados até o momento. Quem vê Harry voando hoje pode ver a sombra de James ao lado dele. Os dois têm a mesma fluidez ao voar, a mesma paixão por manobras arriscadas, a mesma adoração por se lançar aos céus com uma vassoura, como se aquele fosse o seu elemento natural.

E quando James virava Prongs, ele se tornava imponente. Um poderoso cervo que poderia ser o líder de sua manada, como havia sido o líder dos marotos. Sirius lamentava que Harry nunca tivesse visto seu pai se transformando, apesar da visão do _Patrono _de Harry ser impressionante pela sua similaridade com Prongs.

Então havia Moony. O bom e velho Moony. Ele era o estrategista do grupo, sempre ouvindo as idéias para brincadeiras dos outros e examinando todos os pontos fortes e fracos delas, apontando defeitos e dando sugestões para melhorá-las. Quando Moony examinava os planos, eles nunca eram pegos.

Sirius se lembrava de como Remus havia sido na escola. O garoto fechado, de aparência triste e doentia, que sumia todos os meses. O garoto assombrado pelo medo de perder seus poucos amigos se eles soubessem o que ele realmente era. Como eles tiveram trabalho em convencer Remus que não parariam de ser seus amigos apenas porque uma vez por mês ele se transformava numa fera incontrolável, com sede de sangue. Mas valera a pena.

Sirius se arrependia profundamente por ter pensado que Remus era o traidor. Remus nunca faria isto, ele deveria ter percebido na época. Esta atitude não condizia com a personalidade do lobisomem. Ele era honesto demais, desde que o assunto não fosse sua licantropia, cuidadoso demais, responsável demais. Moony fora o único aluno na história de Hogwarts a ter notas perfeitas nos sete anos de DCAT. O único que chegara perto disto havia sido Harry. A ironia da situação era que Remus tinha as maiores notas na disciplina que ensinava como caçar e matar aqueles que eram como ele. Uma criatura das trevas fora o melhor aluno de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da história da escola.

Mas isto combinava com Remus. Ele tinha um grande amor por aprender. Amor este que Sirius só encontrara igual em Hermione. Moony não tinha a mesma facilidade que Prongs ou ele mesmo, Padfoot, tinham para aprender as coisas. O lobisomem sempre precisara estudar muito, mas fazia isto sem obrigação, por gostar. O pouco dinheiro que Remus tinha ele empregava em livros. Sirius e James sempre procuravam dar livros ao lobisomem no aniversário e no Natal, principalmente aqueles livros mais caros que eles sabiam que o amigo não poderia comprar. Sirius imaginava o que Remus devia ter sofrido através dos anos, depois que eles terminaram a escola. Ninguém emprega lobisomens, ainda mais que estes são obrigados a se registrarem no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas, sessão de Animais Perigosos. O animago ainda queria saber como Remus sobrevivera por doze anos antes de vir dar aulas em Hogwarts no terceiro ano de Harry, ainda mais que a família de Moony, diferente dos Black e dos Potter, sempre havia sido muito humilde.

Havia também Wormtail. Não o Wormtail que era um comensal da morte, mas o que fora amigo deles na escola. 

Peter poderia ser visto como o elo mais fraco dos marotos. E ele o fora, de muitas maneiras. Mas sempre que eles precisavam de alguém para inventar histórias enquanto os outros aprontavam as brincadeiras, era Peter o escolhido. Ele tinha uma imaginação muito boa para isto, apesar de não ser muito inteligente quanto ao resto. Sirius lembrava o quanto ele e James precisaram ajudar Peter para que ele conseguisse se tornar um animago e, ainda assim, só conseguira se transformar em um animal pequeno.

Bem, a inteligência de Peter para desculpas e distrações era incontestável. Ela rendera a Sirius doze anos em Azkaban. Ela rendera as vidas de James e Lilly, deixando Harry órfão sob a guarda de parentes que o detestavam. Ela rendera a Remus doze anos de solidão e penúria. Wormtail conseguira fazer o que nem Filch e nem nenhum professor de Hogwarts, conseguiram: ele desmanchou os Marotos.

Sirius mais uma vez achou muito fraca a punição de Peter por tudo o que ele provocara em vida. Ter a alma consumida por um dementador fora muito pouco. Wormtail merecia ficar por anos e anos em Azkaban revivendo as lembranças de todo o sofrimento que ele havia provocado, antes de finalmente encontrar o seu fim.

E finalmente havia ele mesmo, Sirius, conhecido como Padfoot, o maior dos Marotos. Ele era tão inteligente quanto James, passando em todas as disciplinas sem esforço. Mas a sua grandeza era em armar as brincadeiras. 

As corujas de Hogwarts fariam o trajeto até a casa dos Black de olhos vendados se fosse necessário, pois sabiam o caminho decor, de tantas vezes elas iam até lá levando comunicações da escola sobre as últimas traquinagens de Sirius. Ele fora o campeão em detenções. Mesmo os gêmeos Weasley, por mais que se esforçassem, não chegaram nem perto do número de detenções que Sirius conseguia receber em um ano. Os pais dele nem se incomodavam mais em mandar berradores, senão haveria dois ou três deles todos os dias no café da manhã. Sirius estava certo de conhecer todos os cantos do castelo que precisavam ser limpos nas detenções, de ter polido todos os troféus ao menos 50 vezes por ano, de ter tirado o pó dos livros da biblioteca no mínimo umas vinte vezes por ano, de ter limpado todas as escadarias umas dez vezes por ano. Filch tinha até mesmo uma gaveta inteira do arquivo apenas para os registros de Sirius.

James vivia lhe perguntando qual era a graça de sempre ser pego. Sirius impreterivelmente respondia que era assim que todos saberiam que fora ele quem aprontara, e que se orgulhava disto.

Ele também fora o maior conquistador de Hogwarts. James poderia ter feito isto também, mas se apaixonara por Lilly no terceiro ano deles, nunca indo atrás de outras garotas. Remus nunca se interessara por garotas na escola. No início Sirius pensara que era porque ele tinha medo do que elas iriam achar da maldição dele. Depois chegara a desconfiar que Remus era gay, mas a teoria fora por água abaixo quando o lobisomem também não tivera nenhum encontro com garotos na escola. Até que finalmente entendera, no ano anterior, que Remus nunca se interessara por garotas porque nenhuma delas era a sua companheira destinada, como ele chamava Thera. Antes disto a maldição não permitira que ele se interessasse por ninguém. Bem, Sirius não tinha como adivinhar, já que nenhum livro sobre lobisomens dizia isto. Bem, isto acontecia provavelmente porque todos os livros ensinavam como reconhecer, caçar e matar lobisomens, e não sobre como era a vida amorosa deles. Sirius imaginava onde Remus havia descoberto sobre isto, além da própria experiência. Uma hora ele deveria perguntar para matar a curiosidade.

Mas os seus anos em Azkaban ainda o perseguiam. Sirius dormia sempre com um feitiço silenciador ao redor da cama, para ter certeza que não chamaria a atenção de ninguém quando acordasse gritando de algum pesadelo sobre aquela parte terrível de sua vida. Ele lembrava como a proximidade dos dementadores o fazia lembrar noite e dia que ele era o culpado pelas mortes de James e Lilly, por ter sugerido Peter como o fiel do segredo, como ele era o culpado por Harry ser órfão, como ele era o culpado por ter duvidado de Moony, do velho e confiável Moony... Ao mesmo tempo, ele se mantivera lúcido por se saber inocente. 

Sirius sabia que nunca esqueceria este capítulo de sua vida. Ele fizera o brincalhão Padfoot sumir dentro de um homem cheio de culpas. Ele mostrara quão baixo um ser humano poderia cair. 

Sirius se esforçava para mostrar aos outros que ele voltara a ser o despreocupado que fora antes de tudo acontecer, e conseguira de uma certa maneira. Mas ele sabia que dentro de si estava escondido o Sirius que passara doze anos no inferno sobre a Terra.

Neste instante a presa de Sirius foi avistada, interrompendo as lembranças deste sobre a despreocupação de sua adolescência. Madame Norris vinha caminhando no corredor lentamente, procurando por alunos fazendo o que não deviam. Sirius silenciosamente ergueu sua varinha, mirando a gata, antes de sussurrar: "Estupefaça." O feitiço atingiu a gata em cheio e o animago foi buscá-la, levando-a sorrateiramente para seu quarto para enfeitá-la. Ele a soltaria no café da manhã do dia seguinte, quando todos estivessem reunidos para prestigiar o feito. Claro que ele faria isto discretamente, afinal de contas ele agora era um professor e tinha que dar um bom exemplo aos alunos.

*****

Morgan procurava pelos corredores a gata do zelador. Ela tinha que capturar aquela gata antes que o arruaceiro o fizesse, já que ele tivera a coragem de apostar com ela quem deixaria a gata mais enfeitada para a Páscoa. Como se o idiota fosse capaz de vencê-la....

A professora de Duelos ainda não conseguia aceitar que o conselho de sua família e o da Ilha Sagrada houvessem permitido que Thera se envolvesse com um homem. Isto ia contra tudo o que aprendera desde que nascera.

As primeiras lembranças de Morgan eram sobre sua família freqüentando os rituais da Ilha Sagrada. Ela se lembrava das fogueiras de Beltane e das orações entre as árvores. Sua mãe começara a lhe ensinar, desde muito pequena, os princípios das ervas, a importância da meditação, as primeiras magias... Em Ávalon, diferentemente do resto do mundo mágico, se ensinavam as crianças o que elas precisavam aprender sobre magia antes mesmo de começarem os estudos formais.

Em quase todas as lembranças de Morgan, Thera estava presente. As duas primas nasceram no mesmo ano, com apenas dois meses diferenciando uma da outra. Elas brincavam juntas, correndo entre as árvores da floresta, até que começaram a ser educadas nas artes mágicas. Então seus caminhos começaram a se separar. Enquanto Morgan aprendia sobre ervas, Thera era educada sobre seu dom, aprendendo desde técnicas fundamentais de meditação e purificação do ambiente, até feitiços complexos e perigosos, como o que realizara no ano anterior em Hogwarts. Fora nesta época que Morgan aprendera que sua prima era a profetisa e que precisava ser protegida a qualquer custo.

Então chegara o dia em que as duas começaram a estudar na Academia Ávalon de Artes Arcanas. Elas faziam todas as classes juntas, exceto que Thera tinha vários períodos extras apenas sobre Adivinhação. No segundo ano dela na Academia, a profetisa já sabia muito mais sobre o assunto que as professoras, tendo passado em seus NEMs em Adivinhação naquele ano, assumindo seu lugar perante a sociedade da ilha como a profetisa, apesar de continuar a estudar o resto das disciplinas. Morgan abriu um sorriso ao lembrar de Thera se atrapalhando com sua varinha em qualquer aula que necessitasse fazer um feitiço ofensivo e, algumas vezes, até com os defensivos. A prima tinha uma alma tão pura que não conseguia ferir ninguém, preferindo machucar a si mesma. Bem, realmente a varinha de Thera não servia para este tipo de magia, sendo feita de freixo com pêlo da crina da cauda de um centauro. Era uma varinha que só servia para adivinhação mesmo.

Já Morgan se orgulhava de sua varinha. Carvalho com corda de coração de dragão. Uma varinha para lutadores, como dissera o artesão da Ilha Sagrada que a fez. E Morgan era uma lutadora. Ela quisera se unir à resistência contra Voldemort, mas o conselho de Ávalon a proibira, dizendo que eles só tomariam partido quando a ameaça chegasse à ilha. E Voldemort nunca conseguiu chegar à Ilha Sagrada. Não fora por falta de tentativas, mas os avisos de Thera sobre as tentativas de ataque do Lorde Negro e os feitiços que protegiam e escondiam a Ilha Sagrada de qualquer um que não fosse um habitante da ilha, ou estivesse acompanhado por um, sempre foram a melhor defesa.

Quando as duas primas terminaram seus estudos, começaram a dar aulas na academia. Morgan assumira as classes de Poções, matéria que admirava e onde fora a melhor aluna que já havia surgido na ilha. Thera assumira as turmas de Adivinhação, tentando despertar os poderes latentes dentro de cada um de seus alunos. E então, depois de mais de dez anos lecionando na academia, elas vieram para Hogwarts, atrás de uma visão de Thera. E ali a profetisa encontrara o lobisomem...

Morgan era obrigada a aceitar as decisões do Conselho da família e do Conselho da Ilha Sagrada sobre o relacionamento de Thera e Lupin, mas ela não tinha que concordar. Se Lupin causasse o menor sofrimento à sua adorada prima, Morgan se encarregaria pessoalmente de causar muita dor a ele.

Neste momento Morgan percebeu que não conseguia encontrar aquela gata em lugar algum. 'No mínimo o idiota já a capturou!' Pensou indignada, antes de ir para seus aposentos dormir.

*****

Remus terminara de fechar seu escritório onde estivera anotando as detenções que os Gryffindors receberam nos últimos dias. Agora ele sabia a trabalheira que Minerva tinha quando ela era a diretora de Gryffindor, a casa de Hogwarts com o maior número de fazedores de malfeitos. Ele mesmo tivera que deduzir alguns pontos e aplicar detenções a dois alunos que soltaram um bicho-papão no meio de sua aula ao primeiro ano Hufflepuff. Os pequenos quase morreram de medo, enquanto os dois alunos mais velhos, responsáveis pelo incidente, caíram na risada em pleno corredor. 

Os incidentes como este se multiplicavam, e Remus estava apostando que havia um dedinho de Sirius neles. De alguma forma Padfoot estava ensinando aos alunos como aprontarem brincadeiras. O lobisomem estava elaborando uma maneira de pegar o amigo no ato, para poder conversar seriamente com ele e faze-lo entender que os dois não eram mais alunos, e sim professores responsáveis e que tinham que dar exemplo. E Sirius estava precisando desta conversa, ainda mais depois de todas as cenas que ele fizera com Morgan no último ano.

Neste momento o diretor de Gryffindor percebeu o quanto era tarde. Ele passara mais tempo trabalhando na parte administrativa de sua casa do que percebera, e ainda nem terminara de escrever as cartas que teria que enviar a alguns pais no dia seguinte sobre as proezas dos filhos. Novamente o lobisomem imaginou como Minerva conseguia fazer tudo isto quando os marotos estavam em Hogwarts, ou quando os gêmeos Weasley ali estudavam. Neste ponto ele era obrigado a concordar com Severus: ainda bem que não havia nenhum Weasley estudando na escola no momento. Mas, do jeito que a família ia aumentando, em mais alguns anos haveriam muitos Weasley por ali e, quem sabe, alguns Potter, que provavelmente o sobrecarregariam de serviço.

Remus começou a sentir sua dor de cabeça aumentando. Em mais três dias seria novamente lua cheia, e ele já começava a sentir os efeitos desta. Amanhã ele teria que ir até Severus buscar mais uma dose de sua poção, para ter certeza que se sentiria seguro no dia da lua cheia.

*****

Severus puxava Rolanda pela mão enquanto eles caminhavam silenciosamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Por um momento os dois se esconderam num canto, enquanto Morgan passava por eles resmungando algo contra Sirius. Quando ela saiu de vista, o casal continuou sua jornada, até que saíram pela porta principal da escola em direção à quadra de quadribol.

O mestre de Poções retirou um cobertor de uma sacola que trazia consigo e o estendeu no chão, antes de retirar mais dois outros cobertores que os cobririam, afinal de contas ainda era março e o tempo ainda estava frio.

Quando a cama improvisada ficou pronta, Severus e Rolanda se olharam.

"Eu tenho vontade de fazer isto cada vez que te vejo montada naquela tua vassoura apitando as partidas de quadribol..." disse Severus antes de beijar sua esposa.

Logo os beijos ficaram mais ardentes e os dois foram se entregando a paixão, procurando retirar todos os obstáculos que haviam entre eles para consumá-la, até o momento em que não havia nada separando os dois corpos deles e eles então se deitaram na cama improvisada.

"Bem, bem.... o que temos aqui?" 

Severus e Rolanda se separaram rapidamente, procurando se cobrir com as cobertas ao redor deles, se virando na direção da voz. Ali, perto deles, com sorrisos zombeteiros nos rostos, estavam parados Harry e Ginny Potter.

"O que... o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Severus.

"Eu vim buscar Ginny que estava corrigindo alguns trabalhos, e nós acabamos demorando. Estávamos indo para a zona de aparatação quando encontramos algo que nós dois achávamos que era proibido fazer em Hogwarts fora da privacidade dos dormitórios...." Harry respondeu zombeteiro, adorando ver o vermelhão que agora adornava o rosto dos seus antigos professores. "Ainda mais depois de termos levado um enorme sermão sobre comportamento apropriado a membros do corpo docente. Vocês dois tiveram sorte que fomos nós que os encontramos, e não um dos alunos ou, melhor ainda, Sirius!"

Severus ficou incrivelmente branco ao ouvir isto. Ele só imaginava o que escutaria se seu nêmesis o encontrasse ali ao invés dos Potter. Rapidamente ele começou a juntar suas roupas, sendo acompanhado nisto por Rolanda, antes de juntarem os cobertores e correrem para dentro do castelo, deixando Harry e Ginny rindo muito para trás.

*****

Toda a escola estava reunida para o café da manhã no dia seguinte. Minerva estava sentada na mesa dos professores com uma enorme dor de cabeça de tanto ouvir Filch reclamando do desaparecimento da madame Norris, sua gata. O zelador ainda estava um pouco atrás dela falando o que faria quando descobrisse quem havia sumido com sua pobre gatinha. Neste momento chegou o correio coruja. Todos ficaram olhando quando quatro grandes corujas entraram no salão carregando uma cesta, que foi colocada bem na frente de Filch. Este abriu a cesta e madame Norris saltou fora desta, fazendo o zelador desmaiar ao ver o estado da gata, que desfilou em cima da mesa dos professores, para todos a verem. O cheiro de chocolate cercava o bichano que agora era branco, cheio de pintas coloridas e com um grande laço vermelho no pescoço. Os alunos tiveram um acesso de riso ao verem a gata, que era detestada por todos. Muitos professores também tentaram segurar as risadas. Morgan olhava para Sirius com raiva por ter perdido a aposta, enquanto este lhe deva um sorriso triunfante. Remus e Thera apenas sacudiam as cabeças, percebendo logo quem eram os responsáveis pelo visual novo da gata, enquanto Minerva tentava, em vão, controlar a situação.

Depois de muitas risadas por boa parte da escola, Filch conseguiu pegar madame Norris e a carregou para fora do salão, a segurando com força contra o peito. Muitos alunos e vários professores se levantaram, dando o café da manhã por encerrado e dirigindo-se para suas salas de aula. 

Morgan se levantou, furiosa por haver sido passada para trás, e atravessou o salão batendo os pés. Sirius não resistiu a isto e, com um sorriso maroto, se transformou em Padfoot, indo atrás dela. Remus viu a ação do amigo, mas não conseguiu para-lo a tempo. O grande cachorro preto latiu, atraindo a atenção de Morgan, que se virou, para si. Então ele começou a correr e pulou na professora de Duelos, a derrubando no chão, antes de lamber o rosto dela.

Morgan ficou estática a princípio, antes de começar a se debater, tentando tirar o enorme cão de cima de si. Os alunos e professores que ainda estavam no salão observavam a cena, não sabendo o que pensar dela. Remus, Thera e Minerva sacudiam as cabeças, não sabendo o que mais fazer com Morgan e Sirius. Quando Padfoot manejou lamber a boca de Morgan, esta finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar do animal, o jogando longe, antes de se levantar e começar a persegui-lo para se vingar. Mas o cão era mais rápido. Então a professora de Duelos puxou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço, que atingiu Padfoot em cheio, fazendo este parar no lugar onde estava e começar a se coçar. Morgan se deu por satisfeita e marchou para fora do salão. Muitos que ainda estavam ali presentes seguiram com ela.

Sirius manejou voltar a forma humana, mas sem conseguir parar de se coçar. Remus foi até ele, com a melhor cara de censura que pode fazer, e parou de braços cruzados perto do amigo.

"Anda logo, Moony. Inverta logo este feitiço para que esta maldita coceira pare!"

"FINITE INCANTATUM!" Falou Remus, terminando com a coceira do amigo.

"Obrigado." Agradeceu o animago.

"Por que fizeste isto, Padfoot? Algo me diz que ela não gostou nem um pouco, além de ter sido uma ação muito infantil e, o pior de tudo, feita bem na frente dos alunos."

Sirius fez uma careta para o lobisomem, antes de simplesmente sacudir os ombros.

"Esta mulher me adora, Moony. Marque bem isto. Esta mulher me adora."

E com isto o animago saiu do salão, indo dar sua primeira aula do dia.

*****

Morgan passara a noite inteira acordada, trabalhando no seu laboratório particular, para terminar aquela poção. Hoje ela se vingaria daquele animago convencido pelas lambidas que recebera no dia anterior.

Selando a poção dentro de uma garrafinha, a professora de Duelos foi silenciosamente até a cozinha, onde despejou o conteúdo desta dentro da jarra de suco de abóbora que seria colocado na frente de Sirius, depois de dizer aos elfos domésticos que aquilo era um fortificante que ele havia lhe solicitado. 

Depois disto ela foi até o salão e lançou um feitiço na cadeira dele, antes de abrir uma pequena caixa e derrubar o conteúdo desta na cadeira. Após todos os preparativos estarem terminados, Morgan saiu do salão, se preparando para retornar quando mais pessoas já estivessem ali reunidas, para não atrair atenção para si mesma.

*****

Sirius se sentou confortavelmente na sua cadeira à mesa do salão, pronto para continuar saboreando sua grande vitória sobre Morgan no dia anterior. Enquanto esta não chegava, o animago se serviu de um grande copo de suco de abóbora, o tomando em poucos goles. Nisto Morgan entrou no salão, se sentando na sua cadeira e vigiando Sirius com um sorriso malicioso, que rapidamente chamou a atenção deste. O que ela poderia ter aprontado para sorrir daquela maneira? Foi enquanto pensava nisto que Sirius sentiu as primeiras mordidas. Ele se levantou num salto e começou a procurar, enquanto sentia picadas por todo o corpo. Foi quando ele viu aquele pontinho preto minúsculo, que só podia significar uma coisa: pulgas!

Neste meio tempo todo o salão olhava para Sirius, vendo este se coçar e se estapear. Alguns professores logo entenderam qual era o problema e começaram a arredar suas cadeiras para longe do animago. Morgan não conseguiu se segurar mais e caiu na risada, saboreando sua vitória.

Sirius puxou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço anti-pulgas, mas nada aconteceu. Ele tentou outro feitiço, e então mais um, mas nenhum deles resolvia o problema.

"O que você fez?" Perguntou irritado para Morgan.

"Este é o resultado do trabalho de uma Mestra de Poções, seu arrogante. Já que você quer ser um cachorro para lamber as pessoas, pois então que tenha as pulgas que este tem, pulguento!" E com isto a jovem se retirou da mesa.

Sirius começou a ferver de raiva observando Morgan sair do salão enquanto continuava a sentir as picadas. Ele então foi até Remus.

"Remus, me ajuda com isto."

Remus olhou bem para seu amigo. Ele queria ajudar, mas Thera já o havia avisado que quando Morgan preparava uma poção para um fim específico, apenas outro mestre de Poções poderia fazer alguma coisa. Além disto, se tratavam de pulgas, e a lua cheia ocorreria na noite seguinte...

"Sinto muito, Padfoot, mas amanhã é lua cheia e a última coisa que eu precisarei, então, serão pulgas me picando." Com isto o lobisomem também se levantou da mesa, acompanhado pela profetisa, e saiu do recinto.

Sirius olhou ao redor, magoado com o amigo, mas entendendo a posição deste. Moony já sofria demais com a transformação para ainda ter que se preocupar com pulgas. Neste meio tempo ele também entendera que Morgan não devia ter utilizado um feitiço, mas sim uma poção. E para resolver isto seria necessária a intervenção de um mestre no assunto. Como provavelmente Morgan não o ajudaria, isto lhe deixava apenas uma única alternativa, por mais que ele a odiasse. Ele teria que pedir ajuda a Snape.

*****

Severus estava quase caindo da cadeira de tanto rir do dilema de Sirius. Nos últimos dois dias ele se divertira muito, primeiro com Morgan sendo lambida pelo animago, agora com Sirius tendo pulgas. O mestre de Poções logo reconhecera o que a Du Lac intrometida fizera. Ela fizera Sirius beber uma poção que atraía pulgas por uma semana e as mantinha presas ao alvo, a não ser que se bebesse outra poção e, pelo visto, havia colocado um feitiço na cadeira de Sirius para impedir que as pulgas se espalhassem pelo salão até que o alvo delas chegasse.

Severus tinha que dar o braço a torcer. Ter Black e a Du Lac ali na escola estava sendo muito divertido. Ele finalmente se sentia vingado por tudo o que sofrera nas mãos do animago enquanto eles eram alunos. Neste momento ele percebeu Black se aproximando cabisbaixo da sua cadeira.

"Snape, me livre destas pulgas."

Severus abriu seu sorriso mais satânico.

"Eu não estou ouvindo, Black. Poderias repetir?"

"Snape, você me livra destas pulgas?"

"Acho que faltaram as palavrinhas mágicas, Black, por isto eu não estou ouvindo."

Sirius respirou fundo.

"Professor Snape, você poderia, por favor, me livrar destas pulgas?"

"Agora sim, nós temos um progresso. Eu acho que posso fazer algo a respeito, mas apenas...."

Sirius se exasperou.

"Mas o que? Fale de uma vez, homem!"

"Mas apenas se, fora dos horários de aula, tu fores meu escravo por uma semana."

"O QUE? Mas nem morto."

"Tudo bem, então conviva com as pulgas, pulguento. Se mudares de idéia, sabes onde me encontrar." E com isto Severus saiu do salão, deixando Sirius para trás o fuzilando com o olhar.

Naquele mesmo dia Severus recebeu a visita de Sirius, que concordou com a exigência deste para se ver livre das pulgas. O professor de Poções teve a melhor semana da sua vida depois disto.

*****

O final do ano letivo se aproximava rápido, e com ele o tão esperado casamento de Remus e Thera.

A profetisa fora várias vezes a loja de Madame Malkin junto com uma comitiva das outras professoras de Hogwarts para experimentar seu robe para o casamento. As colegas de serviço insistiram e este não seria azul como todas as outras roupas da profetisa. Fora difícil chegar a um consenso sobre a cor do traje e o modelo dele porque todas as mulheres queriam dar sua opinião. Thera apenas dissera que seria um casamento bruxo tradicional, realizado segundo as leis do Ministério e de Ávalon. Mas a profetisa não abriu mão de utilizar seu véu bordado, símbolo do que ela era, com flores de laranjeira espalhadas sobre ele, como mandava a tradição.

Remus estava enfrentando um problema semelhante, enquanto ouvia Sirius, Harry, os Weasley, Pérgamo e até Severus, que fora ao Beco Diagonal arrastado por Rolanda, dando palpites sobre seu robe. Severus insistia no uso de preto que, segundo ele, era sempre elegante. Sirius começou a discutir com o Mestre de Poções ao ouvir isto, dizendo que o melhor era um traje azul marinho, já que Thera provavelmente usaria algo azul como sempre. 

O lobisomem ouviu os conselhos e as discussões por algum tempo, antes de perder a paciência, mandando todos calarem a boca que o casamento era dele e de Thera, e que ele iria decidir sozinho sobre a cor de seu robe. Todos ficaram olhando para Remus de olhos arregalados porque nunca o haviam visto perder a paciência.

*****

No último final de semana do ano letivo, que era no período da lua crescente, Hogwarts recebeu inúmeros convidados, ficando com as dependências para hóspedes lotadas. A família Du Lac, o alto conselho da Ilha Sagrada, a diretoria e o corpo docente das academias Druídica e Ávalon e os representantes de todas as famílias radicadas em Ávalon estavam presentes, ansiosos para testemunharem o casamento de Thera Du Lac e Remus Lupin.

Vários representantes do Ministério também compareceram, querendo marcar presença e saciar a curiosidade sobre os habitantes da mítica ilha. Convites para o casamento foram disputados por muitos.

Remus estava em pé naquele que era seu quarto pela última vez. De comum acordo ele e Thera resolveram que eles deveriam morar nos aposentos dela, que foram modificados magicamente para acomodarem a biblioteca do lobisomem e os animais que eram objetos de estudo de algumas séries de DCAT. O casal também concordara que a sala de meditação seria praticamente de uso privativo da profetisa, por conter muitos objetos de prata que eram fatais para Remus.

O professor de DCAT terminava de colocar seu robe, feito de um belíssimo tom de dourado, diante dos olhos vigilantes de Sirius, Harry e Severus, que estava ali para ter certeza que os outros dois não aprontariam nada com o noivo. O lobisomem estava começando a caminhar nervosamente pelo quarto. Ele estava nervoso com o casamento e com a noite que se seguiria...

"Calma, Moony. Daqui a pouco tu farás um buraco no chão. Conta aqui pro velho Sirius o que te preocupa?"

Remus se sentou numa cadeira e colocou o rosto entre as mãos e ficou em silêncio.

"Não te preocupes, Remus, eu passei por isto e sei como é angustiante esta espera pela cerimônia. Mas logo, logo esta começará!" Falou Harry dando um tapinha nas costas do ex-maroto. Sirius se apressou em concordar, apesar de dizer que não era casado para saber disto, mas que lembrava de ter visto James e Harry nervosos nos seus casamentos. Até mesmo Severus teve que concordar que também estivera nervoso. Mas Remus continuava calado.

"Fala de uma vez, Moony, o que te aflige?"

"Estou nervoso sobre o que vai acontecer depois da cerimônia e da festa." Falou Remus numa voz muito baixa.

Os outros três homens no aposento olharam incrédulos para o diretor de Gryffindor. Se Remus não estava preparado para se casar, então nenhum dos presentes estaria.

"Mas Moony...", começou a falar Sirius, "Eu achei que este casamento com a profetisa era tudo o que você queria. E agora me dizes que não estás pronto para casar."

Remus levantou o rosto e encarou os três.

"Não é isto. Vocês entenderam errado. Eu estou mais do que pronto a dividir toda a minha vida com Thera. Ela é minha outra metade."

"Então qual é o problema?" Severus perguntou bruscamente.

O Lobisomem respondeu baixinho e nenhum dos presentes conseguiu entender.

"Dá pra repetir mais alto, Remus?" Perguntou Harry.

"Estou nervoso por causa da noite de núpcias. Pronto, eu disse. Satisfeitos agora?"

Sirius abriu um grande sorriso.

"É verdade, eu tinha me esquecido que o Moony aqui é virgem. Eu pensei que este probleminha havia sido solucionado durante o noivado, mas acho que me enganei..."

"Padfoot, isto não é engraçado. Eu tenho medo de não agradar Thera, ou de machucá-la caso eu não consiga dominar o lobo dentro de mim."

"Não se preocupe, Moony, o velho Padfoot aqui, conhecidíssimo por seus altos conhecimentos na arte de amar, vai te dar uma dicas para uma noite maravilhosa de amor com a tua profetisa..." Começou a falar Sirius, estufando o peito, feliz com a oportunidade de falar sobre suas conquistas amorosas desde os tempos da escola.

"Cala a boca, Black, que nos últimos tempos você não consegue agarrar nem uma cadela, a não ser que as pulgas contêm como algo neste campo." Cortou Severus o discurso do animago.

Sirius se esquentou e ia começar a discutir, enquanto Harry e Remus tentavam segurar o riso por causa do vermelhão do animago.

"Olha quem fala, seboso. Até parece que você sabe muito do assunto."

"Pelo menos minha esposa não reclama. Aliás, acontece justamente o contrário."

Ao ouvir isto Harry não agüentou e desatou a rir, lembrando da noite em que ele e Ginny surpreenderam Severus e Rolanda numa posição muito comprometedora no campo de Quadribol. Severus percebeu que Harry estava pensando naquela ocasião e corou um pouco.

"Então o que você sugere, espertalhão?" Perguntou Sirius indignado.

"Eu apenas quero dizer a Lupin para seguir seus instintos. Afinal de contas ele é um lobisomem e a profetisa sabe disto e o aceita pelo que ele é. Seguindo seus instintos ele saberá o que fazer e se o que está fazendo está certo ou não."

Remus pensou sobre isto um pouco e percebeu que Severus estava certo. Thera o amava pelo que ele era, homem e lobo. E seus instintos e sentidos eram tão aguçados que ele poderia sentir e saber qualquer coisa que Thera estivesse sentindo naquela noite. Remus abriu um sorriso de alivio e se levantou, andando até o mestre de Poções e o abraçando, surpreendendo a este e a Sirius e Harry.

"Obrigado pelo conselho, Severus."

"Isto não era para ser um conselho, lobisomem. Era para ser um insulto." Replicou Snape com um discretíssimo sorriso.

"Então sempre que quiseres me insultar desta maneira, serás bem vindo, Severus."

*****

Todos os convidados se aglomeravam a beira do lago de Hogwarts, no mesmo lugar onde havia sido o casamento de Harry e Ginny. Os habitantes de Ávalon eram facilmente reconhecidos por se trajarem de azul, com robes requintados e feitos de tecidos caros. A diretora da Academia Ávalon era facilmente reconhecida pela sua imponência e pela tiara de ouro e pedras preciosas que usava. A alta sacerdotisa do culto da Deusa Mãe podia ser reconhecida pela pintura que utilizava no rosto. O conselho da Ilha Sagrada utilizava robes do mesmo feitio, com uma faixa que indicava quem eles eram.

O ministro Weasley também usava seu melhor traje, sabendo da importância desta união para o seu amigo e para a sociedade bruxa. Toda a sua família estava presente, bem como inúmeros membros do alto escalão do ministério.

Todos os presentes tinham velas nas mãos, que se acenderam tão logo o noivo saiu do castelo. Enquanto Remus se aproximava acompanhado por Harry, Sirius e Severus, todos os presentes formaram dois grandes círculos. No menor deles estavam os amigos mais próximos dos noivos, bem como os familiares de Thera e os colegas do serviço deles, além de vários habitantes de Ávalon.

No círculo externo estavam todos os alunos de Hogwarts, além de várias outras pessoas que haviam comparecido.

Remus se postou no meio do círculo, onde estavam presentes Arthur Weasley e Gawain Rhys, presidente do alto conselho da Ilha Sagrada, que iriam celebrar a união do lobisomem e da profetisa, além de Harry e Ginny, que atuariam como parentes de Remus, já que este não tinha nenhum parente ainda vivo, e Sirius, que era o padrinho de Remus. Também estavam presentes a mãe de Thera, já que o pai chegaria com a filha em pouco tempo, e Morgan, como madrinha de Thera.

Foi quando todos os sussurros pararam e Thera entrou no círculo acompanhada por seu pai. Remus sabia que nunca a havia visto tão linda. O robe prateado que ela usava fazia com que os cabelos dela parecessem brilhar mais do que nunca abaixo do véu bordado que utilizava. Os olhos violeta dela pareciam mais límpidos do que nunca. O perfume das flores de laranjeira que se espelhavam por cima do véu encheu os sentidos de Remus. Thera parecia com uma daquelas fadas que os trouxas desenhavam nos livros infantis, completamente etérea. E em pouco tempo aquela beldade seria sua esposa.

Thera olhava firmemente para Remus, fascinada em como o robe dourado que este usava ressaltava os cabelos castanho-claros levemente grisalhos e os olhos âmbar. A profetisa abriu um sorriso ao pensar como até as roupas deles se completavam perfeitamente. Ela de prateado e ele de dourado, como a noite e o dia.

O pai de Thera a levou até Remus e lhe deu um beijo na testa, antes de se unir a mãe da profetisa mais atrás.

Arthur Weasley olhou para os dois noivos.

"Meus amigos, estamos aqui reunidos hoje para celebrarmos a união de duas pessoas que enfrentaram todos os obstáculos que lhes foram apresentados antes de finalmente poderem se unir. Ambos enfrentaram grandes provações através de suas vidas. Provações estas que os deixaram fortes. E hoje eles vêm aqui de livre e expontânea vontade para trocarem seus votos de amor e fidelidade, dando assim um passo importantíssimo para o futuro e a felicidade de ambos. Foi previsto que eles se encontrariam e que o futuro de um andava junto com o futuro do outro, como aconteceu nas outras vidas que eles se encontraram." Arthur se calou, enquanto Gawain repetia suas palavras em galês para aqueles que viviam na ilha sagrada mas não compreendiam o inglês. Depois que isto aconteceu, Arthur fez um sinal para que Remus e Thera se aproximassem e trocassem seus votos de casamento.

Remus olhou fundo nos olhos de sua amada, vendo apenas felicidade e amor, amor por ele, dentro deles. Pegando as delicadas mãos nas suas, as acariciou um pouco, antes de dizer seus votos.

"Thera, quando eu era muito pequeno, uma maldição se abateu sobre mim, me trazendo desespero e, conforme fui crescendo, a certeza que nunca encontraria alguém para amar. Eu sou um lobisomem e, como todo lobisomem, apenas posso amar uma única pessoa por toda a minha vida. Mas normalmente os lobisomens nunca chegam a encontrar esta pessoa, morrendo solitários. Mas eu te encontrei. Sonhei contigo por muito tempo antes de finalmente de encontrar. Eu soube, desde que te vi, que eras a minha companheira destinada, que tu eras a única pessoa que eu poderia amar na minha vida. Para a minha felicidade, tu me aceitaste como homem e como fera. Aquela noite na floresta, onde tu dominaste o lobo, o aceitando por completo, foi uma das noites mais felizes da minha vida. Eu te amo com todo o meu ser e sei que vou te amar por toda a minha vida e além dela, por toda a eternidade. Eu prometo, minha querida, te amar, te proteger, te venerar, te adorar e te fazer feliz com todas as forças do meu ser.

Thera sentiu seus olhos ficarem aguados ao ouvir as palavras de Remus. Sorrindo, a profetisa começou a dizer seus votos.

"Remus, tu vieste a preencher um vazio que havia dentro de mim que eu não sabia existir. Por toda a minha vida estive a prever o que aconteceria, tendo visões do futuro. Numa destas visões eu te vi, e soube, desde aquele momento, que a minha vida e a tua estavam interligadas. Então eu vim para Hogwarts e te conheci. A primeira vez que nos beijamos eu soube que nosso destino era estarmos juntos, pois nós assim estivemos em inúmeras vidas no passado. Nós somos duas metades de uma mesma alma que se procuram vida após vida, sempre se encontrando e se apaixonando novamente. Tu me aceitaste pelo que sou, entendendo meu destino como a Profetisa de Ávalon, assim como eu te aceitei e vim a te amar pelo que tu és, homem e lobo. Eu testemunhei o teu tormento nas noites de lua cheia, e isto apenas veio a aumentar meu amor por ti. Tu és uma pessoa maravilhosa, como homem e como lobo. Ao teu lado me sinto segura, protegida e amada. Te amo tanto que hoje estou aqui fazendo algo que nenhuma profetisa antes de mim fez por mais de dois milênios. Estou aqui para me entregar a ti de corpo e alma, para me tornar tua esposa. Eu te amo e hei de te amar por toda a eternidade.

Remus também sentiu seus olhos marejarem ao ouvir Thera. Aquela mulher maravilhosa significava mais do que a própria vida para ele, e o lobisomem novamente prometeu a si mesmo fazer tudo o que pudesse para que ela fosse feliz. Então ele soltou uma das mãos de Thera apenas por tempo o suficiente para pegar as alianças com Sirius, que deu um sorriso de incentivo para o amigo. Então o diretor de Gryffindor colocou a aliança mais delicada no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Thera antes de levar esta mão até seus lábios e a beijar. Thera colocou a aliança sobressalente em Remus, olhando intensamente nos olhos dele. Remus então interligou os dedos de ambos, antes de trocar um beijo cheio de ternura e amor com sua esposa.

Neste momento os pais de Thera se aproximaram e deram sua benção ao casal. Em seguida foi a fez dos Potter, como representantes da família de Remus, já que Harry era como um sobrinho para o lobisomem. Então chegou a vez de Sirius e Morgan, como padrinhos, os abençoarem. Por fim, a atual Dama do Lago, Nimue Du Champs, a alta sacerdotisa de Ávalon, abençoou o jovem casal, com toda a majestosidade que possuía como a representante da Deusa-Mãe.

Finalmente o casal assinou o livro de registros do Ministério e o de Ávalon, tornando o matrimônio indissolúvel perante a lei dos bruxos e da Ilha Sagrada.

Depois de encerrados estes procedimentos, todos apagaram as velas que traziam, desmanchando os círculos tradicionais, enquanto Remus puxava Thera para outro beijo, cheio de paixão e felicidade, antes de começar a puxar sua esposa para dentro do grande salão de Hogwarts, onde ocorreria a festa do casamento, sendo seguidos por todos os presentes.

*****

Sirius estava parado num canto do salão observando Remus e Thera dançando pela enésima vez aquela noite. Ele estava muito feliz por seu amigo, que finalmente se unira a mulher que amava. Um pouco mais ao lado ele pode ver Harry e Ginny dançando. Até mesmo Snape estava na pista de dança com Rolanda nos braços.

Sirius tinha um pouco de inveja da felicidade deles. Todos haviam encontrado alguém para amar. James fora o primeiro. Parecia que fora ontem que seu melhor amigo se casara com a sua Lilly, mas isto acontecera há mais de vinte anos. Prongs e sua amada tiveram pouco tempo juntos, antes de Voldemort terminar com a vida deles. Agora o filho dos dois dançava feliz nos braços da esposa, fazendo com que o animago se sentisse velho. 

Depois do final da guerra, Sirius fora ao casamento de todos os Weasley, de Harry e, agora, ao casamento de Remus. Até Snape encontrara alguém e se casara. Como Sirius almejava encontrar uma pessoa especial com quem pudesse dividir o resto de sua vida...

Sem entender porque, a imagem de Morgan apareceu nos pensamentos do animago ao pensar em alguém especial. Ele logo a dispensou.

Neste momento ele sentiu alguém se aproximando por trás e, ao se virar, encontrou-se cara a cara com a professora de Duelos.

"Alguma outra brincadeira com pulgas?" Perguntou cheio de malícia.

"Não, apenas procurando alguém para conversar que não esteja se derretendo de amor ou falando de amor, ou falando sobre o amor dos noivos, ou qualquer outra coisa parecida. Achei que tinha encontrado, mas me enganei ao pensar que poderia ter uma conversa interessante contigo, seu arrogante."

Sirius olhou atentamente para a mulher ao seu lado. Ela o irritava profundamente, mas ele também não podia negar que aqueles lábios carnudos pareciam pedir para serem beijados sem piedade alguma. Que os cabelos negros pareciam querer que ele corresse seus dedos por eles vezes sem conta. Que as curvas daquele corpo feminino, escondidas embaixo do robe azul, pareciam implorar para serem exploradas...

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar estes pensamentos sobre a mulher ao seu lado, que sempre o tirava do sério.

"Vamos sair da festa. Vamos a algum outro lugar. Eu também não agüento mais todo este romantismo."

Morgan o olhou cheia de desconfiança.

"E o que te fazes pensar que eu quero sair daqui para outro lugar, e ainda por cima com a tua companhia?"

"Ora, a minha personalidade vibrante, claro! Além disto, eu sou o único que não está se derretendo vendo o amor dos noivos e eu também posso oferecer um passeio inesquecível na primeira e única motocicleta voadora do mundo bruxo."

"Convencido! Mas a parte da motocicleta voadora soa interessante. Eu não sabia que existia uma destas."

"E não existe. Eu mesmo comprei a moto e a encantei."

"Claro, só podia ser coisa tua. Mas eu topo, nem que seja apenas para mostrar que esta tua moto não funciona direito, como tudo o mais que tu fazes."

"Ela funciona sim. Me encontre no portão principal em meia hora, e coloque algo mais confortável para voar na minha maravilhosa moto!"

*****

Morgan andava do lado de fora de Hogwarts vestindo uma calça confortável de brim e um suéter vermelho, que realçava os belos cabelos negros. Ela detestava usar calças, preferindo robes, por serem muito mais confortáveis, mas algo lhe dizia que ela se arrependeria se não colocasse calças para voar naquela tão falada moto.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho muito alto e percebeu um grande farol voando na sua direção. Pouco depois Sirius aterrissava a moto na frente dela. O animago utilizava calças de couro e botas, uma camisa branca cujos primeiros botões estavam abertos, permitindo a visão dos pêlos escuros do peito dele, e uma jaqueta de couro por cima. Um lenço pendia frouxamente no pescoço dele. Se Morgan não o achasse tão detestável, ela seria obrigada a concordar que ele estava muito sexy.

"Suba de uma vez, mulher. Quero mostrar como esta belezinha voa macia, além da bela vista das montanhas da Escócia e dos campos da Inglaterra."

"Não enche, Black." Cortou Morgan rispidamente antes de subir na carona da moto, atrás de Sirius, que rapidamente decolou.

Os dois voaram por quase quatro horas, trocando farpas verbais sobre o desempenho da motocicleta e sobre a vista abaixo. De repente Sirius aterrissou a moto diante de uma grande casa.

"Que lugar é este, convencido?" Perguntou a professora de Duelos.

"Esta é a mansão Black. Foi aqui que nasci.", Respondeu Sirius com tristeza na voz, "O Ministério me devolveu a propriedade depois que todas as acusações contra mim foram retiradas, mas nunca vim até aqui. Não venho aqui desde que me mandaram para aquele inferno."

Morgan não sabia de onde surgiu a vontade repentina de abraçar o animago, dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem. Ela conhecia a história dele. Ela fizera uma pesquisa sobre ele para poder aplicar bons logros. Havia um vazio de doze anos na história daquele homem, onde aparecia apenas um único registro: Azkaban. Tudo o que Morgan podia imaginar era que aquela prisão deveria ser mesmo o inferno com o qual Sirius tão bem a comparara.

"E seus pais?" Ela perguntou numa voz baixa.

"Meu pai morreu pelas mãos de Voldemort. Minha mãe morreu de desgosto por imaginar que eu era um traidor, um assassino. Não me permitiram sair de Azkaban para comparecer ao funeral." Sirius respondeu se virando para encarar Morgan. Então ele desmontou da moto e a ajudou a descer, antes de começar a puxá-la para dentro da casa.

"Eu acho que os elfos domésticos da família ainda vivem aqui, mesmo depois de todos estes anos." Sirius falou quando entraram no ambiente limpo do interior da casa.

"Eles estavam ligados a tua família. É normal que eles tenham permanecido, esperando que algum Black voltasse a herdade."

Sirius andava vagarosamente pela casa, olhando cada peça como se fosse a primeira vez.

"Eu nunca tive coragem de vir aqui desde que o Ministério me devolveu o lugar, mas senti que eu deveria fazer isto esta noite." 

Foi quando entraram num quarto com vários posters de times de Quadribol nas paredes. Miniaturas de motocicletas enchiam as estantes. Uma _Silver Arrow, _vassoura que fora top de linha há mais de duas décadas, estava pendurada num lugar de destaque na parede, ao lado de um conjunto de bolas e bastões de Quadribol e do uniforme do time de Gryffindor. Uma fotografia do time também tinha encontrado seu lugar em uma das paredes, dentro de uma bela moldura de madeira entalhada. Morgan se aproximou da foto e começou a olhar para os rostos daqueles adolescentes.

"Lilly bateu esta foto quando ganhamos o campeonato da escola quando eu estava no sétimo ano."

A professora de Duelos logo reconheceu Sirius, apesar deste estar tão diferente do adolescente despreocupado da fotografia. Todos os jogadores começaram a abanar para ela, mostrando a taça que eles haviam ganho. Morgan também conseguiu identificar Rolanda na foto, pois os cabelos desta eram inesquecíveis. Outro jogador também chamara a atenção pela similaridade com Harry Potter.

"Este é James, pai de Harry. Ele era o capitão do time." Disse Sirius vendo a direção do olhar da bruxa.

Morgan ouviu a tristeza na voz no homem ao seu lado e olhou para ele. Sirius estava com uma expressão séria, mas nos seus olhos podia-se perceber o esforço que ele fazia para não se entregar a tristeza. A bruxa resolveu seguir seus instintos e abraçou o animago, que prontamente correspondeu ao abraço.

Inúmeros minutos se passaram antes de ambos levantarem seus rostos e se encararem. Sirius só conseguia pensar que aquela mulher era a resposta a sua solidão e, sem titubear, capturou os lábios dela num beijo apaixonado.

Morgan correspondeu ao beijo nos primeiros minutos, antes de se afastar e acertar um tapa bem forte no rosto de Sirius, deixando a marca de sua mão lá.

"AI! Por que apanhei agora?" Perguntou o animago, enquanto esfregava o rosto.

"Por me beijar sem permissão, seu arrogante!"

Os dois se encararam, antes da professora de Duelos acertar outro tapa em Sirius.

"UI! E por que apanhei agora?"

"Por ser convencido, arrogante e sexy, e por demorar muito para pedir permissão para me beijar!"

Sirius olhou bem para os lábios carnudos de Morgan.

"Posso te beijar até te deixar sem fôlego?"

Morgan não respondeu. Ela simplesmente puxou Sirius para si num beijo sôfrego. 

Os dois apenas se separaram quando seus corpos gritaram por oxigênio. Sirius passou então a beijar o pescoço de Morgan enquanto ela mergulhava seus dedos nos cabelos negros dele. Pouco depois o único ruído ouvido no quarto era o de roupas sendo retiradas e roucos gemidos de prazer...

*****

Remus e Thera se despediam de seus últimos convidados antes de se retirarem para a privacidade de seus novos aposentos. Os dois haviam dançado muito e recebido felicitações e bênçãos de muitos presentes. Agora os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas para sua primeira noite como casados. Ambos pouco se olhavam, se sentindo tímidos com o que eles sabiam que aconteceria dentro de pouco tempo. Mas cada vez que o olhar de um captura o do outro, os dois coravam num lindo tom de vermelho.

Quando chegaram naquela que seria a casa deles em Hogwarts, Remus se encheu de coragem e ergueu Thera em seus braços, antes de dizer a senha para a pintura que guardava o lugar. Pouco depois a pintura retornou ao seu lugar, escudando do mundo o ninho de amor dos recém casados.

*************************************

Finalmente cheguei ao final do tão esperado capítulo de Encontros. Desculpem a demora, mas andei muito ocupada nos últimos dias. Prometo que não demorarei tanto para mandar o próximo capítulo.

Finalmente Sirius e Morgan se renderam ao desejo que corre entre eles. Agora vamos esperar e ver como se desenrola o relacionamento dos dois. Também não vou me esquecer de Remus e Thera. Não esqueçam de ler o novo capítulo de Reencontros para outros detalhes que não apareceram aqui.

Obrigada pelas revisões e citações. 

Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Me deixem saber a opinião de vocês.

Boa leitura!

Fabi


	7. Casos de amor e ódio

****

CAPÍTULO SEIS - CASOS DE AMOR E ÓDIO

Uma batida insistente na porta começou a despertar Sirius do seu sono. Há muito tempo ele não dormia tão bem. Abrindo os olhos, tudo o que ele pôde pensar era que ele não estava no seu quarto, em Hogwarts. Foi quando percebeu que havia outra pessoa ao seu lado na cama.

O animago se virou rapidamente, encontrando com o rosto adormecido de Morgan. Lentamente as memórias da noite anterior começaram a voltar à Sirius. Ele e Morgan fugindo da festa de casamento. A chegada na herdade dos Black. As memórias. O beijo. Que beijo! E tudo o que viera a acontecer depois. Sirius não conseguia se lembrar de uma noite mais maravilhosa do que a anterior com nenhuma das mulheres que passaram por sua vida.

Novamente ele ouviu as batidas na porta. Tateando ao lado da cama, ele encontrou sua cueca e a colocou, antes de ir abrir a porta. Neste meio tempo Morgan começou a despertar.

"Senhor Black! Dinky e os outros muito feliz o senhor aqui. Dinky saber se senhor e sua esposa querer café no quarto ou na sala de jantar. Dinky também saber se senhor quer quarto grande para senhor e a senhora Black. Os elfos muito feliz trabalhar outra vez para senhor Black, e querer saber se senhor Black gosta jeito que elfos deixar casa arrumada."

Sirius, completamente vermelho ao ouvir a palavra esposa, olhou bem para o elfo doméstico parado na porta do quarto. Ele lembrava de Dinky de sua infância e adolescência, e não imaginava que esta ainda estivesse trabalhando para a família. 

"Traga o café até aqui, Dinky."

"É para já, senhor Black. Senhor Black adorar café que Dinky e os outros fazer para senhor Black e senhora Black." Com estas palavras, Dinky desapareceu.

Sirius fechou a porta e se virou para a cama, vendo uma Morgan muito vermelha ali deitada.

"Que história é esta de 'senhora Black'? Da última vez que conferi, nós não éramos casados. E, se depender de mim, nunca seremos!"

"Bom dia para ti também, Morgan Du Lac." Falou Sirius sarcástico.

Morgan ignorou o tom de voz dele e começou a tatear ao redor da cama, juntando suas roupas. Pouco depois ela levantou enrolada no lençol e foi recolher o sutiã, que estava caído do outro lado do quarto, preso na beirada do roupeiro. A professora de Duelos olhou atravessado para Sirius enquanto juntava a peça de roupa. O animago apenas deu de ombros.

"Eu confesso que fiquei um pouquinho entusiasmado ontem à noite. Devo ter atirado isto sem me preocupar com onde ele iria parar." Ele comentou.

A jovem o ignorou, entrando no banheiro do quarto e batendo a porta atrás de si. Sirius, então, passou a também juntar suas roupas. Em seguida ele saiu do quarto e foi até o banheiro mais próximo, tomar um bom banho. 

Quando ele retornou, cerca de vinte minutos depois, encontrou Morgan completamente vestida sentada em uma das duas cadeiras que cercavam uma pequena mesa que fora, obviamente, trazida pelos elfos até o quarto. Um farto café da manhã ali já se encontrava, esperando por eles. Sirius se reuniu a ela na mesa e os dois comeram em silêncio. Foi quando o animago se lembrou de algo.

"Por Merlin! Remus vai me matar. Esqueci completamente que eu tinha que fazer o discurso na festa ontem, como padrinho do noivo."

Morgan começou a rir.

"Bem que eu disse que tu eras um irresponsável. Esquecendo da responsabilidade com teu melhor amigo."

Sirius lhe deu um olhar zangado, antes de lembrar de outra coisa.

"Bem, se não me falha a memória, a tradição diz que se o padrinho não está presente, quem faz o discurso é a madrinha da noiva. Acho que eu não fui o único irresponsável ontem..."

O olhar de Morgan prometia represálias contra o animago. Os dois se olharam por alguns momentos antes de ambos caírem na risada.

"Eu só imagino a cara deles quando não nos encontraram. Eles devem estar revirando o castelo até agora procurando por nossos corpos, achando que nós nos matamos ontem a noite." O antigo maroto falou entre as risadas.

"É verdade! Como eu queria estar lá para ver isto.", a jovem concordou, antes de acrescentar, "Esta comida está deliciosa. Eu não tinha percebido como estava faminta."

"Também, depois de nossas atividades desta noite.... Eu também estou esfomeado."

Os dois terminaram o café em silêncio, até que Morgan quebrou a este.

"Tenho que confessar uma coisa. Até que, para um cachorro, você se saiu muito bem na noite passada."

Sirius não sabia se sentia-se insultado ou não com o comentário, mas resolveu considera-lo um elogio.

"Ora, mulher! Fale logo de uma vez que eu fui maravilhoso. Que esta noite foi inesquecível!"

"Cale-se, convencido.", disse Morgan, fulminando Sirius com o olhar, "Concordo que a noite foi boa, mas não te esqueças que sou uma filha da Ilha Sagrada e que, como tal, eu já participei dos festivais de Beltane. Lá, sim, encontrei homens inesquecíveis."

"Mas eu garanto que sou muito melhor que qualquer um que dança ao redor de uma fogueira." Retrucou o animago, sem mostrar que o comentário anterior dela o havia magoado, além de ter deixado algo que ele reconhecia, vagamente, como ciúmes. Ciúmes de imaginar Morgan nos braços de outro homem. Ele afastou estes pensamentos de sua mente, antes de levantar, comentando:

"Devemos ir indo. Eu só imagino o caos que deve estar acontecendo em Hogwarts com a nossa falta. Ninguém lá sabe resolver absolutamente nada sem mim."

Morgan também levantou e seguiu o animago em silêncio até onde eles deixaram a moto na noite anterior. Sirius percebeu que os elfos lavaram e enceraram sua moto. Pouco depois eles se colocaram a caminho de Hogwarts.

*****

Thera começou lentamente a despertar. Ela se sentia segura, protegida.

A profetisa tentou se mover na cama e não conseguiu. Algo a restringia. Por um instante ela sentiu um pouco de pânico, mas logo começou a se lembrar dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. O casamento. A festa. Remus a pegando no colo e a levando para o quarto. A maneira como eles se beijaram e se tocaram. 

A jovem ficou vermelha só de lembrar de tudo o que eles fizeram na noite anterior. Abrindo os olhos, ela se encontrou face a face com o rosto adormecido de seu marido. Marido! Apenas esta palavra já significava muito para ela. Remus a segurava nos braços protetoramente enquanto dormia, a apertando contra o peito.

Como era bom aquele contato de pele contra pele, sem nada interferindo. Thera, então, simplesmente ficou ali parada admirando seu marido enquanto ele dormia, gravando cada detalhe da face adormecida dele na memória, sentindo todas as sensações que este momento íntimo com seu amado provia.

*****

Algum tempo depois, Remus começou a despertar de seu sono com um sorriso de felicidade nos lábios. Ao abrir os olhos, ele encontrou os magníficos olhos violeta de sua esposa fixos nele, repletos de amor.

Remus sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido antes de baixar o rosto e capturar os lábios da profetisa num doce beijo.

"Esta foi a noite mais magnífica da minha vida." O lobisomem falou quando o beijo terminou, vendo Thera corar sob seu olhar intenso. 

O antigo maroto não brincara quando dissera que aquela fora a melhor noite de sua vida. Ele havia se unido a sua companheira destinada, a única mulher que ele poderia amar durante a vida por causa da sua licantropia. Claro que ele amava outras mulheres como amigas. Lilly era uma delas. Ele também amara sua mãe. E ele tinha certeza que, se um dia tiver uma filha, ele a amará intensamente também.

Mas o amor que ele sentia por Thera era único e muito precioso.

Todos os seus sentidos estavam inebriados pela presença da profetisa em seus braços. O cheiro dela era tudo o que sentia seu faro. O perfume das flores de laranjeira que ela utilizara sobre o véu no dia anterior ainda impregnava-lhe os cabelos. O aroma de lilases emanava do corpo feminino, provavelmente do perfume utilizado no dia anterior. O cheiro do suor dela, depois de uma noite repleta de carícias, também era diferente. Era um cheiro doce, embriagante, que atiçava os sentidos aguçados do lobisomem. Apenas este cheiro já lhe despertava a vontade de amá-la mais e mais vezes.

Remus ainda sentia o gosto dos beijos de Thera em seus lábios. Ele ainda recordava todos os sons que ela emitira na noite anterior, cada um correspondendo a uma carícia que ele fizera. O lobisomem pôde confirmar, na prática, que Severus estivera certo. Ele seguira seus instintos e a noite fora maravilhosa para ele e sua esposa.

O lobo dentro de Remus se fizera sentir fortemente na noite anterior. Ele finalmente marcara Thera como sua fêmea, sua companheira.

O lobisomem estava curioso para saber o que aconteceria na noite de lua cheia. Certamente sua forma animal não teria as mesmas urgências das transformações anteriores. E ele também queria saber o que Thera faria nesta noite. Nos meses anteriores, Remus conseguira evitar que ela o acompanhasse, com medo que o lobo a reinvidicasse como sua. Agora que isto fora feito, provavelmente Thera insistiria em fazer-lhe companhia toda a noite. O lobisomem estava na dúvida se isto seria seguro ou não, mas resolveu conversar mais tarde com sua esposa sobre este tópico. No momento só o que lhe interessava era continuar segurando aquela mulher em seus braços para depois amá-la mais uma vez antes deles saírem do quarto para se reunirem aos demais e verem se Sirius e Morgan deram sinal de vida.

Remus ainda lembrava do momento, na noite anterior, em que Thera olhara fixamente para os convidados, mas não vendo ninguém. Quando o olhar perdido dela passou, ele lhe perguntara o que acontecera. Então ela lhe sussurrou que tivera uma visão de Morgan e Sirius se aproximando de uma grande casa numa moto voadora. Pela descrição da casa, Remus reconhecera a mansão Black. Então a profetisa contara o que mais havia na visão e os dois se seguraram para não rir por saberem que seus beligerantes amigos iriam declarar uma trégua temporária na guerra de logros para se entregarem a óbvia tensão sexual que havia entre eles.

****

*****

A noite já começara a cair quando Sirius e Morgan chegaram à Hogwarts. O animago levou sua moto até o depósito onde esta ficava guardada, na parte de trás do castelo. Em seguida, os dois entraram na escola. Eles andavam completamente mudos, um ao lado do outro, sem se encostar. Alguns alunos pelos quais eles passaram começaram a sussurrar, estranhando em vê-los juntos e sem seus robes. 

Sirius e Morgan foram para seus quartos, para se arrumarem para o jantar.

Uma hora mais tarde, Sirius entrou no grande salão, faminto, pronto para aproveitar seu jantar. O animago estava feliz que não encontrara nenhum outro professor desde que retornara a Hogwarts. Quando ele atravessou a porta, muitos alunos começaram a cuida-lo, antes de começarem a murmurar com seus colegas. Na mesa principal, todos olhavam atentamente para o ex-fugitivo. Sirius começou a duvidar que tivesse sido uma boa idéia aparecer para o jantar.

Ele mal havia acabado de sentar-se quando Morgan entrou no salão, recebendo a mesma recepção por parte dos alunos e professores. Ela foi até a mesa do corpo docente e procurou por sua cadeira. Neste momento, apenas, ela e Sirius perceberam que a cadeira da professora de Duelos havia sido trocada de lugar, estando exatamente à direita do animago. Os dois olharam para todos os outros na mesa com fúria no olhar.

"Eu me recuso a sentar do lado deste convencido!"

"Eu também não quero me sentar do lado desta mimada!"

"Eu não sou mimada!"

"É sim! E egocêntrica também. Nas últimas horas eu só ouvi: 'eu isto' ou 'eu aquilo'. Devo ter escutado umas dez vezes sobre os ritos de Beltane em Ávalon."

"E a comemoração dos ritos lá é maravilhosa mesmo. Muito melhor do que ter que escutar: 'eu fui incrível!' ou ' a noite foi inesquecível.' Depois ainda me diz que não é convencido."

Enquanto os dois trocavam farpas verbais, todos no salão haviam parado de comer para observa-los.

Severus estava com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. Ele havia se recostado melhor na cadeira para admirar o espetáculo que seus dois desafetos estavam proporcionando. Seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda ao ouvir sobre os rituais de Beltane. Neste momento, ele não pôde mais se segurar e foi obrigado a interromper.

"Eu só imagino o que aconteceu entre vocês dois para terem chegado no assunto dos rituais de Beltane e Black achando que é inesquecível, depois de terem sumido ontem à noite no meio da festa, retornando apenas 24 horas depois."

Muitos alunos nas quatro mesas das casas começaram a rir. Outros olharam para o Mestre de Poções de olhos arregalados, pensando se haviam ouvido este fazer o comentário com um pouco de humor na voz, além de sarcasmo.

Morgan e Sirius se viraram para ele. Se olhar matasse, os que eles enviaram a Severus teriam feito exatamente isto.

"Agora chega!" Exclamou Minerva do seu lugar ao centro da mesa, fazendo valer sua autoridade como Diretora de Hogwarts.

Sirius e Morgan se sentaram em silêncio, o mais longe o possível um do outro que fosse permitido por suas cadeiras, trocando olhares enviesados entre si, antes de começarem a comer.

*****

Remus olhava para seu amigo de seu lugar no outro lado da mesa.

Antes de Sirius e Morgan chegarem para a refeição, o lobisomem e Thera haviam sido o centro das atenções dos estudantes, além dos próprios colegas, todos querendo saber como os recém-casados estavam indo. Houveram tantas perguntas que Remus e Thera ficavam cada vez mais vermelhos ao escuta-las.

O Diretor de Gryffindor viu quando Harry, que ficaria na escola por mais dois dias, até as férias começarem, e Charlie colocaram as cadeiras de Sirius e Morgan juntas. O lobisomem até pensara que os dois haviam colocado algum feitiço nas cadeiras, mas nada acontecera até o momento.

Durante a pequena, mas acirrada, discussão entre Morgan e Sirius, Remus percebeu que tudo o que Thera havia previsto na noite anterior acontecera. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de Morgan em Sirius e vice-versa. Isto fez com que ele abrisse um grande sorriso. Qualquer um podia perceber que Morgan e Sirius foram feitos um para o outro, apenas a teimosia deles impedia que ambos reconhecessem isto. Mas que, mais tarde, ele iria provocar um pouco Sirius por causa da última noite, ele iria.

Os pensamentos de Remus retornaram para a última noite, e para Thera. Que noite! E esta manhã também fora magnífica. Os dois tomaram café na cama, vindo de uma bandeja deixada na sala deles pelos elfos domésticos. Depois os dois se amaram mais uma vez, antes de Thera levantar e preparar um banho para ambos na grande banheira que havia no banheiro. Quando ela foi chamá-lo, Remus pôde sentir um aroma diferente vindo do banheiro. Utilizando seu faro aguçado e seus conhecimentos de herbologia, o lobisomem discerniu o cheiro de _Eugenia caryophillata_. Usando a memória, ele lembrou que o óleo desta era extraído dos brotos da árvore e que seu principal uso era como um estimulante para o corpo e para a alma. Foi quando percebeu sua esposa sorrindo timidamente para ele. Ela ficava tão linda encabulada! 

E que banho fora aquele. Os dois ficaram muito tempo na banheira, apenas descobrindo o corpo um do outro e onde o toque dava mais prazer. Remus se deliciara lavando os longos cabelos prateados de Thera com um xampu feito por Morgan à base de _Cinnamomum zeylanicum._ Como ele amara passar seus dedos pelas longas madeixas de sua amada. A sensação dos delicados dedos de Thera em seus cabelos também fora deliciosa. 

Remus lembrava de ter pensado que nem mesmo toda a noite de paixão que eles dividiram conseguira ter tanta intimidade e sensualidade quanto aquele banho.

Secar os longos cabelos de sua esposa também fora algo incrivelmente prazeroso, bem como ajuda-la a passar creme pelo corpo. 

Depois disto os dois almoçaram nos seus aposentos, antes de realizarem suas tarefas da tarde. Remus tinha seus compromissos como diretor de Gryffindor. Ele tinha que repassar as notas dos exames dos alunos de sua casa que os demais professores haviam entregado, para fecha-las para o final do ano letivo. Thera entrou no seu quarto especial para meditar. Finalmente os dois haviam novamente se reunido para irem jantar no salão principal, junto a toda a comunidade escolar. E observarem o retorno de Sirius e Morgan. E que espetáculo os dois causaram ao retornar! 

*****

Severus estava com seu malão pronto na sala dos seus aposentos e de Rolanda, esperando apenas que sua esposa terminasse de arrumar suas coisas para que os dois pudessem seguir para suas férias na mansão Snape. A propriedade pertencia à família do Mestre de Poções há 20 gerações e agora era de Severus, o último Snape. Ele esperava que um dia tivesse um filho que herdaria a propriedade e a fortuna da família.

Ele e Rolanda ponderaram por muito tempo se deviam ir para a mansão Snape ou para o solar dos Hooch. Por fim, decidiram-se pela propriedade da família Snape, planejando passar no solar os últimos 15 dias de férias.

Os alunos haviam embarcado no Expresso de Hogwarts naquela manhã. Agora os professores estavam começando a sair também para suas merecidas férias.

Severus ficara muito feliz quando todos os Weasley do corpo docente haviam partido no horário do almoço, levando Potter junto. Ele agora passaria dois maravilhosos meses sem nenhum Weasley por perto! Isto era muito bom para ser verdade.

"Estou pronta." Rolanda disse quando entrou na sala com seu malão flutuando atrás de si, antes de coloca-lo no chão ao lado do malão do marido. Severus apontou sua varinha para os dois e, murmurando um feitiço, encolheu-os e colocou-os no bolso. Então eles saíram dos aposentos e os trancaram com um feitiço. Alguns minutos depois chegaram na zona de aparatação do castelo e desaparataram, prontos para dois relaxantes meses de férias.

*****

Remus e Thera estavam no saguão de entrada de Hogwarts com sua bagagem pronta. Os dois iriam passar os próximos vinte dias em Ávalon com a família da profetisa, depois eles retornariam para a escola, já que nenhum deles tinha sua própria casa. Os Lupin sempre foram uma família muito humilde, sem nenhuma herdade para ser passada as próximas gerações. Os Du Lac eram uma família muito rica, mas Thera não tinha nenhuma propriedade sua. Como profetisa, todos sempre deram como certo que ela passaria toda a sua existência na Ilha Sagrada, na casa de um familiar ou outro.

Mas nada disto importava aos dois, desde que eles estivessem juntos. Juntos eles transformariam qualquer lugar em um lar, fosse este lugar Ávalon, Hogwarts ou uma casinha num lugar isolado.

Os dois passaram os últimos dois dias pensando onde passariam as férias. Decidiram ficar vinte dias em Ávalon, para Thera matar as saudades. Claro que passariam a lua cheia lá. Remus até ansiava por esta oportunidade, para correr na sua forma de lobo pelas árvores do bosque sagrado da ilha. Severus já lhe fornecera um caldeirão de poção mata cão. 

Depois destes dias, eles retornariam a Hogwarts, permitindo que Minerva tirasse vinte dias de férias também. Eles só não sabiam o que fariam nos vinte dias restantes das férias, mas teriam mais de um mês para resolver isto.

Neste momento Morgan chegou no saguão. Então Remus encolheu sua bagagem e a de Thera e as colocou no seu bolso. Morgan fez o mesmo com seu malão. Os três saíram do castelo e seguraram a chave portal que os levaria para a Ilha Sagrada.

*****

Sirius observou seu amigo, a esposa deste e Morgan desaparecendo, indo para suas merecidas férias. O animago suspirou. Ele iria passar as férias na herdade de sua família. Ele tentara convencer Moony a ir também, junto com Thera, mas o lobisomem não quisera.

Sirius ia sentir falta do amigo. Os dois passaram os últimos anos juntos, enfrentando todas as situações. Agora Sirius estaria sozinho. Harry estava casado, Remus também. Os dois agora tinham suas esposas como família, e um dia, provavelmente, teriam filhos.

O animago nunca se sentiu tão excluído como neste momento. Nem Snape ficara por perto para que Sirius tivesse com quem brigar. Seu maior desafeto havia se casado e saído de férias pela primeira vez em anos. E Morgan também fora aproveitar seu merecido descanso.

Morgan... Sirius realmente não sabia mais o que pensar sobre ela. Em um momento ele a detestava, no outro a beijava e a amava. Nenhuma mulher nunca confundira tanto assim sua cabeça. Ele não sabia como a trataria quando se iniciasse o próximo ano letivo. Bem, o animago resolveu banir estas dúvidas para o fundo de sua mente e fez sua bagagem flutuar atrás de si, indo até sua moto e decolando para sua nova casa.

*****

Minerva McGonagall havia acabado de elaborar a lista com as cartas a serem enviadas aos alunos do primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Normalmente esta seria uma tarefa de Severus, como Vice-diretor, mas Minerva insistira em fazer isto neste ano para que o Mestre de Poções pudesse aproveitar suas férias e sua lua de mel muito atrasadas. Claro que seria Severus quem enviaria as cartas. Esta era uma das obrigações dele como Vice-diretor.

Neste momento um rosto surgiu na lareira da Diretora.

"Minerva!"

A bruxa levantou o rosto, surpresa.

"Ministro Weasley?! Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou preocupada. Arthur normalmente só a contatava sem enviar uma coruja primeiro se o assunto fosse urgente.

"Temo ser o portador de péssimas notícias."

Minerva se endireitou na sua cadeira, se preparando para o pior. O ministro continuou.

"Recebi, há pouco, um comunicado do Departamento de Mistérios que me deixou preocupado. Eles estão investigando o ataque que ocorreu em Hogsmeade em dezembro. Então todos os acontecimentos que envolvem a cidade e Hogwarts são investigados."

"Eu sei disto, Arthur. Dá pra me dizer o que aconteceu?"

"Claro, Minerva. Fui comunicado, hoje, que Meridian Sinistra foi raptada durante suas férias no norte da Irlanda."

"Meridian foi seqüestrada?" A voz de Minerva soou muito baixa, enquanto ela levava uma mão até o peito, preocupada com a professora.

"Sim. O Departamento de Mistérios acha que este rapto pode ter relação com o ataque a Hogsmeade, já que, na ocasião, os alunos de Hogwarts eram, obviamente, os alvos. Nenhuma loja foi atacada, como sempre acontece. O ataque só falhou devido ao aviso de Thera Lupin."

"Obrigada por me comunicar, Arthur."

"Por nada, Minerva. Eu achei que devias saber disto, ainda mais que a professora Sinistra trabalha em Hogwarts há muito tempo."

"Vou convocar meus diretores para uma reunião extraordinária, para vermos no que poderemos ajudar. Obrigada pelo aviso, Arthur."

Com isto o Ministro da Magia desconectou sua lareira. Minerva imediatamente se pôs em ação, escrevendo e enviando cartas para seus três Diretores de casa e seu Vice-diretor. Ela detestava estragar as férias deles, que começaram há pouco mais de quinze dias, mas esta era uma situação urgente.

Pouco depois, a Diretora acompanhava quatro grandes corujas da escola desaparecendo na distância depois de se separarem, seguindo rumo aos seus destinos.

*****

Pérgamo Rolls, como todo bom Ravenclaw, estava aproveitando suas férias para colocar sua leitura em dia. Ele já trabalhara em três traduções de livros mágicos em Aramaico e agora se preparava para trabalhar numa em um Coinné pouquíssimo utilizado. Foi quando uma coruja entrou janela adentro e pousou na beirada da mesa onde ele trabalhava, na sua casa no sul da Inglaterra.

O professor de Runas Antigas e Diretor de Ravenclaw acariciou a coruja antes de retirar a carta da pata desta. Ao terminar de ler, Pérgamo ofereceu um pouco d'água à coruja antes de manda-la de volta a Hogwarts com um bilhete dizendo que estaria na escola no dia seguinte.

*****

Flora Sprout estava adorando suas férias na Holanda. Ela estava participando de uma excursão patrocinada pela revista _'Mil ervas e jardins mágicos'_, da qual era leitora assídua.

A professora de Herbologia e Diretora de Hufflepuff examinava ansiosa os novos tipos de tulipas que seus colegas holandeses haviam desenvolvido. Algumas delas tinham propriedades mágicas que seriam muito úteis para novas pesquisas na área de poções. Ela tinha certeza que Severus iria adorar isto.

Flora estava encomendando algumas mudas das novas tulipas quando a coruja de Hogwarts a alcançou. A professora removeu a carta da coruja e a leu rapidamente antes de entregar a coruja um biscoito que tinha num dos bolsos. Então ela retirou um pedaço de pergaminho de dentro da bolsa e, rapidamente, escreveu uma resposta para a carta de Minerva, e a enviou com a coruja. Então a professora de Herbologia terminou suas encomendas antes de voltar para seu hotel com o grupo da excursão, onde tratou de arrumar suas malas para sua volta a Hogwarts.

*****

Rolanda Snape observava seu marido cuidadosamente misturar os dois ingredientes em suas mãos. Como ela admirava as mãos longas e finas e os dedos habilidosos que ele tinha. As mãos de um mestre na arte de misturar Poções.

Severus não era um mestre apenas porque o chamavam assim. Depois que ele concluíra Hogwarts, ele freqüentara a Universidade Mística de Stonehenge. Claro que isto só acontecera depois da primeira queda de Voldemort. Em Stonehenge, Snape obtivera o título de Mestre em Poções.

Rolanda se sentia quase hipnotizada pela graciosidade dos movimentos das mãos de seu marido ao fazer suas misturas. Mesmo que ele não estivesse trabalhando em suas poções.

Os alunos de Hogwarts teriam dificuldades em reconhecer o carrancudo Vice-diretor neste momento. Severus estava na cozinha, preparando um jantar à maneira trouxa para sua esposa. Ele misturava cuidadosamente os temperos para obter a mistura perfeita destes, que apenas acentuasse o sabor do ensopado de frango que ele preparava, mas sem mascarar o sabor do frango e dos acompanhamentos que seriam servidos.

Enquanto Severus se esmerava na cozinha, a coruja de Hogwarts entrou pela janela. Rolanda retirou a carta endereçada ao seu marido da pata desta e, a pedido de Severus, que não queria mexer em nada que não fosse o jantar no momento, a leu.

O diretor de Slytherin viu sua esposa franzindo as sobrancelhas e perguntou a ela o que havia acontecido. Rolanda disse que Minerva escrevera que havia acontecido uma emergência e que eles deviam voltar urgentemente para a escola. Severus pediu a Rolanda que escrevesse a resposta dizendo que eles estariam de volta no dia seguinte, depois do almoço. Ela fez isto e deu um pouco de água para o pássaro, antes de soltá-lo na noite.

Pouco depois o jantar ficou pronto e o casal o desfrutou com prazer, deixando as preocupações para mais tarde.

*****

Remus observava sua esposa meditando na sua antiga sala na Academia Ávalon de Artes Arcanas. Ele só conseguia pensar que ela era um anjo em qualquer ocasião, ainda mais meditando, onde seu rosto estava completamente relaxado. Ele ainda não sabia o que fizera para que aquela criatura etérea o amasse, mas agradecia a Merlin por isto.

Neste momento Thera despertou do seu transe, se levantou e foi até seu marido. Remus viu, no olhar dela, preocupação com alguma coisa.

"O que aconteceu, amor?"

"Problemas em Hogwarts. Eu não consigo entender como não previ o que iria acontecer."

"Problemas? Que problemas?"

"Logo estaremos recebendo uma coruja a respeito, amor."

Nem bem a profetisa falou isto e uma das corujas de Hogwarts entrou pela janela, entregando uma carta ao Diretor de Gryffindor. Remus abriu o envelope com o emblema de Hogwarts e leu rapidamente o conteúdo da carta. Depois a mostrou a sua esposa.

"Era a isto que te referias quando disseste que não sabias como não previste que isto iria acontecer?"

"Sim. Será que nosso casamento afetou mesmo meu dom?"

"Não creio que seja isto, senão não terias previsto a coruja e a necessidade de voltarmos. Será que eles conseguiram estabelecer uma ligação entre o teu aviso e o fracasso do ataque a Hogsmeade e então encontraram um jeito de bloquear teu dom?"

"Achas que foram os comensais que seqüestraram Meridian?"

"Eu não consigo pensar em outra alternativa."

Os dois se olharam em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de Remus puxar Thera para seus braços.

"Desculpe interromper nossa lua de mel, amor, mas precisamos voltar a Hogwarts."

"Não precisa se desculpar, Remus. Eu entendo a situação. Vou fazer nossas malas."

Remus sorriu e beijou sua esposa.

"Então voltaremos amanhã para Hogwarts. Hoje quero aproveitar nossa última noite aqui. Vamos nos sentar lá fora e admirar as estrelas."

Agora foi a vez de Thera sorrir. Ela só podia imaginar o que o marido queria dizer com 'admirar as estrelas'. Mas a profetisa não se importava. Esta noite era deles e, amanhã, eles retornariam para a seriedade de suas vidas.

*****

Minerva McGonagall olhava para seus diretores sentados a volta de sua mesa no seu escritório. Ela acabara de contar a eles tudo o que o Ministro Weasley lhe dissera até o momento. Minerva podia ver a preocupação no rosto de cada um deles.

Por uma hora e meia eles debateram alternativas de ação para aperfeiçoar a segurança dos alunos durante o próximo ano, principalmente nas visitas a Hogsmeade e na viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts. E a segurança dos próprios professores nos períodos em que estes não estivessem em Hogwarts.

Depois eles começaram a discutir o que fariam se Meridian não fosse mais encontrada ou se o pior acontecesse. Minerva resolveu deixar um anuncio pronto para ser publicado no _O Profeta Diário_ caso eles precisassem de outro professor de Astronomia.

No final da reunião, a Diretora de Hogwarts decidiu comunicar uma decisão que havia tomado no início do recesso quanto às disciplinas lecionadas na escola. Ela avisou seus diretores que, a partir do próximo ano, Hogwarts ofereceria a disciplina de Latim aos alunos dos primeiros e segundos anos, para ajuda-los nas demais disciplinas, pois praticamente todos os feitiços utilizavam esta língua.

Pergamo adorou esta novidade. Ele começou a discursar sobre a importância do estudo de latim para o aprendizado de magia. Pouco depois ele começou a defender a existência de aulas de grego e galês para os alunos também. Severus ficou rolando os olhos a eloqüência do Diretor de Ravenclaw.

Flora Sprout perguntou se já havia algum candidato a professor de Latim. Minerva disse que recebera três respostas ao anúncio colocado no jornal e que já entrevistara os três. 

A Diretora se voltou para Severus antes de comunicar a este que teriam outro Slytherin no corpo docente. Imediatamente o Vice-diretor se interessou pelo assunto e perguntou quem seria o novo colega. Minerva abriu um sorriso.

"Darius Alfarrabios. Tenho certeza que você se lembra dele, Severus. Ele freqüentou a escola mais ou menos na mesma época que você."

Snape fechou o rosto. Claro que ele se lembrava de Alfarrabios. O Slytherin estava no quinto ano quando Severus começou Hogwarts. 

O Diretor de Slytherin sabia que o novo professor era uma pessoa capaz. Darius sempre fora muito inteligente. E nunca fora um seguidor do Lorde Negro também. Aliás, Darius odiava Voldemort. O problema era outro. Darius era, literalmente, um magneto humano de mulheres.

E Severus não estava disposto a ter ninguém assim perto de sua esposa. Ele olhou para Remus, que também estivera em Hogwarts na mesma época. O lobisomem não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com a perspectiva de ter 'O mais atraente estudante' da história da escola de volta. 

O título de 'O mais atraente estudante' foi recebido por Darius em todas as votações feitas pelas garotas da escola nos sete anos em que ele ali estivera. O homem conseguira desbancar até mesmo Lockhart desta lista. Ninguém mais, durante o período em que a lista existira, conseguira a mesma porcentagem de votos femininos como Darius, praticamente 99% dos votos. Apenas algumas garotas, fiéis aos seus namorados, nunca votaram nele. E Darius também fora o maior conquistador de Hogwarts. Maior mesmo que Black.

E Alfarrabios estava voltando a escola... A perspectiva de tê-lo perto de Rolanda não era nada agradável para Severus. Nada mesmo.

*****

Sirius andava de um lado para outro na Mansão Black preocupado com as notícias que recebera de Ginny e de Harry. Onde seu afilhado estava com a cabeça para se ferir daquele jeito? O animago sentia que precisava conversar com alguém. Ele não sabia se a rede _Flu_ alcançava Ávalon, mas não custava nada tentar. Pegando um punhado de pó de um pote, ele o jogou no fogo.

"Remus Lupin!"

Pouco depois o rosto de Remus apareceu nas chamas. O animago sorriu ao perceber o cabelo todo despenteado do amigo, além do rosto corado.

"Estou interrompendo algo, Moony?"

"Nada que eu não possa recuperar depois, Padfoot, afinal de contas, ainda estou em lua de mel."

"Eu não sabia se a rede _Flu_ alcançava Ávalon."

"Ela não alcança. Nós já voltamos para Hogwarts. O que queres, Padfoot?"

"Harry caiu da vassoura no jogo do Cannons e está em casa de repouso. Ginny está quase louca, e eu também. Eu não sei o que deu em Harry para ser tão inconseqüente praticando um esporte perigoso em cima de uma vassoura, de onde ele poderia cair. E ainda por cima ele não segue o tratamento médico, voltando a voar na dita vassoura."

"Eu já sabia da queda de Harry. Li no _Profeta Diário_. Você deveria se lembrar, Sirius, que Harry nunca foi de ficar deitado numa cama. Lembre-se dos dias de Hogwarts dele. E quanto a referida vassoura, senão me falha a memória, foi você quem a deu para ele, Padfoot, além de incentivá-lo a seguir a carreira de jogador de Quadribol. Agora conviva com isto.", Remus se afastou um pouco do fogo, para dizer algo a alguém que o chamava, "Preciso ir, Sirius, minha esposa está me chamando. Te vejo em alguns dias." E desligou.

Sirius não gostou de ser lembrado da compra da Firebolt e ficou resmungando no sofá sobre afilhados tolos e teimosos.

*****

Novamente Hogwarts se enfeitava para o início de mais um ano letivo. A professora Meridian Sinistra ainda estava abalada devido ao seu seqüestro no período de férias, mas ela conseguira ser salva por um grupo de Aurores do Ministério da Magia* e, lentamente, ia retomando sua vida normal. Os exames feitos nela por Poppy Pomfrey mostraram que a professora fora submetida à maldição _Imperius _e ao feitiço _Obliviate._

Naquela noite novamente os alunos chegariam a escola pelo Expresso de Hogwarts. Os elfos domésticos colocavam os últimos enfeites nos salões, terminavam de espanar as armaduras, penduravam os emblemas das casas e da escola nas paredes e reorganizavam as salas comunais. Os trabalhos nas cozinhas também eram intensos para que tudo estivesse perfeito para o sorteio e a festa daquela noite.

Darius Alfarrabios chegara na escola há dois dias, se acomodando nos seus aposentos no setor do corpo docente. Desde que chegara, ele já recebera olhares atravessados de Sirius e Severus, ainda mais depois de ter cumprimentado entusiasticamente Morgan e Rolanda.

Remus se segurava para não rolar de rir dos ciúmes de Sirius quando Darius beijou a mão de Morgan. O animago podia não admitir nem para si mesmo, mas estava completamente apaixonado pela professora de Duelos.

Se olhar matasse, o professor de Latim já estaria morto e enterrado por conta dos olhares cáusticos de Sirius e Severus.

*****

Os alunos murmuravam excitados antes do banquete de abertura do ano letivo. Minerva McGonagall se levantara na sua cadeira e anunciara a nova disciplina para os primeiros e segundos anos, além de um curso rápido as sextas à tarde para aqueles alunos do terceiro ano para cima que quisessem aprender Latim. Quando o novo professor entrou no salão, praticamente todas as alunas começaram a olha-lo admiradas. E boa parte dos rapazes começou a gemer ao perceber isto.

Darius Alfarrabios era um bruxo de 44 anos, com 1,80 m de altura, cabelos loiro escuros e olhos azuis brilhantes, sorriso charmoso, ombros largos, quadris estreitos, físico bem proporcionado e muito bem cuidado, utilizando um robe azul marinho feito sob medida para ele. O novo professor se sentara ao lado de Thera na mesa principal e puxara assunto com a profetisa, sorrindo galantemente todo o tempo.

Severus e Sirius olhavam de soslaio para Remus, tentando entender como este não se importava de ter sua esposa paquerada abertamente na frente da escola inteira. 

Thera respondia as perguntas do professor novo o melhor que podia, mas sem dar muita abertura ao bruxo.

No final da festa, depois que os alunos já haviam se retirado, Sirius encurralou Remus discretamente em um canto. Severus percebeu isto e foi até eles, curioso com a conversa.

"Moony, como você não percebeu que Alfarrabios está dando em cima da tua mulher descaradamente?", perguntou Sirius nervoso, "Você não tem medo que ele possa conquista-la? Isto era o que ele fazia de melhor na escola, roubar as garotas dos outros."

Severus concordava plenamente com Sirius, um acontecimento muito raro. Remus simplesmente sorriu para os dois.

"Eu não entendo porque vocês estão preocupados com Darius e Thera. Ela nem ao menos é a esposa de qualquer um de vocês dois."

"Eu posso não ser muito seu amigo, Lupin, mas eu não quero te ver com um par de chifres. Eles não combinam com seus pêlos, presas e garras durante a lua cheia." Falou Severus.

Sirius concordou com o Mestre de Poções. Ele não queria ver o melhor amigo sendo traído.

"E depois eu que sou inseguro?", perguntou Remus, "Vocês não precisam se preocupar comigo. Eu tenho plena confiança em Thera. Nosso vínculo é muito forte. Nós somos almas gêmeas, e isto não é apenas modo de dizer. Ela nunca irá me trair, assim como ela sabe que eu nunca a trairei, e não é apenas porque sou um lobisomem e estou amaldiçoado a amar uma única pessoa a vida inteira, pelo contrário. Eu nem chamo a isto de maldição, mas sim de benção."

"Mas Thera pode cair em tentação..."

"Não, Padfoot. Eu conheço Thera melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Ela é a mulher mais forte que conheço. Todos a acham frágil, ainda mais que ela não domina feitiços defensivos e ofensivos e tem a aparência delicada. Eu mesmo já pensei isto, mas descobri que minha esposa tem muita força de vontade e uma alma muito forte. Ela tem que ser forte para suportar o que seu dom revela do futuro. Mas, mudando de assunto, porque vocês dois estão preocupados com Darius? O Padfoot aqui nem namorada tem, a não ser que você não esteja me contando alguma coisa, Sirius. E Severus é casado e Rolanda me parece ser uma pessoa muito dedicada ao seu marido. Será que estou farejando insegurança pela parte de vocês dois? Normalmente, o inseguro sou eu! E também estou farejando ciúmes... Muitos ciúmes!"

Severus fechou o rosto quando ouviu isto e se afastou dos dois. Sirius olhou atravessado para seu amigo, antes de dizer que tinha que responder algumas cartas. Remus ficou olhando os dois debandarem. Foi quando sentiu os braços de sua esposa lhe rodeando a cintura.

"O que aconteceu, amor?" Ela perguntou.

Remus se virou e encarou sua esposa, capturando os lábios dela num rápido beijo.

"Nada, Thera. Apenas aqueles dois estão inseguros, com medo da competição."

Thera sorriu.

"Bem, meu lobo, uma coisa eu posso afirmar: você nunca terá competição, porque ninguém pode, nem de longe, se comparar contigo."

Tocado por estas palavras, Remus captura novamente os lábios de Thera num beijo, desta vez apaixonadíssimo, antes de se afastar e começar a puxar sua esposa em direção aos aposentos deles.

*****

Sirius encerrara seu primeiro dia de aulas no novo semestre letivo com a última turma daquela noite. Ele estava indo para seu quarto quando encontrou Morgan no corredor.

"Feliz com o novo admirador? Eu vi que ele não parava de te sorrir hoje."

Morgan fez uma careta para Sirius, antes de responder.

"Ele é um cavaleiro, diferente de alguns grossos que eu conheço."

"Quem é grosso?" Perguntou Sirius, começando a se enfurecer.

"Eu estou vendo um bem na minha frente!"

Os dois seguiram pelo corredor discutindo, até que chegaram na porta dos aposentos de Morgan.

"Finalmente vou me livrar da péssima companhia." Falou a professora de Duelos.

"Eu que estou feliz por isto. Posso muito bem conseguir pessoas muito mais agradáveis para conversar."

"Com esta sua conversa chata? Duvido muito!"

Sirius aproximou seu rosto bem do rosto de Morgan antes de replicar.

"Não são todas as mulheres que reclamam da minha conversa. E elas adoram a companhia de homens lindos e sensuais como eu."

"Convencido! Darius é muito mais lindo, e muito mais _sexy_ que você. Eu garanto também que ele deve beijar muito melhor."

Sirius não conseguiu dominar os ciúmes ao ouvir Morgan falando sobre Darius e beijos na mesma frase. O animago a puxou para seus braços e começou a beijá-la apaixonadamente. Morgan pensou em resistir, mas os desejos de seu corpo falaram mais alto. Alguns segundos depois a porta dos aposentos dela se fechou atrás de ambos.

*****

Severus andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts com um sorriso sinistro no rosto. Durante sua ronda noturna na noite anterior ele vira Black se esgueirando para fora do quarto da Du Lac durante a madrugada, arrumando suas roupas. Era óbvio que alguma coisa havia acontecido entre eles.

O mestre de Poções não estava nada triste com esta afortunada descoberta. Ela serviria como ótimo material de chantagem caso um dos dois resolvesse aplicar um logro nele.

Mas Severus tinha que dar o braço a torcer. Os dois se mereciam. Black e Du Lac eram ambos infantis demais e completamente insuportáveis. Seria muito divertido ver um deles se envolvendo com o outro, mas sem dar o braço a torcer admitindo isto, enquanto continuavam a brigar e a aplicar logros publicamente. Definitivamente, o ano estava começando a ser divertido.

O diretor de Slytherin sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo que pelo menos ele havia descoberto um amigo em Lupin. Tirando o fato que este era um lobisomem e que fora parte dos Marotos, Severus não tinha o que se queixar dele. O lobisomem era competente como professor e como diretor de casa, além de saber guardar conversas particulares e de saber escutar quando fosse necessário. E nunca reclamava quando Severus o utilizava como cobaia para suas experiências com melhorias na poção Mata-cão. Claro que Lupin nunca poderia ocupar o lugar de Albus na vida de Snape, mas ele encontrara seu próprio espaço nesta. E os dois agora estavam casados, tendo mais isto em comum para poderem conversar. Severus se admirava em como Lupin parecia entender tudo aquilo que ele sentia por Rolanda, inclusive o medo de perde-la para o idiota do Alfarrabios, apesar do próprio Severus não entender como Lupin não tinha medo de perder sua esposa para o conquistador.

Neste momento ele chegou na sua sala de aulas. Os primeiros anos Gryffindor e Slytherin o esperavam para a primeira lição deles no novo ano letivo. Severus fez sua melhor cara de mau e entrou na sala empurrando a porta com força, vendo os alunos saltar nos seus lugares. Ele sorriu consigo mesmo, pensando em como adorava esta reação.

*****

O ano letivo seguia em frente lentamente para os alunos, rapidamente para os professores. Muitas rotinas do ano anterior voltaram a ser realizadas no novo período letivo, ao mesmo tempo em que novas rotinas entravam em vigor.

O ministro Weasley destacara um grupo de aurores para estarem presentes em Hogsmeade cada vez que os alunos de Hogwarts faziam uma visita. Vários professores iam junto, para garantirem a segurança.

Toda a escola ainda apostava nos logros diários de Sirius e Morgan. Charles Weasley continuava exercendo o papel de banca de apostas. Algumas vezes as brincadeiras terminavam com Morgan acertando um bofetão bem forte em Sirius.

Metade das estudantes estava apaixonada por Darius Alfarrabios, lotando suas classes de latim, principalmente os cursos rápidos para alunos acima do terceiro ano. O professor detinha o novo recorde de bilhetes de alunas apaixonadas recebidos durante o ano. Ele conseguira ultrapassar os números de Sirius e de Lockhart, conquistando as alunas com seu sorriso torto, cheio de charme segundo as garotas.

Sirius e Severus continuavam morrendo de ciúmes do novo professor. A eles se juntaram Harry, Ron e Percy, que também detestaram a idéia de Alfarrabios perto de suas esposas. Ron, principalmente, andava subindo pelas paredes de ciúmes. Nem de Victor Krum ele sentira tantos ciúmes antes. Claro que Darius percebia as reações e, propositalmente, dava em cima das esposas de todos os ciumentos de plantão.

A única que nunca dera abertura ao professor fora Thera Lupin. Ela e o marido estavam sempre tão envolvidos um com o outro que o professor de Latim nunca conseguia ter oportunidade de jogar seu charme para cima dela.

Morgan Du Lac, ao contrário da prima, flertava abertamente com Darius, fazendo Sirius ficar vermelho de raiva e de ciúmes. O animago ainda não dera o braço a torcer que sentia alguma coisa além de rivalidade pela professora de Duelos e fazia de conta que não era com ele, mas passara a reagir do jeito que melhor conhecia: aplicando todos os logros possíveis em Darius e em Morgan.

O outono chegara e com ele uma nova leva de Weasleys. Neste momento as apostas entre os professores mudaram de alvo. Agora todos estavam apostando em quais dos Weasley, incluindo o casal Potter, seriam pais no próximo ano. Severus Snape, otimisticamente, apostaram dois galeões em 'nenhum deles'. Quando interrogado sobre isto, ele apenas disse que a esperança era a última que morria.

*****

Severus levantou muito cedo, procurando não fazer ruído algum para não acordar sua adormecida esposa. O mestre de Poções andava cada vez mais irritado com as atenções de Alfarrabios para com Rolanda. Isto o fizera decidir sobre medidas drásticas.

Severus encomendara, via coruja, um abrigo que uma loja especializada em roupa trouxa vendia. Ele nunca utilizara roupa trouxa, mas desta vez decidira abrir uma exceção, pois era um caso de vida ou morte.

Snape vestiu o abrigo e colocou os tênis que também encomendara, estranhando um pouco a roupa. Então ele atara os cabelos num rabo e saiu silenciosamente do quarto. Quando chegou nas imediações do lago ao redor do castelo, o Vice-diretor começou a fazer cooper.

Severus decidira cuidar bem da forma física, procurando eliminar toda e qualquer gordurinha suspeita que pudesse aparecer. Não que ele tivesse alguma antes, mas ele já estava com seus 41, então elas poderiam começar a aparecer. E ele não ia perder a esposa para um idiota de corpo bem cuidado se ele pudesse evitar.

Quando começou a passar por trás de algumas árvores a beira do lago, percebeu alguém correndo em sua direção, vindo no sentido contrário. Quando os dois chegaram perto, Severus reconheceu Black, também vestido em roupas trouxas, correndo pela beira do lago da mesma maneira que Severus fazia. Os dois pararam e ficaram se encarando, até que Sirius quebrou o gelo.

"Eu não menciono isto para ninguém se você também não mencionar. Podemos chamar isto de nosso segredo."

Snape pensou um pouco e concordou. Não ficaria nada bem para sua imagem se a notícia que estivera usando roupas trouxas e correndo na beira do lago se espalhasse na escola. E ele sabia que Black queria manter isto em segredo para ninguém provoca-lo por causa da Du Lac.

"Concordo. Este será nosso segredo. Você vai correr amanhã de novo, Black?"

Sirius encarou seu antigo desafeto, antes de responder.

"Sim."

"Então nos encontramos nas portas da escola no mesmo horário de hoje."

Sirius não entendeu o porque disto. Estaria Severus o convidando para que fizessem exercícios juntos?

"Por que esta proposta, Snape?"

"Eu apenas pensei que será bom ter um pouco de competição na hora da corrida e dos exercícios. Funciono melhor contra um adversário."

Sirius sorriu compreensivo, entendendo o que Snape havia dito.

"Até amanhã, então." O animago concordou.

E os dois continuaram correndo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

*****

Thera estava terminando sua meditação, enquanto esperava os alunos para a primeira aula da tarde, quando sentiu uma visão se iniciando. A profetisa assistiu concentrada a tudo o que lhe estava sendo revelado. Graças ao seu dom, os aurores já haviam conseguido impedir quatro ataques dos novos comensais da morte.

Desta vez não foi um ataque que lhe aparecera na visão. A profetisa abriu um sorriso. Remus iria ficar muito feliz com o que iria acontecer. Mas ela não iria contar ao seu marido sua visão. Ela queria que fosse surpresa o que iria acontecer.

*****

Remus se aproximou de Charles, que continuava recolhendo apostas sobre quais Weasleys iam ser pais no próximo ano.

"Quero fazer uma aposta, Charlie."

"Ora, isto é novidade. Acho que esta é sua primeira aposta, Remus."

"Bem, quando se sabe exatamente quanto se pode gastar por mês, não se pode ficar fazendo apostas, mas desta vez vou abrir uma exceção."

"Certo. Então, quem, entre meus irmãos e minha irmã, terá um rebento no próximo ano?"

"Vou fazer uma aposta um pouco diferente, Charlie."

"Diferente como?"

"Aposto um galeão que Percy vai ser o único a não ter um novo bebê na sua casa ano que vem."

Charlie Weasley arregalou os olhos espantado. Por esta ele não esperava.

"Você quer apostar que apenas Percy não vai ser pai no ano que vem?"

"Sim, exatamente isto."

"Por acaso foi Thera quem deu o palpite para esta aposta?"

Remus riu com vontade. Qualquer coisa que acontecia e todos achavam que Thera fora quem previra o acontecimento.

"Não. Minha esposa não viu nada a este respeito. Eu que resolvi fazer esta aposta. Se Severus pode apostar que nenhum de vocês vai ter um bebê, eu posso apostar que apenas Percy não entra nisto."

"Certo então. Aposta anotada."

Remus se afastou, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Se seu faro estivesse certo, todos teriam uma boa surpresa.

*****

Era noite de Natal em Hogwarts. Poucos alunos ficaram para as festividades naquele ano. Os que ficaram eram órfãos da guerra contra Voldemort.

Os professores trouxeram suas famílias para Hogwarts, para comemorarem o natal na escola. Severus andava resmungando pelos cantos que a escola nunca estivera tão cheia de Weasleys.

Um pinheiro enorme fora trazido por Titus para o grande salão e estava localizado bem no centro deste, enfeitado por tudo o que os elfos domésticos haviam encontrado e iluminado por centenas de chamas mágicas. Embaixo do pinheiro, centenas de pacotes coloridos se acumulavam.

A mesa da ceia fora montada ao redor do grande pinheiro. Alguns dos presentes reclamaram que a localização era péssima, porque não se era possível ver a todos na mesa com uma árvore no meio do caminho. Depois de muita argumentação, remontaram a mesa da ceia num dos cantos do salão. Pouco depois inúmeras gostosuras começaram a surgir das cozinhas enfeitando a grande mesa.

Remus e Thera andavam pela escola de mãos dadas, parecendo crianças de tão eufóricos com a festa daquela noite. Era o primeiro natal deles depois de casados.

Sirius continuava aplicando logros em Morgan e fazendo caretas cada vez que a via com Darius.

Até Severus fora contagiado pelo clima da festa graças a sua esposa. O mestre de Poções podia ser visto com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

*****

Todos os que permaneceram no castelo e seus convidados se reuniram no grande salão para o banquete de natal. Várias pessoas elogiaram a excelente comida que os elfos domésticos prepararam, principalmente os assados e os doces. Ninguém pode reclamar que não havia todos os seus pratos favoritos na mesa.

Depois do brinde expressando felicidades por mais aquela data, começou a distribuição de presentes. George e Fred Weasley tomaram a dianteira e começaram a distribuir os embrulhos. Muitas pessoas abriram seus pacotes com muito cuidado, principalmente se quem estava oferecendo o mimo era Sirius, Morgan ou um dos gêmeos, donos da Gemialidades Weasley.

Thera olhava encantada para o presente que Remus lhe dera. Dentro da caixa havia um robe novo, violeta, do tom exato dos seus olhos, além de um livro de poesias, de Pablo Neruda.

Neste tempo em que estava fora de Ávalon, a profetisa se apaixonara por poesia trouxa. Ela ficava encantada com a maneira com que os trouxas passavam todos os seus sentimentos para o papel. Ao abrir o livro, ela percebeu a caligrafia de Remus.

__

Para Thera, minha esposa e companheira. Espero que os versos deste livro transmitam um pouco de tudo aquilo que sinto por ti. Com amor, no nosso primeiro natal, Remus.

Thera se voltou para seu marido e lhe ofereceu seu mais belo sorriso, mostrando o quanto havia apreciado o presente.

Remus ficou feliz que sua esposa tivesse gostado. Ele pensara muito, tentando decidir o que comprar para ela. Foi quando abriu o presente que Thera lhe dera. Dentro deste estava uma moldura em madeira envelhecida, mas sem nada dentro. Um cartão estava junto com o presente.

__

Feliz natal, amor. Nunca fui tão feliz como neste tempo que estou contigo. Que todos os nossos futuros natais sejam tão felizes quanto este primeiro de nossa vida comum. E que esta moldura fique muito bonita no teu escritório, contendo um sonho teu que logo se tornará verdade. Com amor, Thera.

Remus olhou interrogativo para sua esposa, tentando entender o cartão dela. Foi quando uma grande coruja entrou no salão, atraindo a atenção de todos pelo tamanho e pela hora de chegada, e foi até o diretor de Gryffindor. O lobisomem desamarrou a carta da pata da coruja, antes desta sair voando. O envelope tinha o emblema do Ministério da Magia.

Remus olhou para Thera, que lhe fez sinal para abrir o envelope. Antes de fazer isto, ele ainda olhou para Arthur Weasley, que lhe deu um sorriso. Neste meio tempo, todos estavam observando o professor de DCAT.

Remus abriu lentamente o envelope e retirou a carta. Ele leu uma, duas vezes o conteúdo desta, antes de olhar para Thera com lágrimas nos olhos e a puxar para um beijo apaixonado, a abraçando com força depois que o beijo terminou, enterrando seu rosto nos cabelos dela.

Todos estavam curiosos com o que havia na carta para provocar tal reação no lobisomem. Sirius cansou de esperar que Remus contasse e foi até ele, pegando a carta, antes de lê-la em voz alta.

__

Ministério da Magia

Departamento de Registros Mágicos

Prezado Sr. Remus J. Lupin.

Viemos por meio desta comunicar que o seu pedido de registro do certificado de Mestre em DCAT, obtido depois de cumpridas todas as exigências da Universidade de Artes Arcanas da Transilvânia, foi aceito por este departamento. O senhor pode, a partir deste momento, utilizar o título de Mestre em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, além do título de Especialista em Criaturas das Trevas, também registrado nesta data. Gostaríamos também de nos desculpar pela demora na realização destes registros.

Atenciosamente

Thomas O'Byrne

Diretor do departamento.

Sirius terminou a leitura e olhou pasmo para seu amigo, que ainda escondia o rosto nos cabelos de sua esposa. Ele não sabia que Remus havia ido para uma universidade. Pelas reações dos demais, praticamente ninguém sabia, com exceção de Minerva, Arthur Weasley e Severus Snape. Sirius saiu do seu estupor e foi cumprimentar o amigo.

"Parabéns, Moony!"

Remus se soltou de Thera e olhou para Sirius, antes de o abraçar com força, quase esmagando o animago.

"Esperei quinze anos por isto, Padfoot. Quinze anos! Ninguém queria registrar meu diploma porque sou um lobisomem. Eu já havia perdido minhas esperanças."

Muitos outros se aproximaram e começaram a felicitar Remus. Quando Arthur Weasley se aproximou, Remus também o abraçou com força, agradecendo-lhe repetidamente pelo registro.

"Não precisa agradecer, Remus. Eu apenas tratei de corrigir uma injustiça. Se existe alguém que eu conheça que merece o título de Mestre em DCAT, este alguém é você, o mais competente professor desta área." Respondeu o ministro, vermelho.

Minerva McGonagall também abraçou seu diretor, falando da sua felicidade que este houvesse conseguido realizar este sonho.

Severus Snape se aproximou discretamente, apertando a mão de Remus.

"Parabéns, Lupin. Acho que agora eu não sou mais o único Mestre dentro da minha área na escola."

"Obrigado, Severus. Sim, eu também sou um Mestre. E nós dois devemos isto a Albus, que nos indicou para as vagas na universidade e nos deu toda a ajuda necessária para nela ingressarmos."

Severus concordou com a cabeça. Se não fosse por Albus Dumbledore, nem ele nem Remus teriam ido para uma universidade. Ele por ser um ex-Comensal da Morte, Remus por ser um lobisomem. Albus sempre apostava no futuro de seus estudantes, não lhe interessando os erros que estes pudessem ter cometido. Severus e Remus não foram os primeiros estudantes para os quais o falecido Diretor havia arranjado uma vaga numa excelente universidade, mas provavelmente foram os dois cujas vagas tiveram a maior dificuldade de serem obtidas devido ao que eles eram.

*****

Remus e Thera voltavam para os seus aposentos quando o lobisomem olhou para sua esposa.

"Eu não me lembro de ter te contado sobre meus estudos na universidade e meu diploma e a dificuldade em registrá-lo."

Thera sorriu, antes de sussurrar a resposta a pergunta não feita sobre como ela sabia no ouvido do marido.

"Eu vi a coruja entregando tua carta outro dia durante minha meditação. Não te contei para não estragar a surpresa."

Remus fitou Thera intensamente.

"Como eu te amo, mulher."

E com isto ela a levantou nos braços a levando para seus aposentos, batendo a porta destes atrás de si depois que eles entraram.

*****

* Detalhes do seqüestro no capítulo novo de Reencontros

E com isto chegamos ao final do capítulo seis de Encontros. Recomendo a todos os que ainda não leram a leitura de Crônicas de um lobisomem apaixonado, que trata do diário de Remus durante os cinco primeiros capítulos de Encontros. Leiam também o capítulo seis de Reencontros, que trás mais detalhes do seqüestro de Meridian Sinistra.

Agradeço pelas sugestões e revisões recebidas. Elas são sempre bem-vindas e ajudam a decidir o rumo deste conto.

Peço desculpas pela demora na liberação deste capítulo, mas ando levemente cheia de serviço pra fazer e meio sem tempo para escrever. A Andrea anda com o mesmo problema também. E agradeço pela paciência de todos em esperar pelo capítulo.

E até o capítulo sete de Encontros, cujo título provisório é O faro do lobo.

Temos, até o momento, planejados mais três fics paralelos a Encontros e Reecontros. Um sobre a famosa noite de Sirius e Morgan, outro sobre a noite de núpcias de Thera e Remus, estes dois provavelmente serão rateados R. O terceiro terá o sugestivo título: O dia de cão de Padfoot. Deixarei que vocês fiquem imaginando sobre o que será este fic.

Até lá.

Fabi


	8. O faro do lobo

****

Capítulo Sete – O Faro do Lobo

Remus olhou para fora da janela de seu escritório. O registro de seu diploma, exposto dentro da bela moldura que Thera lhe dera no natal, se destacava em uma parede. Vários alunos, principalmente os Gryffindors, ficaram muito contentes com o novo título de seu diretor.

O lobisomem sentia seus sentidos ficando mais aguçados. O lobo dentro de si estava mais forte com a proximidade da lua cheia. Em mais três dias novamente sua transformação aconteceria.

Remus pensou em suas transformações depois de seu casamento. Na primeira ele e Thera estavam em Ávalon.

Como fora bom correr por entre as árvores da floresta sagrada da ilha. O lobo nunca se sentira tão solto, tão livre. A melhor parte fora voltar para perto do alojamento de hóspedes utilizado por ele e seu esposa, um pouco antes da lua se pôr, e encontrar Thera o esperando com uma muda de roupas nos braços. Sua esposa o ajudara a se vestir e a chegar nos aposentos deles onde já havia uma medibruxa esperando.

Nas transformações seguintes ele e Thera estavam em Hogwarts. Em algumas noites, o lobo saia correndo pela floresta proibida. Sempre que ele retornava, a profetisa o estava esperando na porta da escola com uma muda de roupas nos braços. Algumas vezes, quando o lobo voltava mais cedo, ela o guiava para dentro dos aposentos deles, onde Remus se transformava. Thera então o ajudava a se vestir e a chegar até a cama, onde esperavam pela chegada de Poppy Pomfrey pela manhã para verificar como estava Remus.

Em outras noites, o lobo Remus não saia do quarto. Ele observava Thera se sentando numa confortável poltrona antes de ir apoiar sua cabeça no colo dela. Então a profetisa começava a afagar o lobo. Conforme a noite avançava, Thera ia se deitar na grande cama de casal enquanto Remus, por sua própria insistência, se enroscava no tapete da frente da lareira.

O antigo maroto nunca pensou que pudesse ansiar por suas transformações mensais. Ele ainda sofria toda a dor que estas proporcionavam, mas não se preocupava mais em perder sua mente para a fera. A poção Mata-cão, que Severus mensalmente lhe fornecia, evitava isto. E agora ele tinha sua bela esposa que o esperava depois de noites na floresta ou lhe fazia companhia em noites no castelo. E, sem dúvida alguma, ele preferia a companhia dela à de Padfoot.

*****

Thera acabara de dispensar seus alunos, quartos anos Hufflepuff, de mais uma aula de Adivinhação. Finalmente todo o trabalho que ela tivera reformulando o currículo da disciplina em Hogwarts e retirando o desnecessário e ineficaz deste começara a dar resultados. Seus alunos não perdiam mais tempo inventando seus deveres de casa de Adivinhação. Muitos já utilizavam as técnicas de meditação aprendidas com ela como uma forma de relaxar as tensões diárias e aumentar a concentração. Mesmo que muitas das crianças jamais conseguissem prever qualquer evento futuro, por não terem o dom da Visão dentro de si, elas poderiam utilizar outras coisas que aprenderam durante a sua vida.

A profetisa olhou para o grande calendário estrelar que mantinha na sala de aula. Na próxima noite seria lua cheia.

Thera, particularmente, passara a detestar as luas cheias no último ano. Não que a noite não fosse bonita nem repleta de energias mágicas. Ela não podia negar isto. Mas a lua cheia significava que Remus ia se transformar no lobo.

A jovem amava seu marido intensamente, mesmo quando ele tinha, como Severus tanto gostava de dizer, pêlos, garras e presas. Não era por ver seu marido na forma de lobo que ela detestava a lua cheia. Ela a detestava por significar que Remus ia sofrer muito duas vezes durante a noite.

Thera sentira a dor da transformação no ano anterior, quando realizara o feitiço que lhe permitira ver Remus pela primeira vez na forma de lobo. Ela sentira tudo o que seu amado sentira, inclusive a dor das transformações. A profetisa não conseguia imaginar nada que se comparasse com esta dor. Ela sentira como se todos os seus músculos se partissem de uma só vez, como se todos os seus ossos se quebrassem ao mesmo tempo. Nem mesmo a maldição _Cruciatus_ lhe parecera tão dolorosa. E ela só sentira a dor na sua forma espiritual, não no seu corpo.

Thera não conseguia entender como Remus conseguia atravessar as transformações todos os meses duas vezes na noite da lua cheia. Mas ela sabia que era inevitável, não havia como impedir que o lobo aparecesse. Então ela se resignara a tentar fazer o resto destas noites o mais confortável o possível para ele. Claro que ela não gostava que Remus insistisse em deitar no tapete da frente da lareira enquanto lobo, mas ela ainda não conseguira convence-lo a vir dormir na cama. Então tratara de arranjar um tapete bem felpudo para que o lobo ficasse bem confortável, além de algumas almofadas.

Thera abriu um sorriso. Na próxima noite ela faria o lobo Remus vir dormir na cama. Ela ainda não sabia como, mas faria isto.

*****

Sirius abriu discretamente a porta do quarto de Morgan. Ele já era especialista em adivinhar as senhas que a professora de Duelos utilizava.

Rápido e silenciosamente ele começou a andar pelo quarto, abrindo as gavetas do guarda-roupa, até encontrar as peças que procurava. Ele as apanhou e deixou o quarto tão discretamente quanto entrara, suas presas dentro do bolso do robe.

*****

Morgan dispensou seus sétimos anos Ravenclaw e os acompanhou até o grande salão para o jantar. Esta era a sua turma que terminava mais tarde, bem no horário da refeição, impedindo que ela tomasse um bom banho para relaxar depois de passar boa parte do seu dia tentando ensinar aos alunos como segurar as varinhas apropriadamente para um duelo, como erguer um escudo mágico forte o suficiente para bloquear maldições, como desarmar seu adversário o mais rápido o possível. 

A professora de Duelos entrou no salão e sentou na sua cadeira depois de verificá-la para ver se não havia nenhum logro escondido nesta. Rapidamente ela começou a conversar com Darius Alfarrabios, que estava sentado a sua direita.

Todos no salão já estavam jantando quando um grande balão vermelho surgiu no meio do salão, flutuando alto. Conforme os estudantes iam percebendo, eles iam chamando a atenção dos seus colegas para o grande objeto. Logo, logo o burburinho entre os alunos chamou a atenção dos professores, que seguiram a direção do olhar deles e viram o balão. De repente, o objeto em questão começou a piscar e explodiu!

Muitos estudantes gritaram ao ouvirem a explosão. De dentro do balão vários objetos saíram voando. Morgan arregalou os olhos quando um dos objetos aterrissou perto dela.

A professora de Duelos não conseguia acreditar no que via. Ela levantou de sua cadeira e foi até o objeto não identificado, o pegando delicadamente entre os dedos e o levantando do chão. Foi quando reconheceu uma de suas calcinhas favoritas. Rapidamente Morgan começou a apanhar todas as peças de roupas que se espalharam pelo salão, encontrando toda a sua roupa de baixo. Várias peças ela teve que arrancar da mão de alunos curiosos. Morgan ficava cada vez mais vermelha conforme ia juntando suas calcinhas e sutiãs, sua raiva se acumulando. Quando ela terminou de reunir todas as peças que encontrara, ela se virou para a mesa principal e fuzilou com o olhar o provável culpado por aquele logro.

"BLACK, EU TE MATO!" Gritou ela enfiando todas as peças de roupa nos bolsos e puxando sua varinha.

*****

Sirius estava quase se sufocando de tanto rir quando viu Morgan vindo para cima dele. O animago rapidamente se levantou quando a professora de Duelos chegou perto da sua cadeira e começou a correr em volta da mesa principal com ela atrás de si, circundando a mesa várias vezes.

Todos no salão olhavam para a perseguição. Minerva McGonagall colocou suas mãos sobre seu rosto e sacudiu a cabeça, não sabendo mais o que fazer com os dois professores. Remus e Thera Lupin simplesmente desistiram de tentar colocar bom senso dentro da cabeça de seus amigos. Severus Snape se recostou na sua cadeira e começou a murmurar que só faltava uma bacia de pipocas na sua mão para que o espetáculo ficasse melhor, recebendo um beliscão de sua esposa pelo comentário. Os vários Weasleys na mesa estavam se segurando para não rir. Ginny Potter estava só imaginando o que ia contar para seu marido. Ela sabia que Harry ia lamentar não ter estado presente para testemunhar o que estava acontecendo.

De repente Sirius se transformou em Padfoot e correu para o meio do salão com Morgan na sua cauda. A Du Lac levantou sua varinha e a mirou enquanto corria, gritando: _Incendius!_

Desta vez ela conseguiu acertar e o rabo de Padfoot pegou fogo. O grande cão começou a ganir, antes de se transformar novamente em humano. Quando isto aconteceu, o robe de Sirius estava em chamas, que ele rapidamente tratou de apagar. Neste meio tempo, Morgan o alcançou.

Ela chegou bem perto do animago e o esbofeteou com força, deixando a marca vermelha de sua mão no rosto dele. Então a jovem se virou e deixou o salão ainda bufando e começando a planejar sua vingança.

*****

Remus e Thera se recolheram aos seus aposentos para se prepararem para a lua cheia. O professor de DCAT já havia deixado trabalhos para todas as suas turmas do dia seguinte, instruindo-os a pesquisarem na biblioteca.

Remus fechou a porta de entrada com um forte feitiço, para ter certeza que não poderia sair, em seguida verificou se havia pó de flú no jarro acima da lareira e se esta estava ligada. Se algo saísse muito errado, então Thera poderia escapar por ali.

A profetisa se aproximou de seu marido com um cálice contendo a última dose de poção Mata cão necessária para aquela noite. Remus tomou tudo de uma só vez, fazendo caretas quanto ao gosto.

Thera se trocou e se preparou para a noite. Quando ela saiu do banheiro, encontrou seu marido já sem suas roupas, pronto para a transformação. E ele não teve que esperar muito. A profetisa queria correr até o lado de seu amado e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, que a dor logo iria passar, mas se conteve sabendo que tinha que esperar. Mas isto não tornava mais fácil ouvir e ver seu marido em tamanho sofrimento, mordendo seus lábios para não gritar de dor. Alguns minutos depois o lobo se encontrava no quarto. Ele se levantou e olhou ao redor, percebendo Thera e abanando o rabo.

Thera olhou para os olhos do lobo e percebeu que estes eram quase humanos. A poção funcionara mais uma vez. Seu marido estava no controle do lobo. Então a jovem seguiu a rotina deles das noites de lua cheia, indo sentar na poltrona mais confortável do quarto. Pouco depois o lobo pôs a cabeça no colo dela e se deixou afagar. Remus sempre dizia que isto tornava seu suplício mais fácil. Eles ficaram desta forma por muito tempo, até que o sono começou a bater. Thera sabia que esta era a noite em que faria Remus lhe fazer companhia na cama.

Ela se ergueu. O lobo Remus prontamente retirou sua cabeça peluda do colo dela e foi até o tapete à frente da lareira, onde começou a rodear se preparando para deitar. Thera foi até o quarto deles e se deitou na cama, onde esperou por certo tempo. Quando decidiu que a espera já havia sido suficiente, ela se levantou e foi até a sala. O lobo, graças aos seus sentidos aguçados, levantou a cabeça tão logo ela entrou na sala e a inclinou para o lado, como a perguntar o que havia acontecido.

"Remus, vem comigo, por favor." Pediu a jovem.

O lobo sacudiu a cabeça numa negativa, olhando a jovem com seus olhos tristes.

"Eu estou me sentindo muito sozinha, e estou com um pressentimento ruim. Eu preciso de ti, Remus." Thera pediu com sua melhor cara de necessidade. O lobo ainda a olhou de maneira céptica.

"Eu só quero tua companhia, Remus. Só quero que você se deite ao meu lado e me deixe abraçá-lo. Eu preciso disto, amor."

O lobo Remus encarou Thera por mais alguns segundos, enquanto debatia internamente se era sensato ou não se reunir a ela na cama, antes de concordar.

A profetisa voltou para a cama acompanhada pelo lobo. Ela se deitou e bateu na cama ao seu lado, esperando por seu companheiro. O lobo sabia que ela não ia desistir, e subiu lentamente na cama, antes de se deitar de lado, as quatro patas estendidas e a cabeça no travesseiro. Thera se encostou às costas do lobo, sentindo a suavidade dos pêlos deste e o calor que vinha do animal, e então passou um braço por cima do lobo, o abraçando por trás. Em pouco tempo os dois dormiam. 

*****

Morgan chegou cedo no salão para o café naquela manhã. Ela ainda estava um pouco envergonhada por ter toda a sua roupa íntima exposta aos alunos, mas ela já realizara a parte um da vingança em cima do animago convencido.

Pouco depois vários outros professores e alunos chegavam ao salão. Morgan sabia que naquela manhã não veria sua prima ou o marido dela, pois na noite anterior fora lua cheia, e Thera devia ter ficado fazendo companhia ao lobisomem.

Darius entrou no salão e sentou-se ao lado da professora de Duelos, deslumbrante como sempre. Morgan suspirou ao pensar que aquele homem podia parecer bem em qualquer hora do dia e sob qualquer circunstância.

Todos já haviam começado a comer quando Sirius Black entrou no salão. O animago caminhava confiante em direção à mesa principal, sem perceber as risadas abafadas dos alunos que o acompanhavam. Apenas quando ele chegou a mesa e se sentou, notou o incrível silêncio no salão. Ao olhar ao redor, viu os alunos e os demais professores tentando abafar o riso, antes de desesperadamente começar a procurar o que havia de errado com ele.

*****

Sirius levantou um pouco atrasado como sempre naquela manhã. Ele pegou o robe que estava sobre a cadeira ao lado de sua cama e o vestiu, antes de ir para o café.

Apenas quando ouviu o silêncio incrível ao seu redor, ele levantou a cabeça de seu prato, cheio de ovos mexidos, e procurou o que causava o silêncio. Encontrou todos no salão abafando o riso e olhando para ele. Foi quando soube que havia algo errado consigo e que a culpada provavelmente era Morgan, se vingando do logro do dia anterior.

Sirius levantou da cadeira, ainda procurando o que havia de errado e não encontrando nada. Neste meio tempo, todos no salão desistiram de tentar abafar o riso e as gargalhadas explodiram por todos os lados. Ele viu Charlie Weasley quase caindo da cadeira de tanto rir, e perguntou a ele o que estava errado.

"Amei estas suas cuecas verde-Slytherin com cobrinhas dançantes por baixo destes robes transparentes, Sirius." Respondeu o rapaz entre gargalhadas.

Sirius teve a decência de ficar vermelho ao saber que todos podiam ver seu corpo através das roupas que Morgan encantara para serem transparentes para todos, menos para ele. Além do fato dela, obviamente, ter encantado suas cuecas também. Ele jamais usaria algo verde-Slytherin.

"Isto foi golpe sujo, Du Lac!" Ele disse olhando para Morgan.

"Não mais do que espalhar minha roupa de baixo no salão ontem à noite, Black."

"Você estava pedindo por isto, se pavoneando por aí como uma oferecida."

"Eu não sou uma oferecida, e nem fico me pavoneando. Eu apenas tenho plena consciência de quem sou, e tenho orgulho disto, diferente do que alguns grossos possam imaginar."

"Eu já disse que não sou grosso. E, de qualquer forma, quem utilizaria uma roupa de baixo como aquelas? Apenas uma oferecida."

Morgan ia replicar quando Darius se intrometeu na conversa.

"Para falar a verdade, Sirius, eu achei a roupa íntima de Morgan encantadora. Claro que eu preferiria ver estas peças sendo utilizadas pela linda dona, ainda mais se esta aceitar um convite para sair para jantar comigo na próxima semana, em algo parecido com um romântico jantar a luz de velas...."

Sirius ficou vermelho de raiva ao ouvir isto, e saiu do salão bufando e pisando duro. Morgan ficou vermelha também, apenas por motivos diferentes. Ela se virou para Darius e aceitou o convite.

Neste momento, Minerva se levantou da cadeira e ordenou que todos tratassem de tomar o café e ir para suas salas de aula. A Diretora já estava cansada dos logros de Morgan e Sirius, mas ela não tinha como para-los. Pedir ao dois não resolvera nada, as brincadeiras apenas ficaram mais pesadas. Demiti-los também não era uma opção, pois seria difícil conseguir duas outras pessoas capacitadas e que fossem de completa confiança dela para lecionar, pois nestes tempos incertos, com os novos ataques, Minerva não podia se dar ao luxo de confiar em estranhos. Então o jeito era deixar os logros acontecerem, até a situação se revolver e os dois cansarem de aprontar ou os dois darem o braço a torcer que se gostam e se casarem.

*****

Severus Snape estava com um excelente humor ao ir para sua sala de aulas nas masmorras naquela manhã. Muito alunos o olhavam desconfiados ao perceberem o sorriso nos lábios do professor, imaginando o que este tinha preparado para eles que sorria só em pensar nisto.

Mas o bom humor do Mestre de Poções se devia a cena entre Black e Du Lac no café. 

Severus nunca se divertira tanto. Sirius e Morgan todos os dias o espantavam, provando que ele podia se divertir cada vez mais com eles.

Claro que Rolanda não aprovou o jeito com que seu marido quase se engasgou com o café de tanto rir de seus colegas de serviço.

Mas a melhor parte fora a cara de Black quando Alfarrabios convidou a Du Lac para jantar. Sirius parecia que ia explodir de raiva e de ciúmes. 

Severus abriu um sorriso mais largo ainda ao pensar em Black com ciúmes.

'Pelo menos não sou eu.' Pensou antes de entrar na sua sala de aulas, batendo a porta atrás de si como sempre e apavorando os alunos.

*****

Thera acordou pela segunda vez àquela manhã quando esta já estava na sua metade. A primeira vez que acordou foi quando Remus se transformou no momento em que a lua se pôs. Ela cuidou então de seu marido, limpando os ferimentos ocasionados pela transformação e dando a Remus uma poção fortalecedora, antes de colocar o pijama nele e o segurar nos braços enquanto ambos voltavam a dormir.

A profetisa se virou, sentou na cama e observou seu marido, que ainda dormia profundamente. A noite de lua cheia sempre o esgotava muito e ele, impreterivelmente, dormia durante quase todo o dia seguinte a esta, acordando faminto ao entardecer.

Mas a noite fora uma vitória de Thera. Ela conseguiu fazer com que Remus se reunisse a ela na grande cama que eles dividiam. Dormir abraçada ao lobo foi uma experiência diferente, mas bem-vinda. Seu marido tinha um casaco de peles muito quentinho quando transformado no seu outro eu. E, além disto, a experiência lhe permitira se sentir mais perto do seu amado, entendendo Remus ainda melhor. E ela sabia que, mesmo mostrando sua relutância a ir dormir com ela em sua forma de lobo, Remus adorara a noite, pois foi mais uma forma de Thera lhe mostrar que o aceitava completamente, como homem e lobo.

A jovem levantou da cama e foi tomar um bom banho. Ela retirou a camisola, que estava coberta de pêlos onde se recostara no lobo, e entrou na banheira, cuja água estava perfumada por uma essência erval. Enquanto se ensaboava, a profetisa ficou imaginando como faria para, numa próxima lua cheia, colocar o lobo dentro da banheira e dar um bom banho neste, antes de seca-lo com uma toalha bem felpuda na frente da lareira. Seria uma experiência interessante, ela tinha certeza.

*****

Rolanda estava furiosa com seu marido. Ele não parara de gozar de Sirius e Morgan durante todo o dia. Claro que os dois eram engraçados com todos os logros que aplicavam um no outro, mas não a ponto de Severus se sentir vingado cada vez que algo acontecia.

Rolanda já cansara de pedir a seu marido que esquecesse as rivalidades da adolescência. Se ele podia fazer as pazes com Harry Potter e se tornar tão amigo de Remus a ponto de pedir que este representasse sua família no casamento, além de ser seu padrinho, ele poderia também deixar para trás sua rivalidade com Sirius.

A professora de vôo entendia que os problemas de Severus com Morgan provinham da mania da última em dar palpites em todas as poções que seu marido fazia. E Severus gostava de fazer suas poções do seu jeito. O problema aí era que ambos eram grandes conhecedores do assunto e suas personalidades não permitiam que outro com o mesmo conhecimento estivesse por perto.

E, Rolanda reconhecia, seu marido era o tipo de pessoa que guardava rancores por muito tempo. Mas isto o tornara amargo por muito tempo.

Muitos não entendiam como a ex-Gryffindor Rolanda Hooch aceitara a corte e o pedido de casamento do Diretor de Slytherin e temido Mestre de Poções Severus Snape. Ela já explicara várias vezes que Severus era outro por baixo de toda a couraça na qual moldara sua personalidade para poder enfrentar os desafios da vida.

E o que os demais queriam? Seu marido precisava esconder suas emoções para poder atuar como espião para Albus. Seu marido atravessara várias _Cruciatus_ e tortura cada vez que ia a um encontro dos Comensais da Morte. Ele é um ex-Comensal da Morte, que se atrevera a trair Voldemort e a sobreviver para contar a história. Seu marido praticara atos na sua juventude que lhe deixaram feridas profundas na alma, que nunca iriam cicatrizar e que, pelos quais, ele nunca se perdoaria.

Mas Rolanda sabia que, se alguém conseguisse atravessar toda a couraça exterior de seu marido, encontraria uma pessoa fiel a aquilo em que acreditava, terna e que colocava aqueles a quem amava acima de tudo, inclusive da própria vida. E Rolanda era esta pessoa para Severus.

Ela sabia que seu marido a amava. Severus demonstrava isto apenas quando eles estavam sozinhos. E como demonstrava!

Seu marido era um amante muito apaixonado quando queria. E muito criativo. E sempre preocupado que Rolanda sentisse o máximo de prazer o possível. Ainda mais quando usava algumas poções feitas por ele mesmo, que não estavam no currículo normal dos alunos. E os efeitos destas poções....

Mesmo estes pensamentos não sufocaram toda a raiva que a professora de Vôo sentia por seu marido neste momento, apenas a amenizaram.

Enquanto seguia esta linha de pensamentos, ela chegou em seu quarto.

*****

Morgan experimentou todos os seus robes, tentando decidir qual deles usaria no jantar com Darius naquela noite. Os dois haviam combinado a data há mais de uma semana.

Depois de muito escolher, a professora de Duelos se decidiu por um robe vermelho sangue, que lhe acentuava as curvas e os belos cabelos negros, soltos às suas costas.

Claro que ela usava seu melhor conjunto de lingerie vermelho, combinando com o robe. Ainda mais que Darius havia insinuado que desejava vê-la apenas com a roupa íntima, e ela queria estar preparada caso algo acontecesse.

E isto ensinaria ao arrogante do Black que Morgan Du Lac era uma mulher desejável e cheia de pretendentes.

Pensar em Sirius Black fez Morgan sentir uma pontada de culpa no fundo do coração por estar indo jantar com outro homem que não o animago.

A temperamental Du Lac admitia, apenas para si mesma, que ela gostava da companhia de Sirius. E que ele fora seu melhor parceiro de cama até o momento. Cada noitada com ele era uma experiência única. Ele, assim como ela, tinha fogo em suas veias e, quando os dois estavam entre os lençóis, era muito difícil apagar o incêndio que os consumia.

Mas esta admissão não significava que ela estava disposta a se sujeitar a uma vida com Black. Ele era muito arrogante, convencido e infantil para o seu gosto. Mas, se ele mudasse um pouco...

Ela afastou este pensamento da cabeça. Black já tinha mais de quarenta anos e já havia passado muita coisa nesta vida, se o que os demais falavam fosse verdade. Se ele não mudara até o momento, não mudaria mais.

Foi quando ouviu alguém bater a sua porta. Ela abriu e foi recebida por um grande buquê de rosas vermelhas. Ela sorriu ao pegar as flores, agradecendo a Darius com um sorriso, antes de conjurar um vaso com água e colocar as flores dentro.

"Você está magnífica!" Elogiou o professor de Latim.

Morgan corou ao ouvir isto, e aceitou o braço que ele lhe estendia, antes de fechar a porta de seus aposentos e os dois irem até o jardim da escola, de onde seguiram via chave-portal para o local do seu jantar.

A professora de Duelos falhou em perceber um animago morto de ciúmes que a vigiava de certa distância.

*****

Darius Alfarrabios estava apreciando muito a noite. Morgan estava linda. Vermelho era uma cor que ficava muito bem nela. Ele se sentiu aliviado que, sob a aparência de uma encrenqueira, estivesse escondida tão bela mulher.

Claro que os olhos, lábios e cabelos dela já eram uma promessa disto. Darius já encontrara muitas mulheres em sua vida, e tivera a maior parte delas, para não saber reconhecer uma beldade quando via uma.

Ele convidara Morgan para jantar para provocar um pouco Black. O Animago se achava um conquistador à altura do grande Darius, mas não chegava nem aos pés. E o olhar no rosto de Black quando convidara a Du Lac fora magnífico. Darius nunca vira alguém quase explodir de ciúmes, literalmente.

Logo que o professor de Latim chegara a Hogwarts, ele sentira que havia alguma coisa entre Morgan e Sirius. O que logo se tornara óbvio pelos olhares que eles davam um ao outro quando pensavam que ninguém estava observando, e pela maneira como aplicavam logros um no outro. A natureza dos logros, que nos últimos tempos envolviam, principalmente, roupa íntima, deixava claro para quem estivesse observando de perto, que os dois já tiveram, ou tinham, um relacionamento além do platônico.

E provocar ciúmes em Sirius Black por causa de Morgan era algo que Darius adorava fazer.

Darius, ele mesmo, nunca pensou em se casar. Ele gostava da liberdade que a vida de solteiro lhe garantia, principalmente quanto a mulheres.

Ele nasceu e cresceu dentro de uma antiga família sangue puro, na qual todos os membros estiveram em Slytherin. Quase todos na sua família destinaram suas vidas ao lado escuro da magia. E todos esperavam que Darius fizesse o mesmo. Muitos de seus companheiros de escola seguiram suas famílias e receberam a marca de Voldemort. Darius recusou.

Ele lembrava bem da reação de sua família a sua recusa. Ainda mais que ele era filho único.

Darius também estava destinado ao lado escuro da magia, mas resolveu usar a este para o bem, e não para o mal. Ele aprendeu, durante seus dias em Hogwarts, que nem toda a magia negra era, necessariamente, má. E usou este conhecimento para aprender. Quando retornou a propriedade de sua família, depois do seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, seu pai o estava esperando para dizer que o lorde Negro o estava aguardando para servi-lo. Foi quando Darius se rebelou, dizendo a seu pai que jamais seria um servo, praticamente um escravo, para ninguém, e que iria utilizar seu conhecimento de magia das trevas para ajudar aos outros e a si mesmo.

Naquela noite, Darius Alfarrabios foi deserdado por sua família.

Alguns dias depois, ele recebeu uma carta do procurador de seus pais, lhe contando que todos os outros Alfarrabios estavam mortos. Passado o choque de se descobrir como o único sobrevivente da família, Darius começou a fazer discretas investigações, e descobriu que Voldemort matara a todos devido a sua recusa em se juntar aos Comensais da Morte e se humilhar beijando a beirada do robe do lorde Negro.

Foi neste momento que Darius jurou que nunca serviria a ninguém e passou a odiar Voldemort com todas as suas forças.

Ele recorreu a Dumbledore, que lhe conseguiu uma vaga junto ao departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia. Darius rapidamente ascendeu no departamento, principalmente graças aos seus contatos, que muito ajudavam com dicas sobre a atividade de bruxos do mal.

Ele também não se precisava se preocupar com sua situação financeira, uma vez que seus pais nunca tiveram a oportunidade de oficializar que seu filho não mais era o herdeiro da fortuna da família.

E o tempo passara. Darius, através de sua posição no departamento de Mistérios, tinha conhecimento de tudo o que Voldemort e seus seguidores faziam. Ele também se ressentia cada vez que descobria que um de seus antigos companheiros da casa de Slytherin se reunia aos Comensais. Ele acompanhara a trajetória de Severus Snape, e a forma como este decidira voltar para o lado do bem. Ele acompanhara a caçada que Voldemort fizera aos Potter, descendentes de Godric Gryffindor, e a derrocada do lorde Negro nas mãos do último Potter, há mais de vinte anos.

E ele acompanhara o renascimento de Voldemort graças ao sangue tomado à força deste mesmo Potter.

Durante os anos em que Voldemort existira apenas em sua forma espiritual, Darius progredira dentro do departamento de Mistérios, até se tornar o homem que realmente dirigia o departamento. Esta informação era conhecida apenas pelo Ministro da Magia, atualmente Arthur Weasley. Todos os ministros anteriores, uma vez terminado seus mandatos, tinham esta informação apagada de suas memórias.

A única outra pessoa que soubera disto fora Albus Dumbledore, que levou este segredo consigo para o túmulo. O bom e velho Albus, que o ajudara a definir o rumo de sua vida. Darius sabia que Albus fora um Gryffindor nos seus dias de Hogwarts mas, em muitos sentidos, ele fora muito mais astuto e manhoso que qualquer Slytherin. Darius várias vezes imaginou se o chapéu seletor não havia posto Albus na casa errada...

Ninguém dentro do departamento de Mistérios sabia quem dava todas as ordens. Eles conheciam Darius apenas como D. 

Seu atual trabalho em Hogwarts era um disfarce para manter um olho em tudo devido aos novos ataques. Darius não tinha oportunidades de fazer trabalho de campo, uma vez que dirigia o departamento, mas resolveu, em conjunto com o ministro Weasley, dar esta tarefa para si mesmo. Como Darius sempre adorara aprender, ele dominava vários idiomas. Então Arthur teve a idéia de fazer com que Hogwarts oferecesse aulas de Latim aos seus alunos. Minerva McGonagall aprovara o novo curso e estava aberto o caminho para que Darius se infiltrasse na escola.

Ele prestava atenção a tudo, mas não deixava de se divertir flertando suas colegas professoras e causando ciúmes entre os homens. E nem poderia ser de outra maneira. Ele era um Slytherin, antes de tudo. Nem mesmo os Malfoy, os Parkinson ou os Snape poderiam dizer com tanto orgulho como um Alfarrabios que todos em sua família sempre estiveram na gloriosa casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Mas este mesmo motivo de orgulho também fora o que levara Darius a decidir que nunca se casaria e que nunca teria filhos. A linhagem dos Alfarrabios morreria com ele. Desta forma, não haveria perigo que, se um novo lorde Negro surgisse, ele tivesse sangue Alfarrabios. A dor que sua família causara ao mundo já fora suficiente.

Darius deixou de lado suas lembranças e se concentrou na linda mulher com quem jantava. Definitivamente, a noite seria muito proveitosa.

*****

Sirius andava por seu quarto, em Hogwarts, se sentindo como uma fera enjaulada.

Ele já havia tentado provocar Snape para ter uma desculpa para uma boa briga, onde poderia extravasar seus ciúmes por Morgan e sua raiva por Alfarrabios. Só não conseguira porque Rolanda Snape aparecera e arrastara seu marido, pela orelha, para longe dali.

O animago ainda não entendia porque tinha tantos ciúmes de Morgan. Afinal, tudo o que ela era para ele era uma ótima companheira de cama, não era?

Como provocar Snape não dera certo, Sirius teve que se contentar em aplicar alguns logros em Pirraça. Isto o acalmou. Muito pouco.

Então ele voltou para seu quarto e teve uma idéia brilhante para se vingar de Morgan por ela ter saído com Alfarrabios.*

*****

O mês de março estava chegando, e com ele o final da aposta que todos estavam esperando.

Charlie encerrara as apostas sobre quais Weasleys, incluindo Ginny Potter, seriam pais neste ano no início de dezembro do ano anterior. Várias pessoas já haviam perdido suas apostas, principalmente Severus, que apostara em 'nenhum deles'.

Até o momento, apenas Remus, que apostara em todos, exceto Percy, e Sirius, que apostara em todos, estavam no páreo. Sirius só fizera uma aposta para poder gozar de Remus, dizendo que excluir Percy era um ato de discriminação.

Remus, então, declarou algo que deixou a todos chocados.

"Eu tenho certeza que meu palpite é o certo."

Quando os demais perguntaram o porque desta certeza, ainda teimando que Thera havia dito algo, Remus, simplesmente retrucou.

"Minha esposa não tem nada haver com isto. Eu simplesmente confio muito no meu nariz."

Vários professores começaram a discutir esta afirmação, inclusive interrogando Charlie Weasley sobre o que ele sabia sobre lobisomens e seu olfato. Charlie simplesmente disse que a melhor pessoa para responder toda e qualquer pergunta sobre lobisomens era o próprio Remus, mas que ele sabia que o faro de um lobisomem era aguçado, mesmo na forma humana.

Quando finalmente o prazo final da aposta chegou, todos já tinham conhecimento dos resultados. E todos foram obrigados a concordar que o nariz de Remus havia ganhado a aposta. Todos os filhos de Molly e Arthur Weasley, exceto Percy, seriam pais naquele ano.

A notícia fez Snape ranger os dentes, pensando no dia que teria que ensinar vários Weasleys no mesmo ano escolar, além de Potters. O único consolo que o Mestre de Poções ainda tinha era que ele não teria Blacks para ensinar.

Remus recebeu seu prêmio de Charlie e, naquela noite, levou sua esposa para jantar em um restaurante de renome em Edimburgo. Thera adorou, pois se encontrava fascinada pelos hábitos dos trouxas, e pôde ver vários na cidade.

O resto do prêmio foi, previdentemente, depositado em Gringotes. Ele poderia ser útil em tempos futuros.

Esta era a primeira vez que Remus Lupin apostava em alguma coisa. E era a primeira vez que ganhava.

*****

Abril.

Todos imaginavam que este seria um mês calmo. Ninguém imaginava o quanto estavam enganados.

A primavera deixara os gramados ao redor de Hogwarts floridos. As estufas de Flora Sprout também. Esta fora considerada a primavera mais florida dos últimos dois séculos.

Muitos alunos foram parar na ala médica por causa de alergia a pólen de flores. Poppy Pomfrey estava quase tendo um ataque por causa disto. E Severus também, devido a tantas poções contra alergia que teve que fazer.

Os auto-intitulados 'Neo-Comensais da Morte' estavam quietos. Ninguém tinha notícia de um ataque deles desde o rapto da professora Sinistra. Devido a esta falta de notícias, a segurança começou, lentamente, a diminuir em Hogwarts, principalmente quanto a segurança dos professores.

Este foi o grande erro que cometeram naquele florido mês de abril.

*****

Chegara um tão aguardado final de semana em Hogsmeade. Dezenas de estudantes a partir do terceiro ano caminhavam até a cidade eufóricos, prontos para gastar o dinheiro que os pais lhes enviaram na Dedosdemel e no Três Vassouras, além das outras lojas.

Alguns professores foram junto com os alunos. A maior parte do corpo docente aproveitou o final de semana para corrigir pilhas de deveres de casa. Apenas os Lupin e os Snape foram até a cidade.

Thera acordara naquela manhã com um pressentimento muito ruim. Ela já meditara, mas não conseguira descobrir o que a afligia. Era como se algo estivesse interferindo com sua Visão. Da mesma maneira que acontecera quando Meridian fora seqüestrada.

Remus sentira o conflito de emoções de sua esposa, mas não conseguiu ajuda-la a descobrir a fonte. Então eles decidiram ir até a cidade espairecer e comprar algum chocolate de qualidade, ainda mais que era lua nova, a única época em que o lobisomem podia comer chocolate, pois era quando seu organismo estava o mais humano o possível.

O casal Lupin almoçou no Três Vassouras na companhia dos Snape. Severus passou boa parte do almoço resmungando sobre almoçar na companhia de lobisomens. Rolanda deu várias cotoveladas no marido, enquanto Remus e Thera apenas sorriam para o outro casal. Os dois sabiam que Severus reclamava apenas por hábito, pois o Mestre de Poções já admitira antes que gostava da companhia do lobisomem.

Depois do almoço os dois casais se separaram para fazer compras. Rolanda arrastou Severus para a loja de artigos de Quadribol, para examinarem os novos modelos de vassouras, prometendo a seu marido que depois ele iriam comprar suprimentos para poções.

Remus e Thera foram até a livraria, examinar o mais novo lançamento sobre DCAT. Remus comentou vários capítulos com sua esposa, principalmente o que tratava de lobisomens, salientando como os autores não entendiam nada sobre o assunto, se baseando basicamente em lendas e no folclore para escrever os livros.

Thera apenas lhe deu um doce sorriso.

"Por que você não escreve um livro sobre o assunto, Remus? Tenho certeza que este, então, seria um livro muito completo. E não apenas sobre lobisomens..."

Remus olhou para sua esposa, antes de lhe dar um rápido beijo nos lábios.

"Você é um gênio, amor. Eu nunca tinha pensado nisto." E começou a falar sobre o que seu livro iria conter.

Thera conseguiu arrastar seu marido para fora da livraria depois de meia hora, e eles foram, então, tomar um sorvete.

Remus amava a maneira como Thera levava a colher cheia de sorvete até seus lábios, dando suspiros de satisfação com o doce sabor de cada colherada. O Diretor de Gryffindor adorava a maneira como sua esposa achava prazer em todas as pequenas coisas, fosse esta a visão de um belo botão de flor, o vento sacudindo as árvores da floresta proibida, a cor do pôr do sol ou uma colherada de sorvete de chocolate.

O lobisomem imaginava o quanto sua esposa ficaria bonita o dia em que estivesse grávida. Este pensamento era muito apelativo à Remus. Thera grávida. Ele não sabia se poderia ser pai ou não. A licantropia ainda não havia sido profundamente estudada, e ele não conhecia nenhum lobisomem que tivesse filhos. Bem, ele realmente não conhecia nenhum lobisomem, pois nunca arriscara encontrar com ninguém do seu tipo antes por medo da luta por dominância que poderia acontecer neste encontro. Mas imaginar Thera grávida e filhotes no futuro deles era algo que o professor de DCAT nunca iria cansar de fazer.

Mas, que ele ansiava por ter filhos, ele ansiava sim.

Depois da sorveteria, os Lupin foram até Dedosdemel comprar chocolate. Depois de 15 minutos e alguma discussão sobre qual era a melhor caixa de chocolates, o casal saiu da loja com duas caixas de puro chocolate ao leite, que eles planejavam degustar naquela noite, durante um romântico namoro nos seus aposentos. Remus sentia sua boca se enchendo de água só por pensar em Thera e aqueles chocolates deliciosos, juntos, mais tarde à noite.

Foi quando a profetisa parou abruptamente, fazendo com que seu marido abandonasse seus devaneios.

"O que foi, Thera?"

"Algo vai acontecer, Remus. E vai acontecer agora!"

Remus não teve nem tempo de reagir. O barulho de aparatações foi ouvido por toda a cidade. Só o que o lobisomem pôde fazer foi puxar sua varinha e se postar na frente de Thera, tentando proteger sua esposa e os alunos ao redor.

*****

Severus Snape só conseguia pensar que toda a vez que ele ia até Hogsmeade, ele tinha que se defender de um ataque. E, desta vez, eles não receberam o aviso da profetisa sobre o ataque para se prepararem. Nestas horas, Severus agradecia aos seus anos como Comensal da Morte e como espião pela capacidade de estar sempre em alerta e pronto para tudo. E ainda bem que havia alguns aurores na cidade....

Ele olhou para Rolanda e viu que sua esposa se posicionara na sua retaguarda, como eles haviam feito no outro ataque. Ele, então, se permitiu um pequeno sorriso que não o desconcentrasse da batalha, pensando em como eles dois faziam uma parceria perfeita.

*****

Minerva McGonagall sentiu uma sensação de _déjà vue_ ao ver os alunos correndo em direção à Hogwarts e marcas negras no céu sobre Hogsmeade.

"De novo não!" Exclamou a diretora, antes de chamar Arthur Weasley via rede flú e, em seguida, convocar os professores. Apenas quatro professores não responderam ao chamado. Os Lupin e os Snape.

"Grande Merlin! Eles estão sozinhos em Hogsmeade." A Diretora falou, alertando os demais para este fato.

"Ainda bem que temos alguns aurores em Hogsmeade." Apontou o sempre racional Pergamo Rolls.

"Mas isto não será o bastante." Falou Sirius, antes de correr para a porta da escola com sua varinha em punho, seguido por Morgan e Charles Weasley.

Darius simplesmente saiu discreta e silenciosamente de perto dos demais, antes de correr para seus aposentos e começar a escrever algumas ordens para seus homens em pergaminhos. Ele jurou que faria algumas cabeças rolar por estes não terem sido capazes de descobrir sobre o ataque antecipadamente. E eles ainda tinham coragem de fazer parte do Departamento de Mistérios! Ele despachou os pergaminhos pela rede flú protegida que havia no seu quarto, diretamente para seu imediato no departamento, e correu para se juntar à luta, se ainda houvesse alguma, e para descobrir o que pudesse. Afinal de contas, esta era a sua profissão, e ele era o melhor nela.

*****

Remus sentia seu braço doendo por causa de um feitiço Expulsório que o atingira mais cedo mas, mesmo assim, continuava a defender a si mesmo, as crianças e a Thera o melhor que podia. Sua esposa tentava ajudar criando barreiras, cujo feitiço aprendera com Remus durante algumas aulas particulares de DCAT. 

O lobisomem ainda não conseguira descobrir qual era a meta dos atacantes, pois desta vez eles não pareciam visar as crianças. Ele tinha que descobrir logo, para poderem dar um fim ao ataque.

*****

Ali perto Severus pensava a mesma coisa que Remus. Ele lançava feitiços automaticamente enquanto sua mente trabalhava na razão daquele ataque. Os Neo Comensais da Morte pareciam sempre atacar com um motivo específico. Da primeira vez eles queriam atingir a comunidade bruxa e marcar sua presença onde mais doía: atacando suas crianças. Depois seqüestraram Sinistra para a liberar alguns dias depois com um forte feitiço de memória aplicado. Este ataque parecia inexplicável até o momento, a não ser que eles quisessem descobrir alguma coisa sobre Hogwarts. Mas o que poderiam não saber?....

Foi quando todas as peças do quebra cabeças se encaixaram. A falha do ataque à Hogsmeade graças ao aviso da profetisa, o seqüestro de Sinistra e o fato que algo parecia ter interferido com os poderes de Thera para que esta não o previsse. A falta de aviso sobre o ataque de hoje, como se novamente algo bloqueasse o dom da profetisa....

Eles estavam atrás de Thera!

Severus, chocado com sua conclusão, se descuidou por um segundo, procurando Remus e Thera e vendo-os cercados pelo inimigo, e foi atingido por um feitiço nocauteante de raspão, que o desequilibrou temporariamente. Quando se firmou novamente sobre seus dois pés, ele viu quatro encapuzados atingindo Remus com um _Estupefaça, _nocauteando assim o lobisomem. Severus começou a correr para socorre-los, com Rolanda logo atrás de si, mas não chegou a tempo. Dois Neo Comensais pegaram a profetisa pelos braços, evitando os pontapés e socos que ela tentava distribuir para conseguir chegar até seu marido, e aparataram para longe, sendo seguidos por todos os demais atacantes.

O Mestre de Poções chegou até o lado de Remus e caiu de joelhos, procurando pelos sinais vitais do lobisomem, suspirando aliviado quando encontrou o pulso, fraco, mas estável.

"Ele está bem?" Perguntou Rolanda ao se juntar a seu marido.

"Sim, pelo menos por enquanto.", ao ver sua esposa o fitando com uma expressão de confusão pelo comentário, completou, "Se no último ataque Remus foi dominado pelo lobo apenas por ver Thera sendo atingida, não quero nem imaginar o que ele vai fazer quando descobrir que ela foi seqüestrada..."

Rolanda arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isto, mas não teve tempo de fazer qualquer comentário. Neste momento os reforços vindos da escola chegaram, e entre eles duas pessoas que não iam ficar nada felizes em saber o que aconteceu....

*Detalhes do plano de Sirius serão apresentados no fanfic 'Moreno alto, bonito e sensual.'

N. da autora: Bem, desculpe pelo atraso na postagem deste capítulo. Eu o tenho pronto no computador há mais de um mês, mas só o estou postando agora. Dentro de alguns dias o capítulo sete de Reencontros deverá estar no ar. O capítulo oito de Encontros está quase pronto, bem como uma parte extra do capítulo sete, denominada 'Moreno Alto, Bonito e Sensual', que está e fase de conclusão.

Quero desejar a todos um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo, repleto de alegrias, saúde, dinheiro, felicidade e muitos, mas muitos fanfics!

Dedico este capítulo para a Priscilla, in memorian. Que tu sejas feliz onde quer que estejas, guria!


	9. A Força de um Vínculo

****

CAPÍTULO OITO – A FORÇA DE UM VÍNCULO

Os sentidos de Remus lentamente começaram a entrar em foco. Ele sentia muita dor de cabeça, como nos dias depois da lua cheia. Seu corpo também doía muito. 

Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter se transformado na noite anterior. Seu relógio biológico lhe dizia que ainda faltavam duas semanas para a lua cheia.

Seu olfato captou os cheiros familiares de remédios e poções, além do cheiro de outras pessoas. Severus. Sirius. Rolanda. Minerva. Morgan. Poppy. Harry. 

Alguma coisa parecia muito errada, mas os sentidos do lobisomem ainda estavam nublados. Tentando clarear seus pensamentos, Remus começou a forçar as lembranças do que haviam acontecido naquele dia: ele acordara com Thera em seus braços... ele fizera amor com sua esposa durante o banho... os dois tomaram café no salão principal... ele fora com Thera a Hogsmeade.... eles almoçaram com os Snape.... eles visitaram várias lojas.... Thera parando abruptamente no meio da rua prevendo um ataque... eles cercados por Neo Comensais da Morte... o grito de _Estupefaça_ antes de algo o atingir e tudo ficar negro.

Foi neste momento que Remus soube o que estava errado. Thera. Ele não sentia a presença de sua esposa no quarto. Nada mais se passava pela mente de Remus. Seu único pensamento era Thera. Sua companheira não estava ao seu lado.

"THERA!" Remus gritou sentando-se na cama onde estivera deitado. Todos na ala hospitalar se assustaram ao ouvir aquele grito.

"Moony! Calma, amigo." Um par de mãos tentou segurar Remus, que começara a se levantar para procurar por sua fêmea. O lobisomem facilmente afastou aquelas mãos de si. Neste momento, outras mãos se juntaram as primeiras para segura-lo na cama.

"Eu não consigo contê-lo." Exclamou a primeira voz. 

"Segurem-no apenas mais um pouco, rapazes." Uma voz feminina pediu.

Remus continuou lutando para se soltar, ignorando as dores em seu corpo. Ele sentiu alguém segurando sua cabeça, antes de um líquido malcheiroso e de gosto muito ruim lhe ser empurrado goela abaixo. O lobisomem começou a se sentir sonolento, mas continuou lutando para se libertar até que a inconsciência o clamou novamente.

*****

Naquela noite, Poppy Pomfrey finalmente se permitiu descansar numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Remus depois de ter expulsado Sirius de dentro do quarto. Durante todos os seus anos em Hogwarts, ela sempre tivera um lugar especial no coração para vários alunos, principalmente aqueles que a visitavam seguidamente na ala hospitalar: Harry Potter, Neville Longbotton, Charles Weasley, Severus Snape e tantos outros. Mas aquele que sempre tivera mais espaço dentro de seu coração sempre fora Remus Lupin. Ela sabia que isto era devido a este último ter sido o único aluno a quem ela nunca conseguiria curar. Por anos ela acompanhara Remus até a entrada do túnel abaixo do Salgueiro Lutador para a chegada da lua cheia, sempre buscando o garoto, completamente esgotado e muito ferido, na manhã seguinte. Por anos ela lera tudo o que lhe caísse em mãos sobre licantropia e licantropos esperando encontrar qualquer coisa que ajudasse a diminuir o sofrimento de Remus durante a lua cheia. E nunca encontrara nada. 

Quando Severus lhe falara sobre a poção Mata Cão, Poppy ficara eufórica e insistira com Severus para que este aprendesse a fazê-la, coisa que o Mestre de Poções pretendia fazer de qualquer maneira, para testar sua habilidade.

Poppy ainda lembrava da alegria que sentira ao ir ver Remus depois da primeira lua cheia a qual ele tivera acesso a nova poção depois de voltar para Hogwarts, desta vez como professor. Ela ainda o encontrara com ferimentos, mas nenhum deles era auto-afligido. O lobo estava sob o controle do homem.

E agora seu paciente favorito estava novamente inconsciente numa cama da enfermaria. Enquanto zelava por ele, Poppy começou a relembrar o que acontecera mais cedo naquele dia...

Ela começara a separar poções tão logo Minerva a avisara do novo ataque à Hogsmeade. A medibruxa gostava de estar preparada para qualquer eventualidade. Aos poucos alguns alunos foram trazidos, todos atingidos por feitiços leves ou por destroços. Poppy rapidamente lhes prestou os devidos cuidados e os despachou para as salas comunais de suas casas. Ela queria a ala hospitalar livre caso houvesse casos mais graves.

Pouco depois ela ouviu um alto murmurinho. Foi quando a porta da ala hospitalar se abriu. Charles Weasley e Rolanda Snape entraram apoiando Severus, que tinha um braço ensangüentado e mostrava sinais de ter sido atingido por algumas outras maldições.

Poppy mal terminara de acomodar o mal-humorado paciente quando Sirius Black chegou discutindo com Morgan, ambos trazendo atrás de si o corpo de um inconsciente Remus flutuando.

"Calem a boca vocês dois!" Ralhou Poppy com o animago e com a Du Lac. "Isto ainda é uma ala hospitalar. O que aconteceu com Remus?" Indagou a medibruxa preocupada.

Para a sua surpresa, foi Severus quem respondeu, numa voz cheia de dor.

"Nós fomos pegos de surpresa pelo ataque. Os miseráveis começaram a se concentrar em Lupin e Thera. Foi quando eu entendi que eles queriam a profetisa o tempo inteiro. Ela era o alvo do ataque. Remus foi atingido por algumas maldições pesadas, mas não parou de defender a Thera e aos alunos. Foi quando ele foi atingido por alguns _Estupefaça_. Não sei exatamente quantos, mas tenho certeza que ouvi mais de três gritos. Alguém ainda o acertou com alguma outra coisa. Não ouvi bem o que era, os gritos da profetisa tentando se soltar e chegar até Lupin eram mais altos. Quando eles a pegaram, trataram de aparatar para longe. Foi quando Black, Weasley e os demais chegaram."

Poppy concordou e começou a murmurar um feitiço diagnóstico em Remus.

"Por que você não ajudou Moony, Snape?" Perguntou Sirius cheio de raiva.

"Caso você não tenha percebido, Black, eu e Rolanda também estávamos sob ataque pesado. E nossa primeira preocupação era as crianças. Quando entendi o que queriam, já era muito tarde. Eu não consegui chegar a tempo."

Sirius continuou a resmungar, culpando Severus, mas num tom mais baixo depois de ter recebido um olhar atravessado de Poppy.

Morgan olhava para Remus com ódio no olhar. O lobisomem não cumprira sua promessa de proteger Thera de tudo e de todos. Quando ele acordasse, ele ouviria tudo o que ela pensava sobre isto.

A porta se abriu novamente e vários outros professores de Hogwarts entraram, seguidos pela Diretora. Eles haviam terminado de acalmar e acomodar todos os alunos nas casas.

A pedido de Minerva, Severus e Rolanda contaram tudo o que havia acontecido na cidade novamente. Meia hora depois, Ron e Harry entraram correndo na enfermaria, ambos preocupados com suas esposas e com Remus.

Algum tempo depois Poppy conseguiu convencer vários visitantes da enfermaria a irem fazer qualquer outra coisa fora desta. Ficaram apenas Severus e Rolanda, que esperavam a medibruxa terminar de cuidar do Mestre de Poções, Sirius, Morgan, Minerva e Harry. O grupo comentava o que fazer para procurar Thera quando foram chocados por um grito.

"THERA!"

Eles se viraram e viram Remus se sentando na cama e tentando levantar. Todos podiam ver, pelo olhar, que o lobisomem estava começando a perder o controle do seu outro eu.

Sirius rapidamente se aproximou de seu amigo e o segurou na cama com força. Mas Remus era um lobisomem, e tinha a força de um quando sua mente revertia a sua natureza mais lupina. Sirius sabia que não ia conseguir segura-lo por muito tempo.

"Eu não consigo contê-lo!" Ele falou aos demais ocupantes do quarto.

Harry entrou em ação e também tratou de segurar Remus, mas, mesmo com sua ajuda, o lobisomem quase conseguia se levantar. Foi quando um terceiro par de mãos se juntou aos dois. Eles levantaram os rostos e viram Severus ajudando a prender Remus na cama. Poppy foi até eles com um copo cheio com uma poção e forçou a bebida garganta abaixo no lobisomem. Remus ainda se debateu mais um pouco antes de cair num sono pesado.

"Droga dos Mortos Vivos?" Perguntou Severus ao observar o efeito da poção. "Isto não foi meio drástico, Poppy?"

"Ele precisa dormir. Seu organismo ainda está em choque devido ao uso de vários _Estupefaça_ ao mesmo tempo. E eu me lembro do que ocorreu da última vez que algo aconteceu com a profetisa. Esta poção pode controlar Remus e o lobo, e é isto que ele precisa neste momento."

Os demais concordaram. Todos ainda lembravam muito bem como o lobo havia dominado Remus em Hogsmeade. Aos poucos o grupo foi se retirando da ala hospitalar, indo cuidar de seus outros afazeres. 

"Vou buscar poção Mata Cão para Remus. Ele pode precisar para controlar seus instintos antes de contarmos a ele o que aconteceu com Thera." Disse Severus antes de sair.

Poppy concordou. Pouco depois o Diretor de Slytherin voltou com a poção e a deixou na cabeceira da cama de Remus antes de sair. Mais tarde Poppy conseguiu retirar Sirius da enfermaria e o mandar para seu quarto. Foi quando se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Remus.

Retornando de suas lembranças dos acontecimentos do dia, Poppy olhou bem para seu paciente. 'Nós vamos achar Thera para você, Remus. Você só precisa agüentar até conseguirmos.' Pensou a medibruxa.

*****

Thera Lupin recuperou seus sentidos e viu que estava deitada numa cama estreita de um quarto escuro. Ela sabia que desmaiara logo depois de alguém ter aparatado com ela.

'Bem que Remus me disse que aparatações conjuntas e forçadas eram perigosas.' Ela pensou lembrando de seu marido. 'Tomara que ele esteja bem.'

A profetisa não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava. Não que ajudasse muito ela saber, afinal de contas, pouco conhecia do mundo fora de Ávalon e Hogwarts, mas, mesmo assim, ela ia manter seus ouvidos atentos por qualquer pista, como seu marido sempre lhe dissera para fazer.

'Pelo menos melhorei no uso da minha varinha. Até consegui erguer algumas barreiras.' Sua varinha! Agora Thera lembrava dela. Ela a procurou nos bolsos e mangas do seu robe e nada.

"Procurando por isto?" Disse uma voz vinda da porta, mostrando a varinha de Thera em uma das mãos.

"Minha varinha! Eu a quero de volta!"

"Nada disto, mulher. Sua varinha fica comigo."

"O que vocês querem comigo?"

"Eu fiquei sabendo de seu dom. Posso dizer que ele já me causou alguns prejuízos atrapalhando o ataque que planejei em Hogsmeade." Respondeu o dono da voz, sem sair da sombra. "Então eu resolvi usa-lo para me ajudar, ao invés de atrapalhar. Afinal de contas, videntes verdadeiras e profetisas são raríssimas."

"E quem disse que vou ajuda-lo? Meu dom depende de minha vontade, e eu não pretendo utiliza-lo para o mal. E vocês não podem me coagir, me obrigar ou utilizar o que quer que seja para me controlar, senão eu serei apenas um peso inútil para vocês."

"Bem, se não podermos utiliza-la, sempre poderemos nos livrar de você."

"Eu não tenho medo de morrer."

A voz pareceu ficar mais cruel ao ouvir isto.

"Talvez você não tenha, mas sempre posso pedir aos meus.... colaboradores para irem buscar alguém mais...."

Thera empalideceu ao ouvir isto. Ele não poderia estar falando de Remus, poderia?

"Eu acho que se nós tivermos um certo lobisomem aqui como convidado, você poderá querer colaborar mais, não?"

"Deixe Remus fora disto."

"Estou vendo que toquei num nervo...."

Thera suspirou, meio derrotada. Ela não se importava com o que acontecesse consigo. Afinal de contas, era sua sina ser a profetisa. Mas Remus era outra história. Ele já sofrera demais para ser envolvido.

"Então, qual é a sua decisão? Eu estou louco para ter um lobisomem de estimação. Sem a poção Mata Cão, tenho certeza que ele poderá ser muito útil nas noites de lua cheia...."

Agora Thera sabia que estava derrotada. O maior orgulho de Remus era nunca ter atacado ninguém. Ela sabia que seu marido morreria por dentro se ele permitisse que o lobo o dominasse e causasse danos a outra pessoa. A profetisa lembrava da tristeza e do profundo arrependimento de Remus quando lhe contara sobre o logro que Sirius aplicara em Severus quando eles ainda eram estudantes. Remus ainda se culpava por isto, mesmo que tenha sido tudo idéia de Sirius e que ele não soubesse de nada.

Neste momento, um plano começou a se formar na mente de Thera. Ela talvez pudesse avisar Remus que estava bem e que ele estava sendo ameaçado. Ninguém perceberia por se tratar de magia antiga e que era utilizada apenas pelas profetisas de Ávalon. E seu elo com Remus lhe permitiria se comunicar com ele, coisa que antes seria impossível. Talvez seu captor pensasse, mesmo, que ela estava tentando prever o futuro.

"Vou fazer o que me pede. Mas preciso de algumas coisas e de minha varinha."

"Vamos conseguir o que pedir, desde que isto seja realmente utilizado em adivinhação. Quanto a varinha..."

"Não se preocupe, segundo minha prima e Remus, eu sou um completo desastre com feitiços ofensivos. E eu preciso de minha varinha para alguns feitiços de adivinhação, já que provavelmente terei que forçar a visão algumas vezes."

"Eu a devolverei quando for necessário e apenas sob supervisão. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim. Este quarto não tem a harmonia necessária para a meditação. Preciso de outro em um local com melhores energias." E passou a descrever o quarto, a localização e o material que necessitaria. Ela sabia que teria melhores chances de descobrir algo se não ficasse presa naquele quarto escuro.

"Também preciso de algumas ervas para os queimadores. Vou lhe dar a relação. E incenso. Mas não deste incenso fajuto que existe em várias lojas. Tem que ser incenso chinês, vendido no mercado mágico de Pequim e aprovado pelo conselho de magos de lá."

Thera esperava que seu captor ficasse tonto com tantas exigências e procurasse cumpri-las, lhe dando mais tempo para planejar um curso de ação.

"Você terá o que me pede." Respondeu a voz da figura nas sombras, antes de sair da peça trancando a porta atrás de si.

'Agora só tenho que esperar e planejar.' Pensou a profetisa.

*****

Sirius andava rapidamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Na última semana, desde o novo ataque em Hogsmeade, a escola não fora mais acordada pelos logros de Sirius e Morgan. Os dois andavam resmungando pelos cantos. A professora de Duelos tentara mas não conseguira discutir com Remus sobre o desaparecimento de sua prima. Sirius estava sempre junto do lobisomem e não permitira, entrando ele mesmo nas discussões. Não que se fosse possível discutir com Remus. Nos primeiros dois dias ele passara o tempo inteiro dopado na enfermaria. Depois disto sua mente meio revertera a sua forma lupina. A reversão não fora completa graças às poções de Severus.

Sirius tentava implicar com o Mestre de Poções, mas não conseguia. Severus, afinal de contas, estava ajudando Remus.

Agora, uma semana depois do ataque, Remus havia voltado ao normal. Bem, tão normal quanto a situação permitia. O lobisomem controlara seu lado animal mas entrara numa profunda depressão.

Poppy havia permitido ao Diretor de Gryffindor que ele voltasse para seus aposentos, onde ele se deitara na cama segurando com força o travesseiro de Thera. 

Sirius não conseguia entender o porque desta atitude. Ele sabia que o amigo amava profundamente a profetisa, mas não sabia porque Remus estava definhando ao invés de a estar procurando, ou pelo menos dando aulas para se distrair enquanto eles não tinham uma pista mais concreta.

Minerva montara uma escala e então Sirius, Severus e Morgan estavam cobrindo as classes de Remus, seguindo o cronograma de estudos dele. Nenhum dos três reclamara do aumento de serviço, pois todos tinham suas mentes ocupadas com outras preocupações.

Mas o animago estava muito preocupado com seu melhor amigo. Era muito triste fazer companhia para Remus nos aposentos dele, pois este apenas ficava sentado quieto na cama, olhando para o travesseiro de Thera, ou abraçando este travesseiro. Ele não respondia a qualquer pergunta que lhe fizessem e mal se alimentava.

Sirius chegou na gárgula que protegia a entrada do escritório de Minerva e disse a senha. A figura horrenda se afastou exibindo um lance de escadas. O animago subiu apressado e logo entrou no escritório, encontrando um pequeno grupo reunido.

"Bem, agora que estão todos aqui, podemos conversar." Disse a diretora de Hogwarts. "Estou preocupada com Remus. Poppy, poderia nos dar mais detalhes da situação?"

"Bem, ele entrou em depressão, como era esperado. Ele está perdendo peso muito rápido, e está quase sem forças. A lua cheia é na próxima semana e eu não sei como ele irá resistir." Falou a medibruxa.

Todos absorveram as notícias lentamente, pensando sobre elas.

"Severus, existe algo que você possa fazer?" Perguntou Minerva.

"Não. Eu já estou forçando poções fortalecedores nele, além de poções antidepressivas. E eu não tenho como aumentar a dosagem de poção mata-cão sem pôr a vida dele em perigo. O jeito é torcermos que a Profetisa seja encontrada logo, antes que ele definhe demais. Eu sugiro, porém, que o mantenhamos altamente sedado durante a lua cheia, então ele não estará consciente para sentir a dor da transformação, nem poderá ferir a si mesmo."

Sirius estava escutando aos demais, sem entender porque todos davam o estado depressivo de Moony como irreversível.

"Eu não entendo.", Sirius falou, "Por que vocês falam como se Moony não pudesse sair da depressão sozinho. Eu tenho certeza que logo ele irá estar bem e pronto para ir atrás de Thera."

Um pesado silêncio se abateu sobre todos no aposento, antes que Severus resolvesse responder a Sirius.

"E eu que achava que você e James Potter haviam estudado praticamente tudo sobre lobisomens para tentar ajudar seu amigo. Pelo visto estou enganado."

Sirius começou a se enraivecer ao ouvir estar palavras, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o vice-diretor continuou.

"Quando um lobisomem encontra seu companheiro destinado e vem a se unir a ele, consumando o relacionamento, ele precisa desta pessoa por perto para poder sobreviver. Sem seu parceiro por perto, o lobisomem tende a entrar em profunda depressão. Ninguém sabe bem o porquê. Nunca foram feitos estudos aprofundados sobre lobisomens e seus hábitos de acasalamento." Várias pessoas fizeram caretas ao ouvir Severus falando desta maneira. "Ainda mais que existem poucos registros de lobisomens que tenham se unido a outra pessoa. A única certeza é que o licantropo tem um único relacionamento durante toda a vida. Ele pode vir a sentir os desejos físicos de outros ao seu redor, mas nunca irá experimenta-los até encontrar a pessoa a quem está destinado. Fora este estudo, pouco mais foi feito. A única outra informação sobre isto vem dos registros de um pesquisador que se interessou pelo assunto depois que seu filho foi infectado. É como sabemos sobre a separação entre o licantropo e seu companheiro. Segundo estes registros, o jovem lobisomem entrou em profundo estado de depressão quando sua companheira prometida o abandonou, depois deles terem consumado o relacionamento. Todos os sintomas descritos conferem com os que Remus está apresentando."

Sirius empalideceu. Ele não achava que a situação fosse tão grave. "O que aconteceu com ele?" Perguntou num fio de voz.

Severus pareceu relutante em responder, mas o fez de qualquer maneira.

"Os registros do pai do rapaz dizem que ele veio a falecer um mês depois."

Sirius sentiu seu peito se apertando. Ele não podia perder Moony.

"Por favor, me digam que ouvi mal. Vocês me disseram que Remus vai morrer sem a profetisa?"

Os demais presentes na reunião apenas olharam para Sirius, seriedade em suas feições.

O animago se sentou na cadeira mais próxima.

"Eu não posso perder Moony! Ele é o único amigo que me resta. James morreu. Peter... bem, este não conta mais. Só sobramos eu e Remus. Me digam que Remus vai ficar bom, por favor!"

Foi Minerva quem finalmente interrompeu o silêncio e colocou uma mão no ombro do ex-fugitivo.

"Sirius, não podemos tapar o sol com uma peneira. A verdade é que se Thera não for encontrada logo, provavelmente perderemos Remus. Nenhum de nós quer isto, mas temos que encarar todas as possibilidades. Apenas nos resta tentar fazer o máximo que conseguirmos para ajudar Remus aqui, procurarmos por qualquer pista de Thera e rezarmos que o Departamento de Mistérios e o Departamento de Segurança do Ministério da Magia ajam o mais rápido o possível. Eu sei que Arthur Weasley envolveu todo o efetivo disponível na procura pela jovem. Agora é apenas uma questão de tempo."

*****

Thera olhava ao redor, examinando o novo quarto para onde fora conduzida. Seu captor a observava cuidadosamente da porta, seu rosto coberto por uma máscara. A profetisa sabia que cada movimento seu era analisado, então ela lentamente começou a caminhar pelo quarto, parando a cada poucos passos como que a checar a energia. Ao examinar a lareira, ela começou a dizer que tipo de madeira precisaria para o fogo. No chão à frente da lareira, ela disse que sálvia precisaria ser esfregada no chão para melhorar as energias, além desta estar contida também no recheio das almofadas que pedira para o quarto. Depois disto indicou onde os queimadores de ervas e incenso deveriam ficar e foi examinar a janela.

O homem parado à porta começou a se mover para deter qualquer movimento brusco que a jovem fizesse perto da janela.

Thera olhou bem para fora analisando os arredores e o telhado, antes de se virar.

"Esta janela irá servir. Mas seria melhor se ela tivesse uma pequena sacada. Preciso recolher água da chuva sem que esta tenha atingido qualquer outro lugar. Você me conseguiu a bacia feita de prata?" Ela perguntou ao seu captor.

"Sim, assim como consegui a faca. Se bem que ainda tenho dúvidas sobre lhe entregar esta última."

"Como já disse, precisarei forçar a visão. E para isto precisarei de minha varinha e desta faca. E acho que o quarto poderia ter ainda uma outra janela, exatamente oposta a esta primeira. Mas apenas esta janela já é suficiente no momento."

"Mandarei trazerem as coisas que me pediste. E também a sálvia." E com isto o mascarado se retirou.

Assim que ficou sozinha, Thera correu novamente até a janela, observando os arredores cuidadosamente, bem como o que enxergava da velha mansão onde estava sendo detida. Ela iria tentar transmitir estas imagens para Remus quando conseguisse tudo o que precisava para formar um elo com seu marido.

Como ela sentia saudades de Remus....

*****

O _Profeta Diário_ e a _Bruxa Semanal_ eram lidos avidamente pela população, ansiosa por maiores detalhes sobre o seqüestro.

O Departamento de Mistérios estava em polvorosa. O seqüestro da profetisa corria o risco de se tornar um incidente internacional. Um representante do Conselho de Ávalon já chegara ao Ministério e conversara longamente com o Ministro Weasley.

Ordens do diretor do Departamento de Mistérios surgiam repentinamente, espalhando os inomináveis por toda a Grã-Bretanha. Várias corujas com pistas falsas já haviam sido recebidas. Qualquer atitude estranha era investigada.

Ronald Weasley estava sentado em sua mesa analisando toda a papelada que seus colegas haviam reunido sobre o caso. Ele sabia que estava perdendo algo. Os papéis a sua frente pareciam não ter relação alguma um com o outro, mas era uma impressão enganosa. Havia algo.... Ele não sabia bem o que, mas sentia que todos os papéis tinham uma relação, obscura no momento, mas ainda assim presente.

O inominável suspirou e novamente reuniu todas as folhas espalhadas em uma única pilha, antes de invocar um café bem forte e recomeçar a leitura, tentando pensar nos papéis como se eles fossem peças de um jogo de xadrez.

*****

Faltavam poucos dias para a lua cheia quando Thera finalmente conseguiu reunir tudo o que precisava para tentar se comunicar com Remus.

Ela começou novamente a preparar o mesmo feitiço que utilizara há algum tempo atrás em Hogwarts para acompanhar a transformação de Remus pela primeira vez. A profetisa avivou o fogo, colocou as ervas especialmente separadas dentro da bacia de prata repleta de água da chuva e a depositou no chão purificado com sálvia. Depois retirou seu robe e pegou a pequena adaga de prata.

Cuidadosamente, Thera cortou sua mão com a adaga, deixando seu sangue cair na bacia repleta de água, enquanto entoava os encantamentos necessários. Pouco depois ela juntou açafrão, _Cinnamomum zeylanicum, Mentha piperita, Junipurus communis_ e _Elletaria cardamomum_ à água que já continha outras ervas e o sangue. Tudo era necessário para alterar levemente o ritual que ela utilizara da outra vez, pois agora ela precisaria se comunicar com Remus, ao invés de apenas vê-lo.

Quando ela começou a sentir a magia impregnando o quarto, a jovem segurou a bacia e jogou seu conteúdo no fogo, antes de se sentar nas almofadas e entrar em profundo transe, permitindo à sua essência viajar para longe de seu corpo, para Hogwarts e seu marido.

Pouco depois, a essência de Thera se encontrava dentro de seus aposentos em Hogwarts. Foi quando ela viu Remus deitado na cama, agarrado ao seu travesseiro, com uma aparência descuidada. Ela percebeu que seu marido não estava nada bem.

'Eu tinha me esquecido o que acontece com um lobisomem se seu companheiro não está ao lado dele... Oh, Remus....' A profetisa pensou, lembrando sobre tudo o que havia aprendido quando estudou sobre lobisomens para tentar entender bem Remus.

A jovem se aproximou da cama e tocou com seus dedos sem consistência o rosto de seu marido.

"Remus..." Thera chamou.

Ela foi recompensada por dois olhos dourados se abrindo e a olhando fixamente.

*****

A mente de Remus vagava pela sua inconsciência. Ele não sabia mais que dia era e quase não reconhecia as pessoas que entravam no quarto. Tudo o que podia pensar era em Thera. Ele sabia que sua companheira não estava ao seu lado, e a ausência dela o estava lentamente destruindo.

Algumas vezes ele apenas sabia que era o lobo quem estava no comando, apesar deste também não ter vontade alguma de fazer nada. Ele e o lobo sentiam falta da mulher maravilhosa que tinha ligado seu destino ao deles.

Foi quando sentiu dedos fantasmagóricos acariciando seu rosto. Ele podia sentir o cheiro dela! Foi quando uma voz o chamou.

"Remus..."

O lobisomem abriu seus olhos e viu sua esposa. Rapidamente tentou se sentar, mas os vários dias de imobilidade e falta de alimentação cobraram seu preço, o deixando tonto.

"Remus, eu sei que é difícil, mas tenho pouco tempo e preciso que você me escute, amor. Eu não sei quem é meu captor. Ele está sempre nas sombras ou usando máscara. Fui levada porque ele deseja que eu lhe diga o futuro. O tolo não sabe que não é assim que meu Dom funciona."

Remus bebia as palavras que lhe eram ditas por aquela voz musical.

"Eu preciso de sua ajuda, amor. Você é o único com quem posso me comunicar desta maneira por causa de nosso elo. Eu sei que você está fraco, Remus. Desculpe por estar longe de você. Tentei descobrir tudo o que pude sobre o lugar de meu cativeiro e tenho tentado ganhar tempo. Vou passar diretamente para sua mente tudo o que pude observar dos detalhes da casa e dos arredores. Você tem que tentar descobrir onde estou, ou pelo menos passar isto para os outros, amor. Se tudo der certo, logo estaremos juntos e você vai ficar bom, eu prometo."

A essência da profetisa tocou com suas mãos a testa de Remus, passando todas as suas impressões para o lobisomem, que fechou os olhos a este sentimento.

"Minhas forças estão terminando, amor. Eu sei que este feitiço vai cobrar seu preço de mim, provavelmente um preço maior que aquele feitiço que realizei em Hogwarts cobrou, mas eu precisava fazer isto. Tente passar minha mensagem adiante, Remus, e tente agüentar mais um tempo, pois logo nós estaremos juntos. Eu te amo."

E com isto a imagem diante de Remus começou a esvanecer.

O lobisomem levantou uma mão, tentando alcançar sua companheira, mas tocou o nada.

"Thera..." sua voz, rouca pela falta de uso e pelo excesso de poções, chamou, mas imagem da sua amada não retornou.

Remus sabia o que ele tinha que fazer para ajudar Thera. Ele arduamente levantou, sentindo seus joelhos tremerem, e procurou por um robe. Então, lenta e dolorosamente, ele abriu a passagem de seus aposentos para os corredores de Hogwarts e começou a se mover, se apoiando nas paredes, seguindo para o escritório de Minerva. Ele tinha que passar a mensagem de Thera adiante.

*****

A essência de Thera voltou para o seu corpo. Quando seus sentidos voltaram ao normal, Thera percebeu que o fogo na lareira se apagara. Ela tentou colocar seu robe, mas não tinha forças. O feitiço que fizera era poderoso e sugara toda a sua energia para ser realizado. Seu corpo inteiro tremia de frio.

Pelo menos ela conseguira fazer o que precisava. Agora os demais saberiam onde procurá-la.

Os últimos pensamentos da jovem, antes de deslizar para a inconsciência, foram para seu marido. Ela sabia que eles logo estariam juntos e que Remus ia ficar bem.

*****

Minerva McGonagall olhava para as pessoas ao redor de sua mesa. Os professores de Hogwarts ali se encontravam decidindo sobre o futuro dos finais de semana em Hogsmeade.

A diretora de Hogwarts podia ler a preocupação no rosto de muitos. As coisas nos últimos dias não estavam sendo fáceis. Seus professores estavam preocupados com a segurança dos alunos, mas este era apenas um motivo. Ela sabia que todos estavam também preocupados com Thera e com Remus.

A profetisa era uma jovem muito simpática que estava sempre disposta a conversar com qualquer um que precisasse de um amigo. O mesmo acontecia com Remus. Os dois eram um casal muito querido e McGonagall sabia que todos estavam lamentando o que havia acontecido com eles.

Foi quando se ouviu um barulho junto a porta da sala. Pérgamo, que era o mais próximo, a abriu e Remus quase despencou dentro do escritório. Todos se surpreenderam não pensando nem ao menos em ajudar o professor de DCAT a entrar e sentar. 

E esta era apenas a primeira surpresa da noite.

*****

Remus sentia seu corpo inteiro doendo enquanto fazia seu caminho até o escritório de Minerva. Ele ia se segurando nas paredes pedindo a Deusa que suas pernas tivessem forças o suficiente para que ele realizasse a tarefa dada por sua amada.

Quando finalmente venceu o último lance de escadas, pôde ver a gárgula que guardava a escada para o escritório mais adiante no corredor. Respirando fundo, o lobisomem juntou forças e foi até ela. Alguns minutos depois, ele tentou adivinhar qual seria a senha da diretora, desejando que esta fosse tão fácil quanto as antigas senhas de Albus, que eram sempre baseadas em doces. Minerva tinha preferência por expressões latinas.

O licantropo começou a falar todas as expressões latinas de relevância que conseguia se lembrar. Depois de quase dez minutos, ele estava esgotando seu repertório.

"Carpe Diem." Com esta expressão, a gárgula finalmente se moveu, revelando mais um lance de escadas em forma de caracol.

Remus subiu lentamente os degraus. A dor em seu corpo estava se tornando insuportável. Quando finalmente chegou na porta, seu corpo perdeu o equilíbrio e ele caiu para a frente, se chocando contra a porta. O barulho deve ter atraído a atenção daqueles que estavam dentro da sala, pois logo a porta foi aberta por Pérgamo, que se surpreendeu quando o licantropo caiu dentro da sala.

Remus podia apenas perceber que haviam várias pessoas na sala, mas ele não as identificou. Sua mente apenas pensava em Thera e na mensagem que ela havia lhe dado. Sua intuição lhe dizia o que fazer.

"Pensadeira...." Disse com a voz rouca para aqueles que estavam no aposento. Um par de mãos tentou faze-lo se sentar, mas o lobisomem as afastou bruscamente. Depois de alguns minutos, ele conseguiu abrir passagem entre as pessoas e chegou ao armário onde sabia que a pensadeira de Albus estava guardada. Ele abriu as portas com dificuldade e convocou todas as suas forças para erguer a pesada peça. Então puxou sua varinha do bolso com a mão trêmula e murmurou o feitiço que permitia as memórias serem vazadas para a pensadeira. Ele então tratou de passar tudo o que acontecera em seus aposentos há pouco e as impressões transmitidas por sua esposa.

Em instantes fios de pura cor prata começaram a escorrer da testa do lobisomem para dentro da pensadeira. Quando terminou, Remus deixou seu corpo relaxar e caiu, sendo aparado por alguém. Ele levantou a cabeça a viu Sirius.

*****

Sirius não sabia o que pensar quando viu Remus, que ele acreditava estar muito fraco para sair da cama, entrar no escritório e começar a tentar abrir passagem, cambaleante, entre as pessoas. O animago tentou ampará-lo mas Remus enxotou suas mãos.

Sirius foi atrás do amigo e o viu abrir um armário com dificuldade e então retirar a pensadeira de Albus, antes de pegar sua varinha e passar suas próprias memórias para a pensadeira. Quando terminou, Remus começou a cair. Sirius se mexeu rapidamente e amparou seu amigo. Só então ele viu que Remus reconheceu sua presença. Então o animago levou seu amigo até a poltrona mais próxima e o ajudou a sentar.

Depois que Remus estava acomodado, Sirius fez a pergunta que todos no quarto estavam querendo perguntar.

"O que foi tudo isto, Remus?"

*****

Remus sabia que a pergunta era inevitável. Lentamente ele começou a relatar suas impressões dos últimos dias, que não eram muitas mesmo, antes de chegar na presença de Thera e nas memórias e impressões que ela lhe passou.

Através de seus sentidos nublados, ele vagamente percebia a surpresa e a reação de todos ao que ia relatando. Quando terminou, seus sentidos começaram a falsear e, muito contra a gosto, Remus desmaiou.

*****

A história de Remus colocou a sala em polvorosa. Morgan começou a relembrar de todos os ensinamentos de Thera em Ávalon, pelo menos todos os que ela conhecia, pois a formação da profetisa era grande parte secreta, antes de afirmar que havia a possibilidade de o que Remus contou não ser um delírio de sua mente.

Poppy começou a se alvoroçar em torno de Remus, o cutucando, lançando feitiços diagnóstico, medindo a temperatura e forçando poções garganta abaixo no paciente. Sirius estava de pé ao lado do amigo, uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto.

Severus, Darius e Minerva ignoraram os demais e se aproximaram da pensadeira. Com apenas um olhar, os três ergueram suas varinhas e tocaram a superfície prateada, desejando visualizar as memórias recém adicionadas.

Pouco depois eles eram observadores do que estava acontecendo. Eles viram o encontro de Remus com a projeção de Thera e observaram todas as impressões que a profetisa havia passado ao marido. 

Severus prestava atenção em todos os detalhes, principalmente aos arredores. Ele sabia que conhecia o lugar.

"É a mansão de campo dos Lestrange!" Ele exclamou quando definitivamente reconheceu o lugar.

Darius e Minerva o encararam, antes do professor de Latim perguntar.

"Tens certeza?"

Severus fez sua melhor face de superioridade antes de responder.

"Sim! O lorde negro gostava de fazer reuniões no lugar antes de sua primeira queda e a prisão dos Lestrange depois do ataque aos Longbotton. Achei que o lugar havia sido destruído depois disto, mas vejo que me enganei."

Os três retornaram da pensadeira e se puseram em atividade.

Darius se esgueirou para fora do escritório e correu para seus aposentos, onde abriu sua rede flú protegida e começou a disparar ordens aos seus homens, ordenando a estes que descobrissem a localização da mansão de campo dos Lestrange e organizando um ataque a esta naquela mesma noite ainda.

Minerva contatou Arthur Weasley e o colocou a par do que havia ocorrido. O Ministro da Magia disse que iria convocar imediatamente os aurores e os colocar para trabalhar.

Severus correu para seu laboratório, onde abriu um compartimento secreto e retirou todas as anotações que reunira nos seus anos como Comensal da Morte e depois como espião, procurando algo que pudesse ajudar.

Poppy e Sirius levaram Remus para o quarto dele e da esposa. Tudo o que eles podiam fazer pelo lobisomem no momento era mantê-lo confortável enquanto esperavam pelo melhor remédio o possível para ele: a presença de Thera.

****

Ron Weasley examinava novamente toda a papelada reunida em sua mesa. Depois de muito trabalho, finalmente conseguira encontrar algo que todos os papéis a sua frente tinham em comum: todos os itens comprados poderiam ser utilizados para adivinhação e todas entregas e encomendas tinham um destino comum: uma caixa postal numa agência de correio coruja num pequeno povoado perto de Carlisle, no norte da Inglaterra, perto da divisa com a Escócia.

Examinando os registros de propriedades pertencentes a bruxos na região, Ron descobriu que a extinta família Lestrange tinha uma mansão de veraneio na região, que estava abandonada há vinte anos.

'Só podiam ser Slytherins mesmo.', o inominável pensou, 'ter uma mansão de veraneio numa das regiões mais frias da Inglaterra.'

Neste momento um de seus colegas entrou correndo em sua sala, gritando que D havia enviado ordens para descobrir a mansão de veraneio dos Lestrange e a atacar ainda naquela noite, pois era lá que a profetisa estava sendo mantida.

Ronald Weasley se levantou abruptamente da cadeira, enviando papéis para todos os lados antes de sair correndo da sala com a varinha na mão. Estava na hora dele ajudar um bom e querido amigo.

*****

Draco Malfoy olhava para a forma imóvel da profetisa por detrás de sua máscara. Ele não entendia porque a mulher desmaiara e estava gélida, mas ordenou aos seus homens que a colocassem na cama e a cobriu com um cobertor. A mulher não teria utilidade nenhuma para ele se morresse de frio.

Depois que sua refém estava coberta na cama, o jovem homem começou a examinar a sala, tentando entender o que ela fizera. Ele sabia que a jovem lhe dissera que precisaria forçar a visão, mas algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa mais fora feita. Nestas horas ele amaldiçoava Sybil Trelawney e sua incompetência. Seu conhecimento de adivinhação provinha todo das aulas daquela idiota e de livros, que ele sabia nem sempre serem acurados.

E ele definitivamente não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma magia de adivinhação que envolvesse sangue. E havia traços de sangue na mão da mulher, numa adaga de prata e na bacia.

Foi quando um de seus operativos entrou correndo no aposento, gritando que a mansão estava sob ataque dos aurores e do departamento de Mistérios.

Neste momento uma explosão foi ouvida perto da porta. Draco sabia que não teria tempo de levar sua refém consigo antes de acionar a chave portal que o levaria para outro lugar longe dali, onde outra chave portal estava esperando para levá-lo para o local de onde seria seguro aparatar para sua casa sem ser rastreado. Seus planos estavam muito bem organizados para serem parados no momento por um erro idiota como sua localização por causa de aparatação. Então ele abriu a porta e ordenou a seus homens que debandassem, sabendo que aqueles que foram capturados iriam se utilizar do veneno que levavam consigo para terminarem com sua própria vida antes que o interrogatório dos homens do ministério os quebrasse. Todos eram muito leais a causa e juraram não cometer os erros que o Lorde Negro e seus pais cometeram.

Com isto, ele tocou sua chave portal, murmurou a senha e desapareceu.

*****

O grupo de inomináveis e aurores quebrou as magias defensivas da mansão e começou a abrir caminho através de maldições que eram lançadas de dentro da casa.

Ron viu um de seus colegas sendo atingido e caindo ao chão. Ele sabia que o inominável não se levantaria, pois reconhecera a maldição assassina antes que ela atingisse seu colega.

Desviando de outra maldição, Ron se escondeu atrás de uma árvore com um auror, que percebeu ser Seamus, e começou a lançar feitiços na porta, tentando quebrar a proteção mágica desta para que eles pudessem prosseguir com o ataque. Ele e Seamus colocavam mais e mais poder nos feitiços, sendo logo seguidos por outros aurores e inomináveis. Foi quando a porta explodiu, enviando pedaços de madeira para todos os lados.

Eles começaram a se aproximar, mantendo feitiços escudos ao seu redor com toda a potência. Quando se aproximavam da porta, ouviram o grito de debandar dentro da casa, seguido pelo barulho de aparatações e então silêncio.

Ron, Seamus e os demais entraram na casa cuidadosamente, as varinhas em posição de ataque, vasculhando cada recanto em busca de oposição. Enquanto um grupo vigiava a escada, os demais fizeram uma checagem completa do andar térreo e dos andares subterrâneos, que continham masmorras.

Depois que tiveram certeza que era seguro, começaram a subir as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar, abrindo a porta de todos os quartos. Seguiram a mesma rotina para o terceiro andar antes de subirem para as torres. Na torre sul, encontraram um quarto trancado, ao abrirem a porta com um _Alohomorra_, enxergaram um vulto deitado em uma das camas. Ron e Seamus se aproximaram de varinhas erguidas, antes de reconhecerem Thera.

Os dois correram para o lado dela. Ron pegou uma das mãos da jovem e a sentiu gélida. Então ele freneticamente procurou por um pulso, que encontrou com alguma dificuldade, fraco mas estável.

Seamus voltou até a porta onde começou a gritar ordens para os colegas, dizendo que eles haviam encontrado a profetisa e mandando que chamassem uma medibruxa ao local, além de ordenando que investigassem o registro de aparatações e que uma equipe começasse a procurar por objetos de artes das trevas na casa, além de recolher tudo o que estava no quarto onde encontraram a profetisa.

*****

O dia já estava na metade quando uma carruagem se aproximou das portas de Hogwarts. Dentro dela estavam o Ministro da Magia, além de duas medibruxas do Ministério e de uma inconsciente Thera. Vários aurores escoltavam a carruagem voando em vassouras. Ninguém queria arriscar outro ataque.

Quando a carruagem parou, as portas da escola se abriram repentinamente e Morgan passou por estas correndo. Atrás dela estavam vários outros professores e Poppy.

Thera foi levada para a enfermaria, onde Severus já esperava com várias poções fortalecedoras. Os relatórios médicos da profetisa indicavam friagem, esgotamento mágico e princípio de pontada de pneumonia, provavelmente do frio que enfrentara antes dos aurores e inomináveis a terem encontrado.

Poppy colocou Thera num dos poucos quartos particulares que haviam na enfermaria e administrou uma poção que Morgan fizera para tratar a pneumonia. Então colocou um cobertor bem pesado sobre a jovem e a deixou relaxar.

Meia hora depois Sirius entrou na enfermaria carregando um inconsciente Remus flutuando atrás de si. O lobisomem gastara todas as suas forças restantes para transmitir o recado de sua esposa e não acordava. De comum acordo, Poppy e as medibruxas do Ministério o deitaram na mesma cama que a profetisa, já que nesta havia espaço o suficiente para os dois e o único remédio que o licantropo precisava era a presença da esposa.

A reação foi quase que imediata. Tão logo Remus estava deitado e coberto, o inconsciente lobisomem pareceu perceber a presença da companheira e se virou para ela, a enlaçando e enterrando seu rosto nos cabelos dela.

Sirius se apropriou de uma das cadeiras presentes no quarto, dizendo que iria ficar de olho nos dois. Morgan fez o mesmo, se sentando do outro lado do quarto.

Durante toda a tarde, várias pessoas passaram pela ala médica para ver como estavam os Lupin. Ginny viera acompanhada por Harry tão logo este chegara a Hogwarts. A jovem senhora Potter já estava com sua gravidez em avançado estado. Os dois se sentaram com Sirius por algum tempo, conversando em voz baixa, antes de se retirarem.

*****

Remus sentia suas forças voltando lentamente, assim como sua consciência. O cheiro de Thera lhe impregnava o olfato. Respirando profundamente, deixou que aquele cheiro maravilhoso o invadisse por completo antes de abrir os olhos. 

Pouco depois os belos cabelos brancos de sua esposa estavam no seu campo de visão. Remus levantou uma mão lentamente e levou uma das sedosas madeixas aos seus lábios, a beijando delicadamente.

"Acordaste, Moony?" Perguntou uma voz de sua esquerda.

Remus se virou lentamente, sem perder o contato com a esposa, e viu Sirius.

"Ela voltou, Padfoot. Minha Thera voltou."

"Eu sei, meu amigo. Ron e seus colegas a buscaram para você. Mas eles não teriam conseguido se você não tivesse nos contado a mensagem de Thera."

Remus concordou com um aceno de sua cabeça antes de olhar ao redor.

"Estamos na enfermaria. Será que temos como voltar aos nossos aposentos? Estar aqui me dá arrepios."

Sirius riu do comentário do amigo com alivio, antes de ir chamar Poppy.

Pouco depois a medibruxa checava o jovem casal cuidadosamente, antes de concordar que eles estariam bem se voltassem ao seu quarto. Apenas então Remus notou que Morgan também estava na enfermaria.

"Quanto tempo estive inconsciente?" Perguntou a jovem enquanto Sirius ia chamar ajuda para levar os Lupin aos seus quartos.

"Dois dias. A lua cheia é amanhã à noite."

Remus suspirou, sabendo que a mudança seria difícil devido ao seu estado debilitado, mas agora ele tinha sua Thera ao seu lado. E ele sabia que logo Severus o estaria dosando com a intragável poção Mata cão.

Sirius retornou ao quarto com Severus e Titus atrás de si. O primo de Hagrid levantou a jovem profetisa em seus braços com cuidado, enquanto Sirius e Severus ajudavam Remus a levantar e a se apoiar neles para caminhar. Morgan ia na frente abrindo as portas para o grupo atrás de si, com Poppy na retaguarda. Depois de alguns minutos chegaram nas aposentos dos Lupin, onde deitaram o casal na cama. Thera suspirou e se aconchegou melhor na cama, procurando por Remus que logo lhe fez companhia.

"Qualquer coisa, é só pegar este globo que vou deitar na mesinha e virei o mais rápido o possível." 

Remus disse a Poppy que faria exatamente isto e bebeu o cálice de poção que Severus lhe deu, antes de passar os braços ao redor de sua esposa e voltar a dormir.

*****

Thera sentia seu corpo doendo enquanto despertava. Ela sabia que devia estar inconsciente há algum tempo e que ainda não estava recuperada o suficiente para acordar, mas a necessidade de saber se conseguira ser encontrada e se Remus estava bem era maior que sua falta de forças. Ela forçou seus olhos a se abrirem e olhou lentamente ao redor. Reconhecendo seu quarto, começou a procurar por seu marido. Foi quando sentiu um focinho molhado em sua mão. Ela virou o rosto na direção de mão e se deparou com os olhos dourados do lobo Remus. Ela sorriu para o outro eu de seu marido, que lhe deu uma lambida no rosto. 

A profetisa sentiu a inconsciência a clamando novamente e não lutou contra esta, pois sabia que Remus estava bem.

Cinco dias depois Thera acordou novamente, seu corpo reclamando por ter passado tanto tempo deitado, mas desta vez com mais forças.

"Água..." Falou com a voz rouca por causa da sede.

Prontamente sentiu um copo sendo levado aos seus lábios. Ela bebeu toda a água e pediu por um segundo copo. Apenas depois disto abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos dourados de seu marido.

"Remus..."

"Achei que tinha te perdido para sempre, amor." O lobisomem disse.

Thera levantou a mão e secou uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto de Remus.

"Eu estou aqui de novo, amor, e prometo que vou fazer tudo o que puder para nós nunca mais nos separarmos. Também fiquei preocupada contigo. Eu sei o que acontece quando lobisomens se separam de seus companheiros..." Terminou com um murmúrio.

Remus abraçou sua esposa com força, antes de a beijar com ternura.

*****

Toda a escola estava reunida no salão principal para o jantar daquela noite. Pela primeira vez, em semanas, os professores Lupin estariam jantando junto com os demais. Todos os estudantes estavam em silêncio quando o casal entrou no salão, de mãos dadas. Pouco depois os Gryffindor se levantaram e começaram a aplaudir, logo seguidos pelas outras casas. Os professores fizeram o mesmo, apesar de Severus disfarçar sua alegria com usa eterna aparência mal-humorada e Darius aplaudir discretamente.

Quando todos começaram a se sentar, a refeição surgiu nas mesas.

Morgan se serviu de suco de abóbora da jarra na sua frente e tomou um longo gole. Foi quando ouviu exclamações ao seu redor. Já sabendo o que esperar, conjurou um espelho, vendo que seu cabelo parecia com pêlos de poodle e sua orelhas haviam se transformado nas orelhas do cão também.

"Black, eu te mato!" Gritou levantando da mesa e correndo atrás do animago, que rapidamente começou a correr em volta da mesa com a bruxa atrás de si, de varinha em punho.

Todos começaram a rir aliviados. Pela primeira vez em semanas conviviam com a eterna luta de logros de Sirius e Morgan. A crise finalmente passara.

*****

Remus levou sua esposa de volta aos seus quartos. Os dois finalmente estavam recuperados de toda a provação pela qual passaram.

Cada sorriso que Thera lhe dava era altamente intoxicante. Ele ansiava por tocar sua esposa por completo, renovando todos os vínculos entre eles e não se atrevera até o momento respeitando a saúde dela, mas sabia que aquela noite era deles.

Os dois se aproximaram da cama e Remus puxou Thera para seus braços, a beijando com toda a paixão que tinha dentro de si, sentindo sua esposa responder com igual ardor. Pouco depois os dois se deitavam na cama sem nenhuma roupa atrapalhando o contato total entre seus corpos.

E se perderam num mar de prazer....

Bem, aqui está o longamente aguardado capítulo oito de Encontros. Peço muitas desculpas pelo atraso, mas tive vários contratempos. Inclusive o PC do meu serviço resolveu colaborar e engoliu a segunda metade do capítulo, da qual eu não tinha cópia em casa. E da qual eu também não tinha rascunhos manuscritos....

Bem, são os contratempos de quem gosta de escrever diretamente no computador.

Gostaria de salientar que sou péssima escrevendo aventuras, como vocês devem ter percebido pelas cenas que descrevi, e também não sei nada de medicina. Aliás, biologia sempre foi um dos meus pontos fracos na escola, mesmo que eu tenha sempre manejado ser aprovada diretamente nesta disciplina. E minha mãe ainda queria que eu fosse médica....

Eu gostaria de saber o que vocês pensam sobre este fanfic, além, claro, dos capítulos estarem muito atrasados. Também gostaria de algumas idéias, pois as minhas só vão até o capítulo nove. Depois terei que improvisar.

A Andrea está trabalhando nos capítulos sete e oito de Reencontros, mas ela anda muito, mas muito atarefada mesmo com os estudos, trabalho e família. Peço a todos um pouco de paciência, mas garanto que os capítulos virão.

Eu e a Drea temos uma lista de discussão no Yahoo sobre nossas histórias irmãs. Como a ff.net não tem me permitido postar o endereço aqui dentro desta pequena explicação, quem estiver interessado pode obter o link em meu profile.

E também quero dizer que já comecei a trabalhar no capítulo nove de Encontros, onde finalmente teremos o desenrolar da situação entre Morgan e Sirius, além de outras surpresas.

Também gostaria de salientar que este capítulo ainda não foi revisado. A Drea anda tão atarefada que não consegui lhe mostrar a segunda parte do capítulo. Na primeira ela deu uma revisada. Então, por favor, me avisem se encontrarem algum erro grave ou alguma falha no enredo em relação aos capítulos anteriores.

Também quero avisar que existe possibilidade de os capítulos sete e oito de Encontros sofrerem modificações quando os capítulo sete e oito de Reencontros estiverem no ar, para podermos sincronizar os acontecimentos.

Obrigada por agüentarem todas estas minhas explicações e rezem que meu provedor volte logo ao ar para que eu possa postar este capítulo. Ele está fora do ar por mais de 12 horas agora. Só imagino o que pode estar acontecendo com minha caixa postal....

Até

Fabi


	10. O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver

****

CAPÍTULO NOVE – O PIOR CEGO É AQUELE QUE NÃO QUER VER

Sirius cantarolava enquanto desfazia suas malas em seus aposentos em Hogwarts. Ele havia acabado de voltar de férias, que haviam sido bem mais tranqüilas que no ano anterior.

Devido a sua posição como professor de Hogwarts, o ex-maroto fora a um congresso sobre transfiguração e animagia. Hermione também comparecera, mas apenas para as palestras que aconteciam durante o dia, pois precisava cuidar de seu filhinho.

O animago não perdera a oportunidade e aplicara alguns logros durante o congresso, principalmente em pessoas de outros países. Claro que ninguém conseguira perceber o humor dos logros. Nestas horas Sirius sentira a falta de Snape ou da Du Lac por perto, pois os dois sempre caíam em suas armadilhas.

Outra coisa que o divertira muito durante o recesso foi cuidar dos bebês de Harry e Ginny. Ao pensar nisto Sirius suspirou. Seu pequeno Harry já era pai! Se James estivesse vivo, ele seria avô! Foi apenas neste momento que Sirius começou a se sentir velho. 

James já seria avô. Remus estava casado. Peter.... bem, este não contava mais. Até Snape se casara, e com Rolanda ainda por cima! O animago ainda não conseguia acreditar, mesmo depois de dois anos, que alguém aceitara se casar com o seboso mestre de Poções.

'E eu aqui sozinho....' Foi o pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça. Foi quando seus pensamentos se concentraram em Morgan. Ele não sabia porque a idéia de casamento fizera com que aquela mulher orgulhosa lhe surgisse na mente.

'Bem, eu devia estar mais preocupado com as pernas dela do que com qualquer outra coisa. Que pernas que ela tem! E que quadris!'

Foi quando uma coruja entrou pela janela e lhe largou uma carta sobre a mesa. Sirius reconheceu a coruja como Hedwig Segunda, filha e sucessora de Hedwig, a coruja que fora tão fiel a Harry.

Abrindo a carta de seu afilhado rapidamente, encontrou uma mensagem que lhe perguntava se haveria a possibilidade dele cuidar dos gêmeos dentro de duas noites, pois Harry e Ginny precisavam sair e os demais estavam todos ocupados e não poderiam ficar de babás. Harry também dizia que o convite estava ainda a ser confirmado, pois o_ Cannons _ainda não havia confirmado se o jantar sairia ou não. O animago prontamente respondeu a carta, aceitando o convite, feliz por poder cuidar dos pequenos James e Albus, principalmente de James, que se parecia tanto com o avô de quem herdara o nome.* 

*****

Morgan terminou de colocar a última das poções que fizera durante suas férias em Ávalon na prateleira e se sentou na cama.

Ela andava se sentindo um pouco estranha nos últimos dias, mas não dera muita atenção a sensação, colocando a culpa nos vapores de alguma das poções que fizera.

Durante seus dias em Ávalon, ela pouco encontrara Thera e Remus, que também estavam por lá. Ou sua prima e o marido estavam em reunião com o conselho da família e o conselho da ilha sobre os acontecimentos do último semestre, ou os dois namoravam, procurando compensar os dias em que estiveram separados. De qualquer maneira, Morgan pouco conseguira conversar com a prima.

Bem, agora ela estava de volta a Hogwarts e tinha que recomeçar com as classes de Duelos. Ainda não fora desta vez que lhe deram as classes de Poções para ensinar. Talvez ela devesse falar com Minerva e sugerir que as turmas de Poções fossem divididas. Snape poderia dar aulas para as turmas iniciantes e ela poderia ensinar as classes avançadas. Claro que provavelmente o Diretor de Slytherin iria reclamar, mas quem sabe a Diretora concordaria com ela que ele tinha muito o quê fazer com a administração de sua casa e a Vice-Direção da escola e, então, eles lhe dessem as classes avançadas...

'Bem, perguntar nunca matou ninguém.' Ela pensou antes de sair do quarto e ir visitar a Diretora.

*****

Severus vagava pelos aposentos seus e de Rolanda terminando os últimos preparativos para a volta de ambos para a escola. Ele já não sabia o que fazer para deixar o quarto mais confortável enquanto aguardava pela esposa, que fora fazer uma visita rápida a Poppy e não lhe deixara ir junto.

O Mestre de Poções não conseguia lembrar de uma época em que tivesse sido tão feliz antes. Rolanda era maravilhosa, o completando como nunca antes ele imaginara que outra pessoa pudesse completá-lo. E agora ela iria lhe dar um filho!

Um filho! Severus já havia perdido as esperanças de ser pai um dia, pois pensara que nunca encontraria alguém que quisesse estar com ele. E seu orgulho de bruxo sangue puro o impedia de procurar ser pai fora de um casamento.

Claro que ele ainda tinha dúvidas se seria um bom pai. Qualquer um dos seus alunos, além de vários de seus colegas, iria provavelmente lhe dizer que ele não fora feito para a paternidade.

Mas Severus não se importava. No momento ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que se preocupar com o que os outros pensavam. Ele precisava deixar seus aposentos perfeitos para receber sua esposa grávida. Claro que ele não ia admitir isto para Rolanda, pois não queria voltar ao sermão 'eu estou grávida, não morrendo'. 

Com um aceno de sua varinha, a mesa estava pronta para uma romântica refeição a luz de velas e um buquê de cravos vermelhos, os favoritos de Rolanda, estava dentro do vaso sobre a mesa.

Severus tinha vontade de sair gritando e dançando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, para que todos soubessem o quanto ele estava feliz, mas ele não ia fazer isto, pois afinal de contas, este gesto arruinaria sua imagem de 'malvado mestre de poções' e 'morcegão residente das masmorras'.

Ele iria deixar as pessoas descobrirem por elas mesmas. Ia ser bem mais divertido assim, principalmente quando Black descobrisse. Ele sorriu consigo mesmo imaginando a reação do animago.

Foi quando a porta se abriu e sua esposa entrou. Severus foi até ela e deu um beijo de boas vindas, perguntando como havia sido o exame. Enquanto ouvia Rolanda lhe dizendo o que Poppy fizera e falara, imaginava que a felicidade realmente existia.

*****

Remus estava indo para a biblioteca quando encontrou Rolanda no corredor. Os dois se cumprimentaram, falando brevemente sobre as férias, antes de seguirem seus caminhos.

O lobisomem sorriu ao sentir o cheiro de hormônios vindo da professora de Vôo.

'Ora, ora, me parece que Severus vai ser pai.' Ele pensou antes de entrar na biblioteca.

Pouco depois saiu frustrado, não encontrando o que queria. Então resolveu ir rapidamente até a livraria de Hogsmead.

Uma hora depois retornou para Hogwarts com três livros novos embaixo do braço. Ele tinha muito o que estudar e se preparar se ele tinha adivinhado certo a novidade que ele sabia que sua esposa logo iria lhe contar. Nestas horas ele adorava seu faro aguçado...

Entrando na escola, começou a retornar para seu quarto, pronto para começar a leitura. Foi quando cruzou com Morgan no corredor. A professora de Duelos nem o cumprimentou, resmungando contra diretoras antiquadas e professores irritantes. Remus se aproximou da parede para dar caminho para a jovem. Foi quando captou um cheiro que estava se tornando freqüente nos últimos dias.

'Hora, hora, isto sim vai ser uma boa surpresa...' Ficou matutando enquanto acompanhava com o olhar Morgan seguindo corredor abaixo. 'O velho Padfoot realmente se superou nesta vez. Achei que ele fosse mais cuidadoso. Vai ser muito divertido ver qual será sua reação a esta novidade. Mas não serei eu quem irá lhe contar.'

Ainda imaginando a reação de Sirius sobre a futura novidade e rindo silenciosa e antecipadamente da reação do amigo, Remus chegou ao seu quarto. Ele murmurou a senha para a pintura que guardava a porta e entrou. Após uma rápida busca, confirmou que sua esposa não estava e se sentou na poltrona mais confortável da sala, abrindo um dos livros que comprara naquela tarde, o lendo minuciosamente e fazendo anotações na margem com uma pena que convocara.

Quanto mais lia, mais descobria que tinha muito o quê aprender sobre o assunto.

*****

Thera flutuava pelo corredor, no sentido figurado da palavra. Ela esperara seu marido sair do quarto para ir à biblioteca e fizera uma rápida magia de predição, que confirmara as rápidas visões que tivera e os presságios que sentira nos últimos dias. 

Feliz com a novidade resolvera procurar Morgan para contar a ela, mas sua prima não estava no seu quarto. Foi quando encontrou com Rolanda Snape, que retornava de uma visita a Madame Pomfrey irradiando alegria. A professora de Vôo contou então a profetisa que logo ela e Severus iriam ser pais. Thera lhes desejou um futuro repleto de felicidades com o futuro aumento da família e decidiu ir visitar a medibruxa também, para ver se estava tudo bem consigo.

Poppy a recebeu com um sorriso e começou com a rotina de questionar, apalpar e cutucar a paciente, tentando encontrar alguma coisa errada, aproveitando para fazer a revisão médica obrigatória anual na profetisa.

*****

Poppy sorria para sua paciente. Eram poucos os professores que vinham voluntariamente até a ala hospitalar no início do ano letivo para a revisão médica obrigatória. Alguns, como Severus e Sirius, a medibruxa tinha que praticamente arrastar até ali para serem examinados.

'Pelo menos Remus e Thera vêm aqui voluntariamente.' A medibruxa pensou para si mesma enquanto murmurava um feitiço diagnóstico que iria localizar qualquer alteração médica relevante na profetisa.

Na altura do ventre dela, o feitiço emitiu um forte brilho dourado, fazendo com que Poppy abrisse um enorme sorriso, mas não comentou nada enquanto a magia ainda atuava no corpo de Thera.

Depois que o exame terminou, Poppy leu os resultados anotados em um pergaminho e sorriu para a profetisa.

"Bem, minha querida, não vejo problema algum no teu exame. Claro que eu não considero o pequenino dentro do teu ventre como um problema."

Se Poppy pensava que poderia surpreender sua paciente com a novidade, ela se enganou. Thera apenas abriu um enorme sorriso e acariciou o ventre com uma de suas mãos.

"Eu já havia visto o pequenino em minhas visões, Poppy. Eu só vim aqui confirmar se estava tudo bem comigo. Não quero que nada aconteça ao meu bebê."

"Remus já sabe? Ele deve estar extasiado."

"Não contei a ele, ainda. Se bem que com o nariz que ele tem, já deve ter adivinhado, mas não tenho certeza. Vou contar hoje à noite, depois do jantar. A senhora pode guardar segredo sobre isto por enquanto?"

Poppy Pomfrey abriu um brilhante sorriso, acatando o pedido de Thera. A medibruxa também estava feliz porque seu paciente favorito ia ser pai. Foi então que Poppy lembrou porque Remus era seu paciente favorito. Esta lembrança fez seu sorriso esmorecer um pouco.

"Thera, eu preciso que você venha aqui quinzenalmente para que eu possa acompanhar sua gravidez de perto."

Thera ouviu a preocupação na voz da medibruxa e se assustou um pouco.

"Mas eu pensei que estava tudo bem. Qual é o problema? Meu bebê vai ficar bem, não?"

"Calma criança. No momento não exista absolutamente nada errado com o pequenino. Mas temos que levar em consideração o quadro médico de Remus. Eu não sei se licantropia é hereditária ou não, pois não existem estudos na área. Mas nós temos que pensar nesta possibilidade, e tentar preveni-la, se for possível."

"Eu tinha me esquecido disto." Foi tudo o que Thera falou, numa voz muito baixa, antes de acrescentar: "Mas o bebê vai ficar bem, não?"

"Eu não sei, Thera. Mas eu te aconselho a contar logo para Remus. Ele estudou muito sobre a sua situação e pode, de repente, saber alguma coisa. E eu quero conversar com vocês dois depois, sobre todos os detalhes que precisaremos observar de perto durante a gravidez." Com isto Poppy ajudou a profetisa a levantar da cama, a empurrando discretamente na direção da porta de saída da enfermaria.

"Vá contar a Remus e depois me conte a reação dele. Espero vocês os dois aqui amanhã para conversarmos. Vá logo!"

*****

Sirius andava assobiando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, usando sua calça e sua jaqueta de couro, além das botas de couro de dragão de cano alto. Ele havia encontrado Minerva há alguns minutos e a diretora o olhara de cara feia, o lembrando que precisaria usar robes tão logo os alunos estivessem na escola. O animago assentiu com um enorme sorriso, que fez a diretora corar levemente.

Ao virar a esquerda em um dos corredores, Sirius viu Morgan resmungando mais à frente, batendo os pés enquanto andava. A visão da irada professora de Duelos lhe inspirou prontamente e ele levantou discretamente sua varinha, murmurando um feitiço. Morgan brilhou discretamente quando o feitiço a atingiu, mas ela nem chegou a perceber.

O animago se afastou rindo, louco para ver a reação de sua vítima durante o jantar mais tarde. 

O que Sirius ignorou foi uma leve dor em seu peito. Dor causada pela consciência de aplicar logros em Morgan, a mulher que ele.....

*****

Severus lentamente começou a despertar. Ele sentiu um peso em seu braço ao tentar move-lo. Abrindo os olhos, se virou e viu sua esposa ainda dormindo.

Pegando sua varinha na mesa de cabeceira, murmurou baixinho um feitiço e o horário apareceu em grandes letras azuladas no meio de uma névoa. Eram quase cinco da tarde.

Então o Mestre de Poções sorriu lembrando do almoço que dividira com Rolanda, e de como os dois haviam parado na cama para uma celebração particular. Eles deviam ter caído no sono.

Severus lentamente moveu a cabeça de sua esposa para fora de seu braço e a deitou no travesseiro. Então, com a mesma lentidão, afastou as cobertas de cima dela e a admirou com o olhar, antes de seus olhos se trancarem no ventre dela. Com todo o cuidado, Snape colocou sua mão sobre o ventre de Rolanda e o acariciou. Rolanda se mexeu durante o sono e Severus olhou para o rosto dela, para se certificar que ela ainda estava dormindo. Então, baixando seu rosto, encostou sua face na barriga da esposa, falando baixinho.

"Eu vou fazer tudo o que eu puder para te proteger, pequenino. Vou te dar todo o amor que meus pais nunca me deram. Não vou te abrigar a seguir algum louco megalomaníaco como eu mesmo fui obrigado. Você vai ter orgulho em me chamar de pai, assim como eu terei orgulho em te chamar de meu filho."

Foi quando sentiu uma mão em seus cabelos. Olhando para o rosto de sua esposa, a viu sorrindo. Severus imediatamente ficou vermelho. Rolanda sorriu ao ver o rubor na face do marido.

"Então o malvado mestre de Poções, morcegão residente das masmorras, tem um lado suave. O que os alunos não dariam para ver isto..."

"Rolanda, eu..., eu..."

"Não precisa dizer nada, Sev, estou só brincando. Eu achei lindo te ver falando com minha barriga. Eu acho que tu vais ser um ótimo pai, amor."

"Eu tenho minhas dúvidas. Não tive nenhum exemplo para seguir enquanto eu crescia."

Rolanda pôs um dedo sobre os lábios do marido.

"Pois eu não tenho dúvidas. Você não é seu pai, Sev."

"Mas eu segui os passos dele. Me voltei para o Lorde Negro como meu pai antes de mim. Eu fiz muitas coisas das quais me arrependo. E olhe o jeito com que eu lido com os alunos."

"Shhh, Sev. Eu conheço teu passado, não se esqueça. Eu sei que teu pai te obrigou a seguir o rumo que escolheste...."

"Mas eu ainda segui este caminho de boa vontade! Eu era jovem e tolo, querendo poder e influência. Quando meu pai me levou a Voldemort, me pareceu a escolha certa. O que eu vi naqueles dias, o que eu fiz.... Até hoje me surpreendo cada vez que me lembro sobre como Albus recebeu meu arrependimento e a mim de braços abertos. Albus sim foi como um pai para mim, muito mais que meu próprio pai."

Rolanda segurou o rosto de seu marido com as duas mãos, o forçando a encará-la. 

"Sev, me escute bem. Isto é passado. A guerra terminou e você já provou a todos que realmente se arrependeu de seu passado. Você se sacrificou muito por anos espionando Você-sabe-quem a um custo pessoal altíssimo, sendo torturado várias vezes. E as informações que trouxeste salvaram várias vidas. Isto por si só já te redimiu dos erros passados. Não fiques te crucificando por causa disto. Sei que não devemos esquecer os erros passados para não comete-los no futuro, mas não podemos sacrificar o presente. Você logo vai ser pai, Sev. E eu sei que você pode ser um pai maravilhoso. É só não deixar o passado consumir esta chance, amor. Faça isto por mim, pelo bebê, mas, especialmente, faça isto por você mesmo."

Severus olhou para os olhos profundos de sua esposa e a puxou para um beijo, tentando passar todo seu amor por ela neste gesto. Ele sabia que ela estava certa e estava na hora de viver o presente e construir um novo futuro...

*****

Thera entrou no salão principal para jantar e avistou seu marido já sentado à mesa principal. Ela rapidamente se juntou a ele, pensando na forma como contaria a novidade a Remus mais tarde, na intimidade do quarto deles.

O licantropo sorriu quando a viu, levantando uma sobrancelha em curiosidade ao paradeiro de sua companheira durante o dia inteiro. A profetisa amava quando ele fazia isto.

Thera logo se sentou ao lado de Remus, que lhe deu um beijo de boas vindas. Então ela virou-se para a mesa, se perguntando se haveria possibilidade de servirem queijo com goiabada no jantar daquela noite. Ela estava com uma vontade incrível de comer isto...

*****

Sirius se recostou na sua cadeira à mesa principal. Ele estava contando os segundos para Morgan entrar no salão, ansioso para ver o resultado da sua brincadeira. Olhando ao redor, notou Remus sussurrando na orelha da esposa, que ficou vermelha. Na ponta da mesa Severus olhava para Rolanda com seus lábios se curvando num sorriso tímido. Sirius fez uma careta, pensando que professores sebosos de Poções deviam ser proibidos de sorrir.

Foi quando Morgan entrou no salão. Conforme ela foi avançando, os alunos começaram a disfarçar o riso.

*****

Ginny Potter e Hermione Weasley entraram no salão trazendo consigo os primeiros anos. Logo o sorteio começou.

Minerva McGonagall observava cada um dos novos estudantes se aproximando da mesa de sua nova casa, alguns tímidos, outros desafiantes. Ela já havia perdido a conta de quantas crianças havia visto fazer a mesma coisa no passado.

'E eles sempre parecem tão jovens...'

A diretora sacudiu a cabeça. É claro que eles pareciam muito jovens. Tinham apenas onze anos. Quando o último estudante foi sorteado, Minerva se levantou imponente e séria para fazer seu discurso de abertura. Este era o ponto onde ela mais se diferenciava de Dumbledore. Enquanto Albus tinha sempre um brilho de conhecimento nos olhos e um ar festivo e brincalhão em torno de si, Minerva procurava manter a sobriedade. Ela falou sobre algumas normas da escola, sobre a floresta proibida e sobre o Filch havia acrescentada à sua lista de itens proibidos. Então desejou a todos um ótimo começo de ano letivo e permitiu que todos começassem a comer.

Sentando-se, viu os alunos avançando na comida, enchendo seus pratos. Minerva abriu um sorriso. Algumas das crianças a lembravam de Ron Weasley, sempre famintos e se atracando na comida.

*****

Morgan estava sentada ao lado de Darius, assistindo à cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo. Quando todos começaram a comer, ela se serviu, antes de ouvir o professor de Latim dizendo seu nome. Ela se virou pronta para conversar com ele. Mas Darius apenas sorriu antes de lhe falar.

"Morgan, linda como sempre. E eu concordo plenamente, suas pernas são mesmo deslumbrantes."

*****

Sirius, do seu canto à mesa, viu Morgan arregalando os olhos com compreensão e então conjurar um espelho e começar a examinar seu robe. Ela finalmente havia descoberto o logro.

"BLACK!" O animago a ouviu gritar, antes de vir para cima dele. Sirius não pensou duas vezes antes de pular fora de sua cadeira e começar a correr ao redor da mesa.

Todos no salão começaram a rir com vontade, com os alunos tentando abafar as risadas com as mãos.

"Eu te mato, Black! Eu não sou a Miss Pernas Deslumbrantes nem aqui nem na China!"

*****

Thera arrastou Remus para o quarto deles e o empurrou na cama. O lobisomem não deixou por menos e a puxou consigo, antes de rolar na cama e a prender sob seu corpo. Erguendo-se em seus braços, Remus encarou sua esposa e a viu lhe dando um enorme sorriso.

"Alguém parece muito feliz hoje..." Comentou.

Thera lhe deu um rápido beijo antes de sussurrar ao ouvido do marido.

"Você vai ser pai."

Remus beijou novamente sua esposa com carinho antes de responder.

"Eu sei."

Thera o fitou intensamente nos olhos e perguntou.

"Seu olfato?"

Remus lhe deu um sorriso matreiro e respondeu que sim. Então ele saiu de cima da esposa e se sentou na cama, com suas costas apoiadas na guarda desta, antes de puxar Thera para seu colo e colocar uma mão sobre o ventre dela.

"Poppy quer conversar conosco amanhã."

Remus olhou sério para a esposa.

"Alguma coisa errada com o bebê?"

A profetisa viu o rosto do marido se encher de preocupação e se apressou em acalma-lo.

"Não Remus. O bebê está bem. Mas Poppy disse que não podemos ignorar o teu quadro médico. Ela não sabe se licantropia é hereditária ou não."

Remus ficou mais sério ainda no mesmo instante. Ele não havia considerado isto antes, talvez porque pensasse que nunca encontraria alguém.

"Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, amor. Nunca pesquisei nada sobre isto. Mas nós estaremos juntos para enfrentar o que quer que venha a acontecer, eu te prometo isto."

*****

Duas noites depois Thera e Remus conversavam na cama a respeito de tudo o que Poppy havia dito e dos exames que ela realizara em Remus, tentando decidir se pediam ou não ajuda a Severus para tentar descobrir mais sobre a possibilidade de licantropia ser hereditária. Remus acariciava a esposa, tentando minimizar uma dor de cabeça que esta estava sentindo.

De repente, ouviram a voz de Sirius chamando Remus através da lareira. O lobisomem gemeu ao se afastar dos braços quentes da esposa e levantou.

"Padfoot? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ao ver o amigo todo escabelado. Foi então que ouviu um choro. "Onde estás? E quem está chorando?"

Thera ouvia a conversa do marido com o outro Maroto. Ela ouviu Remus, sem querer, dar com a língua nos dentes sobre Sirius precisando ler sobre bebês e resolveu ajudar seu marido a fugir do interrogatório. Ela já sabia que Remus tinha sentido cheiro de hormônios em Morgan e sabia o que isto significava, mas não seria ela quem iria contar para a prima.

"Remus! Vem pra cama." Ela chamou.

Logo, logo Remus se despediu de Sirius e voltou para quarto, onde se deitou e tomou Thera em seus braços, abafando as risadas nos cabelos dela.

"O que foi?" A profetisa perguntou intrigada.

"Sirius.", respondeu o lobisomem entre risadas, "Todos os Weasley, além de Ginny e Harry, saíram e o deixaram com as crianças. Imagina só Padfoot de babá de vinte anjinhos..."

Thera arregalou os olhos quando ouviu isto, se lembrando de todas as histórias que seu marido contou das suas experiências e as de Sirius como babás do pequeno Harry há mais de vinte anos e pensou no animago que conhecia. Ela não se agüentou e se juntou a seu marido nas risadas...

*****

Darius bebericava uma taça de vinho branco italiano em seus aposentos enquanto folheava os relatórios de seus homens sobre as últimas missões. Vez ou outra, o chefe dos inomináveis pegava uma pena e fazia anotações em um pergaminho, tentando estabelecer uma rotina para os ataques dos Neo-Comensais que podia ter escapado da atenção do seu pessoal de inteligência.

Mas, por mais que lesse e relesse, não conseguia encontrar uma ligação. Todos os ataques pareciam ocorrer a esmo. A última grande ação havia sido o ataque a Hogsmead e o seqüestro da profetisa. Depois haviam ocorrido apenas ações de pequeno porte a trouxas, nascidos trouxas e famílias sangue puro, com apenas duas fatalidades. E o ataque à reserva de dragões.

'Quem quer que seja o líder, sabe o que está fazendo.' Pensou o Slytherin enquanto levava a taça de vinho para perto de seu nariz e a sacudia de leve, sentindo o delicioso aroma que provava a qualidade da bebida.

*****

Poppy Pomfrey andava nas nuvens. Finalmente ela tinha alguma coisa diferente para fazer na ala hospitalar do que cuidar de crianças com dor de barriga, casos graves de saudades de casa, feitiços mal pronunciados, poções erradas ou ossos quebrados por causa do quadribol. Duas professoras de Hogwarts estavam grávidas até o momento, se não aparecesse mais nenhuma, pois ninguém nunca podia ter certeza sobre isto com tantos Weasleys no corpo docente. E os pais eram dois de seus pacientes favoritos.

A medibruxa até já podia imaginar um bebê de cabelos morenos lisos e aparência séria como se fosse um Snape em miniatura como filhinho de Severus, a não ser que ele herdasse os traços louro-acinzentados dos Hooch. Difícil prever, porque ambas as famílias tinham características marcantes extremamente dominantes e que eram marcantes de seus membros por muitas gerações.

E o bebê Lupin, então. Mais difícil ainda de imaginar como se pareceria. Se ele herdasse os olhos âmbar de Remus, eles saberiam que a criança herdara também a maldição de seu pai.

Por mais que Poppy pensasse, ela não conseguia imaginar como eram os olhos de Remus antes que ele fosse mordido em tão tenra idade. E ela imaginava que nem Remus se lembrava da cor original de seus olhos.

E se os olhos da criança fossem violeta, também seria um mal sinal. O pequenino teria herdado a sina de sua mãe e iria se tornar um verdadeiro vidente.

'Bem, é melhor deixar o tempo decidir', pensou a medibruxa consigo mesma antes de fazer a lista de todos aqueles que ela precisava caçar para o exame anual rotineiro. Só para variar um pouco, ela tinha quatro nomes na lista: Severus Snape, Sirius Black (os dois nomes de sempre), Morgan Du Lac (outra difícil de trazer para ser examinada) e Pérgamo Rolls (que devia estar concentrado em alguma transcrição e se esqueceu completamente do exame). Poppy apenas sacudiu a cabeça e foi procurar pelos professores.

*****

Pérgamo Rolls mal levantava os olhos de seu trabalho. Nos últimos dias ele só saia do quarto para dar suas aulas ou, quando muito, resolver algum problema surgido na sala comum de Ravenclaw, o que acontecia muito pouco porque os estudantes estavam sempre imersos em seus estudos.

O professor de Runas Antigas examinava as estranhas runas ao redor de um espelho que Remus e Thera haviam trazido para ele de Ávalon. Pérgamo ainda não havia conseguido traduzir aquelas runas, mas estava se emocionando cada vez mais pelo desafio. Segundo Thera, o espelho estava em sua família há muitas gerações, ninguém sabia a origem certa, e a profetisa o havia recebido como herança familiar do conselho no último verão. Então ela e Remus resolveram pedir para que o colega traduzisse os símbolos.

"Isto está mais difícil que a pedra de Roseta!" Exclamou entusiasmado o diretor de Ravenclaw, felicíssimo com o desafio.

Foi quando uma batida na porta o acordou de seus estudos. Quando ele a abriu, deparou-se com uma irada medibruxa.

'Esqueci dos meus exames.' Foi tudo o que pensou ao ser arrastado porta afora em direção a ala médica.

*****

Sirius estava furioso. Ele levara dois dias para conseguir livrar todo o seu cabelo da gosma verde que Morgan havia jogado nele através de um logro.

Batendo os pés enquanto andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts esbravejando, o animago chegou em frente aos aposentos de Morgan e bateu na porta. A jovem logo veio abrir.

"O que você quer, Black?"

"Apenas tirar satisfações sobre uma certa gosma verde." O animago respondeu entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Morgan se sentou em uma confortável poltrona e olhou para Sirius com um sorriso satânico nos lábios.

"A gosma verde... uma das melhores visões que já tive na vida. Seu cabelo realmente ficou lindo todo pegajoso e verde. Até me lembraste de Snape."

Sirius rosnou e se aproximou da poltrona, colocando uma mão em cada braço desta e olhando Morgan nos olhos.

"Nunca mais me compare ao idiota seboso do Snape." E com isto beijou a professora de Duelos com paixão. Pouco depois roupas voavam por todos os lados da sala dos aposentos de Morgan.

*****

Rolanda Snape despertou abruptamente de seu sono. Ela sentia seu estômago se revoltando e o quarto ao seu redor girando. Sem pensar muito, ela saltou da cama e correu em direção ao banheiro, onde devolveu todo o jantar da noite anterior.

Ela sentiu a presença de Severus pouco depois. Seu marido se ajoelhou atrás dela e a amparou nos braços. Quando a professora de vôo terminou de devolver o jantar, ele a ajudou a se sentar em uma banqueta já colocada para este fim no banheiro e lhe deu um copo de água para tirar o gosto ruim da boca, enquanto lhe massageava as costas. Depois o mestre de Poções lhe alcançou uma poção para náuseas e ela prontamente a bebeu, piscando ligeiramente por causa do gosto ruim.

Rolanda sorriu levemente ao sentir seu marido a levantando nos braços e a retornando para a cama, onde ambos se deitaram antes de Severus a puxar para seus braços e a segurar carinhosamente.

"Eu sempre vou estar aqui por você." Rolanda ouviu Sev murmurar antes de voltar a dormir.

*****

Sirius passava suas mãos pelo corpo de Morgan, sentindo a textura da pele. Pouco depois ele levantou da cama e começou a se vestir sob o olhar intenso da Du Lac.

Ao olhar para a jovem de novo, Sirius reparou que ela parecia estar um pouco mais cheinha.

"Você engordou, sabia?"

Tão logo estas palavras deixaram sua boca, ele se arrependeu, pois Morgan saltou rapidamente da cama e pegou sua varinha a apontando para ele.

"Eu vou te mostrar quem está gorda, seu bastardo arrogante e mal-educado."

Alguns segundos depois qualquer um que estivesse passando do lado de fora dos aposentos de Morgan Du Lac iria enxergar a porta se abrindo subitamente e Sirius saindo correndo, utilizando apenas sua roupa íntima, com Morgan correndo atrás dele enrolada em um lençol.

*****

Severus acordou pela segunda vez naquela manhã com alguém batendo na porta dos aposentos do diretor de Slytherin. Resmungando contra quem quer que fosse que estava do outro lado da porta, ele vestiu um roupão, deu um leve beijo na face de sua esposa e foi abrir a porta.

No mesmo instante ele desejou ter feito de conta que estava dormindo. Poppy Pomfrey estava ali parada, com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Ela só olhou para o diretor de Slytherin antes de o pegar pelo braço e começar a arrastá-lo atrás de si, em direção à ala médica.

Tudo o que Severus pôde fazer foi ir atrás dela, resmungando contra matronas impacientes e exames médicos anuais incômodos.

*****

Ginny Potter aparatou do lado de fora dos portões de Hogwarts, voltando de uma noite passada em casa ao lado do marido e dos gêmeos. Era sempre bom passar algum tempo com a família, mesmo que fossem algumas poucas horas. E ajudava que Harry fosse sempre tão fogoso e pronto para a enlouquecer na cama.

E cada hora nos braços do marido valera a pena!

A jovem atravessou rapidamente os jardins da escola e entrou. Ela tinha apenas uma hora para se preparar para a primeira classe do dia, incluindo neste tempo o café da manhã e as lições que ela não preparara no dia anterior por haver ido para casa.

Entrando no prédio, ela deparou com uma cena inesquecível, que Harry daria de tudo para ter visto.

Snape sendo arrastado por madame Pomfrey para a enfermaria. O alto mestre de Poções sendo arrastado pela baixinha medibruxa!

Snape sem sua roupa de vampiro, apenas de roupão! E com um roupão que não era preto. Um roupão vermelho!

Ginny começou a se controlar para não rir, desejando que seu marido estivesse ao seu lado para ver a cena, ou que pelo menos ela tivesse uma máquina fotográfica!

*****

Charlie Weasley bocejava enquanto seguia rumo a floresta proibida para cumprir uma de suas muitas obrigações como professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: alimentar os thestrais. Se ele conseguisse reunir os bichos.

Ele não tinha problema nenhum em enxergar as criaturas similares a uma mistura de cavalos e dragões, pois ele havia visto muitas mortes na guerra contra o Lorde Negro. E qualquer um que tivesse visto mortes de alguém querido poderia ver os grandes seres que puxavam as carruagens de Hogwarts.

Alimenta-los havia sido uma das inúmeras tarefas de Hagrid.

Charlie entristeceu a este pensamento. Ele ainda sentia falta do meio-gigante, que lhe passara o amor pelos dragões. 

Charlie ainda podia se ver, como menino, atravessando os jardins de Hogwarts até a cabana do guarda-caça, hoje ocupada por Titus, indo conversar com Hagrid sobre dragões. Juntos eles haviam lido vários livros falando sobre as espécies de dragões, suas características, seus hábitos e como criá-los. Ele também lembrava de cada carta que Hagrid lhe enviara depois que começara a trabalhar na Romênia com os animais que eram a paixão de ambos. E de todas as fotos que enviara a Hagrid de Norbert, o bebê dragão.

Olhando para a velha cabana, Charlie lembrava de Hagrid sentado à porta acompanhado por Fang, tocando uma flauta rústica. Este era uma das perdas que o jovem professor mais lamentara depois da guerra.

*****

Sirius saiu da enfermaria resmungando que aquele não era seu dia. Primeiro Morgan o correra do quarto de manhã bem cedo, o fazendo deixar suas roupas e sua varinha lá. Depois ele passara por uma classe terrivelmente inquieta. Então tivera que implorar a Morgan para ter sua varinha de volta, pelo menos. Então Poppy o encurralara a caminho da quadra de quadribol e o arrastara para fazer o maldito check up anual, onde disse que ele estava um pouco anêmico e lhe forçara algumas das horríveis poções de Snape goela abaixo.

O animago tinha certeza que seu dia não podia piorar.

*****

Remus e Thera entraram no salão principal de braços dados, prontos para o jantar. Eles foram até a mesa principal e se sentaram ao lado de Severus e Rolanda. Então Remus se inclinou para o mestre de Poções.

"Parabéns, Severus!"

Snape o olhou apenas um segundo antes de entender qual era o motivo da felicitação.

"Obrigado, Lupin. Eu deveria ter imaginado que você seria o primeiro a descobrir, com este seu nariz e sendo casado com uma vidente. Espero que você também tenha esta alegria logo."

O lobisomem sorriu.

"Nossos filhos irão estudar juntos, meu amigo."

Os olhos do diretor de Slytherin se arregalaram quando ele compreendeu a colocação.

"Você também vai ser pai?"

"Sim!"

Rolanda, que estava escutando as palavras trocadas entre os dois, soltou uma exclamação de felicidade e abraçou Thera, chamando a atenção de todos na mesa.

"Vocês têm alguma coisa para dividir conosco?" Perguntou Minerva McGonagall.

Remus e Severus se olharam, antes do primeiro se levantar para fazer uma colocação oficial.

"Bem, eu gostaria de anunciar que, tanto minha esposa como Rolanda Snape, fizeram de mim e de Severus os homens mais felizes do mundo. Nós vamos ser pais!"

O grande salão entrou em polvorosa. Várias garotas começaram a suspirar, achando a novidade linda, ao mesmo tempo em que vários dos garotos cochichavam sobre como o seboso professor de Poções conseguira engravidar alguém, enquanto outros não queriam nem imaginar esta possibilidade.

A mesa principal também se agitou, com todos querendo abraçar as futuras mães e pais ao mesmo tempo, apesar de Severus estar resmungando contra isto e ficar lançando comentários sarcásticos.

*****

Morgan se aproximava do salão para ir jantar, se bem que ela não sabia se estava com fome. Não saber como alguma coisa tão estapafúrdia podia ter acontecido com ela definitivamente lhe tirava o apetite.

Uma hora antes Poppy Pomfrey a encontrara e a arrastara para a enfermaria, para aquele maldito exame médico anual. E lá o mundo dela se despedaçara com o resultado do exame. Como podia uma sacerdotisa da Deusa Mãe, uma filha da ilha sagrada, uma Du Lac, ter caído na mais velha armadilha do mundo.

Não que o que aconteceu fosse proibido, pois não o era se fosse resultado de algum ritual, como as fogueiras de Beltane.

Mas o que mais doía era saber que Sirius Black estava tão envolvido nisto quanto ela. E ela teria que contar a ele.

Foi pensando nestas possibilidades que a jovem se aproximou do salão principal, entendendo todas as sensações estranhas que sentira desde que voltara de férias.

*****

Sirius ouvia perplexo o anúncio de Remus. Seu melhor amigo ia ser pai! Outro pequeno maroto ia correr por Hogwarts logo, logo, como Harry havia feito. Um pequeno Moony!

E este pequeno Moony teria um pequeno Snape em quem aplicar logros! A vida não poderia ser mais perfeita do que isto!

Foi quando Sirius finalmente compreendeu que Severus também iria ser pai.

"O seboso vai ser pai!" Exclamou em voz alta.

Severus sorriu olhando para Sirius, e fazendo vários alunos no salão tremerem ao ver aquele sorriso.

"Vou ser pai sim, Black."

"Pobre da criança... Ter um idiota seboso como pai. Eu não queria esta sina para ninguém."

"Black, controle sua língua, senão eu irei me certificar que você nunca seja capaz de ter descendência."

Sirius não recuou diante da ameaça do seu velho desafeto, apenas ficou mais exaltado e não conseguiu mais segurar a língua, falando antes de pensar.

"Eu não me importo de não ter filhos, Snivellus. Eles só iriam atrapalhar minha gloriosa vida de solteiro. Imagine só, mamadeiras de madrugada, fraldas, choros nas horas mais impróprias. Estou muito bem solteiro, e sem filhos, e pretendo continuar assim."

"Padfoot, não diga isto.", Remus falou tentando acalmá-lo, "Você vai acabar se arrependendo."

Neste instante uma voz gritou com toda a força da porta do salão.

"BLACK!"

*****

Morgan não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. O bastardo convencido a colocara numa encrenca enorme e agora vinha fazer discurso sobre não querer ter filhos. Ela ia cuidar de capá-lo pessoalmente.

"BLACK!"

Todos se voltaram e a olharam, enquanto ela marchava a passos largos para dentro do salão, indo se postar na frente de Sirius e lhe acertando uma bofetada forte na face.

"AI! Por que apanhei agora?" Perguntou o animago esfregando o rosto vermelho por causa do golpe.

"Engula imediatamente tudo o que disse, seu traste. Tudo o que disseste sobre filhos, seu miserável."

"E qual é o problema com o que eu disse?"

"Padfoot, fique quieto por favor!" Implorou Remus ao lado do tratante.

Morgan viu Sirius sacudir o braço para se livrar de Remus e a encarar.

"Então, eu fiz uma pergunta. Qual é o problema em não querer ter filhos? E porque você está me cobrando isto, sua convencida?"

Morgan sentia seu rosto ficar cada vez mais vermelho de tanta raiva.

"Você devia pensar melhor nisto antes de agir então, seu idiota, e não sair alardeando tuas vontades a torto e direito diante de todos. Eu devia capá-lo!"

"Você tem todo o meu apoio, Du Lac. Quer que eu lhe alcance uma faca?" Morgan ouviu Snape dizer e lançou a ele um olhar que, se matasse, o teria morto no mesmo instante, e muito dolorosamente.

Remus correu a segurar Severus, que já estava se preparando para entrar na briga, e sussurrou algo no ouvido deste, que prontamente se acalmou e ficou olhando para Sirius, antes de murmurar.

"Você conseguiu encomendar seu caixão, Black."

Então Morgan começou a ignorar os dois e retornou sua atenção ao objeto principal de sua raiva.

"Qual é o problema, me tens coragem de perguntar? Qual é o problema? Pois eu te digo qual é o problema. Eu estou grávida, e VOCÊ é o pai!"

E com isto ela se virou e saiu correndo porta afora.

O grande salão caiu em um silêncio tenso.

*****

Sirius tentava conter sua raiva enquanto discutia com Morgan, sempre ignorando todos os pedidos de Remus para que se calasse.

Ele já ia recomeçar a gritar com ela e com Snape quando a professora de Duelos gritou novamente.

"Qual é o problema, me tens coragem de perguntar? Qual é o problema? Pois eu te digo qual é o problema. Eu estou grávida, e VOCÊ é o pai!"

Sirius empalideceu no mesmo instante, e não conseguiu falar coisa alguma quando viu Morgan voando para fora do salão. Nenhum pensamento coerente lhe passava pela mente.

"Padfoot?" Ele ouviu Remus chamando da sua direita, enquanto sua mente trabalhava furiosamente para aceitar o que ouvira, até que todas as palavras se encaixaram e ele só conseguiu pensar em uma única coisa para dizer.

"Merda!"

*****

* Detalhes sobre a noite de Sirius como babá podem ser encontrados no capítulo independente 'O Dia de Cão de Padfoot'.

Bem, chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo de Encontros. Desculpem-me pela demora, mas minha vida sofreu muitas modificações nos últimos meses, o que me tomou muito do tempo que eu tinha para escrever. Troquei de emprego, aumentei o número de aulas semanais de inglês e de francês, retomei as aulas de italiano, arranjei alguns serviços de pesquisa extras. Enfim, corri um monte. Isto sem contar que meu windows deu pau e eu tive que trocá-lo.

Eu ainda estou de luto devido a morte ocorrida em 'Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix'. Racionalmente eu entendo porque o personagem em questão, do qual não vou citar o nome por causa daqueles que ainda não leram o livro, morreu. Era um final lógico para ele. Mas eu sonhava tanto com a redenção deste personagem.... Bem, não se pode ter tudo o que se quer e a autora da saga de Harry Potter não sou eu.

Fiz algumas referências ao novo livro neste capítulo, espero que vocês as encontrem. Comecei a trabalhar num capítulo extra apenas sobre Rolanda e Severus. Vai demorar um pouco porque também estou trabalhando no capítulo novo de meu crossover, mas ele vai entrar no ar, assim como o capítulo extra sobre Fred e George e o mapa do maroto.

No próximo capítulo de Encontros, veremos o desenrolar da tensão entre Morgan e Sirius.

Aviso que este capítulo não foi revisado por minha beta reader, porque não consegui encontrá-la. Ele pode sofrer modificações posteriores devido a esta revisão e a entrada no ar dos novos capítulos de Reencontros.

Agradeço a todos os emails recebidos, bem como as pessoas que revisaram meu fic. Acho que Encontros é meu primeiro fic a ter mais de 10 revisões aqui, na ff.net. Bem, claro que eu não estou contando os emails recebidos. Muito obrigada!

E até o capítulo dez de Encontros: O dia em que o cão ganhou sua coleira.


	11. O dia em que o cão ganhou sua coleira

****

CAPÍTULO DEZ – O DIA EM QUE O CÃO GANHOU SUA COLEIRA

Morgan corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção aos seus quartos. Mesmo com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, ela não entendia porque estava tão brava com Sirius. Ela havia percebido desde o começo como ele era, e eles só tinham um relacionamento casual, não era nada sério... Ou era?

Por que ela estava tão magoada se o animago não queria ser pai? Ela não cometera o erro de se apaixonar por ele, cometera?

Ela chegou no seu quarto, gritou a senha para a escultura que adornava a porta e entrou, batendo a porta atrás de si. Ela não devia deixar Sirius atingi-la desta maneira. Ela não se importava por ele. Ela não o amava... Por mais que ela repetisse para si mesma isto, sempre soava falso, até mesmo para seus pensamentos.

"Eu sou uma filha da Ilha Sagrada. Isto não devia me afetar! Eu não devia deixá-lo me afetar desta maneira..." Morgan repetia sem parar, deslizando ao chão na frente da lareira, e deixando toda a dor vir à tona.

****

xxxxx

O grande salão se encontrava silencioso como nunca estivera antes. Todos os olhos se concentravam em uma única pessoa: Sirius Black, que no momento estava batendo com sua cabeça na mesa principal.

"Estudantes, retornem as suas casas. O jantar será servido nas salas comunais". Minerva McGonagall anunciou ao se levantar da mesa.

Os estudantes começaram a sair rapidamente do salão, cochichando entre si sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Remus tratou de segurar Sirius, impedindo a este de continuar batendo com sua cabeça na mesa. O animago se endireitou em sua cadeira e olhou para o amigo.

"Acho que eu fiz uma besteira, Moony".

"E eu concordo plenamente com isto, Black!" Falou Snape se metendo na conversa, antes de sentir sua esposa o beliscando com força. "AI!".

"Seja bom, Severus". E com isto Rolanda o puxou para fora do salão.

Os demais professores também começaram a se retirar, indo jantar nos seus próprios quartos, muitos dando uma última olhada no salão antes de sair.

Thera puxou seu marido um pouco ao lado e lhe cochichou que iria falar com Morgan. Remus concordou antes de se sentar ao lado de Sirius.

"Bem, Sirius, tudo depende sobre qual besteira tu estás falando. Se esta besteira foi engravidar Morgan ou se esta besteira foi dizer que tu não queres ter filhos".

"Moony, eu não sei! Não sei mesmo! Eu nunca estive tão confuso... Não sei bem o que sinto por Morgan. Por Merlin! Quero dizer que eu sei o que sinto por ela, mas eu não quero sentir isto".

"E qual seria este sentimento, Padfoot?".

"Vais me fazer dizer isto em voz alta mesmo, meu amigo?"

"Vou, se isto te ajudar a admitir para ti mesmo o que tu sentes".

Sirius se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da mesa.

"Certo. Eu admito. Eu amo aquela Du Lac convencida. Eu não sei como isto aconteceu, mas eu me apaixonei por ela. O que eu faço, Moony?"

"Bem, Sirius, já era hora de admitir o que sentes. E quanto ao que fazer... Bem, depois da tua mancada de hoje, eu acho que tu vais ter um bom desafio pela frente, meu amigo."

E os dois começaram a elaborar o plano 'Como Reconquistar Morgan'.

****

xxxxx

Thera bateu delicadamente na porta do quarto da prima, esperando permissão para entrar. Permissão esta que nunca veio. Então a profetisa disse a senha e entrou.

Olhando ao redor dentro dos aposentos da prima, Thera viu Morgan deitada no tapete na frente da lareira, com os ombros sacudindo devido aos soluços. A profetisa foi até a prima, se ajoelhou e a abraçou, segurando Morgan enquanto esta chorava.

Muito tempo se passou antes de Morgan se acalmar e levantar o rosto para ver quem a estava consolando.

Ao enxergar Thera, Morgan sentiu novamente os soluços aflorarem.

"Shhh, prima, tudo vai ficar bem, eu sei." A profetisa disse para a prima, acariciando as costas desta.

Finalmente Morgan se acalmou o suficiente para poder falar sem chorar ou soluçar.

"Ele disse que não quer filhos..."

"Eu ouvi, Morgan, eu ouvi."

"E a minha criança? Eu sei que esta criança deveria pertencer a ilha sagrada, assim como você e eu pertencemos, mas ela não foi concebida durante Beltane ou Samhaim ou Imbolc ou Lughnasadh ou mesmo um dos outros festivais. E como não sou casada, a criança não deveria ser gerada fora das datas dos festivais... Não sei se o conselho irá aceitá-la."

"Você devia ter pensado nisto antes, prima. Agora é tarde."

"Mas eu pensei! Por isto fiquei tão brava. Eu estava tomando uma poção contraceptiva que eu mesma fiz."

"E eu sei que você não comete erros com poções, Morgan."

"De alguma maneira, a magia da poção foi quebrada. Eu... eu estou duvidando de minha própria capacidade como preparadora de poções, Thera."

"Você não devia duvidar de si mesma. Tudo o que acontece tem algum motivo para acontecer. Eu posso afirmar isto muito bem."

Morgan olhou para os grandes olhos violeta de Thera, vendo novamente o peso que sua prima carregava sobre os ombros devido ao seu dom. A professora de Duelos sabia que sua prima via eventos que ela não podia evitar, pois estes estavam fadados a ocorrerem."O que eu faço, Thera?"

A profetisa respirou fundo, antes de olhar profundamente dentro dos olhos de sua prima, procurando a verdade.

"O que você sente por Sirius Black, Morgan?"

Morgan empalideceu, tentando desviar da pergunta.

"Eu o acho um convencido da mais alta categoria, arrogante, insuportável e ..."

"Eu quero a verdade, Morgan." Interrompeu Thera.

A professora de Duelos amaldiçoou baixinho contra animagos convencidos e primas xeretas antes de responder.

"E qual é a verdade? Eu não sei dizer isto nem para mim mesma, querida prima. Mas eu desconfio que eu amo aquele miserável arrogante."

Thera fitou sua prima cuidadosamente, antes de abrir um largo sorriso.

"Agora eu entendo porque a magia de sua poção foi quebrada, prima."

"E qual foi o motivo?" Perguntou Morgan exasperada.

"Você logo vai descobrir sozinha." Respondeu a profetisa antes de sair do quarto.

****

xxxxx

Harry estava terminando de dar banho no pequeno Albus ao mesmo tempo em que tentava fazer com que James parasse de brincar com o talco quando ouviu alguém chegando pela lareira da sala.

Rapidamente o jovem enrolou seu filho em uma toalha e o pôs junto com o irmão, antes de pegar sua varinha e caminhar cautelosamente até a única entrada da rede flú na sua casa.

"Ginny?" Ele estava surpreso ao encontrar sua esposa limpando o excesso de pó do seu robe. Ele não a esperava naquela noite.

"Harry!" A ruiva exclamou, antes de começar a falar sem sequer respirar. "Tu nem imaginas o que teu padrinho fez no jantar de hoje." E então a senhora Potter começou a narrar todos os acontecimentos da noite, deixando seu marido de boca aberta e completamente esquecido do mundo até ouvir o choro dos filhos no andar de cima.

****

xxxxx

Thera ouviu uma batida suave na porta do quarto de Morgan. Lentamente ela se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentada ao lado da cama onde Morgan agora dormia sob o efeito de uma poção e foi abrir a porta, encontrando Remus e Sirius. A profetisa fez sinal para que ambos ficassem quietos e os deixou entrar.

Remus apenas deu uma olhadinha para ver como Morgan estava antes de passar seu braço por sobre os ombros de sua esposa e a começar a conduzi-la de volta aos aposentos deles, deixando Sirius a fazer companhia a Morgan.

O animago sentou silenciosamente na cadeira que Thera vagara e se pôs a fazer vigília pela mulher que, apenas agora, havia começado a admitir para si mesmo que amava...

****

xxxxx

Remus fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si e sua esposa, antes de pegá-la no colo e a carregar até a cama.

"É tarde e você precisa dormir!" Disse preocupado.

Thera se acomodou melhor nos braços do marido, antes de sorrir para ele.

"Você se preocupa demais, amor."

O lobisomem a abaixou na cama e a ajudou a se trocar para a noite, antes de cuidar de si mesmo.

"Claro que me preocupo. Já é tarde; os acontecimentos de hoje à noite foram de grande exigência emocional não só para nossos amigos, mas para nós também; e nosso pequenino crescendo dentro de ti precisa de seu repouso, assim como sua bela mãe."

Thera deu um beijo rápido no marido antes de se levantar e ir ao banheiro. Pouco depois ela voltou e Remus foi cuidar de seus próprios preparativos para a noite. Quando os dois estavam finalmente deitados, a profetisa falou.

"Bem, nosso pequenino também precisa que seu pai segure sua mãe bem perto, para que ele possa senti-lo."

Remus riu a isto e puxou sua esposa para seus braços, onde ambos finalmente pegaram no sono.

****

xxxxx

Morgan lentamente despertou na manhã seguinte, com o sol batendo no seu rosto. Ela esticou bem seu corpo, antes de se virar para onde sua prima deveria estar sentada. Quem ela ali viu a fez piscar duas vezes para ter certeza que estava bem acordada.

"BLACK! O que você está fazendo aqui? Fora do meu quarto, agora!"

Sirius se remexeu desconfortavelmente sob o olhar duro que Morgan lhe deu, mas continuou a vigiá-la. Ele tinha muito pelo que implorar por perdão naquela manhã. Suspirando, ele se levantou da cadeira onde havia passado a noite, antes de se ajoelhar aos pés da cama da fogosa Du Lac.

"Eu estou aqui para implorar por perdão. Perdão por minhas ações e palavras impensadas."

A professora de Duelos o olhou de cima a baixo com olhos duros e frios, antes de responder.

"E o que te fazes crer que eu poderia sequer cogitar perdoar tudo o que aconteceu?"

Sirius engoliu em seco.

"Normalmente eu diria que minha boa aparência." Ele disse baixinho. "Mas hoje eu direi que este perdão deve vir porque sou um tolo, que age e não pensa antes de agir; que fala sem pensar em suas próprias palavras. Um tolo que te ama muito..."

Morgan prendeu sua respiração quando ouviu isto, mas ela não iria perdoar tão facilmente.

"E a noite passada?"

"Eu não quis significar nada do que eu disse. Eu quero ser pai, sim. Eu terei muito orgulho de qualquer criança que eu, por ventura, venha a colocar neste mundo. Mas, acima de tudo, eu te quero como mãe delas. Por Merlin, Morgan. Eu te amo tanto que eu não sei como não havia descoberto isto antes. Eu amo tua personalidade fogosa, tua atitude independente, teu senso de humor. Eu te amo!"

Morgan sentiu sua resolução de ignorar o animago se esvaecer e abriu um leve sorriso.

"Mas eu ainda acho que alguma coisa tem que ser feita para compensar a noite passada."

Sirius sorriu a isto e retirou duas caixas dos bolsos de seu robe. Ele entregou a maior nas mãos da Du Lac.

"Eu nunca pensei que faria isto algum dia, Morgan, mas estou te pedindo para que me faças o motivo de piadas da escola inteira. Eu prometo que usarei isto por quanto tempo quiseres sem reclamar ou revidar, e que obedecerei tuas ordens."

A curiosidade de Morgan fora atiçada e ela avidamente abriu a caixa para encontrar uma coleira de cachorro bem larga com a guia junto. Rindo, ela retirou o objeto da caixa e se aproximou do animago, colocando a coleira nele e segurando a guia.

"Acho que, se tu fores um bom cãozinho, posso mudar de idéia quanto ao perdão..."

Sirius também sorriu, antes de abrir a outra caixa. Morgan arregalou os olhos quando viu o que havia dentro desta.

"Morgan Du Lac, não sei se te mereço ou não, pois muitas vezes sou um tolo arrogante e convencido, como me disseste várias vezes, mas peço que consideres o que irei te pedir cuidadosamente antes de responder. Darias a este tolo a honra de seres minha esposa?"

Morgan olhou bem para o rosto de Sirius antes de se ajoelhar na frente dele e pegar as mãos dele nas dela.

"Sim, seu bobo, eu aceito!"

Sirius nunca sentiu seu coração batendo tão rápido, mas rapidamente se controlou e deslizou o anel que marcava o compromisso deles no delicado dedo da mão de Morgan, e a puxou para si para um beijo apaixonado. Quando este terminou, a jovem olhou bem para seu futuro marido e perguntou.

"De onde você tirou a coleira e o anel?"

Sirius, corando, respondeu:

"Bem, Moony me fez ver a besteira que eu fiz ontem à noite e me ajudou a pensar sobre o que fazer. Então nós dois aparatamos até o Beco Diagonal e, para minha sorte, a loja de animais ainda estava aberta. Bem, comprei a coleira que Remus achou que seria a mais justa para pagar minha penitência e, então, aparatamos para a casa de minha família, onde recuperei o anel de noivado da família Black de dentro do cofre, antes de voltarmos para cá. E, durante todo este tempo, fiquei agüentando as críticas de Remus ao meu 'comportamento deplorável' e 'incapacidade de pensar ao invés de agir'. Merlin! Moony sabe mesmo como atingir a consciência de alguém quando ele quer..."

Morgan riu disto com gosto antes de deixar Sirius capturar seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado, diferente daqueles cheios de desejo, que eles haviam trocado até então...

****

xxxxx

O grande salão fervilhava naquela manhã. Todos estavam ansiosos para saber o desfecho dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Alguns estudantes até arriscaram fazer algumas apostas sobre o que iria acontecer na novela Sirius Black e Morgan Du Lac.

Entre os professores a agitação não era menor, mas desta vez Charles Weasley havia se contido em recolher apostas. O assunto se relacionava a dois colegas deles e era algo bem grave.

Mas toda a espera foi inútil. Nenhum dos dois aguardados professores compareceu ao café da manhã. Todos estavam preocupados, e as mais estranhas teorias eram levantadas. Ninguém percebeu o leve sorriso que adornava os lábios dos Lupin, que podiam plenamente imaginar o que seus amigos estavam fazendo naquele momento.

****

xxxxx

Irma Pince andava pela biblioteca louca para jogar alguns alunos no lago como comida para o polvo gigante. Ou dá-los como comida para Fluffy. Alguns minutos antes ela surpreendera dois estudantes escondidos atrás da estante que ficava no canto mais escuro da biblioteca realizando algo que não tinha nada a ver com nenhuma disciplina escolar.

'E fazendo isto na MINHA biblioteca!' Pensava indignada.

A bibliotecária sacudiu a cabeça e começou a pensar em outros problemas. Ela precisava começar a elaborar a lista de compras do próximo ano. Então solicitar alguns catálogos e as sugestões dos professores seria necessário. Além disto, ela precisaria apresentar a nova proposta de orçamento para a biblioteca para Diretora McGonagall, e depois para o quadro de diretores.

'E ainda tenho que perguntar a Minerva se ela me permite colocar todos os livros com poções de amor e similares na seção restrita. Os estudantes já andam apaixonados demais sem eles para terem mais esta arma ainda nas mãos. Que saudades da época em que poções de amor eram proibidas...'

Foi quando uma explosão interrompeu o fluxo de pensamentos da bibliotecária e ela correu para a direção na qual o som veio e encontrou dois segundos anos com as sobrancelhas queimadas e um ar culpado. Sobre a mesa a qual eles estavam sentados um baralho de cartas explosivas podia ser encontrado.

Os dois estudantes, muito cabisbaixos, ouviram todo o sermão da bibliotecária antes de saírem da biblioteca com vinte pontos a menos para sua casa cada e uma suspensão do recinto da biblioteca de quinze dias.

****

xxxxx

Harry andava nervoso de um lado para outro em seu serviço, pensando sobre seu padrinho. Ele amava muito Sirius, mas às vezes era obrigado a concordar que o animago nada mais era do que uma criança grande. O tempo em que Sirius esteve em Azkaban atrapalhara com o amadurecimento emocional dele. E agora toda a situação com Morgan...

O jovem Homem-que-viveu-quando-era-pequeno-para-derrotar-aquele-que-não-devia-nunca-ser-nominado estava louco para ir até Hogwarts para ver como andava a situação de seu padrinho, mas estava procurando se segurar. Ele tinha que deixar Sirius lidar com seus próprios problemas. A época de apenas aplicar logros sem pensar nas conseqüências já terminara. E Sirius também tinha idade o suficiente para entrar dentro de um relacionamento profundo.

Nisto o jovem Potter ouviu o apito de seu técnico chamando todos para o treino. Colocando momentaneamente os pensamentos sobre seu padrinho de lado, Harry se concentrou em levantar vôo em sua vassoura e procurar pelo minúsculo pomo-de-ouro. Mais tarde Ginny provavelmente o informaria sobre quaisquer novas notícias sobre seu padrinho que ela soubesse.

****

xxxxx

Morgan e Sirius estavam deitados preguiçosamente nos braços um do outro, na cama de Morgan. Aquele dia todo fora dedicado a descobrir como podia ser o sexo que envolvia amor e não apenas desejo. E os dois gostaram muito dos resultados. Foi quando ouviram uma batida na porta. O animago resmungou um pouco sobre falta de privacidade, mas deixou Morgan sair de seus braços, colocar um roupão e ir atender quem quer que estivesse batendo. Do outro lado da porta estavam Remus e Thera Lupin, ambos dando sorrisos que chegavam até as orelhas. A professora de Duelos apenas olhou para ambos e soube que seria inútil lhes negar acesso a seus quartos e então, abriu a porta e os fez esperar na sala, enquanto ela ia tirar Sirius da cama e tomar um banho.

Sirius Black reclamou muito sobre amigos que não tinham nada melhor para fazer do que interromper os outros, mas aceitou o roupão que Morgan lhe entregara, o alargando para que servisse, foi se sentar com seus amigos.

Os Lupin não resistiram e deram boas risadas à visão de Sirius Black de roupão cor-de-rosa e coleira de cachorro. O animago tentou fazer uma careta, mas não conseguiu, juntando-se as risadas dos demais.

Quando todos se acalmaram, Remus perguntou:

"E então, posso presumir que tudo deu certo?"

Sirius abriu um largo sorriso, antes de responder.

"E como, Moony! Vocês estão olhando para o futuro senhor Black, esposo de Morgan Du Lac, futuramente Black, e pai de Sirius Júnior."

"Eu não quero que meu filho se chame Sirius Júnior", disse uma voz vinda da porta do quarto, de onde surgiu Morgan, já vestida depois do banho, mas ainda com os cabelos molhados.

"E vocês ainda nem sabem se vai ser um garoto, Padfoot!" Disse Remus.

"Ei! Qual é o problema que o bebê tenha o meu nome? É um dos nomes mais lindos que existem. E o bebê vai ser um Black. Então é claro que ele vai ser um menino. Os primogênitos Black são sempre meninos. Tem sido assim a gerações!"

"Mas na minha família nascem meninas como primogênitas, seu cabeça dura!" Retrucou Morgan.

Os dois já iam começar a discutir quando Remus interveio.

"Bem, como ambas as famílias de vocês tem fortes heranças familiares, penso que precisaremos esperar para ver quem tem razão, não é amor?" Perguntou dando um sorriso para Thera.

"Claro que concordo." Disse a profetisa.

"Assim não vale, prima. Eu tenho certeza que podes dizer qual é o sexo de minha criança..." Falou Morgan.

Thera apenas deu um sorriso e comentou.

"O que eu sei e o que eu estou disposta a falar são duas coisas completamente diferentes, prima. Acho que fará bem a vocês dois ficarem no suspense sobre o sexo do bebê. Aliás, vou pedir a Poppy que também não diga nada..."

Sirius e Morgan começaram a reclamar, argumentando que eles tinham o direito de saber, mas a profetisa apenas sorria em resposta, fazendo com que seu marido se enchesse de orgulho vendo que ela estava se mantendo firme em suas crenças.

Sirius resolveu esfriar a cabeça e foi para o chuveiro, deixando Morgan a argumentar com Thera. Quando voltou, encontrou Remus servindo chá para os quatro e as duas primas falando sobre as cerimônias de nomeação das crianças, com leves apartes do lobisomem.

"E então, quando será o casório?" Perguntou Moony depois que Sirius se acomodou e se apossou de uma xícara de chá.

O animago e a professora de Duelos simplesmente se olharam e começaram a discutir uma data.

****

xxxxx

Darius Alfarrabios bebericava uma chávena em seu quarto enquanto relia os relatórios recebidos naquele dia de seu pessoal sobre as últimas pistas descobertas que pudessem levar aos novos comensais. Não que houvesse muita coisa. Quem quer que estivesse no comando agora era muito melhor em ocultar seus planos e em levar a estes a termo que Voldemort.

Suspirando, o chefe dos intocáveis olhou ao redor para as pilhas de ensaios que seus alunos de Latim haviam entregado e os planos de aula nos quais ele ainda tinha que trabalhar antes de voltar sua atenção novamente para o relatório.

Sua cabeça começava a latejar. Ele sabia que deveria tomar uma boa poção para dor de cabeça, mas não tinha mais nenhuma no seu gabinete e estava com preguiça de ir até as masmorras buscar mais com Snape.

Alguma coisa estava faltando naqueles relatórios. Era como se o elo que ligasse todas as pistas, todos os fatos, estivesse presente, mas tão bem camuflado que não se conseguia fazer com que viesse a tona.

Recorrendo a uma aspirina trouxa que ele tinha guardada numa gaveta para o caso de uma emergência, o líder dos inomináveis voltou ao seu escrutínio, se preparando psicologicamente para mais uma madrugada insone.

****

xxxxx

O dia transcorreu lentamente em Hogwarts, com todas as classes funcionando corretamente, exceto a de Animagia e a de Duelos Mágicos. Os professores destas duas classes ainda não haviam sido vistos pelos alunos na escola naquele dia.

Titus estava em sua cabana esculpindo uma flauta em madeira, cuidando bem de cada detalhe como ele sabia que Hagrid teria feito. A cabana estava muito diferente dos tempos de seu primo. Não haviam gaiolas penduradas por todos os lados, já que o Guarda terras tinha construído um pequeno galpão onde ele mantinha todas as gaiolas e outros materiais necessários para lidar com os animais da floresta proibida, além do que ele usava para controlar pragas no castelo e manter a plantação de abóboras crescendo.

Em uma cesta perto de sua cama, um filhote de cão fila dormia. Titus o ganhara de presente da diretora McGonagall para que, quando crescesse, o acompanhasse nas suas incursões pela floresta proibida. McGonagall lhe dissera que ela sentia saudades de ver Canino correndo pelos arredores e resolvera achar um substituto neste filhote de uma espécie brasileira de cães.

O primo de Hagrid lhe agradecera, louco para ver até quer tamanho o filhote iria crescer, pois Canino realmente fora um cão imenso. Claro que ele não chegara aos pés de Fluffy, mas ainda assim era enorme. Seria muito bom ter companhia.

****

xxxxx

O jantar daquela noite começou com um clima mais ameno. Muitas das tensões ocorridas na noite anterior haviam sido acalmadas conforme novas fofocas circulavam no corpo estudantil.

Foi neste momento que as portas do grande salão se abriram e o casal mais comentado do dia entrou. Morgan vinha um pouco à frente, puxando a guia anexada a coleira de Sirius. Praticamente todos os olhos no salão, excetuando-se os dos Lupin, se arregalaram a esta cena e um silêncio absoluto reinou. O único ruído que se escutava era o som dos passos dos recém-chegados.

O casal se acomodou à mesa principal e se voltou para encarar todos os presentes. O silêncio reinou até que foi quebrado por uma risada que poucos haviam ouvido até aquele momento. Foi quando todos os olhares se voltaram para o Mestre de Poções Severus Snape, que estava tendo um tempo muito duro tentando controlar suas risadas enquanto olhava para a coleira no pescoço de Sirius.

"Finalmente alguém colocou uma coleira no vira-lata pulguento", Snape conseguiu dizer entre as risadas, antes de levar uma cotovelada nas costelas dada pela esposa.

Foi neste momento em que mais sorrisos se abriram e todos viram Sirius Black ficando mais vermelho que o famoso cabelo Weasley. O animago já ia abrir a boca para retrucar ao Mestre de Poções quando Morgan lhe deu um chute na canela e murmurou.

"Você me prometeu pagar esta penitência por quanto tempo eu quisesse e ignorar todas as provocações. Então trate de se controlar."

Sirius apenas assentiu e baixou a cabeça, procurando se concentrar na sua comida.

Lentamente, todos voltaram a jantar, mas sempre cuidando com o canto dos olhos o beligerante par sentado à mesa principal. Depois que todos haviam terminado, Morgan novamente cutucou Sirius, que se levantou para pedir silêncio, apesar de que isto não foi necessário, pois novamente um silêncio mortal foi ouvido tão logo ele se levantou. Olhando para Minerva McGonagall e Morgan, Sirius pigarreou e falou em voz alta.

"Eu quero, diante de todos, pedir desculpas a Morgan por minhas palavras impensadas de ontem. Tenho que aprender a pensar primeiro antes de falar. E também gostaria de comunicar a todos o meu noivado com a professora Morgan Du Lac e avisar que nosso casamento se realizará dentro do próximo mês, tão logo todos os preparativos possam ser providenciados."

Os alunos se levantaram e começaram a aplaudir tão logo saíram do estado de choque. Vários professores os acompanharam, enquanto outros ainda estavam parados de boca aberta assimilando a novidade: O infame Sirius Black, terror das alunas solteiras nos seus dias de Hogwarts, finalmente fora fisgado.

****

xxxxx

Ginny se apressou a sair do salão para falar com Harry. Ele tinha que saber sobre o noivado do padrinho, pois ela apostava que Sirius havia esquecido completamente de avisar o afilhado.

Correndo para seu quarto, ela pegou o pó de flú que permitia a comunicação entre lareiras e o jogou ao fogo, gritando o nome do marido. Pouco depois a cabeça de Harry apareceu no fogo, com o cabelo espalhado para todas as direções, parecendo até ser um pouco grisalho, devido ao talco que lhe cobria a cabeça.

"Dando banho nos garotos?" Perguntou Ginny divertida.

"Sim. Albus achou interessante brincar com o talco, e este sem querer caiu no chão e abriu, deixando a mim e aos dois branquinhos. Acabei de dar banho neles novamente."

Ginny sorriu ao ouvir isto, antes de se lembrar porque chamara o marido.

"Harry, falaste com Sirius hoje?"

"Não. Até tentei chamar os aposentos dele, mas não obtive resposta. Alguma novidade? Ele fez as pazes com Morgan?"

"Bem, acabei de voltar do jantar, onde Sirius apareceu usando uma coleira no pescoço com Morgan segurando a guia. Os dois se sentaram antes de Sirius levantar, pedir perdão a Morgan diante de todos e comunicar o casamento deles."

Harry pareceu surpreso, chocado e um pouco triste ao ouvir isto. Seu padrinho ia casar e havia esquecido completamente de comunicá-lo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele também estava feliz por Sirius. O animago já havia atravessado tantas amarguras na vida, que merecia ser feliz. E ele também era bom com crianças. Isto podia ser provado pela facilidade com a qual ele interagia com os gêmeos Potter e as demais crianças Weasley. Por Merlin, mesmo Remus e Snape já haviam se casado. Sirius merecia toda a felicidade do mundo e Harry decidiu ir no dia seguinte até Hogwarts cumprimentar o padrinho e dar a ele todo o seu apoio.

O casal Potter conversou por mais alguns minutos antes de Ginny terminar a chamada.

****

xxxxx

Poppy Pomfrey olhava novamente os resultados dos últimos exames de Thera Lupin. Tudo parecia normal até o momento. A medi-bruxa, juntamente com Severus Snape, haviam feito todos os testes que eles podiam encontrar e imaginar com a profetisa, e todos deram em absolutamente nada. A matrona estava quase se convencendo que o bebê que a jovem Thera esperava era normal, sem um traço da maldição que o pai carregava, mas ela ainda iria continuar atenta.

Àquela tarde, Poppy, Thera, Remus e Severus haviam se reunido por quase duas horas, ignorando o fato que era domingo, enquanto o Mestre de Poções observava todas as reações do lobisomem em sua forma humana à esposa, tentando descobrir se alguma coisa poderia levar a uma pista sobre o bebê. Remus e Thera não haviam sido avisados deste objetivo da reunião, para agirem normalmente. Poppy manteve a atenção do casal desviada para mais alguns feitiços diagnóstico que ela estava realizando. Mas, excetuando-se o fato de Remus parecer antecipar cada vontade da esposa e a cobrir de carinhos, o que era normal, nada pôde ser encontrado.

Ainda assim, Severus e Poppy planejavam passar a noite de lua cheia junto com os Lupin para poderem observar a reação do lobo à gravidez da companheira.

'Isso será interessante...' Pensou Snape.

****

xxxxx

O mês passou rápido.

Hogwarts estava em polvorosa devido ao casamento de dois de seus professores cuja data se aproximava.

Sirius enviou corujas aos poucos parentes com quem mantinha relacionamentos com convites para o casamento. Ele lamentou ter que enviar uma coruja para Draco Malfoy, mas como este havia ajudado na batalha final e era filho de sua prima, o animago meio que se viu obrigado a convidá-lo. Claro que ele não se esqueceu dos Tonks, os únicos parentes dos quais ele realmente gostava, mesmo que Nymphadora fosse um 'pouco' estabanada. A jovem era muito divertida.

O animago tivera uma conversa muito séria com seu afilhado no dia seguinte ao qual ele e Morgan comunicaram seu noivado a comunidade de Hogwarts. Os dois acabaram rindo e chorando juntos, não que qualquer um deles admitisse isto depois. A conversa fizera enorme bem a ambos, estreitando ainda mais o relacionamento deles. Assim, Sirius havia convidado Harry e Ginny para representarem sua família na cerimônia, mesmo que alguns Black, como Andrômeda, fossem estar presentes.

E Remus seria seu padrinho. Ele devia isto ao amigo que ele tinha em conta como um irmão. Sirius também sabia que Thera estaria ao lado de Morgan, pois as duas primas eram muito ligadas.

Claro que tudo isto não mudava o fato de que as pernas de Sirius ainda tremiam quando ele pensava em casamento.

Ele, o último maroto solteiro, o maior conquistador de Hogwarts (ignorando o fato que tanto Alfarrabios e Lockhart contabilizavam mais conquistas do que ele), estava pronto a ser, definitivamente, laçado.

O animago ainda tinha dúvidas se o casamento era algo para o qual ele definitivamente estava pronto. E, na sociedade mágica, divórcios não existiam. Casamentos eram cerimônias mágicas, da mesma forma que cerimônias de nomeação de crianças recém-nascidas e adoções, e a magia por trás destas cerimônias não poderia nunca ser desfeita.

****

xxxxx

Harry tentou mais uma vez fazer com que seu cabelo ficasse no lugar onde ele havia tentado prendê-lo com gel, mas não estava tendo sucesso. Mesmo que ele tivesse aplicado quase um vidro de gel, o cabelo cismava em ficar apontando para todas as direções. Foi quando uma mão pousou na sua. Se virando, ele encontrou o sorriso luminoso da esposa.

"Deixa que eu faço isto, amor." Falou Ginny, pegando sua varinha e mexendo lentamente o pulso, enquanto sussurrava baixinho. Em poucos segundos, o cabelo Potter passou de 'indomável' para 'quase domado'.

Aquele era o dia do casamento de Sirius e Morgan, e o herdeiro da família Potter se preparava para ver seu padrinho ser unido pelos antigos ritos a Morgan.

"Estou nervoso. Até parece que sou o noivo..." Disse Harry.

Ginny deu uma risada gostosa, antes de terminar de alisar a roupa do marido. Os dois terminaram de se vestir e foram novamente checar as crianças, que seriam deixadas com uma babá naquela noite. Tudo acertado, Harry e Ginny aparataram para Hogwarts.

****

xxxxx

Remus Lupin estava tentando fazer com que seu velho amigo se acalmasse. O licantropo já estava pensando em pedir uma poção calmante para Snape se Sirius não parasse de andar de um lado para outro falando sozinho quando o animago se sentou.

"Nunca pensei que eu diria isto, mas estou nervoso, Moony..."

Remus deu um sorriso, antes de se sentar ao lado de seu velho colega de escola.

"Eu conheço a sensação, Padfoot. Já passei por isto, e não tenho nenhum arrependimento. Se bem que eu nunca pensei que, algum dia, fosse ver o velho Padfoot admitir que estava nervoso por alguma coisa, muito menos pelo seu próprio casamento..."

Sirius deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Bem, eu mesmo nunca pensei que estaria nervoso pelo meu próprio casamento, pois pensei que nunca me casaria."

Neste momento Harry entrou no quarto e viu seu padrinho sendo consolado pelo amigo.

"Tudo bem, Sirius?" Ele perguntou.

Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto Remus elaborou a resposta.

"Ele apenas está tendo os clássicos sintomas de nervosismo pré-nupcial..."

Harry sentou-se do outro lado do padrinho antes de responder.

"Eu conheço bem estes sintomas."

Os três se calaram tirando conforto da companhia um do outro, antes de ouvirem uma batida à porta os chamando para o início da cerimônia. Os três se levantaram e se entreolharam por alguns segundos.

"Bem, chegou à hora, me desejem sorte, meus amigos. Vocês são minha família."

Harry e Remus se olharam e, como se tivessem combinado, cada um abraçou Sirius por um lado, o confortando e dando forças. Alguns segundos depois, eles se separaram e conduziram Sirius para fora do quarto, em direção ao seu futuro.

****

xxxxx

Morgan mais uma vez se olhou no espelho, tentando arrumar seu robe em torno de seu abdômen.

"Estou gorda!" Ela falou exasperada.

Thera se aproximou por trás da prima, antes de segurar as mãos dela e as afastar, para ajeitar o traje.

"Gorda não, querida prima. Tu estás grávida. E a gravidez mal começou a aparecer."

"Isto não muda o fato que minha cintura e barriga estão maiores. Sempre tive tanto orgulho de minhas medidas."

"Depois tudo volta ao normal, Morgan. Agora me deixe terminar de ajeitar as flores em teu cabelo, pois já está na hora de irmos. Assim... Pronto! Sirius não vai saber o que o atingiu quando ele te ver, prima."

"É bom mesmo ele só ter olhos para mim, aquele mulherengo."

Foi quando soou uma batida na porta. Thera olhou para Morgan e sorriu, antes de a conduzir para fora do quarto.

"Eu disse que meu destino estava aqui, querida Morgan. E ele estava mesmo. Fico feliz que tenhas encontrado o teu também. Que tua vida seja longa, próspera e repleta de felicidade, pois não prevejo nenhum mal auguro para este casamento. Que a Deusa te abençoe!"

****

xxxxx

A margem do belo lago de Hogwarts começava a mostrar os primeiros sinais de que o outono estava no seu auge. As árvores da floresta proibida mostravam suas folhagens em magníficos tons de vermelho, laranja e amarelo.

Um grande grupo de pessoas se encontrava na margem do lago, formando um círculo, todos com velas nas mãos, felizes que aquela não seria uma noite de vento.

O círculo se abriu quando Sirius, Remus e Harry se aproximaram. O jovem Potter logo se separou dos outros dois para se postar ao lado da esposa, na posição do círculo onde deveriam ficar os parentes do noivo. Remus e o animago se posicionaram perto da alta sacerdotisa do culto da Deusa-Mãe, Nimue Du Champs, que iria abençoar a cerimônia, e de Minerva McGonagall, que iria celebrá-la.

Embora muitos dos habitantes de Avalon estivessem presentes, estes não chegavam nem perto do número que esteve no casamento de Thera e Remus. E Sirius também havia convidado poucas pessoas, apenas alguns velhos membros da Ordem de Fênix e os Weasley. Ambos os noivos queriam uma cerimônia pequena e mais íntima, sem a necessidade da formação de dois círculos rituais em volta dos nubentes.

Foi quando Morgan surgiu à vista de todos, muito linda em um robe vermelho-rubi, com os cabelos pretos adornados com botões de rosas vermelhas, de braços dados com seu pai e com Thera, vestida num belo robe branco que, juntamente com seus cabelos da mesma tonalidade, a faziam parecer flutuar como um anjo.

Remus sentiu uma pontada de desejo ao ver a esposa e murmurou baixinho: "Minha..."

O pai de Morgan a conduziu até o meio do círculo, ao lado de Sírius, onde a entregou ao animago depois de lhe dar um beijo na testa.

Sirius e Morgan se olharam por alguns instantes, ambos bebendo a imagem do outro naquele momento, antes de se darem às mãos e se virarem para Minerva.

"Estamos aqui hoje para celebrarmos a união de duas pessoas que nos deixaram muito ansiosos nos últimos anos com seus logros e brincadeiras. Eu, junto com muitos outros, sempre imaginamos se eles iriam ver a óbvia atração entre eles e terminar com aquele jogo de amor e ódio. E eles descobriram que se amavam, mesmo que esta descoberta não tenha sido feita da forma mais pacífica do mundo. Que o amor deles possa perdurar por toda a eternidade." Com isto, McGonagall assinalou para Sirius que ele poderia começar seus votos.

O animago se voltou para a noiva, tomando-lhe ambas as mãos, antes de dizer.

"Morgan, desde que te conheci, senti algo por ti que eu não sabia definir o que era. Pensei que fosse rivalidade, talvez ciúmes, ou mesmo ódio. Eu nunca fui muito bom em discernir meus sentimentos. Eu me sentia atraído a ti como uma abelha ao mel, mas eu não me dava conta que, simplesmente, eu te amava. O que eu sentia por ti era amor. Eu prometo te amar, respeitar, honrar e ajudar a te proteger por toda a minha vida e além."

Morgan o olhava com olhos arregalados e com um discreto brilho de uma lágrima, antes de começar a pronunciar seus próprios votos.

"Sirius, eu te achei arrogante e convencido desde que te conheci, mas, por algum motivo, tua presença sempre me atraía. Acho que posso contar nos meus dedos às vezes em que concordamos em alguma coisa, pois estas foram muito poucas. E um dia descobri que eu te amava. Eu sempre disse que nunca iria amar alguém, mas foste tu que me fizeste parar de dizer isto. Eu prometo de amar, respeitar, honrar e ouvir por toda a minha vida e pela eternidade."

Muitos presentes estavam surpresos com os votos trocados, mas não falavam nada.

Sirius pegou as alianças com Remus e deslizou a menor e mais delicada no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Morgan, antes de deixar com que a noiva tomasse a outra aliança e a deslizasse na sua mão. Os dois se entreolharam por alguns segundos antes de trocaram um beijo repleto de amor e desejo.

Quando os noivos quebraram o beijo, os pais de Morgan se aproximaram para darem sua benção ao casal. Pouco depois os Potter fizeram o mesmo, como representantes da família do noivo. Em seguida Remus e Thera, como os padrinhos, os abençoaram. Finalmente, a Dama do Lago pronunciou sua benção ao casal em nome da Grande Deusa.

Então o casal assinou os livros de registros de casamentos do Ministério e de Avalon, cimentando sua união e a tornando indissolúvel, antes de a cerimônia se encerrar com o tradicional apagar das velas e dissolução do círculo, e todos seguiram para a festa no grande salão.

****

xxxxx

Sirius e Morgan dançavam nos braços um do outro, na festa de seu casamento, tentando resistir à tensão sexual cada vez mais forte e óbvia entre eles. De vez em quando eles trocavam um beijo que prometia mais quando eles se retirassem.

Os noivos já haviam discutido um pouco durante a festa, como eles sempre faziam sobre tudo. Muitos dos habitantes de Hogwarts estavam felizes que eles não haviam ido além da discussão, chegando na fase dos logros ou mesmo das tapas, pois os dois pareciam estar sempre envolvidos numa briga de tapas e beijos.

Foi quando todos viram a noiva retirar sua varinha, que ninguém sabia que estava com ela, da manga do robe. Todos se prepararam para separar mais uma briga do casal quando a noiva simplesmente fez um movimento com seu pulso que parecia ser o movimento do feitiço de convocação, e murmurou algo que apenas o marido ouviu.

Alguns segundos depois, um objeto veio voando e muitos mergulharam no chão para desviar e o ter colidindo com suas cabeças, antes de chegar nas mãos da noiva. Foi quando aqueles que moravam em Hogwarts reconheceram o objeto como a infame coleira com guia que viram o animago usando no último mês.

Morgan passou a coleira em torno do pescoço do marido e puxou a guia com força, antes de assaltar os lábios no marido num beijo repleto de desejo. Sirius começou a deixar suas mãos vagarem pelo corpo da esposa.

Muitos dos presentes de recuperaram do choque naquele momento. Snape foi um deles, ele olhou para o casal e, pressentindo que as coisas entre eles apenas iriam esquentar a partir daquele momento, falou em voz bem alta.

"Vocês dois, arranjem logo um quarto! Ninguém aqui quer saber o que vocês fazem dentro dele!"

Sirius quebrou o beijo por tempo o suficiente para mandar Snape longe, antes de pegar sua esposa nos braços e a carregar para fora do salão, indo procurar um quarto, deixando muitas pessoas vermelhas no salão.

****

xxxxx

Remus olhou o amigo saindo com a esposa nos braços quando sentiu um braço na sua cintura. Ele sabia que o braço pertencia a Thera sem nem ao menos olhar.

"Eles tinham que chamar a atenção, não concorda, amor?"

Thera sorriu antes de encostar sua cabeça nas costas do marido.

"É o jeito deles." Ela simplesmente disse.

Remus se voltou para a esposa e a abraçou, antes de murmurar no ouvido dela.

"Já te disse que tu ficar linda toda de branco?"

A profetisa sorriu, antes de assentir com a cabeça.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por mais um momento antes de se separarem. Remus então colocou o braço da esposa no seu e começou a conduzi-la pelo salão em direção a representação de Avalon. O lobisomem e a esposa se prepararam para irem assumir seus papéis junto aos habitantes da ilha sagrada como a profetisa e seu consorte. Isto era o que era esperado deles e o que foi pedido como condição para a permissão para seu casamento, e eles sempre iriam cumprir tudo o que foi pedido. No dia seguinte eles estariam livres de novo, quando a comitiva partisse, para prosseguirem com suas vidas e aguardarem a chegada de seu filho...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Bem, chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo de Encontros. Peço a todos perdão pelo atraso, mais minha vida teve contratempos e reviravoltas demais nos últimos meses. Se tudo der certo, logo terei o capítulo onze de Encontros no ar, juntamente com outras histórias, juntamente com a notícia de minha admissão no Mestrado em Administração da UFRGS. Eu já passei na primeira e mais difícil fase, a prova da Anpad, onde consegui obter a pontuação necessária. Agora tenho mais duas fases pela frente.

Como faz tempo que eu não escrevia e tive problemas com o meu computador e com um amigo do alheio, perdi todas as minhas notas sobre Encontros, Reencontros e os capítulos extra, além de todo o meu material rascunhado para que eu não me perdesse com o enredo, portanto, qualquer discrepância entre este capítulo e outros, peço que me avisem para que eu possa corrigir.

Obrigada pelas revisões!

E muito obrigada a Simone por ser tão boa beta reader. Valeu, guria!

Fabi

E até o capítulo onze de Encontros, que tem o título provisório de 'Será que ele é....'


End file.
